The worst babysitter ever
by H6p8gv
Summary: For Tracy and Link one night of babysitting has consequences that will change everything...
1. A very romantic engagment

A very romantic engagement

A/N I would again like to thank hippogriff-tamer for being my beta. I hope you enjoy the story.

________________________________________________________________

Nineteen year old Tracy Turnblad sighed happily about how she had the perfect relationship with the one and only Link Larkin for two years. He had caught many a girls' eye but she was the one he had chosen to be with. She knew that they would only grow to love each other more every day. When she was sick he would always nurse her back to health. He would often bring chocolates and or flowers when he picked her up for a date. They went out almost every night and hardly ever fought. When they did they would kiss and make up usually within an hour then it was off to the nearest bedroom. Once a dancer on the show turned eighteen they usually left to pursue other interests. Tracy was no exception. Once she turned eighteen she became Corny's co-host. Link became the show's producer. June tenth was a really special day for Tracy because it was her birthday. Link had promised her a big surprise. He had also promised to take her to the smoke house which was her favorite restaurant and Link had never broken a promise to her. Her birthday fell on a Saturday so Tracy slept until noon. She got up and dressed before going downstairs.

"Morning ma," Tracy said as she found her way to the kitchen.

"Morning hun happy birthday."

"Thanks."

She opened the fridge and took out roast beef, cheese, a jar of pickles, and a coke. She then grabbed a few slices of bread and a bag of chips from the pantry. She placed a bunch on a plate then made the sandwiches before putting two pickles on a plate with it. Taking the plate she sat down and ate.

"Do you have any special plans for your birthday?"

"Yes Link promised me a big surprise, and he also taking me to the smoke house for dinner."

"That sounds wonderful hun. Have fun."

"We will."

Tracy finished eating and took her plate to the sink.

"Ma, are there any brownies left?"

"Two would you like them?"

"Yes please."

"All right would you like them ala mode?"

"Sure."

Edna heated up the brownies before putting a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough and chocolate sauce on it. She brought the delectable dessert to Tracy.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Tracy finished her dessert. She looked at her watch which told her it was about 12:30. She had forty-five minutes before Link was to arrive so she went to her room to get ready. The first thing she did was put on her dress. She then did makeup, applying a soft pink gloss to her lips. She then moved to her hair, spraying hairspray on it. When she was almost finished she heard the doorbell. Tracy still need to finish but she knew Link wouldn't mind waiting a couple extra minutes.

"Hello Link," Edna said as she allowed him in.

"Hi Mrs. Turnblad," he responded. He was holding a bouquet of roses.

"So I hear you're taking Tracy to dinner tonight," she continued.

He nervously fiddled with his jacket button. "Yes ma'am. To the smokehouse."

"I bet that you two will have a lovely time."

Link nodded.

"Are you alright Link? You look nervous."

"I'm alright. Well actually I have a question I'd like to ask you and Mr. Turnblad if he's around."

" He's downstairs at the shop. I could get him if you'd like."

"No that's ok," Link told her.

Edna nodded. "Alright, what is it that you'd like to ask me?"

"Mrs. Turnblad, can I have permission to propose to your daughter?"

"Oh my! Of course you can!" she practically screamed as she hugged him.

"Tracy told me you have a big surprise for her is that it ?" she added.

"No, but I am planning on doing it next month."

"All right."

Tracy walked down the stairs a moment later. Link was quickly by her side. He held her close and French kissed her.

"Happy birthday angel."

He handed her the flowers.

"Thanks Linky what is my surprise?"

"You'll see. Are you ready to go?"

"Let me put my flowers in a vase then I will be."

Tracy walked to the kitchen and found a vase. She ran the tap filling the vase with water before placing the flowers in it. Link put a blindfold on her once she set the vase on the table.

"Linky!" she shouted.

"I'll help you to the car and when we get to where I'm taking you it'll come off."

Tracy smiled and nodded. She was extremely curious as to what Link was up to. He gently helped her to his car before getting in it himself. He then drove for a few minutes before parking. He helped her out of the car and guided her into a store. Right away she heard dogs barking.

"Link I hear dogs are we at a pound or something?"

"Or something."

He untied the blindfold and she glanced around.

"Oh Linky we're at a pet store."

He grinned. "Why don't you pick out a puppy?"

Tracy immediately went over to puppy pen. A black cocker spaniel ran over to her with his eyes pleading her to take him home. He playfully barked as she scratched his stomach. He licked her hand.

"I want this guy."

"All right."

He handed her an envelope.

"This goes with the puppy."

"Thanks. You know I've always wanted a puppy!" she said hugging him.

She opened the envelope to find a gift certificate to the pet store. She used it to buy stuff like toys, treats, bones, food, a dog bed, a collar, and a leash after telling the salesgirl which puppy she wanted. Link helped her carry everything to the car.

"Don't forget you need to take me home to get ready for my birthday dinner."

"I won't so what are you going to name your dog?" Link asked.

"I was thinking Marley after Jacob Marley. A Christmas Carol has always been her favorite book and he was her favorite character in it."

He smiled. "I should have known. So where is Marley going to sleep at night?"

"In bed with me of course."

"He is a lucky dog."

Tracy kissed hiss cheek. "Don't you think that's a cute name for him?"

"Very."

She turned to the puppy. "Do you like the name Marley?"

He licks her hand.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Link drove Tracy and Marley home. They allowed Marley to sniff around the yard. He helped Tracy carry everything upstairs. She followed with Marley in her arms.

He put the food, bed, and toys inside the door before leaning over and capturing Tracy's lips. "Bye cutie I'll see you at six."

"See you then handsome."

"Did you have a good time with Link?" Edna asked coming into the room. She stopped when she saw Marley. Tracy put him down and he walked up to her wagging his tail.

Edna bent down and scratched his head. "Oh you're so cute what's your name?"

"Marley." Tracy answered.

"That's a pretty name."

"I agree. Link bought him for me."

"Isn't that sweet."

"It was definitely a nice surprise. I'm going to take Marley out back."

"It certainly was. All right hun."

Tracy headed out back with Marley. The minute they got out Marley inspected the back yard. They play for about half an hour before returning indoors. Tracy relaxed for awhile before getting ready. She put on an alluringly beautiful blue dress. The clock struck five when she finished. She headed downstairs to wait for Link. While she was waiting, she fed Marley. At six, Link knocked at the door. Tracy opened it for him.

He captured her lips in a deep kiss. "Hey cutie, are you ready to go?"

"I am. Ma will you watch Marley till I get back?"

" Absolutely hun."

"Let's go then," he said.

Link escorted Tracy to the car and opened the door for her. After she was in he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. Twining their fingers he drove them to the smoke house. They were shown to their table and given menus. They both ordered smokehouse burgers with extra cheese, and sauce with fries.

"Angel I was thinking maybe we could go back to my place after dinner and spend some quality time together."

She French kissed him. "Do you even have to ask."

He smiled. "I have your birthday goody bag, and another small gift to give you at home."

"More gifts? Linky you spoil me."

"I just want to make your birthday special."

She leaned over and kissed him again. "It already is special."

They finished eating their dinner. The waitress saw the empty plates and walked over to them.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?" she asked.

"Yes I'll take a slice of chocolate pie," Tracy said.

Link nodded. "And I'll have a slice of pecan pie."

"Good choices."

She took their orders and soon returned with the pies. They ate their desserts and Link paid. They walked hand and hand to the car before Link drove to his apartment. They were greeted by Link's lab Julia.

"Hey girl," Link said scratching her head. She licked his hand.

Tracy did the same. "Hey Julia I have a new pal for you to meet tomorrow."

"Wait right here, and I'll be right back with your gifts."

"I'll be right here."

Link exited and reentered with a bag, and a gift. Tracy opened the gift first to find a very enticing pair of red lingerie.

"I already have plenty of these, I don't need another."

He gave her a wicked smile. "You look awfully tempting in lingerie Trace."

She giggled. "Oh Linky, that's so sweet. I don't think I'm that tempting."

He swept her into a French kiss. "Yes you are."

Tracy opened her goody bag discovering hairspray, perfume, chocolates, a card, and a stuffed dog. She read the card. It read-

Tracy,

You grow more beautiful with each passing year. Happy Birthday Angel!

Love,

Link

"Want to enjoy some 'quality time' together?"

"Let me slip into my lingerie first"

"All right I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Tracy went to the bathroom with the bag. Link walked to the kitchen and grabbed some candles before heading to the bedroom. He placed the candles on the nightstand and lit them. Tracy soon walked in looking very irresistible in her lingerie. Link walked over to her and kissed her neck, making her giggle.

"Well there is little cute pie you look very tempting indeed."

Tracy giggled before capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

They maneuver over to the bed, their lips never parting. Link hovered atop of Tracy as they helped one another discard of their clothing. Link took a condom out of his nightstand and put it on. He began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while. Before falling asleep they blew out the candles. Once the flames were out they lay down in each others arms and fell in a peaceful slumber. Tracy woke up very early the next morning, and went into the kitchen Julia followed.

"Morning girl," she said as she bent down and scratched her.

Julia jumped up and licked her. Tracy made chocolate chip pancakes and sausage which was Link's favorite breakfast. She fed Julia while she waited for the sausages to cook. Once it was done she put it on a tray with two glasses of juice then headed to his bedroom. He was still asleep so she kneeled down and gently kissed his lips.

"Good morning Linky here is your breakfast."

He awoke and kissed her back, pulling her close. "Thanks doll you're so thoughtful to make my favorite breakfast in bed."

She shrugged. "I wanted to do it."

They started to eat.

"Want to stay in bed longer?"

"Would that involve kissing?"

"It would."

"I'd love two."

At noon Link dropped Tracy off at her house

He kissed her. "Bye cutie I'll see you later."

"All right handsome."

Tracy walked inside. Marley greeted her.

"Hey buddy have you been a good boy?"

Marley licked her hand.

"He's been a great boy. The real question should be where were you last night?" Edna said.

"After dinner Link, and I went back to his apartment for awhile and we fell asleep."

"I thought you had more sense then to sleep with a crooner, but I was wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again."

"I won't where did Marley sleep?"

"In bed with your father and I."

Link invited Tracy over for dinner. Tracy loved going to Link's for dinner because he was a great cook. She took Marley with her so that he could meet Julia. When they got to the apartment Tracy knocked on the door. Julia heard it and wagged her tail. She also barked.

"I hear it girl."

Link opened the door, and let them in.

"Julia I'd like for you to meet my dog Marley."

The dogs sniffed each other and began to chase each other around the apartment.

"I think these two will be friends," Link said.

"So do I. So what's for dinner?"

"Burgers, fries, and cherry pie."

"Yum."

July tenth was a Tuesday. Link had decided he would propose on the fourteenth. He had the ring already. He also decided he was going to do it at Sofia's, a really romantic Italian restaurant. Link wanted to do something special so he went by to see the manager. When he got there he asked for him.

"I'm Mr. Bonds how may I help you?" he was a tall man with a prominent jaw line.

"I am going to propose to the most attractive girl in the world here on the fourteenth and I want to do something really special so I was wondering if you can give me a hand with what I'd like to do?"

"Absolutely what would you like to do?"

"I want to be creative so I wanted to write 'Will you marry me' inside a dessert menu."

"That's certainly one I haven't heard before. Let me find out who your waiter will and I'll be right back."

Link nodded. Mr. Bonds walked over to a young blonde haired man. He whispered something to him and together they walked back over to Link.

"Craig here will be your waiter Saturday.

"Your plan sounds so romantic," he told him.

"So you want to have it written in the dessert menu?"

"Yes."

"Let me grab a menu and we can write up the proposal for your girlfriend," he said smiling.

At the end of the visit everything was set for Saturday.

Saturday July fourteenth arrived. Tracy woke up about 11:30 and went downstairs. She ha d lunch and had put her plate in the sink when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Morning beautiful," Link said.

"Morning Linky so what do you want to do tonight?"

"I made us a 6:15 reservation at Sofia's."

"Can we go another night instead because I don't have anything fancy enough to wear?"

"No I have something really special planned."

"Besides you'd look gorgeous in a paper sack."

"Linky you're something else."

"But you love me anyway."

"I do. I'll find something don't worry."

"Great I'll pick you up at six."

"See you then."

Tracy hung up the phone and called Penny's.

"Hello."

"Hey Pen can you meet me in the food court of the mall in half an hour because I really need your help?"

"Sure you aren't in any trouble are you?"

"No."

They talked for a few more minutes before Tracy called Amber.

"Amber can you meet Penny and I in the food court of the mall?"

"Of course. When?"

"In half an hour."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I just really need your help."

"I'll see you in half an hour."

Tracy hung the phone up and went to her room to finish getting ready. She found Amber and Penny waiting at a table when she arrived.

"What's the big emergency?" Amber asked.

"What's the problem?" Penny added.

"Link is taking me to Sofia's tonight and he never takes me anywhere fancy, but on special occasions so I think he is going to propose."

"In that case you really need our help," Amber said

"Oh my gosh! We need to get you a dress, nice hair do, the works," Penny agreed.

"Thanks guys what order shall we do the stuff in?"

"How about dress shopping, shoe shopping, then beauty parlor?" Amber suggested.

Tracy nodded. "All right. That sounds like a plan."

"What time is Link picking you up?" Penny asked

"Six," Tracy answered.

"We better get started then," Amber said looking at her watch.

"Yeah. So dresses first."

They headed into the dress shop. Penny almost immediately picked up a very sexy dark blue dress that was more revealing than Tracy was used to wearing.

"Go on try it on," Penny said.

"I don't want to wear something so revealing."

"You need something that he can't keep his eyes off."

"Oh all right, but I wouldn't feel comfortable with strangers looking at my body."

She went to dressing room and a few minutes later returned wearing the dress.

"Perfect," Penny said.

"I must admit I hated the idea at first, but I fell in love with it when I tried it on."

"Let's get it then," Amber said.

Tracy nodded her head in agreement.

Tracy paid for the dress then they went to the shoe store and found matching shoes. They then went to the beauty parlor. Upon walking in Tracy went up to the clerk.

"How may I help you ma'am?" the clerk asked.

"I need to get my hair done."

"All right sit down and I'll send over an available hairstylist."

Tracy did so and a minute later a hairstylist went over to the clerk.

"Who's next?" she asked.

The clerk pointed to Tracy and the hairstylist went over to her.

"Are you ready?" she asked Tracy.

"Yes," Tracy answered.

They headed over to the sink. Tracy was seated between Noreen, and Doreen.

"Hey girls, Tracy said.

"Hey," they greeted.

"Are you two getting your hair done for your double date tonight?"

"Yes," Doreen answered.

"What are you and Link up to tonight?" Noreen asked.

"He's taking me to Sofia's and something tells me he is going to propose."

"For your sake I hope he does," Noreen told her.

"If not he'll do it very soon because he is madly in love with you," Doreen added.

The three had their hair washed.

"What would you like done?" the hairstylist asked Tracy as she started on her hair.

"A French twist, but only using the side pieces."

"Not a problem," the hairstylist said.

She started on Tracy's hair.

"Do you have any special plans for tonight?" the hairstylist asked

"Yes my boyfriend is taking me to Sofia's tonight, and something tells me he is going to propose."

"I wish my boyfriend would propose or take me to a fancy restaurant."

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Ten years."

"Wow that's a long time."

"I know how long have you been with your boyfriend?"

"Two years, but I had a crush in him the two years before that."

The hairstylist finished Tracy's hair.

"We're done."

Tracy got up and walked past Noreen and Doreen on her way out. They were also getting French twist done to their hair.

"Good luck tonight," Noreen said.

"Thanks Noreen!" Tracy said.

Tracy walked out to the waiting room, paid, and together with Amber and Penny left.

"She never finished your French twist," Amber said.

"I asked her to only do using the sides because I have a few things I want to do when I see Link to try to get the deal done, and flicking my hair is one of them."

"Let's go back to your house and we'll help you get ready," Amber said.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would have done without you."

They got back to Turnblad's at five.

"We still have an hour," Amber said.

"Plenty of time to do what's needed," Penny added.

"Ma let's us know when Link gets here."

"All right hun."

They went up to Tracy's room. Marley followed and lay down on the bed. First they painted Tracy's nails blue, her favorite color, before doing her makeup. She then put on the dress and shoes. She also put on the necklace Link gave her for Christmas and the diamond earrings that he gave her for their anniversary.

"Girls Link is here."

"Were coming," Tracy said.

They appeared at the top of the steps. Penny and Amber mouthed good luck to her before she started down them.

"Thanks girls, Tracy told them. She gave them a smile.

Tracy came down the stairs. Link's eyes widened as he beheld Tracy coming down the stairs. She was dressed in a knee length blue dress that accentuated all the parts that Link loved about her body. He immediately went to her side and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss.

She batted her eyes lashes as she flicked her hair. She also gave him a flirtatious giggle. "I take it papa likes."

"No papa love."

"Good."

"We better get going."

"I am not letting you go anywhere dressed like that young lady. Edna said stopping them.

"Come on ma I'm 19, I'm not a child anymore and I can wear what I want," Tracy told her.

"Yes you're right, but just remember what you just said when something bad  
happens," Edna retorted.

Tracy and Link walk out to his car and he opened the door for her. She gave him a quick kiss before sliding in. He got in the driver's side and drove to the restaurant. As Tracy walked by the other tables other men started drooling at her. Once they sat at their table their waiter came over to them.

"Evening folks what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link said.

Craig, their waiter, walked away. A minute later the hostess seated a couple who appear to be in their late twenties to early thirties next to them. The guy sat facing Tracy. He took one look at her and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Linky I don't feel comfortable with strangers staring at me and all of the men around the table are staring at me."

"It's your fault for choosing such an alluring dress."

"It was Penny's idea."

"Bill honey what are you staring at?" the woman at the next table asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

The woman looked back and noticed Tracy.

"Oh yeah, nothing right? I'd look better in that dress."

"No you wouldn't because you aren't nearly as attractive as she is."

" We're through!" she said angrily.

She reached across the table before storming out of the restaurant. Link went over to the guy.

"What just happened?"

"She just broke up with me."

"You'll find somebody else," Link told him.

"You will," Tracy agreed.

Link sat back down with Tracy as Craig came over with their drinks and some bread.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked

They both nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the lasagna. Tracy said"

"And I'll have the veal parmigiana "

"I'll go put the order in."

Tracy and Link each grabbed a piece of bread.

"Want to dance angel."

"I'd love to."

Link led Tracy to the dance floor. He held her close as they began to move  
with the music. He leaned down and captured her lips. She kissed him back but  
when he tried to deepen it she pulled back leaving him with a confused look.  
She smiled before turning around. She pressed herself up against him and  
started swaying to the music. He was shocked but soon moved along with her.  
She turned and grazed his arm with her chest sending an electric bolt  
throughout his entire body. He cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately  
before letting his hand fall to her waist. On the way down he gently squeezed  
her breast an she moved closer to him as his arms encircled her waist. Hers  
went to rest on his shoulders as they continued to dance. Tracy leaned up and  
captured his lips again. His tongue grazed her lower lip and she gladly gave  
him entrance. While they are dancing there were men whistling at Tracy. Then they headed back to the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom Link said."

He walked away. Two drunken best friends got up at the same time.

"Where do you think you are going?" the first man asked.

"To ask the gorgeous woman out."

"If anybody asks her out it will be me."

"Oh yeah."

They began fighting. As the two guys fought the guy from the next table walked over to Tracy.

"Yo baby my name is Bill want to go out sometime?"

"I'm sorry Bill, but your two years too late."

"What a shame. Here is my number incase you change your mind."

He handed Tracy a card. Link saw him hand her the card as he returned from the bathroom.

"What did the guy want?"

"He was asking me out."

"You told him no right?"

"Of course! You know I love you more then words can say."

She reached over and kissed Link.

"I love you that much too cutie."

Link walked over to the guy.

"I know you're hurt, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stay away from my girlfriend."

" I will unless she wants me around."

"She doesn't."

Link sat back down.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore."

"Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome. Want to go back to my place after were through here?"

"I'd love to."

"Great I can't wait to get you out of your dress."

"I bet."

Craig returned with their food.

"Would either of you like extra cheese, or black pepper?"

"Some of both," Tracy said.

"Me too," Link told him.

He gives them both.

"Can I have some more cherry coke?" Tracy asked.

"Of course."

He walked away.

"Cutie want to go on a picnic lunch tomorrow?" Link asked.

"That sounds wonderful!" Tracy replied.

The waiter returned with Tracy's drink and noticed that Link's drink was low.

"Would you like some more two sir."

"Please."

She left and returned with Link's drink. When they are finished the waiter comes over, finding their plates empty

"Did either of you save room for dessert?" he asked.

"I did," Tracy answered

"So did I," Link agreed. He was starting to get nervous. Craig winked at him before leaving.

He soon returned with a desert menu and put it on the table.

"Ladies first," Link said.

Tracy opened the menu and her eyes widen.

"Yes Linky I'll marry you."

She reached over and French kissed him. He kissed her back before taking a very expensive ring out of his pocket and putting it on Tracy's finger. He glances at it before kissing her hand. He then gave the bandleader a nod. He went up to the mike and said "Here's a special request made by Link for his beautiful new fiancé Tracy. And folks he just proposed tonight."

Everyone applauded and some of the women go "awe how sweet!" Craig returned with the real dessert menu and they ordered a chocolate brownie sundae. He left and soon returned with it.

"Cutie, want to come to family dinner with my parents tomorrow night? That would be the perfect time to tell them about our engagement."

"All right."

They finished their sundae and Link paid. They walk had in hand to the car. Link drove to his apartment where make out for a few hours. Around midnight Link dropped Tracy off.

"Bye angel I'll pick you up at noon."

"See you then handsome."

Tracy went inside and took her shoes off. She tiptoed to the kitchen got a dog treat, and tiptoed to her parent's room to get Marley before he could fall asleep with her parents when they went to bed. Upon seeing her he jumped off the bed and followed her to her room. He jumped on the bed while Tracy put on her night gown. She got her diary and wrote about the evening so she would never forget it. She then turned the light out and went to bed.

About eleven o' clock the next morning Marley woke her up wanting breakfast. She got up and walked into the kitchen where she found Edna.

"Morning hun how did last night go?"

"It was amazing! Link asked me to marry him."

"How'd he propose?"

""He had 'Will you marry me' written in a dessert menu."

"That's so romantic. I've never heard of anyone doing that before."

Tracy smiled. "Link's very creative."

"Can I see the ring?"

Tracy showed it to her.

"It's so beautiful."

"It is."

"Would you like lunch hun?"

"I am going on a picnic with Link."

"Have fun."

"We will."

Tracy fed Marley, then packed roast beef and cheese sandwiches, chips, apples, and brownies to eat, and two cokes into a picnic basket. Then she got ready to go on her picnic. When she got back two hours later she found Penny and Amber waiting for her.

"So did it happen?" Amber asked.

"Yes, and it was so romantic."

She held her hand up so the ring was visible.

"How did he ask you?" Penny asked.

"He had a special dessert menu made up asking me."

"Oh how romantic," Amber said.

"It was."

"Was there dancing?" Penny asked.

"Yes. He apparently asked the band to play our song. I guess he knew what my answer was going to be."

"We all knew that you'd say yes Trace," Amber told her.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Penny said hugging her.

"I know, isn't great?"

When Tracy and Link arrived at the studio the next day Noreen, and Doreen ran up to Tracy.

"Hey girls," Tracy greeted.

"Hey how did dinner go?" Doreen asked.

"Fantastic."

She held her hand out so the ring was visible.

"You're so lucky," Noreen said.

"It'll happen for you someday."

Noreen and Doreen walked away and Corny came up to Tracy.

"Hey Tracy how was your weekend."

Great Link asked to marry him Saturday night."

"Congrats Trace. Do you want to make an announcement on air? I think the council members and fans out there would like to know this news."

"Sure."

As the show was wrapping up Corny looked to Tracy.

"Tracy I hear something special happened to you this weekend," Corny said.

"Indeed it did Corny. Link asked me to marry him."

All of the council members applauded.

"Can we see the ring?" Inez asked.

"Of course!" she replied letting Inez take her hand and look at the ring.

"How'd he propose?" Theresa, a brunette a year younger than Inez inquired.

"Where'd he do it?" Sharon, the newest member asked.

Tracy smiled. "At a restaurant called Sofia's and he had a special dessert menu made up asking me."

"That's a nice restaurant," Will, a blonde haired boy Inez's age told them.

"I wish a boy would do that for me one day," Theresa added.

"Did he bend down on one knee?" Becky asked.

"No, but he didn't need to," Tracy answered.

"I think he should've gotten down on one knee," Jamie, a small brown eyed girl said.

"Well guys that's enough questions for now," Corny said. He looked into the camera. "But we'll see you all tomorrow on The Corny Collins Show."

Tracy walked off stage after answering a few more questions. She found Link waiting wit h a coke.

"You did amazing today angel."

He French kissed Tracy. She reciprocated and soon their lips were inseparable. When they came up for air Tracy took the coke.

"Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome cutie."


	2. An unwelcome Valentines day guest

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, L T Freak., and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter one. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter. Also I must say that I don't own the Prime Rib Restaurant

Tracy and Link were eagerly awaiting their wedding. They had set the date for July fourteenth, three years to the day that they had gotten engaged. Tracy had asked Penny to be her maid of honor, and Amber, Inez, Tammy, Shelly, Noreen, and Doreen to be her bridesmaids. Tracy babysat to earn extra money for the wedding. Not long after the engagement Tracy had moved out, sharing an apartment with Amber who owned a theater. Marley had gone with her. Edna missed having Tracy and Marley around so she got a puppy of her own.

Unbeknownst to anyone else at the age of twenty Tracy, Penny, and Amber had made a pact that they'd each get pregnant by the age of twenty-two. They also made a promise to each other to help raise those future children.

"What do you want to do tonight gorgeous?"

"I thought we'd go to the drive in and see 'Young and In Love'."

"I love that idea. I've wanted to see it."

"So have I."

That night Link picked Tracy up a little before seven. They decided to allow the dogs to come along with them, putting them in the backseat. Link found a spot in the front row.

"Want to split a large popcorn angel?"

" I'd love to can you also get me a large cherry coke?"

"Absolutely."

Link got out of the car and walked to the concession stand. Within minutes he returned with large popcorn and two drinks.

"Here you go beautiful."

He handed her the popcorn and her drink.

"Thanks Linky."

Link leaned over for a kiss. It quickly turned into a French kiss. Marley noticed that they were distracted and attempted to steal a few kernels of popcorn.

"Hey in the back buddy."

Marley unhappily obeyed. Tracy saw him and gave each dog some popcorn. The movie started. A seventeen year named Nick and a very attractive seventeen year old girl named Holly came onscreen. Tracy and Link noticed that guys would frequently whistle as she passed by them. As the audience got to know Holly they found that she was a smart sweet and innocent aspiring lawyer. They found that Nick was the star quarterback of the school's football team and that he was really smart. They have been together for a year and are well liked among their peers.

"That girl sure is attractive," Tracy said.

"If you ask me she's puppy chow compared to you doll."

"Oh Linky, that's so sweet."

She kissed him before turning her attention back to the movie.

"Holly you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen will you go steady with me?"

He took a ring out of his pocket.

"Oh Nicky it's beautiful I thought you'd never ask."

She French kissed him as he put the ring on her finger. Tracy and Link also French kissed before turning back to the movie.

"Holly I was thinking maybe we could go to my parent's beach house for a few days this summer just the two of us."

"Just the two of us?"

He nodded.

"I think I'd like that."

"Remember how much we love going to my parent's beach house," Link said.

"How can I forget can we go there for four or five days after the wedding?"

"I can't see why not."

The beach was crowded. Holly went on the trip against her parent's best wishes. Holly wore a pink bikini while Nick had a pair of navy blue swim shorts on. They were lying on a beach towel far enough away from the surf so they wouldn't get wet. Nick propped himself up on his shoulders as he hovered atop of Holly. He leaned down and captured her lips. She ran her hands along his back as they continued kissing. His hands rubbed down her breasts and to her waist where he pulled her closer to him. She braided her hands through his hair as she felt all her passions ignite. Tracy and Link were sitting close to each other kissing almost as exactly as Holly and Nick. Tracy's hands were at the base of Link's neck holding him close as his arms wrapped around to her back. His hands grabbed at the fabric of her blouse. Neither couple could keep their paws off of each other.

"How about we take this back to the beach house Hol?" Nick asked.

Holly tried to level her breathing. "I'd love to Nicky."

Nick stood helping Holly up. They gathered up their things before twining their fingers and heading to his parent's beach house. Having guys whistle at Holly along the way. They dumped their stuff in the living room before finding the bedroom. They lay next to each other before continuing what they started on the beach. Link and Tracy parted briefly for air before kissing again.

"Holly will we ever go past second?"

She nodded. "But I'm not entirely sure what to do."

"You've never done it before."

Holly shook her head

"Want to experience it?"

She kissed him again. "Now more than ever."

Nick picked up the covers and they slid under. He unclasped her top as he placed kisses down her face and neck. He moved down to her breasts where he lingered nibbling her soft flesh. She whimpered softly before he captured her lips again. They soon discarded of the rest of their swimsuits. Nick kissed Holly's arm. Link did the same to Tracy. He unbuttoned the buttons of her blouse placing kisses on her neck, emitting a giggle. She giggled again as he nibbled on her neck. He then moved down to her collar bone and breasts. His hands moved under her blouse and up her back to unclasp her bra as he nibbled on the sensitive area of her breast. Tracy whimpered and Link captured her lips.

"Oh Linky," Tracy moaned.

In the movie two months have passed. Holly awoke felling queasy for the third day in a row. She quickly ran to the bathroom. She had just wiped her mouth when her mom, Margaret walked by.

"Morning sweetie, are you all right?"

"No I've been throwing up for a few hours."

"Is there a flu or something going around?"

"Not sure."

"If you don't get any better go to the doctors."

Holly nodded. "I will mom."

Holly still didn't feel any better a few days later. She called and made an appointment to see the doctor. She went in and they did some tests, asking her to come back in a couple days time. When the doctor entered the room on her second visit he looked at her.

"Holly you're pregnant."

"What am I going to tell my parents?"

He shrugged. "The truth usually works."

"What am I going to say to Nick?" she asked rhetorically.

"Is that the father?"

"Yes."

Holly left the doctors and walked to Nick's house. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair before knocking on the door. He opened it a second later.

"Hey Hol."

"Hey Nicky."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No."

"You really need to go to the doctors."

"I just came from there."

"What did they say?" he asked looking a little worried.

She looked into his eyes. "That I'm pregnant."

"I am not the father."

"Yes you are."

"I can't be."

"You're the only guy I've been with."

"Can I really be sure of that?"

She took the ring off and threw it at him. "Since you don't believe that you the father we're through."

" Fine, but you'll be back."

"No I won't."

Holly drove back to her house and fell onto her bed sobbing. Her mom stopped when she saw her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Margaret asked.

"Remember when Nick and I went to his parent's beach house? Well now I'm pregnant and he denied that he was the father so I broke up with him."

"I knew the trip was a bad idea."

"I should have listened to you. I'll never get into law school now."

"Yes you will sweetie, and I'll go with you to help you take care of the child."

"Thanks for being so understanding mommy."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Seven months later Holly gave birth to daughter she named Linda. Even though Nick claimed that he wasn't the father he agreed to at least meet his daughter. When he saw the same hair and eyes staring back at him he realized that he was the father.

"I'm sorry I said the child wasn't mine baby."

"You should have trusted me."

"I do trust you. Can you consider giving a guy like me a second chance?"

"No I know I can give you another chance Nicky."

They kissed. Tracy and Link did as well. After the kiss Nick gave Holly the promise ring back.

Three years past. Both Holly and Nick went to Harvard Law School and they were well on their way to becoming lawyers. Nick was preparing to wed an obviously pregnant Holly. They had just discovered that she was carrying twins. This time he knew he was the father.

"That was a great movie Tracy said as it ended."

"I know I'd like to have a family with you one day."

"So would I, but you have to promise that you'll never deny the children."

"I promise."

Link drove them home. When he parked outside Tracy maneuvered so that she was practically on top of Link. She started smothering him with kisses.

February twelfth arrived and Tracy had to baby-sit the thirteenth through the sixteenth. Both she and Link decided to celebrate Valentine's Day a bit early. Tracy dressed in a very sexy red dress with her hair in a French twist. Link knocked at the door and Tracy opened it a second later. Link drooled when he saw how attractive she was.

"You look stunning doll."

"Thanks Linky. You look rather handsome yourself."

She kissed him.

"Shall we go?"

" I'd be delighted."

Link then drove to The Prime Rib Restaurant which was right outside of town. It was a really fancy restaurant with a dance floor, and candles on each table. Tracy and Link were seated at their table and their waitress came over.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Tracy answered.

"Yeah," Link agreed.

"All right."

She walked away and returned a minute later with their wine and two glasses.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" the waitress asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link agreed.

"Good choice," the waitress said as she walked away.

"Want to dance doll?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

She took Link's hand and they head over to the dance floor. They placed their hands around each other and began to sway. Link bent down and kissed Tracy's neck causing her to giggle. She pulled him closer to her and French kissed him. They continue kissing and dancing until the need for oxygen makes them part. The music ended and they headed back to their table.

"Angel I was thinking maybe we can go back to my apartment and make out for awhile after dinner."

"I'd love to. I hope you're not mad that we had to celebrate tonight."

"Not at all, as long as we get our traditional Valentines Day sex."

"You know we can not make it one Valentines Day without it."

"Yeah."

"Can you bring your bathing suit as well as the wine then?"

He nodded. "What do I need it for?"

"The family has a hot tub and I thought that we'd use it."

"Are you sure its ok for us to use it?"

"I'm sure."

"All right. Want me to bring it every night?"

She nodded.

By the time the waitress arrived with their food they had finished their wine.

"Can we have another bottle of wine?" Tracy asked.

"Of course," the waitress answered.

She walked into the back of the restaurant and soon returned with the new bottle.

"Doll are you still going to work tomorrow?"

"Yes because I don't need to be at the house until five."

They finished eating. The waitress returned and smiled at them.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?"

"Yes I'll take a piece of chocolate mousse pie," Tracy said.

"And I'll take a piece of pecan pie," Link added.

"Very good. I'll put that order in for you," the waitress said.

She left and came back a few minutes later with their pie. After they finished the pies and paid the bill they went to Link's apartment to make out for awhile before he drove Tracy home.

The next day Tracy arrived at the Conners with Marley. He hated sleeping without her. Irene and Joe Conner were nice people whom she had baby sat for on three other occasions. One of them was a three night job like this one. She had asked Irene if is would be ok if she brought Marley with her and she had said that was fine as long as he behaved himself.

"Hey Mrs. Conner," Tracy said.

"Hi Tracy you remember the rules right?"

The rules included no friends over.

"Yes ma'am. I get five dollars an hour over night two?"

"Yes, but not when the kids are at school."

"Don't worry I wasn't going to ask for that."

"Good."

"Where are the twins?"

"In timeout for fighting they have been doing a lot of that lately."

Joe Conner walked into the room.

"Oh good Tracy's here. We really need to get going doll."

Irene nodded and started towards the luggage she had packed.

"Before you go how much longer do the twins have in timeout?" Tracy asked.

"They can come out now," Irene told her.

"All right. Have fun on your vacation."

"We will," Joe said.

"I left $70 for you to spend," Irene told her.

"Thanks. That will be plenty for the weekend," Tracy replied.

Tracy went into the living room and found seven year old Andrew and Sandi in timeout.

"Hey guys," Tracy said.

"Hi Tracy!" they said.

"Does he know any tricks?" Andrew asked referring to Marley.

"Yes."

"Can we see any?" Sandi inquired.

She had Marley demonstrate the tricks he knew. After dinner Sandi and Andrew decided to play cards. Tracy called Link seeing that they were occupied.

"You cheated!" Sandi said.

"Did not."

"Did so."

She hit Andrew and he hit her back.

"Linky I need to call you back."

"It sounds like a war is going on," Link said.

"With the twins there very well might be," Tracy said before hanging up.

Tracy walked back into the room to find Sandi standing close to Andrew.

"Ouch!" Andrew yelled.

"What's wrong?" Tracy asked.

"Sandi bit me."

"Nice girls don't bite their brothers."

"I'm a nice girl."

"Then why did you bite your brother?"

"He made me mad, and I like to bite whoever makes me mad."

"She deserves a double time out."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Stop it you two. Sandi you get a double timeout."

"Hey no fair!"

"Life's not always fair "

The next day they went bowling and played Monopoly. Andrew won both of them which always upset Sandi. Each time she would do something because of her feelings Tracy would put her in timeout upsetting her more.

The next day Corny arrived at Tracy and Amber's apartment. He had flowers, a gift, and a bag with him Amber had invited him over so that they can have alone time. She was wearing a form fitting light pink dress which was her favorite color. Her hair was styled in a French twist. Corny was wearing a blue suite. He knocked at the door. Amber opened it a second later. When Corny saw Amber he couldn't' help but drool at how beautiful she looked in the dress. After he wiped the drool away with his sleeve he swept her into a French kiss.

"Happy Valentines doll you look amazing tonight."

He handed her the flowers and she smelled them.

"Thank you for noticing. Happy Valentines Day to you too handsome."

"Did Tracy go out with Link?"

"Actually she is babysitting till Monday. And that's why I insisted that we celebrate it here this year."

" I thought you just wanted to spend some alone time with your charming boyfriend?"

She giggled. "That too."

He leaned down and captured her lips. "What are we having for dinner?"

"We are having fried chicken, French fries, and biscuits. For dessert I made chocolate cheesecake."

"That sounds delicious. Want to do gifts before dinner or after?"

"Let's do it before. I'll be right back."

She went to her room and returned with three gifts.

"Open this first," Corny said handing her a little gift.

Amber did so to discover diamond earrings. She immediately French kissed him.

"Oh Corny diamond earrings! You shouldn't have."

"I knew that you'd like them. After all diamonds are a girls best friends."

"They are."

Amber continued with her gift bag. She received a box of assorted chocolates, perfume, hairspray, a stuffed teddy bear, and a card. The card read-

Amber,

Everyday I wonder why you chose a guy like me. You are the most beautiful, caring woman I have ever known. Happy Valentine's Day!

Love,

Corny

"You know why I chose you Corny. You are the best of men," she told him. He leaned over and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Now it's time for your gifts." She handed Corny a little box he opened it to find a Rolex.

"Oh Amber you shouldn't have."

"Yes I should."

Corny continued with his gifts. He also got a card, a tie, and assorted chocolates. The card read-

Corny,

I could never imagine having a guy like you in my life. Each day I thank the heavens for sending you to me. Happy Valentine's Day!

I love you,

Amber

"Thanks beautiful."

"You're welcome let's go eat."

Along with their food they had wine.

"Isn't this romantic?" Amber asked.

Corny French kissed her. "It is."

"Let's clean up since we are finished." Amber said looking around at the empty plates.

Corny took her hand and she looked at him. "We can clean up later."

"Later? What do you have in mind Mr. Collins?"

He stood. He pulled her to her feet kissing her. "You'll see." he winked as he  
stepped over to the record player. A soft melody started to fill the air as he  
walked back over to Amber placing his arms around her waist. She wound hers  
around his neck as they began to sway. She leaned up and kissed him. She felt  
his tongue and gave him access deepening the kiss. He started moving her  
towards the bedroom and unzipping her dress when she paused.

He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just I never done this before."

"What?"

She looked up at him. "Oh," he stated.

He smiled mischievously. "You know you've been missing out on all the fun."

She giggled as she kissed him. "I've wondered what it'd be like especially  
after hearing Tracy and Link."

He kissed her lips then cheek before moving his lips to her ear. "Don't worry  
I'll be gentle."

Shivers sped throughout Amber's entire body as she led him to Tracy's bedroom. Corny took some condoms from his pocket as they inched closer to the bed.

"We can't forget these."

"Those are probably a good idea aren't they?"

He nodded. They maneuver over to the bed, their lips never parting. Corny hovered atop of Amber as they helped one another discard of their clothing. He poked his head under the sheet before looking at her and smiling.

"You're perfect," he told her.

She smiled. "That's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me."

He grinned back at her before kissing every inch of her face and neck. This caused her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he kissed them.

Amber moaned. "Oh Corny"

Amber then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Corny's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to his neck placing kisses on it before sucking on his ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Corny's mouth he opened it. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

Back at the Conner's Tracy made a triple chocolate fudge cake earlier. She was also making burgers and fries which was Link's favorite meal. Link arrived at 7:30. His parents were watching Julia. He was carrying flowers, a gift, a bag, and a bottle of wine. Tracy opened the door a second after he knocked. She was wearing a very alluring red dress with her hair in a French twist. Link drooled when he saw her then swept her into a French kiss. Marley ran over to greet him. He was wearing a collar with small hearts on it.

"Hi boy, I like your collar," Link told him.

He wagged his tail and licked his hand. Link handed her the flowers then kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Happy Valentines Day sexy. Cupid dropped these by my apartment t o give to you."

"I'll be sure to write him a letter thanking him."

"I'm sure he'd like that. So what's for dinner?"

"Burgers, fries, and triple chocolate fudge cake."

He grinned. "My favorite meal. Open this first."

He handed her a gift. She opened it to find a stuffed dog. In his paws was a necklace that Tracy had shown Link one day when they were window shopping.

"Linky can I ask you a question?

"Sure."

"How did cupid know what necklace I wanted?"

"He asked me if there was anything special you wanted."

"That was very smart of him," she said grinning.

Tracy continued with her bag she also got a card, perfume, hairspray, and assorted chocolates. Her card read-

Tracy-

Every day with you is like a new adventure. I can't wait to wake up and see what's going to happen next! Happy Valentine's Day Doll!

Love,

Link

"I enjoy each new day with you too Linky," she said kissing him.

She handed him a card, and three gifts. He opened the card. It read-

Link,

I feel like I'm in a lovely dream when I think of our lives together. A dream, that I hope never to wake from. Happy Valentines Day!

Love always,

Tracy

He opened the first to find the latest Elvis record, the second to discover a blue tie, and the third to find a box of assorted chocolates.

After dinner they sat side by side in the hot tub. Tracy wore a bright pink bikini. Link has on a blue bathing suit. He leaned over and captured her lips and soon they couldn't keep their paws off of each other. Tracy straddled his lap and put her arms around his neck. She leaned in and captured his lips.

"I like this," Link told her.

She moved to his neck and chest placing butterfly kisses everywhere. "How about this?"

"I like this too. Now my turn."

He nibbled on her neck gaining a giggle from her before placing carefully placed kisses down her arms and across her chest before seizing her lips in a fiery kiss.

Tracy grinned as she looked around.

"This is so romantic."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it sexy."

He kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. While this is going on he is untying Tracy's top.

"Want to go in, and fool around gorgeous?"

"I'd love to."

She looked down and saw her top was untied.

"Oh Linky you're such a bad boy."

"I know."

Tracy changed into the red lingerie with pink hearts that Link gave her Valentines Day while Link lit candles in the Conner's bedroom. When she arrived back in the room he looked around for Link not finding him. He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Linky you scared me."

"Sorry, but your neck was longing to be kissed."

They maneuvered over to the bed, their lips never parting. Link hovered atop=2 0of Tracy as they helped one another discard of their clothing. He began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while before blowing out the candles. Sometime during the night Andrew crawled in bed with them. He fell asleep next to Link. He noticed him when he woke up.

Link gently shook Tracy awake. "Cutie we have company."

Tracy noticed Andrew. "Andrew what are you doing here?"

He awoke. "I had a bad dream."

"What did you dream about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"All right."

"Who's this?" Andrew asked looking at Link.

"This is my fiancé Link. It's all right for us to be sharing a bed I needed to see him last night. Can you please not tell anybody because your mom and dad would be upset if they founds out about this."

"What's in it for me?" Andrew asked.

"I'll let you chose what we eat and do today."

"Oh boy. Chocolate chip pancakes and sausages."

She nodded. "If that's what you want."

They walked into Sandi 's room.

"Morning Sandi."

"Morning Tracy. Can you make your special orange pecan waffles for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry Sandi, but I already promised Andrew that I'd make chocolate chip pancakes, and sausages."

Sandi pouts but follows Tracy and Andrew into the kitchen

"So Andrew what do you want to do today?"

"Go to the zoo then go to the pizza parlor for dinner."

"Hey no fair Andrew got to choose breakfast."

"I know, but he was a good boy yesterday."

"I was a good girl too, plus I hate the zoo because I find lions scary"

"We can always skip them."

"Hey no fair I love the lions."

"We'll pay them a small visit then."

"Hey no fair"

"We'll only stay a few minutes I promise."

Tracy, Andrew and Sandi headed out to the zoo.

"What do you guys want to do first?"

"Feed the goats," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Sandi said.

Tracy shook her head surprised. "I can't believe that you guys actually agree about something."

They found the petting zoo and fed the goats then the lamas. They walked around looking at the other animals saving the lions for last. When they got to their cage Andrew went up to them.

"Hey guys."

They roared. Sandi hid behind Tracy's leg and began to cry.

"We better go," Tracy said as she tried to comfort Sandi.

Later when they arrived at the pizza parlor they spotted Link and his parents Beebe, and Eric Larkin. The table next to them was empty and the hostess seated Tracy and the twins next to them.

"Well who do we have here? Beebe asked."

"This is Andrew, and Sandi guys this is my fiancé, and his parents."

"Nice to meet you," they said.

"How is babysitting going?" Beebe asked.

"Great."

"That's good. Are you guys having fun?" she asked the twins.

"Yes!" Andrew told her.

"Not as much fun as Andrew. We went to go see the lions at the zoo and they are scary," Sandi told her.

"They can't hurt you sweetie," Beebe told her.

"Tracy we're going to the smoke house for our family dinner next Sunday would you like to join us?" Eric asked.

"I'd love to Mr. Larkin."

The waitress came over and they ordered cherry cokes.

"Want to split a large pizza guys? Tracy asked."

"Sure," they said.

"What shall we get on it?"

"Sausage, tomato, and green peppers," Andrew said.

"That sounds yummy," Sandi agreed.

The waitress brought their drinks, and they ordered. When they finished eating the Larkin's paid.

"Bye cutie I'll see you later," Link said as he kissed her.

"All right I'll see you later Linky," Tracy said kissing him.

When they got home Tracy helped bathe the twins. They she put them in bed."

"Tracy, can you tell us how you met and fell in love with Link?" Andrew asked.

"Please. I'd like to hear the story," Sandi pleaded.

She nodded. "Well I had a crush on him since I first saw him dancing on the show, but was afraid to talk to him because he was dating a really mean girl. Then one day a spot opened on the Corny Collins Show. He saw me dancing at school one day and suggested that I try out for the show. I did and got on much to the stage managers dismay. Then came the Miss Hairspray Pageant. We changed the show by integrating it. Inez Stubbs was crowned Miss Teenage Hairspray. Link dumped Amber and asked me to be his girlfriend then we shared the most magical kiss I've ever received. I thought that his old girlfriend would kill us, but over time she and I became the best of friends. Now she and I share an apartment. After two years of dating he asked me to marry him. That was almost three years ago and we are getting married the three year anniversary of our engagement.

"Wow that is such an amazing story," Sandi said.

"It is, now it's time for you to go to sleep," she said tucking them in.

The next morning she made orange pecan Belgium waffles, and bacon for Sandi. Then she took the kids to school. She went to work for a while before picking them up. Link asked her to come over right after she finished babysitting so that they could have some alone time. And she knew that would only mean one thing, and told him she wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Hi kids, how was school?" she asked as they got into the car.

"Good can you help me with my homework when we get home?"

"Of course."

When they arrived home Tracy helped the twins with their homework.

"What do you want for dinner kids?"

"Burgers, ands fries," Andrew said.

"Burgers and fries," Sandi agreed.

"What about dessert?"

"Is there any cake left?" Sandi asked.

Tracy nodded. "Two slices."

"Then that's what we'd like," they told her.

Tracy made dinner and while they eat the twins feed Marley bites of food.

"Can I feed Marley tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Sure," Tracy said.

Tracy put Marley's food in a bowl and handed it to Andrew. He placed it on the floor in front of him. Andrew headed into the living room as Irene and Joe walked through the door.

"Mommy, daddy I missed you!" Sandi said as she hugged them.

"We missed you too sweetie," Irene replied.

"Me too kiddo," Joe told her.

"Tracy let Andrew pick what we did, and ate yesterday, and all I got to pick was breakfast this morning, and dessert tonight."

"Why did Tracy allow that?" Irene mused.

Andrew walked up to them and hugged them.

"Mom dad I missed you."

"We missed you too," Irene said.

"I had a nightmare Saturday night, and climbed in bed with Tracy, and her fiancé," Andrew said.

"Andrew that was our secret," Tracy told him.

"Whoopsie "

"We won't be needing you anymore," Irene said.

"I know I broke the rule but I took good care of the kids," Tracy responded.

"A rule is a rule and I don't appreciate it getting broken," Irene told her.

"I still get my pay right?"

"Of course."

Tracy got her pay then she and Marley went over to Link's. When they got there Link greeted her with a French kiss before leading her to the bedroom. Tracy stayed for a few hours before going home to Amber who was waiting for her.

"Hey Am."

"Hey Tracy how was babysitting?"

"Great. Though I broke a rule and they don't want me back."

"Oh what rule?"

"Link came over and they didn't want me having friends over."

"How was your Valentines day with Corny?9 D she asked changing the subject.

"Wonderful. I hope you don't mind but Corny and I slept in your bed Saturday night since it's bigger then mine."

"I guess there's no harm in that though Link and I will want to use it now that I'm back."

Amber nodded. "I know."

Marley ran over and greeted Amber.

"Hey buddy I missed you."

Marley licked her.

"I'm sure he missed you too as well as all the food you give him."

"Have you been giving him people food?"

"Only a little because the twins were giving him a lot of food."

"I bet they spoiled him."


	3. Trouble in paradise

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, L T Freak., and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter one. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter. Also I was originally going to use another idea for the fight, but changed my mind

______________________________________________________________________________

By March second Tracy and Link had booked an incredibly gorgeous hotel for the wedding and the reception. She had also called the Conner's and asked if Andrew could be her ring barer and Irene agreed to allow him. Tracy found Amber in her bedroom as she walked by it.

"Amber I was just looking for you. Link, and I were talking about going to Sofia's tomorrow night and we'd like to know if you and Corny would like to join us and make it a double date."

"I'd love to, let me go call Corny."

"Great! I'll call Link after you're done talking to Corny."

The next afternoon Tracy arrived home at five o'clock. She found Amber in the living room with the paper. Marley had his head in her lap. He got up and greeted Tracy as she bent down and scratched his head.

"Hey Am."

"Hey Tra are you looking forward to out double date with the boys tonight?"

Tracy nodded. "Yes, I bet it'll be fun."

"Me too," Amber said smiling.

"What time will the boys be here?" she added.

"Six," Tracy answered.

Amber stood. "We better get ready then."

Tracy looked at the clock. "You're right we should."

The girls walked upstairs to their bedrooms. Tracy put on an enticingly beautiful blue dress. She added the necklace and the earrings that Link gave her along with a bracelet that her parents gave her from the previous Christmas to complete the outfit. Amber put on a pink dress with a locket that Corny gave her for their last anniversary and the diamond earrings that Corny gave her for Valentines Day. She also put on the bracelet that he gave her for Christmas. After they finished dressing the girls helped each other put their hair in a French twist. Tracy touched up her makeup before going downstairs to feed Marley. As she put his food down there was a knock at the door.

"Am the boys are here."

"I'll be down in a minute," she called from upstairs.

Tracy opened the door and found Corny and Link standing there. Link drooled a little as he took in her appearance.

"Hey sexy you look amazing tonight."

"Thanks Linky you look handsome yourself."

He walked over and captured her lips. After a couple minutes of making out, Corny coughed.

"Oh sorry Corny maybe we should all go inside."

Tracy allowed Link and Corny to enter. She immediately wrapped an arm around Link as  
Marley ran up to them.

"Hey buddy," Link said as he scratched him.

Corny patted his head and looked around. "Where is Amber?"

"She'll be ready in a minute."

As soon as she said that Amber came down the stairs. Corny began to drool a little when he saw her.

"Hey doll you look amazing."

Amber gave him a flirtatious giggle. "Thank you for noticing."

He walked over to her and kissed her. They inched towards the stairs not taking a breath.

"We better get to dinner," Link said knocking them back into the realization that they weren't alone.

"Yeah we probably should," Amber agreed.

They all got in Link's car and drove to Sofia's, an Italian restaurant. Being the gentlemen that they are both Link and Corny held the door open for their girls and offered their arms to them as they walked into the restaurant.

The host smiled at them when they entered. "Do you have a reservation sir?"

"Yes for four under the name of Larkin."

"Ah yes right this way."

He showed them to the table. Corny and Link both pull the chairs out for the Amber and Tracy. They push the girl's chairs in before taking their own seats. Tracy leaned over and French kissed Link and Amber soon followed suite. A few minutes later their waitress came over holding a pad and pen.

"Welcome to Sofia's what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Tracy said.

Link, Corny and Amber all nodded in agreement.

"Very good," the waitress said as she walked away.

"Cutie want to go back to my place, and spend a little alone time after dinner?" Link asked.

"Do you even have to ask," she answered smiling.

The waitress returned with their wine and a basket of bread.

"Have you decided what you'd like yet?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the lasagna," Tracy said.

"I'll have the veal parmesan," Link said.

"I'll have the ravioli," Corny added.

"And I'll have the baked ziti," Amber told her.

The waitress smiled. "All good choices."

She walked away as Corny opened the wine and Tracy and Amber each grab a piece of bread.

"Want to dance angel?" Link asked.

"I'd love to."

Link took her hand as they stood and headed over to the dance floor. They put their arms around each others neck and began dancing. Corny and Amber along with other couples soon join them on the floor. Link sung the words in her ear before kissing her neck making her giggle. Tracy pulled him down to her level and French kissed him. He eagerly returned the kiss as they allowed their bodies to almost mold together on the floor with their lips never leaving one another. Amber and Corny were almost the mirror image of Link and Tracy at the same moment. After several minutes Link and Tracy decided to head back to the table.

"Linky pass the bread."

He picked up the basket full of bread and handed it to her. "Here you go angel."

Tracy had another slice of bread, and some more wine. A few minutes later Corny and Amber returned to the table. A boy around the age of sixteen walked over to the table.

"Aren't you Tracy Turnblad and Corny Collins?" he asked.

"Indeed we are," Tracy answered.

"Can I have your autographs?"

"Absolutely what's your name?" Tracy inquired.

"Nick," the boy replied.

"Nice to meet you Nick," Tracy said as she took a piece of paper and pen out of her pocket book. She wrote a small note and signed her name before handing the paper and pen to Corny. He also wrote a small note and signed his name before handing the paper to Nick.

"Thank you," he said as he looked at what they wrote. Tracy had written "Always strive to achieve your dreams" while Corny wrote "Have fun in life and find something that you really enjoy doing".

"You're welcome," they told him.

The waitress walked to the table as Nick left. She had a tray full of dishes and placed the dinners in front of them.

"Would any of you like extra cheese or black pepper?" she asked.

They nodded. She grated some cheese over each dish then some black pepper.

"Can we have another bottle of wine?" Tracy asked.

"Of course."

She walked to wine cellar and everyone began to eat. She returned a few minutes later with a full bottle. She uncorked it and poured some in everyone's glass.

"Thank you," Tracy said.

"You're welcome," the waitress said.

"Linky want to split a chocolate brownie sundae for dessert?"

"I'd love to cutie."

"Corny want to split one with me?" Amber asked.

"Sure doll."

After they had ordered the couples split their desserts. Link dropped Corny and Amber off before going back to his apartment with Tracy. When they got there they were greeted by Julia.

"Hey girl," Link said.

"Hi Julia," Tracy told her as she bent over and scratched her.

Link moved to Tracy and captured her lips. She opened her lips allowing the kiss to deepen as they moved towards the bedroom. They fell back on the bed never letting their lips part.

The four year anniversary of Corny and Amber's first date was March fifteenth. Corny had promised her a big surprise. Upon hearing a knock at the door Tracy opened the door to find Corny holding a bouquet of roses, a card and three gifts.

"Is Amber ready yet?" Corny asked.

"Let me see. Amber Corny is here."

"I'm coming."

"All right."

Amber came down the stairs. She is wearing a sexy blue dress with the same jewelry she wore on their double date. Corny drooled when he saw how beautiful she looked.

"Happy anniversary baby," Corny said as he handed her the roses.

"You too Corny."

They French kissed.

"Are we going to do gifts now or at dinner?" Amber asked.

"We need to do it at dinner because I have something planned for before."

"You do?"

"Yes and I'm not telling you what."

"Not even if I do this," she said kissing him.

"No."

She frowned. "All right. I'll go put these in some water and then I'll get to see what you have up your sleeves Mr. Collins."

He chuckled as she walked into the kitchen. She returned a moment later with the roses in a vase. She placed them on the dining room table before walking back to him.

He smiled and offered her his arm. "Ready to go milady?"

She smiled back and took his arm. "Yes."

They walked to the car and Corny drove to the park. When Amber got out she gasped. There in front of her stood a white carriage with two magnificent brown mares ready to pull it.

She French kissed him. "Oh Corny a carriage ride in the park this is so romantic."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it angel."

The carriage ride was spent in companionable silence except for a few kisses here and there. When it was over Cory helped Amber out of the carriage and back to the car before driving to the smoke house. The host seated them and their waiter walked over.

"Evening folks welcome to the smoke house what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Corny told him.

Amber nodded in agreement.

The waiter smiled t hen walked away. Corny put the card and gifts in front of Amber. She opened the first one to find a very sexy pair of pink lingerie.

"Oh Corny your such a bad boy."

"I know, but I couldn't resist since you look so attractive in sexy clothes and pink."

Amber continued with her gifts. She also got assorted chocolates and a record full of slow songs perfect for making out. She finally opened the card. It read-

Amber,

I was just a shadow of a man until I met you. You were willing to take a chance on a guy like me and I am forever grateful that you did. Happy Anniversary!

Love,

Corny

Tears fell as she kissed him. "Thank you Corny."

Corny wiped the tears away with his thumb. "You're welcome."

She placed three gifts and a card on the table. Corny opened the first one to find a tie, the next to find assorted chocolates and the last to discover a signed picture of Dean Martin. He opened his card next. It read-

Corny,

Thank you for each and every day that we get to spend together. You have taken a chance on me, a girl whose past wasn't always picture perfect. Happy Anniversary and I hope that we get to share many more together.

Love,

Amber

"Thanks angel."

" You're welcome."

The waiter returned with their wine.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese and sauce with fries," Corny said.

"That sounds good. Make that two," Amber said.

The waiter left and Corny took her hand and held it on the table. "Want to finish this amazing night at my place?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

After eating, having two bottles of wine and dessert they made their way to Corny's place. They staggered inside.

"Let me slip into something more comfortable," Amber said as she took the lingerie he had just given her and made her way to the bathroom.

"All right I'll see you upstairs."

Amber looked hot in her lingerie as she entered the bedroom. She glanced around looking to find Corny but the room was empty. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on the neck.

She giggled before turning around in his arms. "Corny you scared me."

"Sorry. You just look so delicious in your lingerie and couldn't resist."  
He leaned down and kissed her as they made their way over to the bed, their lips never parting. Corny hovered atop of Amber as they helped one another discard of their clothing. Corny started kissing every inch of her face and neck. This caused her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he kissed them.

Amber moaned. "Oh Corny"

Amber then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Corny's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to his neck placing kisses on it before sucking on his ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Corny's mouth he opened it. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while before falling asleep.

The next morning Amber woke up early with the sun. She put her lingerie back on and went downstairs to make Belgium waffles and sausage, Corny's favorite breakfast. Once it was cooked she put the food on a tray with two glasses of orange juice and carefully carried the food upstairs. When she got to the bedroom Corny was still asleep. She placed the tray on the nightstand before leaning down and kissing him. H smiled under her lips as his eyes opened.

"Good morning handsome here is your breakfast," she said motioning to the tray of food.

"Smells delicious," he told her before pulling her into a tender kiss.

He took the tray and sat it down besides him. Amber climbed in next to him20and they she had to admit they were pretty good.

"Thanks gorgeous. That was wonderful."

"You're welcome. It was wasn't it?"

Time flew and before they knew it April twentieth had arrived. Upon hearing the door Tracy got up and opened it.

"Hey Pen."

"Hey Tra I just came to say good bye."

Tracy just stared at her trying to figure out the sudden move. " What do you mean?"

"I am moving to New York to get away from my mother."

"Can't you stay somewhere closer to Baltimore?" Tracy asked almost pleading.

Penny shook her head. "No, the farther away I get the better."

"You'll still be my maid of honor right?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Are you sure this is the best decision?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, it's for the best."

"Can I say anything to make you stay?"

Penny shook her head. "I'll miss you Tra."

Tracy hugged her. "I'll miss you two."

"Pen you'll come to visit me sometime right?

"Absolutely Tra."

"Bye."

Penny hugged her once more before leaving. Amber arrived home not long after.

"Hey Tra."

"Hey Am," Tracy said.

Amber looked at her. "What's wrong? You sound sad."

"Penny just came by to say good bye because she is leaving town."

"What!?"

"She said she had to get away from her mom."

"Where's she going?"

"New York."

"So far away!"

Tracy nodded.

"Will she be around for the wedding?"

"I don't think so. Will you take her place as maid of honor?"

"Of course."

On Monday April twenty-second Tracy woke up feeling queasy and ran towards the bathroom. Marley followed.

"Morning buddy."

She bent down, and scratched him before running into the bathroom and vomiting. A few hours later Amber walked by the bathroom.

"Morning Tra are you all right?"

"No I've been throwing up for a few hours."

"I hope you're not getting sick. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Maybe some juice."

"All right I'll be right back with some juice."

Amber walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of juice. As she starts back to the bathroom she heard a knock at the door. Amber opened it to see Link. Normally Tracy and Link would meet at the studio, but Amber's car was in the shop so Tracy had asked Link to pick her up so that Amber could use her car.

"Morning Link."

"Morning Amber is Tracy ready?"

"I'm sorry Link, but she isn't felling well today."

"Can I go in, and tell her good morning?"

" Sure. Can you bring this to her? She asked handing him the juice."

"Sure."

Link walked upstairs to find Tracy in the bathroom.

" Morning sexy. Feeling any better?"

" Morning Linky. A little but I don't feel sexy today."

He smiled. "You always are to me Trace."

"Amber asked me to bring this to you," he added.

Tracy took a swig of juice. "Thank you. That tastes good."

Link started to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Sorry."

He gave her a chaste kiss but it soon turned into a French kiss. After a few moments he began to leave.

"Bye angel I'll see you after work."

By the afternoon Tracy felt better. She even ate some lunch. After lunch she watched TV including the Corny Collins show. She wished that she was on the show today. She heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Link.

"How are you feeling angel?"

"A little better."

"I'm glad." He leaned over and captured her lips. She eagerly returned it. They were still kissing when Amber walked by.

"I'll see you love birds later."

"All right Am."

Tracy recaptured Link's lips after Amber left. Link decided to kiss Tracy's neck making her giggle.

"Permission to go further."

"I'm sorry Linky, but I don't have the energy."

He pouted but nodded anyways. "All right how about I make us dinner, then we can make out some more?"

"That sounds good. Can we cuddle too?"

"I can't see why we can't work that in."

Link made grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup for the two of them.

"The soup is delicious," Tracy said.

"Glad you like it."

They quickly finished their meal. After clearing the dishes Link sat down and Tracy cuddled into him. He placed his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"I bet that everybody was worked about me today."

"They were. Corny said he hopes that you return soon."

"I'll be back the day that I feel better."

"I hope that's soon."

Tracy still didn't fee any better two days later. She made an appointment to see Beebe. She was a doctor. Amber went with her. After signing in with the nurse Tracy was led to an exam room. Not two minutes after Beebe walked in.

"Morning Mrs. Larkin."

She hugged Tracy. "Morning sweetie how are you feeling?"

"Not too good."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Well for the past three days I've been throwing up all morning, been especially tired, and it's been two months since my last period."

"Have you slept with anybody recently?"

"Two months ago."

"I think I know what's wrong and will need a blood sample."

"All right."

Beebe took the blood sample.

"Come back in two days."

Tracy nodded "Thanks."

Tracy walked back into the waiting room and found Amber waiting.

"So what's wrong?"

"She needs to wait for the results of blood test."

"When will they be in?"

"Two days."

Amber drove them home. That night Link came over. He brought a bag with him.

"Hey gorgeous I brought you something sweet to sink your teeth into."

"Thanks handsome."

She took the container out of the bag and opened it to find a piece of chocolate pie from the smoke house, her favorite dessert.

"Oh Linky you're so sweet to bring your sick fiancée her favorite dessert."

She attacked him with kisses.

"Maybe I should do this more often."

"I'd love if you did that."

That Friday Tracy sat waiting in Beebe's office. She walked in a few minutes later holding her chart and a bag.

"What are the results?" Tracy asked.

"Sweetie you're pregnant," Beebe told her.

"Really! I've always wanted to be a mother but I didn't think it'd be so soon."

"I bet you will do a great job. Link is the father right?"

"He's the only guy I've over slept with or made out with, and he's the only guy I ever plan to do either of those with."

Beebe hugged Tracy and handed her the bag.

"Here is a bag of suckers don't worry I didn't put any green ones in there since I know they're your least favorite flavor and put plenty of reds since it's your favorite."

"Thanks. Are you angry that we aren't married yet?"

"A little but you are engaged so you will be married," she answered smiling.

Tracy hugged Beebe before going back into the waiting room.

Amber stood upon seeing her. "So what's wrong?"

"I want to tell Link the news first is that all right?"

"It's fine it isn't something serious right?"

"Right."

Later that day Tracy was cooking. Link snuck up behind her and kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Hey angel."

She kissed him. "Hey Linky."

"So what's for dinner?"

"Baby back ribs, fingerling potatoes, baby carrots, and little cheese cakes"

"We'll have wine too right?"

"I'll only have one glass though."

"All right."

They finished with dinner. Tracy ended up having two small glasses of wine instead of one, and a coke.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong with my little princess?"

"She's pregnant."

Link grabbed her and French kissed her. They continue kissing and grabbing at each others clothes while working there way to the bed room. Marley followed and lay on the foot of the bed. They maneuvered over to the bed, their lips never parting. Link hovered atop Tracy as they helped one another discard of their clothing. He began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Link then placed kisses down to Tracy's stomach Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued for a while longer before Link looked at the clock.

"I better be going doll."

Tracy was breathless. "All right I love you Linky."

"I love you too cutie pie."

Link dressed and left. Tracy dressed and went to watch TV. Amber walked into the room while she watched the news.

"Hey Am."

"Hey Tra so what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow, are you happy? Was Link happy?"

"Yes I am and he was."

The next afternoon Tracy had invited her parents along with Link's to dinner. She made meatloaf, garlic mashed potatoes, and for dessert her famous triple chocolate fudge cake.

"Before we eat Link and I have an announcement to make," Tracy said.

"What's that hun?" Edna asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Why do you never listen when I tell you not to sleep with Link?"

"Because I love him, and can't wait to be a mother."

"Was Link happy when you told him?"

She turned to him and he smiled. "Yes I've never seen him so happy."

"That's good to know."

"Son I hope you never deny that you're the father."

"I won't dad."

Monday the twenty-ninth arrived. It was the first day for a new council member. Her name was Laura Parks and she was about sixteen years old. She had red hair. She was wearing a dark purple summer dress and was the type of girl who looked good in anything. When she got to the studio the council boys stared at her. Some of them even whistled at her. She avoided them and went to go find Corny. After that she looked around at everybody else in the studio and right away Link caught her eye. She walked over to him.

"Hey handsome I'm Laura the new council member."

She batted her eye lashes, flicked her hair, and did a very flirtatious giggle.

"I'm Link's the shows producer. "

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Corny walked over to them.

"Oh good you met. Link I want you to keep an eye on Laura."

"I will sir."

"Good," Corny said before walking away.

Throughout the day Laura would flirt with Link whenever she had the chance.

Tracy was home again so after the show Link drove to her place. He was immediately ushered indoors.

"Hey sexy," he said kissing her.

"Hey Linky."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to go out."

"If you're up to it let's go to dinner then."

"All right."

They went to one of their favorite restaurants

"I saw the show today, and Laura sure is attractive."

"She isn't nearly as attractive as you are."

She French kissed him. "Oh Linky that's so sweet."

"She seems sweet too."

"I think she's a little too sweet."

"What makes you think that?"

"Every chance she got she would flirt with me."

The next day Laura wore a pink dress. When she saw Link she walked right to him.

"Morning Link."

She rubbed his arm.

"Morning Laura."

Laura walked away and Tracy came up to him.

"Morning Linky."

"Morning cutie welcome back."

"Thanks I'm glad to be back."

They French kissed. Laura walked back over to them.

"Laura this is Corny's co host Tracy," Link said.

"That's not all I am, is it handsome?"

"No you're also my fiancée."

Laura frowned as she walked away. Corny noticed them and walked up to them

"Morning Tracy welcome back."

"Thanks Corny."

"Let me gather everybody that way you can tell them all at once."

" All right."

Corny gathered everybody.

"Tracy you wanted to tell something to everyone," Corny said.

She nodded. "Link, and I are expecting our first child."

"How long have you known?" Inez asked.

"Not long," Tracy answered.

"You guys are still engaged right?" Connie, a fourteen year old asked.

"We are but we will be married," Tracy replied.

"Were your parents angry that you aren't married yet?" Theresa inquired.

"Not really," Link answered.

"Though t hey probably do wish we were married already," Tracy added.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Becky asked.

Tracy smiled. "Either as long as the baby is healthy."

"All right guys, its time for the show to start," Corny said.

Everyone took their places as the cameras rolled. When it was nearing the end Corny looked right into the camera and smiled

"Before we go Tracy has an announcement to make."

"I do Corny. Link, and I are expecting our first child."

Everyone applauded as she walk off stage. She found Link waiting in his normal spot with a coke

"You did amazing today angel."

He French kissed Tracy. She reciprocated and soon their lips were inseparable. Laura walked by and opened her mouth as if to gag. When they came up for air Tracy took the coke.

"Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome cutie."

The next morning Laura had on a red dress. She again walked right over to Link..

"Morning handsome."

"Morning Laura."

"As I was leaving yesterday I saw Tracy making out with Corny in his office."

"Have you seen her?"

"Not yet."

"I'll go find her."

Link went off to find Tracy. Laura followed close behind. They found her sitting by the stage.

"Morning Linky."

"Morning."

Link didn't sound as happy to see her as he usually did.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you know?"

"No."

"Yesterday as she was leaving Laura saw you making out with Corny."

"I'd never do that."

" Can I be so sure of that."

Other council members gather around for the fight because they knew this was unlike Tracy, and Link.

"Yes."

"I bet that Corny is really the baby's father you two timing slut."

" Since you don't think you're the father we through."

She threw her engagement at Link hitting his arm.

"Good bye forever!" she said as she stormed out."

The council members were left as shocked as Link.

"Can you believe that?" Jamie whispered.

"Tracy would never do that to Link," Inez said.

"She loves him too much," Becky added.

"I don't think I've ever seen them fight," Will whispered.

"Will they get back together?" Theresa asked.

"They have to. They are the cutest couple I know," Connie told them.

Tracy drove home. She was sobbing uncontrollably when she got there. Marley greeted her at the door.

She sniffed. "Hey buddy."

She bent down and scratched him.

"What's wrong Tracy?" Amber asked as she walked in the room.

"The new girl on the show told Link she caught me making out with Corny, and he believed her. Then he denied that he was the baby's father, and called me a two timing slut."

She sat down. Marley lay on her lap and she scratched him. Amber sat down next to her.

"He should know better than to believe some girl he hardly knows. Want me to call Link and talk to him tonight?"

"You mean you believe that I never made out with Corny?"

"Absolutely friends should be there for each other. Besides I know you and Corny. He adores you as a friend and you feel the same way."

Tracy sniffed again. "I do."


	4. Can You Ever Forgive Me

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and L T Freak. for reviewing chapter three. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter.

That night after work Link went with his parents to dinner. They had also invited Tracy, but because of the fight she declined the invitation. Link brought Julia with him because she loved going to see her grandparents. They always gave her lots of table scraps. As he arrived Link knocked on the door. Beebe opened it a second later.

"Hey sweetie where is Tracy?"

"She's not coming."

"Why?"

"There is a new girl on the council; who has a crush on me and she told me that she saw Tracy making out with Corny and when I confronted Tracy about it we got in a fight, and she broke up with me."

"Can I share something with you?"

"Sure."

"When I asked Tracy if you were the father she told me that you're the only guy she's ever made out with, or slept with, and you were the only guy she would ever do either of those with."

"So you think the girl made it up?"

Beebe nodded. "I do. Tracy loves you."

"So do I son," Eric added.

Beebe looked to her husband then back at Link. "Why would she ever cheat on you? It's out of her character to be unfaithful."

"I acted like a fool didn't I, by not believing her?"

"Yes you did, but you'll find a way to make it right again." Beebe hugged him. "Now let's eat dinner."

"What's for dinner mom?"

"Lasagna, garlic bread, and my special pecan pie for dessert."

"Sounds great."

"Let's eat."

Beebe nodded. Link followed his parents to the table and they all sat down.

"So tell me about the new council member," Beebe said.

"She's attractive, sweet, and a great dancer."

"But you'd never act of that attraction and hurt Tracy would you?

"Never, can we please stop talking about Tracy?"

Beebe could see the hurt in his eyes. "Of course sweetie."

They continued eating and soon it was time for Link to leave.

"Bye mom dad."

"Bye sweetie let us know what you decide to do about Tracy."

"Will do mom."

Over at Amber and Tracy's place Tracy was lying in bed with Marley next to her. She scratched his head as tears were falling down her cheek. She wiped a few of them away as Amber walked in.

"I called Corny and told him that you won't be in tomorrow."

"Thanks Am."

"You're welcome do you think Link is home yet?"

Tracy nodded.

Amber walked into the living room and dialed Link's number.

"Hello."

"Link Tracy is really hurt now that she doesn't have you."

"She was the one who broke up with me."

"I know, but you were the one who accused her of cheating on you which never happened. Ask Corny if you don't believe me."

"You don't believe the rumor?"

"No, and neither should you," she answered.

"Corny and Tracy are just friends and that's what they'll always be," she added.

That night Link couldn't sleep because he was trying to decide what to do about Tracy. He tossed and turned so much that Julia decided to sleep on the couch. Tracy was up really late crying. Marley lay next to her. He always wanted to be petted but it made Tracy feel a lot better when she scratched his head. When Link got to the studio the next morning, Laura was in a hip hugging, sexy blue dress. She went straight over to him.

"Morning baby."

"I'm not your baby."

"You are because I say you are and I always get my way. I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie at the drive in tonight then maybe we can make a stop at make out peak?"

"No thanks."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"Yes I do."

Corny walked up to them. "Link can I see you in my office?"

"Sure."

Laura blew Link a kiss before he followed Corny to his office. Corny sat in his chair and Link sat opposite him.

"Amber called me last night and told me what happened. I wanted to tell you what was said it's not true. Tracy is like a sister to me. "

"I'm beginning to realize that and how stupid I've been."

Corny stood and clapped Link on the shoulder. "I hope that you two can work things out. You two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Corny. I'm sorry I ever doubted you or Tracy."

"You're welcome and maybe you should apologize to Tracy."

Link nodded. "Can I leave after lunch? I have some serious groveling to do."

"Absolutely."

Laura saw him the minute Link walked out of the office. She was immediately at his side.

"I thought I'd ask one more time if you'd go out with me tonight in case you changed your mind."

"I said no. Why did you make up the rumor that Tracy was making out with Corny?"

"Because you deserve better than that bitch."

"She's not a bitch. She is kindest most loving person I've ever met."

"Have you ever dated anybody else?"

"There were two other girls before Tracy. But she was the one who taught me what love truly meant and the first one I've ever really loved."

"Suit yourself but soon you'll be begging me to take me out."

Link laughed loudly. "That won't happen in a million years."

"Yes it will.

Throughout the morning Link kept trying to avoid Laura but she wouldn't leave him alone. He was really glad when it was time for her to go to school so that he could get a little work done. She found him right before she left.

"I'll see you later honey."

"No you won't because I will be gone when you get back here."

Link worked for a while before lunch. When the time came he bought a dozen roses and a box of assorted chocolates before heading to Tracy and Amber's apartment. Amber opened the door when he knocked.

"Hey Amber where is Tracy?"

"In her room."

"Can I go talk to her?"

She let him in and gave him an apologetic look. "You can try but I'm not sure if she'll see you or not."

Link nodded his thanks and headed upstairs. He stopped in front of Tracy's door and lightly knocked on it. He heard a sniffle.

"Trace?"

"Go away," she told him.

"Not until we talk."

"What do you want?" she asked brusquely. She hadn't mean t for her voice to be that harsh but she figured it had to do with her mood swings.

"I…I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me can you ever forgive me for it?"

"You should have trusted me and known that what was said was untrue."

Link put his hand on the door. "I know, and I'm sorry that I said the things I did. I'll never do it again."

"You promise Link?"

"I promise."

"You'll need to apologize to our little one two."

"All right get to the door, and let me know when you are ready."

"Ok."

Tracy got up from her bed and walked over to the door. Her hand rested on the door. Unbeknownst to either of them their hands rested at the same height.

"All right ready."

Link bent down toward the door like the baby is right in front of him.

"I am so sorry that I accused your mommy of cheating on me. I hope that the two of you can forgive me."

"Hold on."

Link waited for her reaction. Tracy opened the door. She was wearing the lingerie with the pink hearts.

"Come to mama."

"I think we should do something with these first."

He handed her the flowers and chocolates. She placed them on a table before pulling him into a French kiss.

"Linky you shouldn't have."

"You deserve it angel."

They walked out of the room, carrying the flowers to the kitchen. Amber saw them.

"Did you two make up?"

"Yes, I love him too much."

"I love you too Trace."

They put the flowers in water. Link the grabbed her and French kissed her. They continue kissing and grabbing at each other's clothes while working their way to the bedroom. Marley followed and lay on the foot of the bed. They maneuvered over to the bed, their lips never parting. Link hovered atop Tracy as they helped one another discard of their clothing. He began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Link then placed kisses down to Tracy's stomach Tracy then rolled o ver so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper.

They are now lying next to each other after just finishing making out Link puts his hands on Tracy's stomach.

"Little one again I am sorry that I accused your mommy of cheating on me. I can't wait to meet you.

"It says it can't wait to meet you too. I can't wait to meet it either."

They spent the rest of the day talking, smooching, cuddling, and making out. The next morning, Will spotted Tracy when she got to the studio.

"Morning Tracy"

"Morning Will."

"You should really consider forgiving Link because he wasn't his normal self yesterday."

"I already have."

"Hopefully he can forgive you too."

"He forgave me yesterday."

"That's a relief. I knew you would get back together eventually."

"Thanks Will. I am happy that we are back together."

Link walked in and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Morning Linky."

"Morning sexy."

She leaned over and French kissed him before walking away. Laura came in and walked up to Link smiling.

"Morning baby." She then blew him a kiss.

"Laura how many times must I ask you not to call me baby?"

Throughout the morning Laura continued to flirt with Link every chance she got. He tried his best to avoid her. During a break Link and Tracy went into his office. Link pulled Tracy to him and started kissing her. She lay down on the desk and Link shifted so he was above her. He kissed her mouth then her cheek before moving to her neck. Tracy giggled. When they parted he looked to the door and sighed.

"You know angel, I wish that Laura would stop flirting with me."

"Want me to talk to her?"

"Do you mind?"

"Absolutely not! I want her to leave you alone too."

Tracy pulled Laura aside when she walked in the studio that day after school.

"Laura both Link and I want you to stop flirting with him."

Laura put her hands on her hips and stared at her. "Not a chance fatso."

"Fatso! Look who's talking with those wide hips," Tracy shouted.

"I can get any guy I want with these hips," Laura retorted.

"Not any guy. You'll never get Link."

She flipped her hair out of her face. "Oh yeah just watch me. Someday he'll be mine!"

"In your dreams," Tracy told her. She turned without saying anything else and sought out Link.

When he saw her he smiled. "Have you found her yet cutie?"

She nodded. "Yes she refused to stop flirting with you, and called me a fatso."

He scowled. "She has no right to do that."

"I know."

"Maybe I should go talk to her myself."

Tracy touched his arm. "No, that will only make things worse."

"All right angel, but I hope she stops soon."

"Me too."

Amber's birthday was May twentieth. She woke up feeling queasy and ran to the bathroom where she barely made it to the toilet before expelling the previous nights dinner. Tracy walked by a few hours later.

"Morning Am happy birthday."

"Thanks why did I have to be sick on my special day?"

"Want me to stay home and take care of you today?"

"No thanks Marley will keep me company besides you need to work to make money for the little one that is on the way and the wedding."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'll come home during lunch and check on you."

"Thanks Tra."

Tracy did check on Amber during lunch. She seemed to be doing well so Tracy wasn't hesitant to go back to work. When it was time to leave that afternoon she went straight home.

"Hey Am," she said as she walked through the door.

"Hey Tracy how was the rest of the day at work?"

"Great Corny said he will be by soon to see you."

Amber smiled. "I can't wait to see him."

About half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Tracy opened it to see Corny. He was holding flowers, a card, two gifts, and a bag.

"Hey Tracy where is Amber?"

"In the living room watching TV."

"Thanks." He smiled at her before heading in that direction. He sat down besides her on the couch.

"Hey gorgeous happy birthday."

"Thanks but I don't feel gorgeous today."

"You are even if you don't feel it."

Amber pulled Corny to her and French kissed him. Corny managed to hand her the flowers before he dropped them.

"Oh Corny you're so sweet to bring me flowers on my birthday."

"You deserve it angel."

He handed her the gifts and the card. She opens the first gift to find a necklace.

"Thanks Corny it's beautiful."

"You're welcome."

Amber opened the next box and found assorted chocolates. She then opened the card. It read-

Amber,

You are a true timeless beauty. I hope that you have a wonderful birthday!

Love,

Corny

"Thanks again Corny," she said as she smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Here I brought you something to nibble on."

"You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

She took the bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate pie, her favorite dessert.

Two days later Amber still wasn't feeling better so she made an appointment with Link's mom who was also her doctor. She was put in an exam room. Beebe came in=2 0a moment later.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning Mrs. Larkin."

"How are you feeling?"

"Lately not too good."

"What's wrong?"

"For the past three days I've been throwing up all morning, been especially tired, plus it's been two months since my last period."

"Amber I need to ask you are you a virgin?"

"No."

"I have a feeling you are pregnant. We will do some tests to make sure."

"All right, I can't believe it!"

That night Amber and Corny decided to go out to celebrate her birthday dinner. They went to the Prime Rib Restaurant which was Amber's favorite restaurant. Corny knocked on the door when he got there and Amber opened it. She was wearing a very sexy red dress with the necklace, earrings, and bracelet that Corny gave her. She also had her hair in a French twist. Corny drooled when he saw her.

"Hey doll you look amazing."

"Thanks Corny."

Amber took his arm as he escorted her to his car. Once he was seated he drove to the Prime Rib Restaurant. He helped her out of the car and together they walked into the restaurant. They waited a couple minutes then were seated. Their waiter walked to the table and smiled.

"Evening folks welcome to The Prime Rib Restaurant what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll both have a cherry coke," Corny said and Amber nodded.

The waiter wrote down their drinks and walked away. He returned and placed the glasses in front of them.

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

They both nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato," Amber said.

"That sounds good make that two," Corny told him.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Want to dance angel?"

"I'd love to."

They walked over to the dance floor, placing their arms around each other's neck. They started dancing to the soft music. Corny leaned down and kissed Amber's neck. She pulled him close to her and French kissed him. They continue swaying a little and kissing for a while before heading back to their table.

"Baby I was thinking maybe we can go back to my place for awhile after dinner?"

"I'd love to."

The waiter arrived with their dinners and placed them on the table.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"Can we have a refill on the cokes?"

"Certainly."

He walked away and they began eating. The waiter returned a minute later with their refills. Ten minutes later the waiter came by and noticed the empty plates.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?"

"Yes I'll have a piece of chocolate mousse pie," Amber answered.

"Make that two," Corny said.

"Good choice."

They quickly ate their dessert when the waiter came back with it and paid the bill. Corny escorted Amber to his car and drove to his place. She captured his lips the moment they were inside the door and soon they were headed to the bedroom. Their lips never parted.

A few days later Amber went back to Beebe's and found out she was indeed pregnant. She decided to make Corny's favorite meal for when she told him. She had also asked Tracy to go out with Link so that she and Corny could have the apartment to themselves. Tracy opened the door when Corny got there since Link hadn't arrived.

"Hey Tracy where is Amber?"

" Kitchen."

Corny walked into the kitchen snuck up behind Amber and kissed her neck making her giggle. There was another knock at the door, this time it was Link.

"Hey sexy," Link said as he saw Tracy.

"Hey Linky."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Bye Am."

"Bye Tracy."

"So gorgeous what are you making for dinner?" Corny asked.

"Burgers, fries, and chocolate pie."

"Sounds delicious and you know that's my favorite meal."

She smiled. "I know."

Corny helped bring the plates and silverware to the table as Amber brought the burgers and fries. He pulled out her chair and slid it back in when she sat. They each took a burger and some fries. They had cherry coke to drink.

"How did your doctors appointment go?"

"Corny, I'm pregnant."

"What! Really?"

She nodded. He leaned over and captured her lips.

"I can't believe it!" he said.

"Please don't deny the baby like Link did."

"I'd never do that."

He French kissed her. They made there way to Tracy's bedroom lips never parting. They found their way to Tracy's bed and laid on it. Corny hovered atop of Amber as they helped one another discard of their clothing. Corny started kissing every inch of her face and neck. This caused her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he kissed them.

Amber moaned. "Oh Corny"

Corny then kissed her stomach Amber then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Corny's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to his neck placing kisses on it before sucking on his ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Corny's mouth he opened it. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

Amber was waiting when Tracy got home.

"Hey Am."

"Hey Tra."

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Was Corny happy when you told him?"

"Yes he was I hope you don't mind, but we used your bed again, but we fixed the sheets."

"You guys like my bed."

"Well it is bigger."

June first arrived. Laura was still trying to flirt with Link. He talked to her about it but that only made it worse. Tracy was starting to show the baby weight and had also felt it kick for the first time. She was at work so she went and found Link so that he could feel it.

"Trace this is wonderful. The baby's quite a kicker isn't it?"

"Yes. It feels like bubbles though when it happens." She started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the baby. We are so young still."

"It'll be ok, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere again."

She wiped her tears. "I'm sorry Link. My emotions are all over the place lately."

"Don't worry about it. I think that's normal," he told her as he held her in his arms.

That afternoon Tracy got the mail and flipped through it. One letter immediately caught her eye as she walked inside

"Hey Am we have a letter from Penny."

"What does it say."

Dear girls,

I love it in New York, but I miss everybody in Baltimore. I am living with a really sweet girl who is twenty five years old, and am working at a movie theater. I love working there. Right now I am trying to make plans to come for the wedding. If not I'll be there no more then two weeks afterwards. If you want to write to me please use this address that I listed.

Your friend,

Penny

On June fifth in New York Penny was at home when her roommate, Jessica, walked in the door.

"Penny you have a letter from somebody named Tracy."

"Really? That means she got mine."

Jessica handed her the letter and she quickly opened it.

"Do you mind reading the letter to me?"

"Absolutely not. Dear Penny I really hope you are able to make it for the wedding. So much has gone on since you left. First of all Amber and I are both pregnant. Next there is a new girl on the council name Laura who is causing big problems because every chance she gets she'll flirt with Link. Asking her to stop only makes her do it even more. She even told Link that she caught me making out with Corny and he believed her! We got in a fight about it and I broke up with him. The next morning she asked him out and he told her no. Later that day he came back and apologized to me. So the wedding is back on.  
Your best friend, Tracy."

"I thought I was your best friend Penny?"

"You are my best friend here, but she is my best friend overall. I hope you're not mad."

"Not at all where do you know her from?"

"She lives in Baltimore. We have been friends since elementary school."

On June tenth the fair was in town. Link was over at Tracy's.

"Linky can we go to the fair tomorrow?"

"That sounds like fun."

The next day he picked her up so they could enjoy the fair.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey Linky."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

She took hi had and they walked out to the car. He held the door while she slid in and then after getting in himself drove to the fair.

Once they were there Link looked to Tracy. "What do you want to do first cutie?"

"The tunnel of love of course."

"I should have known."

They went on the tunnel of love and when they get off Link had lipstick all over his face.

"Where to next?"

"The haunted house."

"All right."

Before they started walking Tracy noticed the lipstick.

"You'd better clean your face off first."

"Can you do it after all you are responsible?"

"Sure."

She pulled a handkerchief out of her purse and cleaned Link's face off. They then walked over to the haunted house. A ghost jumped out at them the moment they got there. Tracy practically jumped into Link's arms.

"Don't worry I won't let it harm you."

"That's not why I did it."

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because it scared me."

They moved onto the room full of coffins. A vampire lay in a coffin while bats flew around. One vampire was sucking a girl's blood. Link imitated it by biting Tracy's neck. She was shocked at first by the bite but then giggled as he kissed the spot.

"Linky don't you just love the vampires?"

"Absolutely cutie."

They moved onto the next room which held witches. The heard a witch giggle and another chuckle. Tracy found this to be her favorite room.

"This is my favorite room," Tracy said.

"For me it's a tie between here and the vampires."

"That's my second favorite. I know you love the vampires since you always bite my neck when we get in that room."

Next they went to see the skeleton and the other rooms.

"Where to next doll?"

"Candied apple."

"All right."

"My treat."

"Thanks."

They got their candied apple and sat down to eat them. When they were finished Link looked to Tracy.

"Where to next?"

"The Ferris wheel."

They headed over to the Ferris wheel and sat in one of the seats. It started moving and stopped when they were at the top.

"Linky isn't the view amazing?"

"Absolutely, but it is nothing compared to my gorgeous fiancée soon to be wife."

"That's so sweet." She French kissed him.

After the ride they walked around the booths.

"Linky will you win me a stuffed animal?"

"Absolutely doll."

They headed over to the games and saw a line. They ended up right behind Noreen, Doreen, Will, and Craig who was a council member that left the show last year.

"Hey guys," Tracy said.

"Hey," they said."

"Tracy you'll never guess what happened to me last night!" Noreen said.

"What?"

"Will took me to The Prime Rib Restaurant for dinner and he proposed to me."

"Congratulations Noreen. That's great!

"Thanks. I'm very happy."

"Tracy Will told us about Laura and she doesn't seem very nice."

"She isn't what did he tell you?"

"That she told Link you cheated on him with Corny."

"That's only the beginning."

"What else has she done?"

"She has the biggest crush on Link and wouldn't stop flirting with Link. When we asked her to stop, she only did it more."

"She should know Link is taken."

"I hope she finally learns that."

"We also heard that you're pregnant."

"I am."

"When is the baby due?"

"November"

"So it was conceived sometime in February?"

"Actually it was conceived on Valentines day."

"How is everybody else doing?"

"Everybody else is doing well. Amber is also pregnant and due a month after me. The only sad thing is Penny left town to get away from her mother."

They reached the beginning of the line. Will went first. He knocked them all down.

"What do you want gorgeous?"

"The red tiger."

He asked the guy behind the booth and was handed the tiger. He then gave it to her.

Noreen kissed his cheek. "Thanks Will."

"You're welcome angel."

Craig went next. He knocked all but one down on his first try. On the second he got the last.

"What do you want doll face?"

"The red tiger."

The guy behind the booth handed him the tiger and he gave it to Doreen.

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks Craig."

"You're welcome beautiful."

Link was up. Like Will he knocked all of them down on the first try.

"What do you want doll face?"

"The red dog."

The guy handed Link the dog and he gave it to her.

Like Noreen and Doreen had with their boyfriends Tracy kissed Link's cheek. "Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome cutie, where to next?"

"Back to the tunnel of love."

"All right."

After the tunnel of love and some more walking around, they went home. Tracy saw Amber when she walked into their apartment.

"Hey Am."

"Hey Tra how was the fair?"

"Incredible."

"I'm glad you had fun. We got another letter from Penny."

"Have you read it yet?"

"No I was waiting for you so that you can be the one to read it."

"I appreciate that."

She took the letter from Amber and opened it.

Dear girls,

I think I will be able to make it for the wedding. I can't wait to see you and everybody else and to see your pregnancy bumps. I hope to feel a kick or two. Please give Marley a hug, kiss, and a treat for me.

Your friend,

Penny

"Can I be the one to give them to him? Amber asked?"

"Absolutely."


	5. The return of Penny

The return of Penny.

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and L T Freak. For reviewing chapter four. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter.

When June twenty-first had arrived Tracy had arranged with the hotel for a pregnancy plate for her and Amber consisting of a little of everything. Laura still hadn't stopped flirting with Link. Since it was summer she was choosing to spend all day at the studio flirting with him. This was hard on him since he had a lot of work to do. Usually he ended up taking work home every night. This caused him to drastically cut down on his nightly date with Tracy. They both missed going out every night. Link got so tired of it he decided to talk to Corny about firing her. He asked Tracy to be present for support.

"What can I do for you guys?" Corny asked as they all sat around his desk.

"Corny I want to fire Laura because she won't stop flirting with me and now that it is summer she is choosing to be around me all day flirting and it is causing me to take work home every night which means that I can't go out with Tracy. Tracy and I have asked Laura a number of times each to stop flirting with me and each time we ask it causes her to do it more."

"It's getting to be a nuisance," Tracy agreed.

"You two are great at what you do and I don't want to lose you over something like this. Do what you want but leave me out of it."

"Thanks Corny will do."

They walked out of his office.

"Linky you'll fire Laura when you see her right?"

"Absolutely. She has to learn how to stop what she's doing and this is the only way."

Laura walked in wearing a really low cut blue dress. It showed off her arms, collarbone, area above her breasts, some shoulder, and some leg.

She blew him a kiss. "Hey baby."

"Laura, can I talk to you in my office?"

"Absolutely baby."

They went into Link's office and when they get there Laura undoes the top button of her dress, allowing one of her breast to peek out from her bra. She sashayed towards Link, wiggling her hips in an attempt at being seductive. She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"Laura if I won't let you call me baby why would you ever think I'd let you kiss me?"

"But don't you want it?"

"No, the only lips I will ever want or need belong to Tracy. Besides I want to talk to you about something serious."

"What's that baby?"

"You're an amazing dancer but you flirt with me so much that I have to take work home and that is affecting my relationship with Tracy so you're fired."

"But I'm the best dancer on the show."

"If you spent half as much time dancing as flirting you would be a lot better though."

;

"Fine I'll go to Corny, and asks for my job back."

"That won't work because he gave me permission to fire you."

"Fine."

"Get out now."

"Not a chance baby."

She tried to kiss him again but he once again pushed her away as Tracy walked in the room.

"Laura I would appreciate it if you wouldn't kiss my fiancée," she told her a little harsher than she meant but that was due to her increasing hormones.

"I can do what ever I want fatso."

"Laura Tracy is not a fatso."

"Is so."

"Is not. Now get out."

"Anything you want baby."

"Did you have the chance to fire her or was she too busy trying to flirt with you?"

"I fired her."

"Thank god."

She grabbed Link, pinned him against his desk and French kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"You just look so cute after you fire somebody." Tracy also knew her mood swings had something to do with her actions but she didn't let on to Link about that.

"You think I look cute twenty four seven."

" Well you do."

Link kissed Tracy's neck as they started exploring each others lips again. He massaged her shoulders and she kissed him again.

"Want me to leave so that you can get work done?"

"No I want you to stay right here."

She kissed him again. "All right."

At lunch they decided that they were going to go to the smoke house for dinner to celebrate Laura's firing. Tracy went home right after work while Link stayed for about ten minutes to finish up some paperwork. He went to get flowers and chocolates before finally reaching Tracy's apartment. When he got to Tracy's he knocked on the door. She opened it a minute later. She was wearing a very sexy red dress with the bracelet, the earrings, and the necklace that Link had given her for Valentines Day. Link drooled when he saw her.

"These are for you cutie."

He handed her the flowers and the chocolates.

"Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome are you ready to go sexy?"

"Let me put the flowers in water, and the chocolates in my room then I will be."

Link nodded. "All right."

Marley ran up and greeted Link when she left the room.

"Hey boy."

He bent down and scratched him. Marley licked his hand and face. Tracy smiled as she came back into the room. Link stood and returned the smile.

"Ready."

"Let's go then doll."

"Remember no wine at dinner because it would make me want some and I can't have any because of the little one I am caring."

"I remember I will be glad when it is out so that I can drink again."

"So will I."

Link escorted Tracy to his car and drove to the smoke house. A minute after they were seated their waiter walked up to them carrying a pad and pen.

"Evening folks what can I get you to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a cherry coke light ice," Tracy answered.

"So will I," Link added.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Doll, want to go back to my place for awhile after dinner?"

"I'd love to."

"Great maybe we can make out some more?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

The waiter returned with their drinks and placed them on the table. He then looked at Tracy and Link.

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Yes I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese and sauce with fries, and a side of chocolate sauce."

"Chocolate sauce?" the waiter inquired.

"Yes Chocolate sauce."

The waiter noticed her swollen belly.

"Very good madam."

"I'll have that too but without the chocolate sauce."

"All right."

The waiter walked away.

"Linky is there anything special that you'd like for your birthday?"

"Yes to spend the day smooching with you."

"I'd also like that. But is there a real gift that you'd like?"

"No there isn't."

"I'll come up with something to give you then."

"I'm sure you will," he said smiling.

"I'm glad that you fired Laura."

"So am I doll now we'll be able to go out as often as we like again."

"I know hopefully we've seen the last of her."

"I hope so to but doubt it."

"So do I. I really hope that she doesn't show up uninvited to the wedding."

"As do I."

The waiter came back with their dinners and placed them down on the table.

"Is there anything I can get for you before I leave?

Tracy nodded. "Can I have another cherry coke?"

"Absolutely."

The waiter walked away and Link started eating. Tracy poured the chocolate sauce on her burger then started eating as well. As this happened the waiter brings Tracy's soda.

"Can I have another too?"

"Sure."

He walked away and returned a minute later with Link's drink.

As the continued to eat Link looked to Tracy. "Doll my parents are taking me to the Prime Rib Restaurant for my birthday. Do want to come with us?"

"I'd really like that. Is it ok with your parents?"

"I called my mom last night, and she said that you are welcome to come if you like."

"Then I will come."

After they finished dinner the waiter came back to the table.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?" he asked.

"Yes I'll take a slice of chocolate pie," Tracy replied.

"And I'll take a piece of pecan pie," Link told him.

The waiter smiled and wrote their order on his pad. "Good choices."

Later when they got to Link's place they were greeted by Julia. They immediately started making out. Link kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. He then took her dress and bra off so he could nibble on her breast. This caused her to whimper. Tracy captured his lips as they continue their ministrations.

The next morning Amber woke up about seven thirty craving donuts. She didn't feel like getting up and driving to the donut shop though. Tracy was usually up and ready by now and didn't have to be at work till eight. The studio was five minutes away so it was a short commute. Amber caught Tracy as she walked by her room.

"Morning Tra do you mind going to the donut shop down the street and get me half a dozen chocolate cream filled donuts?"

"Not at all."

"You're a saint."

Tracy left to get the donuts and returned ten minutes later.

Amber took one out of the box and bit into it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome I wanted some myself."

"I want them all!" Amber said suddenly.

"Sorry, hormones," she apologized

"It's ok, I know what that's like." Tracy said as she took a donut and left for work.

That night Tracy was baby-sitting for the Smith kids. They were three, six and nine years of age. She had baby-sat for them before and they were one of her favorite families. She had also invited them to the wedding. She wasn't allowed to have any friends over either, but you could always hear the front door open and the oldest kid went to bed at eight. The parents wouldn't be home till ten so that left her two hours with nothing to do. So she had invited Link to come over. She got there at five and knocked at the door. Patty Smith opened it.

"Hey Mrs. Smith."

"Hey Tracy."

Tracy looked around. "Where are the kids?"

"Brian is in his room doing home work, Jack is out back playing with Jake, and Mandy is in her room in time out for calling her brothers names."

"How much time does she have left?"

"She can come out now."

Phil Smith came into the room and greeted Tracy with a smile and head nod.

"Oh good Tracy is here we need to get going doll."

"I'm coming. I left some money for you to order pizza."

"All right."

Tracy went to Mandy's room after Phil and Patty left.

"Hey Mandy."

"Hey Tracy did you bring Marley?"

" Not tonight."

"Can you next time?"

"Sure. Marley and Jake love playing with each other."

"They do."

"Come on let's go get your brothers and decide what kind of pizza to get."

"All right."

They decided to get a pizza with sausage, green peppers, and tomato.

Over at Tracy's apartment Amber opened the door finding Corny.

"Hey doll so what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking I'd make you dinner then we can spend some alone time under the covers of Tracy's bed."

"You devil you."

He French kissed her. Back at the Smith's Tracy danced to the door and opened it to find Link smiling at her.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey Linky"

They headed over to the couch where they began to kiss. He massaged her back and shoulders receiving several kisses from her. Link then nibbled on Tracy's neck.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"It's all right."

"Here let me kiss it for you."

Link kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. She stood up.

"Where are you going doll?"

"To the bathroom to cover up my hickey because I'll be in big trouble if I don't."

"You're probably right about that."

Tracy covered up her hickey then rejoined Link on the couch. He attacked her neck to with kisses causing her to giggle nonstop. She pushed him away.

"Linky you'd better knock it off because you don't want to wake the kids do you?"

"No."

They continued to make out till they heard the front door open. Link bolted out the back door. Tracy got up and smoothed her clothes so that the Smiths would have no idea what just happened. She left after she was paid.

Amber and Corny had just finished having dinner. He grabbed Amber and French kissed her then they made their way to Tracy's bedroom. Their lips never parted. They found their way to Tracy's bed and laid on it. Corny hovered atop of Amber as they helped one another discard of their clothing. Corny started kissing every inch of her face and neck. This caused her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he kissed them.

Amber moaned. "Oh Corny"

Corny then kissed her stomach Amber then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Corny's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to his neck placing kisses on it before sucking on his ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Corny's mouth he opened it. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

Tracy was greeted by Marley when she arrived home.

"Hey boy is Amber here?"

Marley headed towards Tracy's bedroom. Tracy followed and stopped when she saw Corny and Amber in her bed.

"Hey you love birds."

"Hey Tra give us five more minutes then we'll leave."

"You can have it for as long as you need"

"Good."

Corny moved to get his clothes. "I better be going."

"All right night Corny." Amber started crying.

"What's wrong?" Corny asked suddenly worried.

She whimpered softly. "I don't want you to leave."

"Shhh..its ok…I'll stay a few minutes longer," he told her.

She sniffed. "I'll be glad when my mood swinging hormones are better."

"Me too doll."

He stayed a few more minutes before he had to leave. Amber was calmed down in that time. He stood to leave. "Night baby are you going to be all right?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too Amber."

Saturday July first was Link's birthday. Tracy had stayed the night before so that she could bring him breakfast in bed. Little did she know Corny and Amber slept in her bed again. She of course took Marley with her. The Larkin's had gone by the restaurant the day before to explain that it was Link's birthday. Tracy woke up about eight and headed to the kitchen the dogs followed.

"Morning guys."

She bent down and scratched their ears. Marley licked her and Julia soon followed suite. She then continued to the kitchen, and started making her special orange pecan waffles and sausage. She fed the dogs while it was cooking so that they wouldn't be hungry. She also made a small extra waffle for each dog. After it was finished she gave the dogs their waffle, put the food on a tray with two glasses of juice, and went upstairs. She leaned over Link and kissed him. His eyes opened and he pulled her closer as he kissed her back. The dogs followed not wanting to miss any food.

"Morning Linky here is your breakfast."

"Thanks beautiful."

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"How are you feeling today angel?"

" Great, and you?"

"Never better."

He put his hand on Tracy's stomach, kissing it.

"Morning little one, how are you feeling?"

"It's feeling great, and says to tell you it loves you."

"I love it too."

He kissed Tracy's stomach again, feeling a kick.

"We better eat before breakfast gets cold," Tracy told him.

"Yeah it looks delicious doll. Can we make out after breakfast?"

"Absolutely."

They ate then make out for awhile. Tracy excused herself to the bathroom and reemerged a minute later wearing a very sexy light blue bikini Link drooled when he saw this then kissed her neck making her giggle Tracy then motioned for Link to sit down.

"Now, Mr. Larkin please sit down in that chair."

Link looked at her curiously but did as he was told. "What do you have in mind Miss Turnblad?"

Tracy moved to Link and gently sat on his lap so that her legs straddled his. She began moving seductively rubbing herself up and down his body in a teasing manner. She even made sure to move so that her breasts were in front of his face as if to say, "I know you want these". Link moved his hands and placed them on her breast, squeezing them.

"Oh Miss Turnblad you're such a tease."

Tracy smiled at him seductively. "I know."

She continued slowing moving her whole body giving him a lap dance. Needing to touch her lips Link pulled her close and French kissed her. She quickly responded and put her hands in his hair to move his face closer to her. His hands held tightly to the back of her bikini holding her near. They only parted for need of oxygen.

Link smiled at Tracy through heavy breaths. "This was the best birthday gift I've ever gotten."

Tracy's breathing was heavy as well. "Glad you like it. I also got a little something else that I'll give you later."

"I look forward to it."

As he says this he is uniting Tracy's bikini then kisses her breast. Tracy looked down.

"Oh Linky you're such a bad boy."

"I know."

A little while later Tracy made lunch. The dogs sat by her side hoping that she'd drop food. Link walked in to find Tracy's back to him. He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Smells good what are you making?"

"Burgers, fries, and triple chocolate fudge cake."

"Yum my favorite."

She smiled. "That's why I made it."

As they ate Marley lay next to Tracy while Julia lay in between them knowing that they would each feed her bites of food.

"Can we fool around after lunch?"

"Let me get ready first."

"What do you need to do?"

"You'll see."

Link went to his bedroom to wait for Tracy. She entered wearing nothing but whipped cream and a cherry on her breast, and private parts. Link licked his lips when he saw her.

"Hey sexy my you look mighty delicious."

"I taste even better."

They got under the covers and Link began to lick the whipped cream and cherries off of Tracy. She moaned happily as his tongue touched the sensitive areas of her body. She then took his clothes off. Link maneuvered so he was on top. He began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Link then placed kisses down to Tracy's stomach Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper.

For dinner Tracy decided to wear a very sexy blue dress with the necklace, and earrings that Link gave her. She also wore the bracelet that her parents gave her. Beebe was wearing a very a red dress with some jewelry too. When they got there Link and Eric opened the door for each lady then pulled their chair out for them. They both sat down as the waiter arrived.

"Evening folks what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke with light ice," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link added.

"I'll have a coke," Beebe said next.

"I'll have a sprite," Eric told him.

"All right."

The waiter exited and returned a minute later with their drinks and some bread.

"Have you made up mind yet?"

"Yes I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato with a side of chocolate sauce," Tracy said.

"Chocolate sauce?"

"Yes chocolate sauce."

"Well, all right."

"I'll have that without the chocolate sauce," Link told him.

"So will I," Beebe added.

"I'll have that as well," Tyler said.

The waiter then walked away while they each had a slice of bread.

"Want to dance angel?" Link asked.

"I'd love to."

They headed over to the dance floor an d put their arms around each other's neck as they began swaying to the music. Link kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. She responded by pulling him down and French kissing him. He quickly responded and they began making out really heavily until the manager came over to them.

"Show me some space you lovebirds."

Tracy blushed as she and Link pulled apart. They apologized before heading back to the table.

"Cutie want to make out some more tonight?"

"Oh Linky I'd love to."

"Great maybe you can spend the night again?"

Absolutely because I love our sleep overs."

"So do I."

"And the dogs seem to enjoy it."

"Yeah."

The waiter arrived with their food.

"Can I have another cherry coke?" Tracy asked.

"Absolutely."

The waiter exited and everybody but Tracy started to eat. Tracy poured the chocolate sauce on her steak before eating as well. The waiter came back with Tracy's coke.

"Would anybody else like a refill?"

"Please," Link answered.

The waiter left with the empty glass and returned a minute later with it filled. The waiter walked by as they finished their dinners.

"Did any of you save room for dessert?"

"Yes I'll have a slice of chocolate mousse pie," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link added.

"I'll have a slice of pecan pie," Beebe said.

"And I'll have a slice of mudd pie."

"Very good whose birthday is it again?"

"Mine," Link told him.

The waiter exited and returned a minuet latter with there desserts. Link's had a light candle in his and they sung happy birthday to him. Link made a wish and they ate there desserts. Then they drove back to Link's where the dogs greeted them.

Tracy smiled. "Hey buddy."

Marley jumped up and licked her.

They all sat in the kitchen. Tracy handed Link three gifts and a card. He opened the first one to find a photo album full of pictures of Tracy, Link, and the dogs. The pictures also included one that Edna took the night of there first date. One she took the day that Tracy got Marley and one that Tracy took when she gave Link Julia for their first anniversary. He opened the second one to discover a record of make out music, and the third to find a box of assorted chocolates. He opened the card last. It read-

Link,

You grow more amazing as each year passes. Happy Birthday.

Love,

Tracy

"You didn't have to get my so much angel."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"You do have that right."

Beebe then handed him a gift and a card. He opened the card first. It read-

Link,

We are so proud of the man you have become. Happy Birthday.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

He opened the gift to find a Rolex.

"Thanks mom, dad."

Beebe smiled. "You're welcome sweetie."

The Larkin's left, leaving Tracy and Link alone. They lay in bed after just finishing having sex for the second time in the day.

"Life doesn't get better then this."

"I know one way that it can."

"How's that?"

Link French kissed Tracy.

"I should have known that would be your response," Tracy said.

She then French kissed Link, and they began making out.

The next morning Link woke up early, and made Tracy chocolate chip pancakes, and sausage, her favorite breakfast. The dogs followed not wanting to miss anything, and he bent down to pet them. Julia jumped up and licked him. He went to the kitchen and started breakfast, feeding the dogs while it cooked. He also poured a bowl of chocolate sauce in case Tracy wanted extra chocolate. When it was done he put everything on a tray with two glasses of juice. Then walked to the bedroom followed by the dogs. Tracy was still asleep so he leaned over and kissed her. She grinned as her eyes opened.

"Good morning gorgeous here is your breakfast."

"Thanks Linky. You're so sweet to bring me my favorite breakfast in bed."

"You deserve it. I also poured some chocolate sauce in a bowl incase you wanted extra."

"You're so good to me."

Link shrugged. "So are you angel. Can we make out after breakfast?"

"Absolutely."

Later that day Tracy arrived home with Marley in tow.

"Hey Am."

"Hey Tra how was your alone time with Link?"

"We had a blast."

"Good Corny and I enjoyed alone time here as well."

Tracy hugged her. "I bet. I missed you."

"I missed you and Marley too."

"He missed you as well."

On the third Tracy arrived home and flipped through the mail. One caught her eye.

"Hey Am we have another letter from Pen."

"What does it say?"

"Dear girls I am coming to town on the seventh, and will stay there for three weeks. Tracy I hope the offer for me to be your maid of honor still stands because I really want to do it. I can't wait to see you, and have a big surprise for you when I see you."

"Tracy I know you really want Pen to be your maid of honor so I'll go back to being a bridesmaid."

"Nonsense since I promised both of you that you could do it I will have two maids of honors."

"All right."

The seventh soon arrived. Tracy took the day off so that she could be there when Penny got there. Around noon there was a knock at the door. Marley barked when he heard it.

"I hear it buddy."

Tracy opened the door to find a five month pregnant Penny. Tracy immediately hugged her.

"Penny you're pregnant too!?" Tears formed in Tracy's eyes from the joy of seeing her best friend and from her own hormones.

"Surprise!"

Marley ran towards Penny and tried to jump on her.

"Marley down!" Tracy scolded.

Marley obeyed instead sitting down by Penny wagging his tail. She bent down and scratched him. He licked her.

"Hey buddy," Penny said as she scratched him.

"What did Seaweed do when you told him that you were pregnant?"

"He denied that the baby was his so I broke up with him, and left town. What did Link do?"

"He French kissed me then it was off to the bedroom where we made sweet love to each other."

"I bet. After he got back together with you did he deny that he was the father anymore?"

"No. He treats the baby like it was already alive."

"What does he do?"

"Every morning he'll kiss my stomach and ask how the baby is doing. Several times a day he'll put his hand on my stomach and talk to the baby."

"How cute. Do you mind i f I stay here while I'm in town?"

"Not at all. So what is the surprise you have well besides being pregnant?"

"I missed everybody so much that I quit my job and decided to move back here."

"That's wonderful!" Tracy said hugging her again.

"What's wonderful?" Amber asked as she entered the room. She immediately sat besides Penny and hugged her.

"Penny decided to move back home."

"You're right that is fantastic!"

She looked down at Penny's stomach.

"Oh my god Penny you're pregnant too!"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"Five months."

"Oh my god Tracy is too."

"Wouldn't it be great if the kids were born the same day?" Penny asked.

"Yes it would."

"If we don't Tracy will you be my coach in the delivery room?"

"I'd be happy to be your coach"

"So Pen, where are you going to live?" Amber asked.

"I thought that I'd live here."

Amber nodded her head liking the idea. "I get my choice of bed rooms."

"That's fine I guess you want the big bed."

"You got it."


	6. Laura's revenge

Laura's revenge.

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and L T Freak. For reviewing chapter five. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter.

It was the day before the wedding. Tracy and Link had learned that his parents built a house for them. It was the biggest house on the street with a hot tub and pool in the backyard. It was also walking distance of both of their parents. They also discovered that Amber and Corny had booked the honeymoon suite for them for four nights. The Turnblad's had booked two rooms at the hotel before the wedding so they could get ready; one was for Tracy and Penny and the other was for Link. Penny had been to one dress fitting, and was going again today to make sure that the dress fit with the new alterations they made. Tracy had arranged with the hotel for a third pregnancy plate for Penny so that she wouldn't go hungry. While they were at the hotel Marley was staying with Amber and Penny while Julia was staying with the Larkin's. Tracy had invited her bridal party as well as Motormouth Maybelle, her mom, and Link's to breakfast at the hotel the morning of the wedding. Tracy and Penny were waiting for Amber.

Penny looked around and smiled. "I can't believe that my best friend is getting married tomorrow."

"I know. I'm glad that you could be here for my special day."

Penny hugged her. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Both girls began crying from the emotions they felt.

"I'm glad. Do you think you can ever forgive Seaweed?" Tracy asked as she dried her eyes.

"We'll see."

"I'm sure he really wants you to."

"He probably does. I want to forgive him too because I still love him even after everything but after the way he hurt me I don't know if I can just yet."

"I'm sure he still loves you too."

Amber walked into the room and went up to Tracy and Penny.

"All right ready."

"Finally we need to be there in five minutes." Tracy said harshly.

"Sorry I took so long." She sounded agitated.

"It's all right," Tracy answered reverting back to normal.

Tracy, Amber and Penny walked to the dress shop. As they entered a girl saw them. She went up to them and smiled.

"Hi my name is Erin. How can I help you ladies?"

"I'm here for a dress fitting," Penny answer ed.

"Oh right. You're the girl who needed the last minute fitting. Follow me."

Tracy and Penny follow her to the back of the store where they kept the dresses. Erin handed the right to Penny and she went into the dressing rooms. A moment later she walked out to the mirrors. Tracy and Erin sat on a small couch near the mirrors watching her.

"How does it feel Pen?"

"Incredible."

"Great."

They left the dressing room to find Amber waiting for them.

"We'd better get to the salon for out manicures and pedicures." Amber told them.

Tracy looked at her watch. "Yeah you're right."

They went to the nail salon and entered finding that Edna, Beebe and the rest of the bridal party was already there.

"Sorry were late, but Amber took a long time getting ready, and we were late for Penny's last minute dress fitting."

"It's all right hun. Did the dress fit her?"

"Like a glove," Penny answered.

"I'm glad," Edna said smiling.

A manicurist walked over to them.

"Who's first?" she asked.

"I am," Tracy answered.

"What color would you like?"

"Red."

"That's the color I have," she said positioning her hand so that Tracy could see.

"Your nails are so beautiful," Tracy mused.

"Yours will be too," she told her.

She began working on Tracy. Noreen sat down next to her.

"Hey Tracy."

"Hey Noreen."

"You must be very excited about the wedding?"

Tracy smiled. "Indeed I am."

While their nails were being done the two girls heard voice s; voices that sounded like Penny and Amber.

"I get to sleep with Marley while Tracy is at the hotel. Amber said."

"No I get to."

"No fair I called him first."

"But you get to sleep with him when Tracy is baby-sitting over night."

"Not all the time sometimes she takes him."

"It seems the only fair way to settle this is to let Tracy decide."

They went over to Tracy.

"Tracy, can you please tell Amber that I get to sleep with Marley while you are at the hotel."

"No tell Penny I get to."

Penny's anger flamed within her as Amber said that. "Amber you've had more time with Marley."

"Not as much as I wanted," Amber said as she started to choke up with tears.

What if he wants to hang with me?" Penny asked.

"Why would he when I'm the one he's known longer?" Amber countered tears turning to anger.

"Are you trying to punish me for running away?" Penny asked anger fading to sadness.

"Stop you two!" Tracy practically shouted. Penny and Amber halted and stared at her.

"How about Amber gets him tonight, and Penny gets him the other nights?"

"That's fair, but I get the big bed," Amber said her mood changing to confident.

"No I get the big bed."

" Amber you and I both know that Marley takes up a lot of room"

"Oh all right."

The manicurists and pedicurists soon finished with everyone's nails. Beebe got pink, Edna got red while the bridal party got either pink or blue nail color.

"Bye girls don't forget that we have breakfast at the hotel at 8:30 tomorrow morning.

Beebe paid before they left. Right outside the salon they ran into Link.

He went over to Tracy and gave her a passionate kiss. "Hey sexy."

"Hey Linky."

"I love your nails."

"I'm glad that you like them because I do too."

"I was wondering if you and the baby would like to do to dinner with me."

"We'd love to"

They went to dinner then drove to there places to say good-bye to the dogs and get their things.

Link drove to the hotel. As they walked in they found Penny sitting on a bench waiting for them. She didn't look comfortable.

She stood and crossed her arms. "Finally what took so long?"

"Sorry Pen after the salon we went to dinner then to get our things and say good bye to the dogs."

"I just wish you had told me you weren't coming straight here so that I could have gotten dinner. And I can't eat here because they need your room number to get into the restaurant."

"I tell you what Link will check into our room then I'll sit with you as you eat dinner."

"All right."

The next morning Penny woke up and found Tracy wasn't in bed so she walked to the bathroom, and opened the door to find Tracy dancing around in her robe.

"Morning Tra."

"Morning Pen."

"How did you sleep?"

"I was too excited to sleep."

"I bet how is your baby doing?"

"Great, and yours?"

"Never better, mind if I get ready in here?"

"Not at all."

Later at breakfast Tracy was seated between Edna and Beebe. The other girls were seated around the table. Penny and Amber were next to Edna and Beebe.

As Beebe sat she smiled at Tracy. "Morning Tracy."

"Morning Mrs. Larkin."

"How are you feeling?"

"Really excited about the wedding"

"I bet how did you sleep?"

"I was so excited about the wedding to sleep and every time I would nod off the baby would kick, waking me up."

"I bet the baby could sense your excitement. Hopefully you'll get a good night sleep tonight."

She sounded unsure knowing what would happen later that night. "I hope so too."

Their waitress walked over to them pen in hand.

"Morning ladies let me tell you about our specials."

"Sure we'd like to hear them," Tracy said.

"We have three chocolate donuts, or scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese both come with your choice of a side. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have orange juice," Tracy answered.

"I'll have coffee," Beebe added.

"I'll have milk," Penny said.

"And I'll have orange juice," Amber told her.

The waitress took down their orders before leaving. She soon returned with everyone's drinks, placing them on the table.

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with a lot of maple syrup with breakfast potatoes, and a side of chocolate sauce," Tracy answered.

"I'll have the orange pecan waffles, and sausage," Beebe said.

"I'll have the pecan pancakes with a lot of maple syrup, and a side of bacon," Penny added.

"I'll have the chocolate donuts with a side of sausage," Amber told her.

After breakfast they all went to Tracy's room. The phone began to ring and Beebe picked it up.

"Hello."

"Morning mom, can I talk to my soon to be bride?"

"Sure."

She found Tracy.

"Link is on the phone."

"Coming."

She picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Morning sexy happy anniversary."

"Morning Linky you too. This is going to be one anniversary that I'll never forget."

"Neither will I how is my jubilant bride doing?"

"Excited to become Mrs. Tracy Larkin and you?"

"I am too. To tell you the truth I am kind of upset that I have to wait for a good morning kiss."

"So am I."

"How about we sneak off somewhere between the pictures, and the reception, and smooch?"

"I'd love to."

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Beebe, seeing that Tracy no longer had the phone went over to her with a necklace in her hand.

"Sweetie this necklace has been passed down to the females in my family on their wedding day, and since I have always loved you like a daughter I am handing it down to you."

"Thanks Mrs. Larkin."

She hugged her.

"Since you're marrying Link today can you start calling me mom?"

"Absolutely mom."

They hugged again and Tracy headed into the bathroom to start getting ready. Link peered through the peep hole at the top of the door but Edna saw him. At the same time Tracy realized that she forgot something in the room and started to leave the bathroom.

"Wait a minute sweetie."

Tracy walked back in the bathroom while Edna opened the door. Link tried to run off but she caught him.

"You're coming with me lover boy."

He hung his head and looked at his feet. "Yes ma'am."

She took Link to his room and knocked on the door. Eric opened it.

"Can you please be sure that Link doesn't leave the room because he just tried to see his bride?"

"Certainly, Link you should have known better."

"I'm sorry dad," Link told him as they walked back into the room.

"Who was at the door?" Corny asked.

"Edna. Link was trying to see his bride."

"He should have known better."

"That's what I told him you better not try anything like that with Amber?"

"I won't."

They didn't see it, but Link was trying to sneak out. They heard the door.

"Ugh here we go again," Eric stated.

"Want me to get him?"

"Please."

Corny went out the door to find Link half way to Tracy's room.

"Eager to see your blushing bride, aren't you Romeo?"

"I am just going to get a coke."

Corny raised an eyebrow as he looked straight at him. "I don't think so."

"All right I was going to see her."

"That's what I thought."

The wedding party stood outside the chapel; well except for Corny, Wilbur and Link. Tracy was wearing the necklace from Mrs. Larkin with the earrings that Link gave her and the bracelet from her parents. Seaweed was walking towards them and spotted Penny.

"Penny over here," he said.

Penny refused to go over to him.

Tracy frowned but pushed her towards him. "Talk to him Pen." She reluctantly walked over to him.

"Hi Penny."

"Hi Seaweed."

"How are you?"

"Hanging in there."

"How is the baby?"

"The baby is fine are you all of a sudden saying that the baby is yours?" she asked almost angrily.

"You know I was thinking after you broke up with me that it was stupid for me to deny it. I was really hoping to see you here because I was wondering if a lovely sweet girl like you could consider giving a guy like me another chance."

Her face softened a bit. "Can I have a little time to think about it?"

"Take as long as you need."

He walks away as Wilbur came over to Tracy.

"You look lovely sweetie," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks daddy."

Wilbur held out his arm. "Are you ready?"

Tracy took it and smiled up at him. "Yes daddy."

The guests had all arrived and were waiting for Tracy's grand entrance. Link was at the altar. Beebe was wearing a black dress, and Edna was in red. The woman at the organ began to play "Here Comes the Bride". Link looked expectantly at the door. He started drooling as his eyes fell upon Tracy in her dress. He smiled and tried to hide the drool as he waited for her to take her place next to him.

"Take good care of her son," Wilbur said as they reached Link.

"I will dad."

"Who gives this woman to this man the priest asked?"

"Her mother and I do."

He kissed Tracy's cheek before sitting next to Edna.

"Are there any objections to these two being wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

The only sound heard is sobbing from Beebe and Edna.

"Do you Lincoln Eric take Tracy Edna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Link smiled and squeezed her hand. "Who wouldn't?"

"And do you Tracy Edna take Lincoln Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled. "Absolutely."

"Now Tracy and Link have written their own vows."

"Tracy I wouldn't be the man I am today if I hadn't met you. You are the kindest, most loving and giving person I have ever known. I was incredibly stupid to accuse you of ever cheating on me. I should have seen through the lie and trusted my instincts. Thankfully you found it in your heart to forgive me and I promise to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and anyone else that comes into our growing family places hand on her stomach and smiles. I love you Trace."

Tracy smiled at him.

"Link today you are making me the happiest woman on earth. I know we had our rough patches where we both wondered if our love would last but it did and we are stronger because of it. Linky I never knew love until I met you. I admit that I had a crush on you the moment I saw you dance and I wished that we'd one day meet. When that day finally came I was take by how incredibly smart and sweet you were. Each day I thank the heavens for sending you to me. I love you Linky."

"May I please have the rings?" the minister asked.

Corny stepped forward and handed the priest the rings. He did a quick blessing then handed Tracy's to Link. Link placed it on her left ring finger and placed a sweet kiss on it. Tracy smiled and after being handed Link's ring placed it on his left ring finger.

"With the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Link leaned over took the veil off of Tracy's face and they French kissed. Tracy unconsciously popped her foot back.

Amber and Corny stood outside the reception hall waiting for the newlyweds. Tracy and Link finally arrived a few moments later. Link had lipstick all over his face and neck.

"Well there is the happy couple you two have been busy," Amber said grinning.

"Indeed we have," Tracy said matching the grin.

"Are you guys ready to be introduced?" Corny asked.

"I'd rather have a little make out time in the honeymoon suite first."

"Linky they'll be plenty of time for that later," Tracy told him.

"Yes you're right we're ready."

"Not quite," Tracy said.

"What do you mean cutie?"

"You need to clean the lipstick off first."

"Can you do it after all it is your doing?"

"Absolutely."

She pulled a handkerchief out of her purse and cleaned off Link's face and neck. Little did anybody know as the reception got underway that Laura was hidden in the closet waiting to strike at them. She had three beers before her arrival. Tracy and Link headed over to the head table and their waiter soon arrived afterwards.

"Aw the bride and groom what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link added.

The waiter nodded before turning towards the refreshment area. He returned a minute later with their drinks. A moment later another waiter brought their food. Before they ate Corny stood with a microphone.

"I know we all want to get to these delicious looking dinners but as best man I wanted to say something about these two wonderful people." He motioned to Tracy and Link. "I've known them both for a number of years and let me tell you I've never seen anyone more in love than these guys well except for me and Amber. They are truly meant for each other and I can't be happier that they are now married. I wish you the best of luck in what I'm sure will be many years of wedded bliss."

"Thank you Corny," Tracy and Link told him.

"Me next," Amber said. Corny handed her the mike.

She stood and cleared her throat. "Having once dated Link I know how passionate he can be about something. While we were together dance was his passion. It still is but now that he has Tracy he has found someone to be passionate about. I know Tracy feels exactly the same. Every time they look at each other I can see the immense love they have. I wish you all the happiness in the future as you take this giant leap. I love you guys."

Tracy stood and hugged her. Both girls were crying.

Penny stood and took the mike next. "I know it may seem weird that there are two maids of honor but I couldn't be happier for Tracy and Link. Ever since we were little girls we dreamed of what our wedding days would be like. I hope that Tracy has found hers to be even better than she dreamed. I love you two and I hope that your love only grows stronger with each passing year."

Tracy hugged Penny as well. Tears streamed down Penny's cheeks as well. The three girls dried their tears before eating their food. After they finished eating Laura staggered over to the head table; she was wearing a revealing dress similar to one Tracy had worn to dinner with Link.

Her speech was slurred as she spoke. "Hey fatso you know that I was supposed to be the one up there with Link."

"I hate to break it to you Laura but Link has never wanted you."

"Yes he has, we even spent a night together once when you two were apart tell her Link."

Link looked at Tracy with his eyes filled with panic. "I didn't Trace, believe me."

"And I don't want to upset you or anything (everyone looked at her as if to say yeah right) but I'm carrying his child."

Tracy smiled at Link reassuring him that she did believe him. "Laura, why should I believe anything that you say?"

"Because I love him. More than a slut like you could ever love him."

"How dare you call my daughter a slut, and ruin her wedding," Edna said as she went over to her and slapped her."

Laura didn't seemed fazed by the stinging she felt and staggered over to Seaweed.

"Hey baby my name is Laura how about we go to a movie then make out peak some time?"

"Back off he's mine!" Penny said forcefully as she placed her arm around Seaweed.

"Sorry he didn't look taken."

Penny glared at her. "Well he is."

Laura walked away.

Seaweed held her close. "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome I was thinking doing the wedding ceremony and have decided that I want to be your girlfriend again."

"Really?"

Penny nodded. Seaweed smiled before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She sighed as she parted her lips. He seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue in turning it into a French kiss.

Laura next staggered over to Corny.

"Hey baby you look really handsome in your tux."

"Thanks. Laura are you drunk?"

"No, how about we go out sometime?"

"I already have a girlfriend and I love her to death."

Amber kissed him. "I love you to death too."

She looked to Laura. "Please leave my boyfriend alone!"

Laura stumbled over to Tyler as he stood by the door. He tried to shove her out of it. Beebe watched as she hit him.

"How dare you hit my husband you bitch!"

She hit her and Laura hit her back. They began to fight. Laura didn't notice but Wilbur left, returning a minute later with the manager.

"You need to come with me Miss," the manager told her.

"Not a chance."

He took her arm and she bit him. He pulled back slightly but recaptured her again, this time in a way that prevented her from biting him. He led her into his office and locked her in there. Everybody followed them.

"Please don't have me arrested because my parents will ground me."

" I don't have any choice."

He called the cops. They arrived about ten minutes later. Both officers were good looking but one was extremely attractive.

Hey baby if you let me go I'll make it worth your while," Laura told the more handsome one.

"I'm married beside your drunk."

"Am not," Laura said as she hit him.

Another officer handcuffed her and she kicked him.

"Would anybody like to press charges?" the other officer asked.

"We would," Beebe and Eric answered.

"And we would like to file a restraining order," Tracy and Link added.

"All right," the officer said.

"Thanks officer," Tracy said.

"Not a problem ma'am," he said before turning to Laura."

"You are under arrest for disturbing the piece, resisting arrest, and under age drinking."

"I am not drunk!" Laura shouted.

"Right," one of the officers said as they took her to the police car. She tried to kick one of them along the way. The onlookers including Tracy and Link were laughing as they put her into the car."

"She got what she deserved," Tracy said as she kissed Link.

"I know sexy. Hopefully this is the last we'll hear from her."

"Knowing the restraining order I think it will be."

"You're right."

He French kissed her and she reciprocated as everybody headed back into the ballroom. They danced to "Without Love" among other songs. Tracy and Link put their hands around each other and started dancing. Link soon bent down and French kissed Tracy and she kissed him back. They began making out really heavily they were soon joined by other couples. Some like Beebe and Eric, Penny and Seaweed, and Amber and Corny were making out as well.

"Baby I was wondering if you and the baby would like to come back to my place for some loving after we leave?"

"Oh Seaweed we'd love to."

"Great because we have a lot of time to make up for."

"That we do."

It was for the cake. Tracy and Link had chosen a three layer chocolate cake. They headed over to where the cake was placed and each cut a piece. They looked like they were going to feed each other but smeared it over each other's face. They fed the rest to each other before licking the ice off of each other's faces. After this it was time for the bouquet toss. All of the girls gathered around Tracy who threw it. The fought for it but Amber came up with it. Tracy looked to see who caught it, and hugged her. Corny walked over to Tracy and Link.

"Congratulations guys."

Tracy hugged him. "Thanks Corny."

"Here is the key to the honeymoon suite it's on the eighth floor clearly marked."

"Thanks," Link told him.

He then swept Tracy off her feet.

"Linky what are you doing?"

"Carrying my jubilant bride to the honeymoon suite of course."

"Are you sure you can handle me?"

"Absolutely your not too heavy."

Tracy threw her arms around Link's neck and kissed him.

"Does this bother you?" She asked

"No, but I hope that there is enough energy left for loving because that is the only thing I want to do till dinner."

"Believe me I have plenty of energy left."

He gave her a playful smile before kissing her.

They arrived at the room. Link opened the door before carrying her across the threshold. He went over to the bed and she jumped off, attacking him with kisses.

"Shouldn't you take your wedding dress off because I know you don't want to damage it?"

"I am going to let you do it "

"Really."

"Yes. Just let me take the veil off.

"All right."

Tracy takes her veil off. Link proceeded to her wedding dress off. He began to drool when he saw her wearing a very sexy pair of blue lingerie.

"You look um very enticing Mrs. Larkin."

"Is that a way of saying you like what you see?"

He nodded. "I like it a lot. You don't know how happy I am to see you like this."

She walked over and ran her hand down his torso and licked her lips. "I think I can guess."

They dove under the covers. Link hovered atop Tracy as they helped one another discard of their clothing. He began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Link then placed kisses down to Tracy's stomach Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper.

A few hours later they were satisfied.

"Want to go get dinner cutie?"

"I was thinking maybe we could order room service and spend the rest of our wedding night in bed."

"Oh you're such a bad girl."

"I know. Wouldn't you like to do that too?"

"Absolutely angel."

They looked around the room for the room service menu. It was on a nearby desk.

"What sounds good to you cutie?"

"The lasagna with cherry pie for dessert."

"All right lasagna sounds good to me too."

He walked over to the phone. Tracy found some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"Can I have an order of cheese sticks two orders of lasagna a cup of chocolate sauce, two cokes a piece of cherry pie, and a piece of pecan pie to be brought to the honeymoon suite? Great see you then."

He hung up and looked to find Tracy with a wide, excited smile on her face.

"Linky we have a hot tub in here."

"We need to get in later."

"We certainly do Mr. Larkin."

She continued to look around the room, spotting a coupon on a table.

"What's that?" Link asked

"It's a coupon for a free breakfast in bed for two."

"Let's use it tomorrow morning."

"That sounds like a good idea."

They spent the rest of the night making out and relaxing in the hot tub.

The next morning Link woke up and realized that he was alone. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He entered to find Tracy getting ready.

"Morning Mrs. Larkin," he said. He then leaned over and French kissed her. He then kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Morning Mr. Larkin."

She French kissed him again.

"How are you feeling today cutie?"

"Ready to start our first day as husband, and wife."

" So am I."

He put his hand on Tracy's stomach then kissed it.

"Morning little one how are you feeling?"

"It's very excited and says it will see you soon."

"I can't wait to see it. So what would my little beauty queen like for breakfast?"

"Orange pecan waffles with a lot of maple syrup a side of sausage, and chocolate sauce."

"All right that sounds good to me too."

The rest of the time at the hotel was spent making out in the pool, and exploring parts of Baltimore they have never seen before. On the way home they picked up the dogs, who were both happy to see their parents and living together. The first thing the dogs did was sniff their new surroundings then jump into the pool.

August first arrived and the kids were on the second day of their week long vacation to the beach house. They were in the ocean. Tracy wore a blue bikini while Link had on a blue swimsuit. Tracy splashed Link and he splashed her back. He then caught her, placing kisses on her neck making her giggle. She French kissed him as they floated in the water.

"How about we get the dogs and take them for a walk," Link suggested.

"Yes let's."

They walked along the beach with the dogs while smooching and holding hands. Marley saw a seagull and began to bark. He even tried to run after it.

"Marley no chasing seagulls," Tracy told him.

Marley whimpered, but obeyed.

"Doll want to go to the Italian Bistro for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds wonderful Linky."

Link escorted Tracy to the car and drove to the restaurant. Tracy wore a red dress with the earrings that Link gave her, the necklace that his mom gave her and the bracelet from her parents. They were shown to a table and their waiter arrived pen in hand.

"Evening folks what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll take two cherry cokes with light ice."

The waiter nodded before he left. He returned with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Yes I'll have the veal parmesan with a side of chocolate sauce."

"Chocolate sauce?"

"Yes chocolate sauce."

The waiter looked at Tracy's stomach.

"All right. What about you sir?"

"I'll have the ravioli with meat sauce."

"Both good choices."

He walked away. Tracy and Link each had a slice of bread.

"Want to dance cutie?"

" I'd love to Linky."

They headed over to the dance floor where put their hands around each other's neck and started dancing. Link bent down and kissed Tracy's neck causing her to giggle. She then she pull him close and French kissed him he kisses as they begin really making out. A few minutes later they walked back to the table. The each had another slice of bread. A few minutes later the waiter brought there dinner.

"Would either of you care for extra cheese or black pepper?"

"Some of both please," Tracy said.

"Me too," Link told him.

The waiter gave them some of each.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"Can I have another cherry coke?"

"Certainly."

The waiter left with Tracy's glass. Link started eating as Tr acy poured the chocolate sauce on her dinner. She then began eating as well. The waiter soon brought her refill to the table.

"Can I have another one too?"

"Certainly sir."

He left and returned a minute later with the coke. They continued eating and as they finished the waiter came back over, eyeing their empty plates.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?"

"Yes I'll take a piece of your famous chocolate pie," Tracy said.

"Me too," Link added.

After dinner they returned to the house. They were lying next to each other on the bed. Link French kissed Tracy and she eagerly returned the kiss. They began a hot and heavy make out session. Link untied Tracy's bathrobe then nibbled on her breast causing her to whimper. As they parted for oxygen Tracy stretched her legs and winced slightly.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"My feet ache."

Turn around and I'll give you a foot massage."

Tracy moved so that her feet lay in his lap. He began massaging her right foot then moved to her left. Tracy moaned happily and leaned in close to him. He took the opportunity to place kisses along her neck, making her giggle.

The rest of their trip passed in a similar fashion with them spending much of their time in bed, eating at the house or at nice restaurants and exploring the beach.


	7. A visit from Jessica

A visit from Jessica

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, L T Freak, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter six. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter

By August tenth Penny and Seaweed were happier then ever to be together. Amber and Corny were happy as well. Tracy and Link were living in pure wedding bliss since they hadn't heard from Laura since the wedding. A baby shower for the girls was planned for August twenty-second with a beach theme since it was in the summer. Beebe had told everybody to bring the same gift for all three girls. Jessica was coming on the twenty-fifth to spend a week with Penny. Since there was no extra room at her apartment Tracy and Link had graciously offered to let her stay at their house. Penny had told everybody about her and they all were really looking forward to meeting her. Penny had also told Jessica about everyone in Baltimore as she was excited to meet everyone as well as seeing each other again. Corny really wanted to propose to Amber and had something special planned so he was going to ask Link if he could use his parent's beach house. He found Link in his office.

"Link, can I talk to you about something?"

"Absolutely Corny."

"I was wondering if I could use your parent's beach house from Thursday till Sunday for a romantic getaway with Amber."

"I think that would be all right, but I need to ask my parents tonight to make sure they are not going to be using it this weekend."

"That's fine. Let me know what they say."

That night Link called his mom to ask about the beach house.

"Hello," Beebe said on the other line.

"Mom Corny was wondering if he could use the beach house from Thursday till Sunday for a romantic weekend with Amber."

"That's fine sweetie."

"Thanks I'll come by after work tomorrow and pick the key up."

"All right why don't you and Tracy come to dinner tomorrow night? I'm going to make lasagna."

"We'd love to."

Tracy went in a little early the next morning to do work so that she could leave a little early. She left before Link had woken up. Link found Corny when he got to work.

"Corny my mom said it would be fine for you to use the beach house."

"Thanks Link can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I wanted it for a special reason."

Link looked at him. "What's that?"

"I want to propose to Amber and I wanted to do something really special."

Link smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it and say yes. I'll have the key for you tomorrow."

Corny smiled back. "I hope she will. Will you co host the show with Tracy while I am gone?"

"I'd love to Corny."

Link left Corny to find Tracy. He didn't have to look far. She was sitting not too far away. When she saw him she smiled and stood. Link walked over and captured her lips in a French kiss. She eagerly kissed him back.

"Morning Linky."

"Morning sexy."

"Handsome since we don't start rehearsal for ten minutes I was wondering if you'd like to smooch in my office."

"I'd love to cutie."

They headed to her office. Tracy pinned Link against her desk and French kissed him again. His hands caressed her back and sides as they continued making out. Her hands flew to his shoulders and hair. Link kissed her neck making her giggle. Tracy responded by French kissing Link once more. He eagerly kissed her back and they began making out again till they felt the need air. As they took deep breaths taking in the oxygen they heard a knock on the door. They smoothed their clothes and hair.

"Come in," Tracy said.

Corny walked in. "Tracy we need to get started."

"I'm coming."

That night when they arrived home Tracy and Link found the phone ringing. Tracy picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Tra."

"Hey Pen."

"I was wondering if I can borrow Marley to keep me company when Amber and Corny are at the beach house."

"Absolutely."

Corny took both Thursday and Friday off so that they could get an early start to the beach house. Tracy dropped Marley off on her way to work and he ran right over to Penny asking to be petted. She bent down and scratched his head. Link had recommended several restaurants for Corny including the Italian Bistro. The morning of their departure Corny came by about ten. He knocked on the door and Amber opened it a second later, wearing a very sexy blue dress. Corny drooled when he saw her.

"Hey doll you look amazing."

"Thanks Corny."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes we are going to have a lot of fun together."

"I know I have really been looking forward to it."

"So have I."

She French kissed him before picking up one of her suitcases to bring to the car.

"Allow me I don't want anything to happen to either you or the baby.8 0

"You're so good to me."

She French kissed him again.

"I know baby."

He French kissed her again then began to load her things into the car.

"Let's get a move on."

"Ok."

"I hope you brought a fancy dress because Link told me about this great fancy Italian restaurant, and I made a reservation for tonight"

"Yes I did."

Corny drove to the beach house. When they got out Corny took Amber's luggage.

"The house is amazing," Corny said as he looked at it.

Amber followed his gaze. "It truly is. We need to give the Larkin's a big thank you for letting us use it."

"Absolutely."

That night Corny took Amber to the Italian Bistro. Amber wore a pink dress with the necklace, earrings, and bracelet Corny had given her. She styled her hair in a French twist. Their waitress came over to their table moments after they were seated.

"Evening folks welcome to the Italian Bistro what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke," Amber said.

"So will I,". Corny added.

"Very good. I'll be right back with that."

The waitress walked away and returned a minute later with their drinks and some bread.

"Are you ready to order?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the ravioli with meat sauce," Corny told her.

"And I'll have the veal parmesan with pesto sauce," Amber added.

The waitress raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she walked away. Both Corny and Amber had a piece of bread.

"Want to dance angel?"

"I'd love to."

Corny took Amber's hand as they stood. They headed over to the dance floor and put their hands around each other's necks as they started dancing. Corny kissed Amber's neck making her giggle. She responded by French kissing him. He quickly kissed her back, as they began to really make out. After a few minutes they parted for need of oxygen and decided to head back to the table. Corny pulled out her chair for her as they sat.

"Which room do you want at the beach house?"

"I thought we'd sleep in the Larkin's bed room."

"I love that idea gorgeous."

"Great can we stop by and get a half dozen chocolate donuts for me to have for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Absolutely I'd like a few for myself too."

Their waitress came to the table and placed their dinners in front of them.

"Would either of you care for extra cheese or black pepper?"

"Some of both please," Amber answered.

Corny nodded. "Me too "

The waitress gave them a little of each.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"Can I have another cherry coke?"

"Absolutely."

"Can I have another too?"

"Of course sir."

She walked away and returned a few minutes later with both their drinks. She left them to eat only returning when she noticed their plates were empty.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?"

"What do you recommend?" Corny asked.

"The chocolate pie is delicious."

"I'll take a piece," Corny told her.

"That sounds good to me too."

"Good choice."

The next afternoon Corny and Amber lay on a beach. Amber put on a blue bikini while Corny wore a blue swimsuit. Corny lay on top of Amber in a way that wouldn't harm her or the baby. Amber pulled him close and French kissed him. He reciprocated and soon they were lost in each others lips. Corny parted from her lips and kissed Amber's neck making her giggle.

"Corny how about we take this back to the beach house?"

"All right any chance we can have sex?"

Amber placed a kiss on Corny's neck.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"A big one."

He helped her up ad together they quickly walked to the house. Once inside they started kissing once again as they headed to the bed. Corny hovered atop of Amber as they helped one another discard of their clothing. Corny started kissing every inch of her face and neck. This caused her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he kissed them.

Amber moaned. "Oh Corny"

Corny then kissed her stomach Amber then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Corny's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to his neck placing kisses on it before sucking on his ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Corny's mouth he opened it. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

The next evening Corny took Amber out to the beach to watch the sunset.

"Oh Corny isn't the sunset beautiful?"

"Absolutely, but it is nothing compared to my gorgeous girlfriend."

Amber watched in surprise as Corny got down on one knee and brought a ring out of his pocket.

He took Amber's left hand in his. "Amber will you make me the happiest guy I know?"

Amber looked from Corny's eyes to the ring and back again. She smiled. "Oh Corny it's beautiful I'd love to marry you."

He stood and swept her into his arms before they French kissed.

The rest of the night and morning passed quickly. Before they knew it they were driving back home. Corny kissed Amber once more before leaving her at her apartment. Amber saw Tracy's car when she got there. She was excited because she couldn't wait to tell her the news. She went in and found Tracy, Marley, and Penny sitting on the couch watching TV. Marley was laying on Tracy's lap getting scratched.

"Hey girls," Amber said.

"Hey Am," Tracy greeted.

"How was your weekend?" Penny asked.

"You'd never guess what happened to me last night!"

"What happened?"

"Corny proposed!"

"I knew he had something up his sleeve when he wanted the beach house!" Tracy said.

"Congratulations!" Penny told her.

Tracy hugged her. "Yeah congratulations!"

"Thanks girls. Tracy I was wondering if you'd let Marley be my ring barer?"

"Sure, I'm sure he'll love that. Marley and I better be going."

"Can I talk to you about something outside first?"

"Sure."

They walked outside.

"I don't want to upset Penny, but I want you to be my maid of honor when I get married?"

"I'd be honored."

"Good I hope Marley is as excited to be my ring barer."

Marley went over to her and licked her face.

"I think he is."

The day of the baby shower arrived. Beebe had invited all the council members that Tracy and Link had worked with. She had also asked everybody to wear a bikini to the party. That morning Noreen had called Tracy, Amber, and Penny and asked them to meet her, and Doreen at the mall to help them pick out an outfit. Beebe got there right after the girls left and used her key to get in. She started decorating by placing beach balls and shells through out the house. She used a ladder to attach seagulls to the ceiling. She also put on a record of beach sounds. Minutes after she got there Edna and her cocker spaniel Jack arrived. Jack immediately went over to Julia and Marley. The three of them started playing. Motormouth Maybelle arrived five minutes later to help them finish decorating. After they finished Beebe and Motormouth Maybelle made burgers, hot dogs, and fries while Edna baked a triple chocolate fudge cake. About 5 till one girls started arriving. Beebe had told them not to park in front of the house. Then about one Noreen called and told them that they were done. Beebe immediately put a bonnet and a diaper on each dog. Jack instantly tried to gnaw his bonnet off but Beebe knew he might so she put it on in away that prevented that from happening. The rest of the council arrived and Beebe turned the lights off. About one fifteen the girls arrived and Tracy opened the door, turning the lights on.

"Surprise!" everybody shouted.

"Which girl is this for?" Tracy asked.

"All three of you silly now go put on your bikini's girls," Beebe told them.

"All right."

The dogs ran in and greeted the girls

"Oh the dogs look so cute in their diapers, and bonnets."

"Indeed they do."

The girls went upstairs. Tracy put on a blue bikini. Penny put on a red and Amber a pink. By the time they got downstairs Noreen and Doreen had changed into their bikinis.

"Let's eat," Beebe said.

When they all eat Tracy, Penny, and Amber each got an extra burger or hot dog, and some extra fries. After they ate Beebe brought out the cake. Tracy licked her lips when she saw that they had made her favorite cake. After the cake the girls drew numbers to decide which order they would get in the pool. Tracy, Penny, and Amber could get in when ever they wanted. Tracy, Amber, Penny, Noreen, Doreen, Tammy, and Shelly got in first. The water was cool and it felt good on the hot August day. When they dried off they all went back inside.

"How about we draw suns on the girls," Beebe suggested.

"That sounds fun," Noreen said.

"Who wants to do it?"

Noreen, Doreen, and Tammy raised their hands.

"Who wants to do who?"

"I'll do Tracy," Noreen answered.

"I get Amber," Doreen said.

"That leaves me Penny," Tammy added.

The girls got the paints and brushes and painted suns on Tracy, Penny, and Amber's bellies.

"That tickles!" Tracy said laughing.

"Watch where you put that paint!" Amber told Doreen, a little more harshly than she intended.

"Are you going to take pictures? Will the paint melt off since it's so hot?" Penny asked.

"Yes we will take pictures and no the paint will hold until we take it off, if we take it off," Tammy said smiling.

"We can't have suns on our stomachs forever!" Tracy, Amber and Penny shouted loudly.

"Calm down we were just teasing. Of course we'll take it off later," Noreen told them.

Tracy, Penny, and Amber then drew numbers to see what order they would go in. Tracy drew one, Penny two, and Amber three. Beebe handed each girl a big gift. Tracy opened hers to find a crib. Penny and Amber found that Beebe had also given them cribs. Edna then handed them each a big gift Tracy opened hers to find a high chair. Penny and Amber again found that they had been given the same thing. Motormouth Maybelle went next. Tracy opened hers to discover a changing table. Tammy gave the girls her gifts next. Tracy opened it to find a playpen. Noreen gave them gifts after Tammy. Tracy opened hers to discover a car seat. Doreen went next. Tracy opened it to find a stuffed dog. They also got other toys including toys, and stuffed animals, baby furniture, and gender neutral clothes, as well as stuff like breast pumps. Penny and Amber received the same gifts as Tracy from everyone.

After the party Edna, Beebe, Motormouth Maybelle as well as Tammy, and Shelley cleaned up.

"Can I please help clean up?" Tracy asked.

"It's your party, so you don't need to," Beebe reminded her.

"I know, but I want to."

"But you should rest in your fragile condition," Tammy told her.

"I'm pregnant it's not like I'm dying or anything!" Tracy said.

"Oh all right," Beebe told her.

Later Tracy cooked dinner. The dogs were lying by her hoping that she'd drop food. Link walked in. He noticed that Tracy hadn't yet noticed him so he snuck up behind her and placed his arms around her before kissing her neck. S he giggled.

"Hey Linky."

"Hey sexy what's with all the baby stuff?"

"There was a baby shower for us today."

"Did you have fun? Do we have everything that we need?"

Tracy nodded. "I think so."

Link French kissed her and she quickly responded. As they made out Tracy noticed that they were making there way to the bedroom. When they got there they fell onto the bed with Tracy on top. Link hovered atop of Tracy as they helped one another discard of their clothing. He began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

The morning of the twenty fifth, Link woke up and realized that he was alone. He went down to the kitchen, and found Tracy making chocolate chip pancakes, and sausage. He snuck up from behind her and kissed her neck, making her giggle.

"Morning sexy."

He French kissed her.

"Morning Linky."

She French kissed him. He then snuck in front of her, and put his hand on her belly then kissed it.

"Morning little one, how are you feeling?"

"It's feeling great and says to tell you morning."

"I hope breakfast will be ready soon because your loving husband is starved, and can't wait for the delicious breakfast his bride is cooking."

Tracy smiled. "It will be ready soon."

Tracy brought Link his breakfast when it was ready. He was at the table. She got a plate of her own and sat down next to him.

"Linky I have a few rules while Jessica is staying with us."

"What are they cutie?"

"No drinking from the milk carton, don't leave your shoes where she can trip over them, and no sex."

"You have to be kidding about no sex."

She shook her head. "I'm serious."

He frowned. "Why can't we have sex?"

"Because I wouldn't feel comfortable having sex with a stranger in the house."

"We can still make out right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good does that mean no neck kisses too?"

"No that is another thing that I don't mind."

"Good."

At ten Tracy, Link, Penny, and Seaweed went to the airport to meet Jessica. Penny spotted her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Jessica this is my boyfriend Seaweed, and my friends Tracy and Link. They are the ones who you are staying with."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"You too."

Jessica looked at Tracy. "Tracy do you and Link have any kids yet?"

"No, but we have two dogs that we treat like children."

When they arrived at Tracy and Link's house Jessica started to get her things out of the car but the guys stopped her.

"Allow me," Link said taking one of her suitcases.

"Thanks Link," Jessica said.

"You're very welcome."

"Here cracker boy let me give you a hand with those," Seaweed said. Link nodded as Seaweed grabbed some luggage.

They headed inside and were instantly greeted by the dogs.

"Well who do we have here?" Jessica asked as she scratched them.

"This is Marley," Tracy answered motioning to him.

"And this is Julia," Link added.

"Those are cute names."

"Thanks."

Jessica smiled. "Can Julia sleep with me while I'm here?"

Tracy nodded. "Absolutely."

"Which room is mine?"

"We have several spare rooms and since you're our guest you get to pick what room you'd like."

"Thanks guys."

"You're welcome."

They showed Jessica all the spare rooms.

"I'll take the first one you showed me, the room with the big bed."

"Good choice."

Jessica went to the room to unpack. She grabbed four gifts out of her bag and met everybody in the living room. She handed two to Penny, one to Tracy, and the last to Link. Penny opened hers to discover a car seat, and a stuffed bear. Tracy went next and got a stuffed bear like Penny's. Link opened his to discover a snow globe with a Statue of Liberty in the middle. They hugged her to thank her.

"So what are we doing today?" Jessica asked.

"Link and I are taking you to where we work."

"Where do you work?"

"A TV studio."

"Cool."

"It is. Ever hear of the Corny Collins show?"

"No," Jessica answered shaking her head.

"It's a dance show like Dick Clark's American Bandstand. Link and I used to dance on it and now I co-host it," Tracy told her.

"That sounds like a fun job."

"It is."

They drove to the studio and Tracy led Jessica inside. Will walked up to them twenty minutes before the show began.

"Hey Tracy who is your friend?"

"Will this is Jessica she is staying with us."

He held out his hand and she shook it. "Nice to meet you Jessica."

"You too."

They continued the tour and spotted Corny along the way.

"Hey Tracy."

"Hey Corny this is my friend Jessica. Jessica this is my co host Corny."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Corny."

He gave her his signature smile. "You too Jessica."

They started off on the tour again but didn't get far before seeing Noreen and Doreen.

"Hey Tracy," they said.

"Hey girls this is my friend20Jessica. Jessica these are Noreen and Doreen. They are dancers on the show."

"Nice to meet you girls."

"You too."

Inez was the next to spot Tracy.

"Hey Tracy."

"Hey Inez this is my friend Jessica. Jessica this is Inez she is one of the dancers on the show she is also Seaweeds sister."

"Nice to meet you Inez."

They shook hands. "Same here Jessica."

They continued with the tour.

"I don't need to meet the girl who would flirt with Link right?"

" No I see Penny told you about her."

" Yes I hope you don't mind, but Penny would read the letters that you sent to her to me."

"Not at all."

Motormouth Maybelle was next to spot Tracy.

"Hey sweetie who is your friend?"

"Maybelle this is Jessica she is visiting with us for a week. Jessica this is Seaweeds mother Maybelle. She is also the station manager."

"Nice to meet you sweetie."

"You too Maybelle."

The next morning Tracy woke up and walked into the kitchen. She saw Jessica making breakfast.

"Morning Jessica."

"Morning Tracy."

"What are you making?"

"My special cherry Belgium waffles, and bacon."

"Are you making them for everyone?"

"Yes."

"They smell delicious."

"You'll love them."

They sat down to eat. Link entered and kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle.

"Morning sexy."

"Morning Linky."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Jessica made her special cherry waffles, and bacon."

"The waffles sound delicious."

They are."

Link sat down and ate.

"What are we doing today?" Jessica asked.

"We are taking you to the aquarium then tonight we are going to the Prime Rib Restaurant, fancy restaurant with both sets of parents, Penny, Seaweed, Amber, and Corny."

That afternoon, before dinner they went to the aquarium with Penny and Amber. Jessica gave Amber her teddy bear when she saw her. She thanked her.

"So what do you want to see first?" Tracy asked.

"How about the seals?"

"All right."

They walked to the seal area. One was by the glass looking at them. He held up a flipper and waved it at them.

"Oh they're so cute," Jessica said.

"Especially the one that waved. Where to next?" Tracy asked.

"Let's go see the whales," Jessica answered.

"Ok."

"So Penny have you ever been to the Prime Rib Restaurant?" Jessica asked.

"No it's too expensive for my taste."

"Link takes me there every now and then, and I always enjoy it," Tracy told her.

"I can't wait to try it."

"You'll love it."

They got to the whales and found a few swimming close to the glass.

"Hey guys," Jessica said to them. They made a small noise as they passed by.

"They have never done that before," Amber said acerbically.

"Maybe they are responding to something else, not my voice," Jessica said shrugging

They continued and saw all the other animals including the sharks.

Later that day Jessica and Link were downstairs awaiting Tracy. She came downstairs wearing a very sexy blue dress with the necklace from Beebe, the earrings from Link, and the bracelet from her parents. Her hair was styled in a French twist. Link drooled when he saw her as met her at the bottom of the steps. He kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Hey doll you look amazing."

"Thanks Linky you look handsome yourself."

The others were waiting as Tracy, Link and Jessica arrived at the restaurant.

"Jessica I'd like for you to meet my parents Edna and Wilbur," Tracy told her as she motioned to them.

Link pointed out his parents. "And mine Beebe and Eric."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Jessica said smiling at them.

"Same here," they told her.

"Mrs. Larkin Link tells me you're a doctor."

"I am."

"That must be exciting"

"It's never boring."

Their waiter came over with a pad and pen in hand.

"Evening folks what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke light ice," Tracy answered.

"So will I," Link told him.

"I'll have a cherry coke," Beebe said.

"So will I," Eric added.

"We'll have a bottle of wine," Wilbur said.

"I'll have a cherry coke," Amber said.

"So will I," Corny said.

"I'll have that as well," Penny added.

"I'll have a coke," Seaweed said.

"And I'll have a sprite," Jessica said.

The waiter nodded and exited. He returned a minute later with another waiter who was helping him carry the drinks. He was also carrying a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato, and a side of chocolate sauce," Tracy said.

"Chocolate sauce?"

"Yes chocolate sauce."

The waiter raised his eyebrow but nodded when he saw her protruding stomach.

"All right."

"I'll have that with out the chocolate sauce," Link told him.

"So will I," Beebe said.

" I'll have that as well," Eric added.

" So will I Edna said."

Jessica went next. "I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze filet with the potato skins."

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with gravy on top and a stuffed potato," Amber said.

"I'll have that without the gravy," Corny said.

"I'll have that, but with caramel sauce on it," Penny added.

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze filet with the potato skins."

"I'll have that too."

The waiter nodded and left. They each had a slice of bread.

"So Jessica tell me about yourself."

" I am a fun loving girl who works at a movie theater that lives in New York. I've lived in New York for three years and my parents live in Virginia. I've never been to Baltimore before."

"How do you like it here?"

"It's different from New York, but I love it."

"We love having you here," Tracy told her.

They continued to talk till the same two waiters brought their dinners.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Can I have another cherry coke Tracy asked."

"Absolutely."

"This doesn't look like gravy," Amber said.

"It is ma'am."

"It looks too dark," she stated sternly.

"Why don't you taste it honey," Corny suggested.

Amber took a small taste. "It is gravy, sorry about that."

He nodded. "Can I do anything for anybody else the other waiter asked."

"Can I have another cherry coke? Link asked.

"Certainly."

The waiters exited with the drinks and they started eating. The girls poured their sauce on. The waiter brought the two drinks. When they finished the meal their waiter noticed the empty plates.

"Did anybody save room for dessert?" he asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a slice of chocolate mousse pie," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link added.

"I'll have that as well," Beebe told him.

"I'll have a slice of mudd pie."

"So will I," Wilbur said.

"I'll have a Banana Split," Edna said.

"I'll have a slice of chocolate mousse pie," Amber said.

"I'll have a slice of pecan pie," Corny told him.

"I'll have a hot fudge sundae," Penny said.

"I'll have a slice of pecan pie," Seaweed said.

"And I'll have a slice of cheesecake.

"The food here is amazing!" Penny said.

"Yeah," Seaweed said.

"Can we come again next time I visit?" Jessica asked.

"Sure," Tracy said.

The next day Tracy, Jessica Amber, and Penny went to the zoo Link wanted to go to the studio to do a little work.

"So what do you want to see first. Tracy asked."

"How about the goats."

"All right."

They walked over to the goats. One immediately walks over to them and they scratched it.

"Hey buddy," Tracy said as she scratched it.

"Where to next?" Penny asked.

"How about the lions?" Jessica said.

"Lions it is."

They headed over to the lions.

"The four of us should plan a girl's only trip to New York after the kids are born," Jessica suggested.

"Sound like fun," Tracy said.

" Yes Amber agreed."

They reached the lions den and found a cub that couldn't have been over two weeks old. He made a small "rawr" sound.

"Oh the baby is so cute," Tracy said. She started crying.

"Stupid hormones," she told them as she wiped her eyes.

"He is cute," Amber said.

"Where to next?" Tracy asked.

"The bears of course," Jessica said.

"All right."

They started over to the bears.

"How are we going to go to New York with the kids?" Amber asked.

"Leave them with their father's of course," Tracy answered.

"That should be interesting," Amber said.

"Yeah, but I think they'll be able to handle it," Tracy said.

"They can," Penny agreed.

They reached the bears. There was also a cub that looked no older than over a month old.

"Oh the cub is so cute!" Tracy said.

"All babies are cute," Jessica agreed.

"I hope mine looks like Seaweed," Penny said.

"I want mine to look like his or her father," Amber added.

0A

"And have ten fingers and ten toes," she said.

Penny and Tracy looked horrified at the thought of their babies being disfigured. They held each other getting teary eyed.

"It's unlikely to happen, but I'd love him or her if it does," Amber said getting teary eyed herself.

"Let's go ladies," Jessica said trying to distract them.

"Yes, lets!" Penny said returning to her old self.

The week ended with Jessica's departure.

"Bye guys thanks again for letting me stay with you," Jessica said.

"You're welcome we really enjoyed it."

"I'll miss you," Penny said as she hugged her.

"I'll miss all of you too," Jessica said.

Jessica hugged Tracy and Link. "I am really looking forward to showing you New York."

"I can't wait to see it. You'll take us to the Statue of Liberty right?"

"Of course."

Tracy went inside. She felt a pair of hands circle her stomach, and saw Link stick his head over her shoulder. He kissed her.

"Alone at last," he said."

"Yeah," Tracy said as she kissed him.

"Can we please fool around?"

"Absolutely I really had the urge to do it while Jessica was here."

He started massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck making her giggle. "So did I woke up every night wanting to wake you to have sex."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was afraid you would be mad at me for waking you up for a late night sex session."

"I would have wanted you too."

"I wish I knew."

"Would you massage my feet too?" she asked between giggles from his kisses.

"Lay down and I am at your service," he said grinning. She lay on the couch and he sat propping her feet in his lap. He massaged her right then left foot. Afterwards she sat up and he attacked her neck and lips with kisses.

A week later Tracy, Penny, and Amber had a girls night out at the smoke house. Their waitress came over a moment after they were seated.

"Evening ladies what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke light ice," Tracy said.

"And I'll have a cherry coke," Penny answered.

"So will I, Amber said.

The waitress walked away.

"So Penny what names are you and Seaweed considering?" Tracy asked.

"Matthew and Becky. What about you, and Link?"

"Adam and Linda. What about you Amber?"

"Thomas and Margaret."

"I love those names," Tracy said.

The waitress brought their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese, and sauce with chocolate sauce, and an order of chilly cheese fries."

"I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese, and sauce with sour cream, and an order of chili cheese fries."

"Sour cream?"

Penny nodded "Yes sour cream."

The waitress looked at Penny's belly.

"All right what about you ma'am?"

"I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese, and sauce on a toasted bun with a1 sauce with chilly cheese fries."

The waitress walked away.

"How is the nursery coming?" Penny asked.

"Almost done how is your coming?"

"We finished it last week."

They continued talking till the waitress brought their burgers.

"Can I have another cherry coke?" Tracy asked.

"Absolutely."

She took Tracy's glass. The girls poured their sauce on and started eating as the waitress brought Tracy's drink. When they finished the waitress noticed their empty plates.

"Did you ladies save room for dessert?"

"Yes I'll have a piece of chocolate pie," Tracy said.

"So will I," Penny told her.

"Make that three," Amber said.


	8. A labor surprise

A labor surprise

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, L T Freak, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter seven. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter

September tenth was a really special day. It was Beebe's birthday. She had decided to take the day off from work. Eric had planned to go to Sophia's which was her favorite restaurant with the kids, and the Turnblad's. The day before he went by the restaurant and arranged for the waiter to sing happy birthday to her. Eric woke up around eight so that he could bring Beebe her favorite breakfast in bed before he had to go to work. When he walked in the bedroom with a plateful of mouth watering food he placed it next to her and leaning down kissed her lips. Beebe's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Morning gorgeous Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Eric. You're so sweet to bring me my favorite breakfast in bed on my birthday."

"You deserve it beautiful what are you going to do while I'm at work?"

Watch TV. I really wish that you could have gotten today off so that we could spend all day smooching like we normally do on our birthdays."

"So do I. I promise that we'll do it Saturday. You should be happy that I was able to be in town unlike last year."

She nodded. "I really missed you last year."

He kissed her again. "I did too. I better get to work."

"All right. I'll think about you all day."

"I'll think about you too and miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

Tracy went to work early so that she could leave early once again. She left before Link woke up. She fed the dogs before she left for work and left Link a note telling him that she fed them. When Link went to the studio he immediately sought her out so that he could tell her morning. The first place he checked was her office. He smiled when he saw her sitting at her desk.

He walked over to her and French kissed her. "Morning sexy."

"Morning Linky did you get my note?"

She French kissed him again.

"Yes, but they tried to lie to me and tell me that you hadn't fed them."

"You didn't feed them again right?"

"No how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling great, and you?"

"Never better and how is Sir Kicks A Lot feeling?" he asked as he put his hand on her stomach and kissed it.

"It's doing great, and says to tell you morning."

Corny walked by the office and stopped upon seeing them. "Morning guys."

"Morning Corny," Tracy greeted.

"Morning Corny," Link added.

"Tracy I have a gift that Amber asked me give to you to give to Mrs. Larkin tonight."

"All right. She told me she bought something."

Tracy followed Corny to his office and he handed it to her.

"I'll give it to her," she told him.

"Thanks."

Later that day Link sat waiting for Tracy to get ready for dinner.

"Cutie we need to get going."

"I'm coming," she called to him.

She came downstairs a minute later wearing a sexy blue dress with the necklace, and earrings from Link, and the bracelet from her parents. Link drooled when he saw her and quickly met her at the bottom of the steps."

He French kissed her. "Hey angel you look amazing."

"Thanks Linky."

She French kissed him back as he backed her into the wall, their lips never parting. Their hands moved all around each others bodies as they continued their intense make out session.

"Doll we need to get going because everybody will be waiting."

"All right can we pick up where we left off when we get home?"

"Absolutely."

"Maybe we can even have sex. She added"

" I really hope that we can."

"We can since you want to."

"Do I ever."

"Then we'll do it."

He smiled. "Oh boy. I can't wait till later."

Link escorted Tracy to the car then drove to Sophia's. Their parent's were already there waiting for them.

"Happy birthday mom," Tracy said hugging Beebe.

"Happy birthday mom," Link said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Beebe hugged Tracy and Link. "Thanks sweeties."

Edna smiled and hugged them. "Hey hun."

"Hey ma."

"Hey Link."

"Hey mom."

Their waiter walked over to their table after everyone was seated.

"Evening folks welcome to Sophia's what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke light ice," Tracy answered.

"So will I," Link added.

"I'll have a cherry coke," Beebe told him.

"So will I," Eric said.

"And we'll have a bottle of wine," Wilbur said. Edna nodded in agreement.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"So Mrs. Larkin have you had a good birthday?" Tracy asked.

"Yes I have I only wish that Eric could have taken the day off so that we could spend it smooching."

"I promised that we would do it Saturday."

"I know, can we do some after dinner too?"

"Absolutely."

The waiter returned with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

They nodded.

He positioned his pen on the pad. "What can I get for you?"

Tracy went first. "I'll have veal Parmesan with chocolate sauce."

"Chocolate sauce?"

"Yes chocolate sauce."

The waiter gazed down at her swollen stomach.

"All right."

"I'll have the lasagna," Link told him.

"I'll have the ravioli," Beebe said.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan," Eric added.

Wilbur nodded his head. "So will I."

Edna was last. "I'll have the baked ziti."

The waiter nodded and walked away. They each had a slice of bread. Music began playing as they ate.

"Want to dance cutie?"

"Oh Linky I'd love to."

"Be careful you hun I don't want anything to happen to either you or the baby."

"We will ma."

Tracy and Link headed to the dance floor where they wound their hands around each other's neck as they started to dance. Link kissed Tracy's neck causing her to giggle. She pulled him close and French kissed him. He reciprocated and soon they were having a passionate make out session on the floor. They only stopped when they needed air. They then headed back to the table and grabbed another slice of bread. A few minutes later the waiter brought their dinner.

"Would any of you like extra cheese or black pepper on your meal?"

They nodded and he gives them some of each.

"Can I do anything else for you?"

"Can I have another cherry coke?" Tracy asked.

"Certainly ma'am."

"Can I have another too?" Link asked.

"Of course."

He took their drinks and left. Tracy poured the chocolate sauce on her meal as everyone began to eat. A moment later the waiter brought Tracy and Link's drink, placing them on the table.

As the meal came to a close Link leaned over to Tracy. "Cutie do you want to split a chocolate brownie sundae with me?"

She smiled and licked her lips. "I'd love to."

He leaned closer and kissed her. As they parted, the waiter walked by.

"Did any of you save room for dessert?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"We'll share a chocolate brownie sundae," Link answered.

"I'll have a piece of chocolate pie," Beebe told him.

"So will I," Eric added.

"I'll have a slice of pecan pie," Wilbur said.

"I'll have a slice of chocolate pie too," Edna told him.

"All right whose birthday is it again?"

"Mine," Beebe replied.

The waiter nodded and left. He returned a minute later with the desserts. Beebe's had a lit candle in hers as they sang happy birthday to her. After the song ended Beebe made a wish and blew out the candle. They all started eating. Tracy ended up eating her half and half of Link's part of the sundae. He didn't mind knowing that she was eating for two.

After everyone finished they all went to the Larkin's house. They sat around the dining room table with gifts for Beebe. Eric handed her two gifts and a card. She opened the first gift to find a necklace and the second to discover chocolates. She opened the card last. It read-

Beebe,

You are the most amazing woman that I ever met. As each year passes you only amaze me more and more. Happy Birthday sweetheart!

Love,

Eric

Beebe kissed him. "Thanks Eric."

"You're welcome doll."

Tracy was next to hand Beebe a gift. She opened it to find a pair of earrings."

"Thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome."

She placed another gift on the table. "This is from Amber and Corny."

Beebe opened it to discover a Waterford crystal vase.

"It's beautiful! Be sure to thank them for me."

"Will do."

Edna handed Beebe a gift. She opened it to discover a gift certificate to the smoke house, her second favorite restaurant.

The days after Beebe's birthday passed quickly and soon it was September twentieth.

"Linky how about we take the dogs for a walk?"

"I love that idea angel."

"Who wants to go for a walk?"

The dogs ran to the door barking as they looked at their leashes. Tracy and Link grabbed the leashes and put them on their ecstatic "children" and headed outside. The dogs instantly went to their normal tree right out front. They inspected then peed on it. They then continued with their walk. While they went down their favorite path Laura was walking towards them, coming from the opposite direction. Marley and Julia upon noticing her growled.

"What is it boy?" Tracy asked.

"Look who it is," Link said.

"Hey baby," Laura said recognizing his voice.

"Laura I thought you were in jail," Tracy told her.

"I promised the guard that I'd have sex with him if he'd let me out, and he did, so we slept together, and now I am pregnant by him."

"I bet you are," Tracy sneered. It was a little more menacing due to the constant mood swings and hormones.

"Who asked you fatso?"

The dogs growled at Laura again.

"Attack!" Tracy said as she took the leashes off of them. They immediately ran over and started to attack her, knocking her into the mud. She tried to swat them away, but to no avail.

"Hey baby can you get your damn dog off me?"

" Sure. Heel."

The dogs ran over to him and he put the leashes back on them. Laura got up. Her dress was all muddy and ripped.

"Hey slut your damn dogs ruined my favorite dress so you have to pay for me to get another."

"After how mean you were to me why should I?"

"Because you feel guilty."

Tracy scoffed. "Not a chance."

"Do you feel guilty baby?"

"No maybe your guard friend will buy you a new one."

Tracy laughed harshly. "Yeah."

"All right if your darn dogs attack me one more time I will have you arrested."

"We could easily have you arrested for violating the restraining order," Tracy said. Her blood started to boil while staring at her.

"It wouldn't take much," Link agreed.

"Then you could see your guard friend," Tracy said matter of factly.

Laura huffed loudly before walking away.

"I hope that is the last of her."

"So do I."

The rest of September flew by and October came. On the second Tracy and Link found Penny waiting for them when they got home.

"Hey Pen."

"Hey Tra. You'd never guess what happened to me this morning."

"What happened?"

"Seaweed brought me my favorite breakfast in bed then right after I ate he proposed to me then we made sweet love to each other."

"You're so lucky."

"I know I always wanted to marry Seaweed, but I thought that it would be after our first child was born."

"You'll marry him eventually."

"I know at least you were able to get married before your child was born."

Link nodded. "True and I know it will be hard on you not being married when your child is born but Seaweed will help with the baby."

Penny sniffed. "I know he will be a big help as well Link."

"Anything wrong Pen?" Tracy asked.

"No just my overactive mood swings," she answered.

"I know about those. I'll see you later Pen."

"All right Tra."

Tracy went inside. She was immediately greeted by the dogs.

"Guys off!" she said a little too harshly.

They gave her a pained expression

She bent down and scratched them. "I'm sorry guys. It was my hormones. Am I forgiven?

They licked her.

She laughed. "I guess that means I am."

Link walked in. "Cutie I was thinking we could order pizza for dinner?"

"You read my mind," she answered smiling.

They ordered a large pizza with sausage, tomato, and green pepper. As they ate they fed the dogs small bites of pizza.

Later that night Tracy was laying in the hot tub. The dogs were running around the yard playing. Link walked out and his face lit up.

"There is my sexy wife mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Link sank into the hot tub, next to her. He leaned over and captured her lips. She eagerly returned the kiss and they began smooching. Soon hormones took over and they began making out. Link moved from her lips and kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle.

"Hey Linky how about we take this inside."

"If we do will there be a chance for sex to happen?"

Tracy kissed Link's chest.

"I take that as a yes."

They headed inside and got under the covers of the bed. The dogs followed and lay down on the edge of the bed. Link hovered atop of Tracy as they helped one another discard of their clothing. He began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

Later Tracy and Link were lying in bed when Tracy felt a twinge in her back.

"Oww," she said.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"My back," she answered.

"Turn on your side," he told her.

She turned so her back was facing him. He began to massage her back earning a happy moan from Tracy. He peppered kisses along her neck, shoulders, and down her back as he kneaded her muscles. Tracy giggled as he did so and when his head was close to hers she turned slightly and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He smiled as their lips molded together.

"Thank you Linky," she told him when he finished.

"You're welcome doll."

By November fourteenth both Amber and Penny had moved out of the apartment and in with their fiancées. Around ten o'clock the phone rang and Link picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey cracker boy Penny is in labor and Tracy promised that she would be her coach in the delivery room."

"We'll meet you at the hospital."

They hung up the phone. Tracy entered the room. She had been out back playing with the dogs.

"Linky who was on the phone?"

"Seaweed Penny is in labor."

Tracy's eyes widened. "We better get to the hospital."

"Let's go then."

Link escorted Tracy to the car. When they were almost there Tracy felt something wet between her legs.

She gasped. Linky I think my water just broke!"

"Now you're in labor too! The next thing we know Amber will go into labor a month early."

Link maneuvered their way through traffic and made it to the hospital.

Link hopped out of the car. "I'll go get a nurse," he called to her.

"All right, please hurry."

Link headed inside to the nurse's station.

He found a blonde haired nurse sitting at the station. "My wife is in labor."

"Let me grab a wheelchair."

"Thank you."

The nurse found a wheelchair then followed Link outside. They both helped Tracy into it and the nurse wheeled her in. Link walked besides her holding her hand. He kissed it every so often. They took the elevator to the maternity floor.

"Sir I need for you to fill out a few forms."

Link nodded. "Is there a phone that I can use?"

"Yes. Let's get your wife into a room then you can use it," the nurse answered.

They got Tracy into her room and the nurse handed her a gown to change into.

"I will be right back gorgeous," Link told her.

"All right I'll be waiting."

The nurse looked at him. "What do you want to do first?"

"Use the phone."

"All right does the doctor know that she is in labor?"

"No that is who I am going to call."

"Let me show you where the phone is."

"Thanks."

She showed Link where the phone was and he dialed a number.

"Hello," Beebe said.

"Mom Tracy is in labor."

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Can you go by the house, get the dogs and Tracy's suitcase first?"

"I'll have your dad do that."

"All right can you call the Turnblad's before you come?"

"Absolutely."

Link put the phone back on the receiver and went to the nurse's desk to get the forms. He filled them out before heading back into Tracy's room. When he entered it he found that she wasn't changed yet.

She turned and saw him. "Linky can you help me into my hospital gown?"

"Absolutely doll."

As he helped Tracy into her hospital gown he kissed her bare neck making her giggle. He assisted her into the bed before finding a chair. He sat down next to her and took her hand, holding it. He kissed her and she pulled him closer, French kissing him. He returned the kiss and they begin making out. Link tired of her lips and kissed her neck making her giggle. He sat down next to her. About half an hour later Beebe came into the room.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

Tracy winced as a contraction hit. She squeezed Link's hand. "In a lot of pain."

"Let's see how far along you are then I'll get you something to ease the pain a little."

"Ok."

Beebe walked to the end of the bed and checked on Tracy's progress.

"Two centimeters so you still have a ways to go."

Beebe walked out of the room and a nurse came in. She was a tall thin brunette with green eyes.

"Mrs. Larkin I'm Kelly and Ill be your nurse today."

Tracy smiled ."Nice to meet you Kelly I'm Tracy, and this is my husband Link."

She gazed at Link. "Nice to meet you Link."

"You too," Link told her.

The nurse walked as Beebe entered with a cup of ice chips. She handed them to a grateful Tracy. She popped a few into her mouth and chewed on them.

Edna bustled into the room. "Oh my baby is having her baby."

She found another chair and sat down on the other side of Tracy; opposite Link.

"Ma Penny is in labor too and I was supposed to be her coach but went into labor on the way here so can you go and tell her?"

"Of course hun. Do you know what room she's in?"

"No."

"I'll go ask a nurse then. She must be on this floor," Edna told her.

Edna went out to the nurse's station and asked them what room Penny was in. After she was told she walked into it. She found Penny chomping on ice chips.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well considering the circumstances," she answered.

"Where's Tracy?" she added.

"Tracy sent me in here to tell you that she is in labor too."

"What! I can't believe it! Will you stay in here and coach me then?"

"Of course."

Two hours later Link is still sitting next to Tracy. This time he is squeezing her hand trying to ease the pain. Beebe entered the room to check her progress.

Tracy looked at her with pleading eyes. "Mom is there anything that you can give me for the pain?"

"I'd like her to have something two because my hand is tired from squeezing hers," Link added. Tracy let go of his hand briefly and he rubbed it. He then took hers again.

Beebe looked at her vitals. "Let me see if I'll be able to give you anything."

She checked on her progress.

"You're five centimeters so you can have an epidural if you like."

"Please."

"All right let me go and get that set up."

Beebe left and not five minutes later a nurse came in holding a needle.

"Hello I am here to give you an epidural."

Tracy sighed happily. "Thank you."

"That's what they all say. You should feel better soon."

"I sure hope so," Tracy said.

"So do I," Link added.

The nurse had Tracy sit up so her back was accessible.

"You'll feel a small prick." She pricked the needle into her back and rubbed it.

"There you go," the nurse said.

"Thank you again," Tracy told her.

It took a few minutes but Tracy slowly began to feel the pain lessen. During her labor either Beebe or Kelly would come to check on her. She had been in labor for seven hours when Kelly came in to check Tracy. She ran out of the room right after she did.

Tracy stared at the door. "I sure hope everything is all right."

Link kissed her cheek. "So do I cutie."

Beebe was in the waiting room with Eric, Wilbur, Seaweed, Amber, Corny, Inez, and Motormouth Maybelle.

"I wonder who will give birth first," Eric mused.

"Tracy I hope," Wilbur replied.

"So do I. I can't wait to meet my grand child," Eric said.

They heard Beebe being called to the nurse station. It was Kelly's voice.

"I better go see what she needs."

She headed to the nurse station and found Kelly waiting for her.

"What can I do for you Kelly?"

"Your daughter-in-law is ten centimeters."

Beebe followed Kelly into Tracy's room. Kelly moved to Tracy's bed where she helped arrange her into a semi sitting position.

Beebe sat at the end of the bed. "I need for you to start pushing on the next contraction Tracy."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes the baby is ready to join the world."

"That's good to hear," Link said.

"Yeah," Tracy said before squeezing Link's hand again. With the contraction she began to push. She continued a few more times when she saw Beebe look up at her and Link.

"I see a head a few more should do it," she told them.

Tracy pushed a few more times before hearing a cry.

"It's a girl Link do you want to cut the cord?"

"Sure."

Link moved to his mom and she showed him where to cut. He cut the cord and Beebe hands her granddaughter to Kelly. Tracy lay back but soon felt another contraction.

" Shouldn't they have stopped by now?"

"Hold on let me take a look."

Beebe took a look at Tracy and saw another head.

"Looks like you're having twins. So you need to push again."

Tracy pushed a couple more times and they heard another cry.

"It's a boy."

Link cut the cord and Beebe handed him to another nurse that was in the room.

"Hold on I see another head."

"Ugh they that will be two much for us to handle won't it Linky?"

"Yes, but we'll take care of it."

Beebe glanced at them. "Relax I'm kidding. I'll go get everybody else."

"Please don't tease us like that," Tracy and Link both said.

Beebe left the room. She walked out to the waiting room and received everyone's attention.

"I know two little people anxious to meet you," she told them.

"So both girls have given birth? Seaweed asked.

"I don't know about Penny, but Tracy had twins."

"Twins! But I thought she was only having one!" Amber exclaimed.

"Guess they'll need more stuff," Inez said.

"They'll really have their hands full now," Maybelle mentioned.

"But they'll handle it like pros," Corny said.

Back in Tracy's room the nurse returned holding their new daughter wrapped in a pink blanket. She handed the baby to Tracy.

" Here is your daughter I will be right back with your son."

She turned and left again.

"What shall we name out little angel?" Tracy asked as she gently touched the baby's tiny fingers with her index finger.

"How about Linda Tracy Larkin?"

"I think that's a beautiful name!"

Linda cried in her arms.

Link laughed softly. "I guess she likes it too."

"I think she does too," Tracy said. She was gazing lovingly at Linda.

The nurse returned with their son and placed him on Tracy's lap besides Linda. He began wiggling in her lap so Link got up and took Linda from her.

"Here is your son let me know when the twins get hungry," she told Tracy.

"Will do."

"What shall we name our son?"

"How about Adam Link Larkin?" Tracy answered.

"I love that name."

Beebe entered the room followed closely by the others. They all crowded around the bed to get a good look at the twins.

"We'd like to introduce all of you to Adam Link Larkin" Tracy said holding Adam so they could see him.

"And Linda Tracy Larkin," Link said holding her so they could all see her.

"Linda is as pretty as her mother," Beebe said. She took Linda from Link and cradled her in her arms.

"And Adam is as handsome as his father," Amber told them. She took him from Tracy and rocked him gently in her arms.

"Tracy I was wondering if you would like to brings the twins on the show Tuesday to introduce them to Baltimore." Corny asked.

"I'd love to Corny."

Over the next hour they all took turns holding the twins. Beebe and Link stayed after everyone else left.

"Cutie I am going to get some dinner."

"All right. I am hungry."

Link left to find the cafeteria.

"Mrs. Larkin can you wheel me into Penny's room so that I can show her my twins?"

"Sure."

She found a wheelchair and helped Tracy into it before handing her the twins. Beebe then wheeled her to Penny's room, finding the door closed. Beebe knocked on it.

"Come in," Edna said.

Beebe opened the door and wheeled Tracy in. Penny's doctor, Doctor Cole, is in there as well.

"Mama Penny I'd like for you to meet Linda Tracy Larkin, and Adam Link Larkin."

"Here let me take Linda so I can see my new granddaughter," Edna said taking her.

"How come you never told me it was twins?" Penny asked.

"Yeah how come." Edna said.

"I didn't know till Mrs. Larkin pulled both Linda and Adam out otherwise I would have told you."

"Bet that was a surprise. I hope I have a girl like you Tracy."

"It was. If not maybe you'll have one next time."

"That's if you want more children," Beebe said.

"I sure hope so. Can I please hold Adam?"

"Would that be all right doctor?"

"Yes."

Beebe took Adam from Tracy and handed him to Penny.

"Oh you're so handsome," Penny cooed as she held him.

"Penny can we please change kids because I can't wait to hold Adam," Edna asked a few minutes later.

"Sure."

Edna got up and walked over to Penny. She handed Linda to Beebe and took Adam in her arms. Beebe kissed Linda's forehead before placing her in Penny's arms.

During the visit Link returned to Tracy's empty room.

"Cutie I'm back and I brought you a piece of chocolate pie. It was too delicious not too."

"Cutie?" he asked surveying the room.

He walked out of the room and to the nurse station where he found Kelly.

"Kelly have you seen Tracy?"

"Your mom wheeled her down the hall about half an hour ago."

"I hope everything is all right."

"I'm sure it is."

Link went back into the room and about five minutes later Beebe wheeled Tracy back in.

He let out a long breath. "Finally I was really worried about you."

"Sorry Linky I decided that I wanted to pay a visit to Penny."

"It's all right here I brought you a dessert."

"Thanks I'm starved."

"How is Penny?" Link asked.

"She looks good."

Kelly brought in a tray containing her dinner before leaving again. Beebe took Adam while Link took Linda so that Tracy could eat.

"The dessert is delicious Linky."

"I know I had it too and knew that you would like it."

"You're so sweet."

"I better be going," Beebe said.

"All right night," Tracy said.

"Night sweetie," she said as she handed Adam to Tracy.

"Mom can you bring another car seat when you come tomorrow?" Link asked.

"Absolutely sweetie."

The minute she left, Tracy looked down and sees that Adam has opened his eyes.

"He has your eyes Linky."

"And your hair, nose and chin," he told her.

"But your ears," Tracy added.

Link look down and noticed that there were two chocolate orbs staring back at him.

"And Linda has her mother's gorgeous eyes."

"But your hair ad ears," Tracy said.

"And your chin and forehead," Link told her.

Adam started crying.

"Hush little baby don't say a word…" Tracy sang as she rocked him.

He continued to cry.

"Maybe he's hungry."

"I'll go get the nurse."

He placed Linda in the hospital bassinet that Kelly had set up and went to go find a nurse. He soon found Kelly. He told her that Tracy wanted her and she followed him to the room.

"You wanted me?" she asked when she came in the room.

"Yes I think Adam is hungry"

"Here let me show you what to do."

She demonstrated how to feed Adam and soon he was quenching his hunger. Tracy burped him after he had finished. Linda began to cry. Link handed her to Tracy after Kelly took Adam into her arms.

"I'll go ahead, and take the twins for tonight so that you can get a good nights sleep."

"All right thank you."

"Can I please stay?" Link asked.

"Do you mind Mrs. Larkin?"

Tracy shook her head. "Not at all in fact I'd rather him stay."

"Then you can. I'll wake you when the twins get hungry."

"All right."

The nurse took the twins. A minute later Penny was wheeled in with her baby.

"Hey guys I'd like for you to meet my son Mathew."

"I know you wanted a girl Penny, but he's adorable." Mathew had slightly darker skin than Penny with Seaweed's nose and chin. He had her hair, eyes, and smile though.

"Thanks where are the twins?"

"The nurse just took them for the night."

"So you can get some rest?"

Tracy nodded.

"I better be going too because I am tired."

"All right."

Penny was wheeled out.

"Alone at last," Tracy said.

"Yeah," Link agreed.

Tracy motioned for Link to sit on her bed, he did so, and she kissed him. He kissed her back and they started smooching. Soon hormones took over and they began making out. Link placed kisses on Tracy's neck causing her to giggle.

"Permission to go further," he asked.

"I'm sorry Linky but after having twins I'm too tired for sex or even making out."

"All right want me to go back to my chair so that you can rest?"

"Not yet."

She cuddled up next to Link. They stayed that way until Link heard a soft snore. He gently got up and sat next to her, taking her hand. At eight the next day, the nurse on duty for the day woke Tracy up for breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Larkin I am Jenny and I am your nurse today."

"Nice to meet you Jenny."

"You too. Here is your breakfast," she said placing the tray of food on a nearby moveable table that she slid by the bed so the tray of food sat over Tracy's lap.

"Thanks how come I wasn't woken up to feed the twins?"

"Because you and your husband looked so cute sleeping so they bottle fed them."

"Can you bring them in after I eat breakfast?"

"Of course let me know when you are ready."

"Will do."

She took the lid off of her breakfast and found chocolate chip pancakes and sausage with juice.

"Oh boy my favorite."

"I'm glad," Jenny said before leaving.

Tracy gently pulled her hand from Link making him moan and wake up.

"Morning sexy."

"Morning Linky."

"How are you feeling?"

"Great and you?"

"Never better. How are the twins?"

"I haven't seen them yet."

"I am going to ask Kelly to go get them for us."

"She's not our nurse today let me eat then you can ask."

"Ok do you know the name of your nurse today?"

"Yes it's Jenny."

Tracy quickly finished eating.

Link stood and placed a kiss on her lips. "I am going to get some breakfast."

"All right can you ask Jenny to bring the twins on your way down there?"

"Sure."

Beebe entered as Link left.

Tracy smiled at her. "Morning mom."

"Morning sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Good."

She hugged her. "Let me check on you."

She examined Tracy.

"You can go home later."

"That's great."

Jenny walked in with the twins and brought them to Tracy.

"Let me know when the twins need to be changed so that I can show you what to do," she told her.

"Will do."

Jenny left to attend other patients.

"Morning sweeties."

Tracy kissed their cheeks. Adam grabbed her nose as she brought it close to him. Linda followed suite. Beebe took Adam as Noreen, Doreen, Fender, Brad, Tammy, Shelley, Craig, and Will walked in

"Who do we have here? Noreen asked.

"Linda Tracy Larkin"

"And Adam Link Larkin," Beebe said.

"Can I hold Linda," Noreen asked.

"Sure."

Noreen gently took Linda from Tracy.

"And can I hold Adam?" Doreen asked.

"Sure," Beebe said.

Doreen took Adam from Beebe. He began to cry.

"What smells?" Doreen said.

"Maybe he needs to be changed."

"I'll go get the nurse," Beebe said.

"All right."

She left and returned with Jenny.

Jenny looked to Tracy. "What seems to be the matter?"

"I think Adam needs to be changed," Tracy answered.

The nurse took Adam from Doreen.

"You're right he does need to be changed."

She walked to a cabinet and grabbed a diaper then walked over to Tracy. She demonstrated how to change Adam. Tracy followed the steps and was successful. Once finished she rocked him back to sleep.

"Can I hold him again? Doreen asked."

"Sure though be quiet. He fell asleep."

Doreen took Adam from Tracy.

Throughout the day other council members visited. Around three that afternoon Tracy was allowed to go home. Jenny came in with a wheelchair and wheeled Tracy outside. Link walked beside them holding her suitcase and the car seat. The twins were nestled in Tracy's lap in the middle of an afternoon nap. When they got outside Jenny stood with Tracy while Link got the car.

"Do you and your husband have any other children?" Jenny asked.

"No but we have two dogs who we treat like children."

"I bet they like that."

Link returned with the car, and he put the twins in their car seats before helping Tracy into the car. He then drove them home.

"Linky you know we will take turns taking care of the twins in the middle of the night, and sleeping through it right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good tonight is your night."

"All right but when it is my night you'll bring me breakfast in bed."

"Deal can you do the same for me?"

"Absolutely."

They arrived home and were immediately greeted by the dogs, who had been dropped off earlier.

"Hey guys I'd like for you to meet Adam," Tracy told them.

"And Linda," Link added.

The dogs sniffed the twins then licked them causing them to giggle.

For the rest of the day they played with the dogs, and got used to childcare, which they found very difficult at first but by nighttime they had started to get used to it.

That night Adam woke up about one a clock needing to be fed. Link was sound asleep, but it woke Tracy up so s he got up, and tiptoed into the nursery to feed him. She instantly went over to him. Marley followed not wanting to miss anything. Tracy fed Adam then rocked him.

"Good morning Baltimore," she sang as she rocked him.

She felt a pair of warm hands circle her waist and a light kiss on her neck. She giggled.

"I thought that we said that tonight was my night."

"I know, but I thought I'd give you a break."

"All right."

"Has Linda woken up for her feeding?"

"Not yet."

"Go back to bed I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok I know we said I'd bring you breakfast in bed, but can you make your own breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

"I bring you breakfast in bed."

"I love that idea."

"Great what would you like?"

"Belgium waffles and breakfast potatoes."

"All right."

The next morning soon arrived and the clocked chimed eight. It had been arranged for Corny to drop Amber off before work so that she would have company in case she went into labor, and at eight Link woke Tracy up.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Morning handsome is Amber here yet?"

"Corny just dropped her off."

"I'll eat in the kitchen then."

"All right."

Tracy got dressed and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning Am."

"Morning Tra. Can you teach me how to take care of the twins so that I can be ready when my child is ready to join the world?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Cutie I am going to be a little late tonight because I am going shopping."

"What do you need?"

"I want to get a daddy's girl shirt for Linda to wear for tomorrow."

"I tell you what I'll have my mom watch the twins today, and Amber and I will get it for you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, but I am going to get a mama's boy shirt for Adam to wear tomorrow too."

"Deal."

The next day, Tracy and Link were standing around the studio. Tracy was holding Adam. He was wearing a blue mama's boy shirt. Link was holding Linda. She was wearing a pink daddy's girl shirt.

"You guys are on after the break are you ready?" Corny asked as he walked up to them.

"Yes Corny," Tracy said.

"Good."

A minute later Corny headed on stage followed by Tracy and Link.

"And we're back. Seems like we have a couple new guests Tracy why don't you introduce them."

"All right this is Adam Link Larkin."

Adam reaches for the microphone and makes a squeal sound into it. He has his eyes open, moving his hands, and legs, and making giggling noises.

"And Linda Tracy Larkin."

Linda does the same that Adam did.

"Seems like you two have some future dancers on your hand," Corny said.

"With us as parents I wouldn't be surprised," Tracy said.

"Neither would I," Link added.


	9. One big happy family

One big happy family

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and L T Freak, for reviewing chapter eight. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter

The next night Tracy still wasn't ready for sex. She would shoot Link down every time he asked. She knew that it always upset Link because he hated to be turned down when it came to that so she had made his favorite dinner to please him. She had also taught Amber how to feed and change the twins so that she would be ready when the baby was ready to join the world. She even let her try her hand at changing them. Amber was able to do it right on her second try. When Link arrived home he smelled his favorite dinner and went directly to the kitchen.

"Something smells delicious."

"I'm making your favorite meal."

"Oh boy."

He kissed her neck making her giggle. She then turned to him and French kissed him.

"How was work Linky?"

"It was good Sexy how was your day of caring for the twins?"

"It was good you missed the cutest thing."

"What did I miss?"

"Adam was in his crib and Marley sat with his face leaning on the crib. Adam awoke and touched Marley's nose and he licked him. Adam giggled as he was licked."

"How cute."

"It was. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Amber and Corny to dinner."

"Not at all. I was thinking we'd have wine with dinner."

"I put some in the fridge to chill."

"That's great. Can we make out after dinner?"

"Absolutely, but no sex."

"All right I wasn't going to ask after how mad you got when I asked you last night."

"Again I am sorry about last night."

"It's all right. Where are my kids?"

"I just put them down for a nap."

"All right can I go, and wake them because I want to spend some time with my next of kin."

"Absolutely."

When Link went into the nursery the twins were lying awake in their crib.

"Hey guy's daddy is home."

Adam reached out for Link.

"Hey Link," Amber said as she walked in the room.

"Hey Amber Corny will be here in about half an hour."

"Great how were things at the studio?"

"They were great."

He walked over to the crib and picked up Linda. "Hey sweetie daddy missed his little girl while he was at work today."

Linda reached out for Link

"She missed you too," Tracy said as she came in the room.

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Amber said.

"All right Am," Tracy responded.

Amber smiled as she opened the door. Corny returned the smile as she jumped into his arms and French kissed him.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Corny how was your day?"

"It was good."

A little while later they were all sitting at the table eating.

"Corny Tracy taught me how to feed and change the twins today. She even let me try my hand at changing them."

"How did you do?"

"She did great," Tracy answered.

"Tracy I wanted to answer!" Amber said tersely.

"Sorry Am."

Amber blushed. "I am too. I didn't mean to say that so harshly. I'll be glad when I don't have to worry about my overactive hormones anymore."

"I understand," Tracy told her.

"But sometimes they can be fun," Corny told her.

She smiled. "They can be but they are also as nuisance."

"Everything will get better. You'll now be able to teach me how to do it so that I can help you out when the baby joins the world right?"

"Absolutely."

Once everyone left Tracy and Link went to the kitchen to clean up.

"Let me clean up then we can make out."

"All right cutie. Here let me give you a hand with the dishes."

"You're so good to me."

They cleaned the dishes before heading to the bedroom where they started making out. Link kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. He made an attempt to take her clothes off but she pushed him away.

"Linky I said no sex."

"Come on we haven't done it since the a week before the twins were born, and this is the longest we've gone with out it since we started dating Waiting while Jessica was hear was hard on me, and this long is just plain cruel."

"I know, but having twins makes me not in the mood for sex, and if you try this stunt again tomorrow night you are banned from the bedroom for a week."

"I won't, but hope that you'll be ready for sex soon."

"I can't help when I am ready if I could we would have done it by now."

"That's good to know."

It was Wednesday November twenty-fifth and Laura was wearing a very sexy low cut red dress. She had her makeup done so that she looked twenty two and her hair in a bun. She carried a matching purse. A rich handsome guy came towards her and she whistled. He turned to her, smiled and walked over.

"Hey baby my name is Laura."

"Nice to meet you Laura my name is Jim."

"Nice to meet you Jim maybe we can go out some time?"

"I think that can be arranged."

She smiled. "When do you want to do it?"

He licked his lips quickly as he looked at her dress. "How about tonight?"

"Perfect what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we'd go to the smoke house for dinner then back to my house for some sex?"

"I love that idea will you buy my lingerie to wear?"

"Absolutely doll face."

She took his arm as they walked to his car. He then drove them to the smoke house. They were seated shortly after they arrived.

"Want to split a bottle of wine doll?"

"I'd love to Jimmy."

A waiter walked over to them and smiled. "Evening folks welcome to the smoke house what can I get you to drink?"

Laura nodded. "We'll take a bottle of wine."

Jim nodded in agreement.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"So Jim tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm an attorney who has very little free time."

"I bet."

"Enough about me tell me about you?"

She angled her body so she was leaning towards him slightly. "Well I am a senior in college and one day I want to be a doctor."

He did the same. "Looks like we will both be successful."

"It does look that way," she said.

The waiter returned with their wine.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes I'll take a smoke house burger with fries," Laura answered.

"And I'll take a smoke house burger with extra cheese and sauce with an order of chilly cheese fries."

"Good choice."

The waiter walked away.

"Jim what made you want to be an attorney?"

"Well both my dad and granddad were attorney's so it runs in the family and one day I'd like to have a son to hopefully carry on the tradition to."

"Hopefully you'll have one."

"I sure hope so. Do you ever want to have kids?"

"Yes I want to have one really bad."

"Hopefully we'll conceive one after dinner then."

"If we do I'll try my best to make it a boy."

"Please do. When you have a kid do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"I've always wanted a boy with his father's eyes."

"I'm sure you'll get your wish one day after all your not even twenty-three and you still have a long life ahead of you."

"I know, but I can't wait."

The waiter came to the table with their food and placed their plates in front of them.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"Can we have another bottle of wine?" Laura asked.

"Certainly."

The waiter walked away and they started eating.

"So Jim what color lingerie should I get?"

"How about either red or pink?"

"Pink it is."

The waiter brought their wine and they continued eating. As they finished he walked back, seeing the empty plates.

"Did either of you save room for desert?"

"Yes I'll take a piece of chocolate pie," Jim told him.

"So will I."

They ate their desserts and Jim paid. They found a store and Laura picked out some pink lingerie to wear once they got to his house. Jim drove them to his house and together they staggered in. Both he and Laura were very drunk.

"You sure have a nice house," Laura said.

He grinned. "Thanks."

She looked around. " Is there a bathroom that I can change in?"

"Down the hall I'll meet you out here."

"All right."

Laura went into the bathroom and emerged a minute later wearing her lingerie. Jim kissed her neck making her giggle. Then they put their hands around each other's neck and started making out while working there way back to the bedroom where they dove under the covers. They took each other's clothes off and Jim put his head under the covers for a second.

"You have a really hot body baby," Jim told Laura.

"I know that Jimmy."

Jim hovered atop of Laura as they helped one another discard of their clothing. Jim started kissing every inch of her face and neck. This caused her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he kissed them.

Laura moaned. "Oh Jimmy."

Laura then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Jim's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to his neck placing kisses on it before sucking on his ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Jims mouth he opened it. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper.

After finishing they laid next to each other.

"You were incredible baby."

"Thanks Jimmy. I have had a lot of experience."

"I bet."

"Can you give me a ride home because my mother will be very worried about me?"

"Mother?"

"Yes I still live with my parents since I'm a teenager."

"Oh crap I thought that you were twenty-two."

"I'm sorry for lying to you."

"It's all right please don't turn me in."

"I won't."

"Good."

They got up and get dressed. Laura spotted a picture as she grabbed her dress.

"Hey who's that?"

"That's my fiancée Kerry. She's out of town visiting her family. We have been dating for four years and engaged for two."

"If you ask me I'm a lot more attractive then her."

"Indeed you are."

"Can you please get me home?"

"Sure."

After they are dressed Laura ran a brush through her hair and popped a mint in her mouth hoping to mask the liquor. Jim drove her home and when she walked in the door she found her mother waiting up.

Her mom was instantly by her side. "Where were you young lady? You were supposed to be home three hours ago."

"I'm sorry I lost track of time."

As Heather takes a breath she frowns. "Open your mouth."

Laura did and Heather could smell alcohol on her breath. Laura wanted to curse the mint for not working.

"Laura you're drunk."

"Am not."

"Are so. You're grounded for three weeks."

"No fair I'm going shopping with Jill this weekend."

"You're not anymore."

"You can't make me miss it bitch."

"How dare you talk to me that way young lady! You're now grounded for a month and a half."

"That's not fair."

"It's very fair now get to bed."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Shall we make it two months?"

"No ma'am."

"I didn't think so."

The next day Tracy and Link were at their house having Thanksgiving dinner with their parents, Jack, and the Larkin's cocker spaniel Reba. Marley sat next to Tracy and Julia sat between Tracy and Link since they were both equally likely to feed her. Jack was next to Edna while Reba was next to Beebe. The twins were napping in the playpen in the next room.

Tracy looked to Link. "Linky pass the turkey."

He picked up the plate. "Here you go want me to cut some for you?"

"Please."

He cut her some turkey.

"Cutie can you please pass me the yummy sweet potato casserole you made?"

"Absolutely."

She passed the casserole. In the next room Adam awoke and began crying. Tracy got up and went to the playpen. She picked him up and started rocking him.

"Hush little baby don't say a word," she sang softly.

She put her finger up to his mouth and he reached for the finger and put it in his mouth.

"Are you hungry sweetie?"

She pulled her finger away but Adam reached for it again. Tracy excused herself to the bedroom where she fed and burped him. Edna soon entered with a crying Linda.

"You have one more to feed hun."

"All right ma can you put Adam back in the playpen because I am finished with him?"

"Absolutely hun."

She fed Linda and burped her before placing her besides her brother. She went back into the dining room where everybody soon finished the delicious meal including the delectable pumpkin and chocolate pies that Tracy made.

"That was delicious sexy especially the pies."

"Glad you enjoyed everything Linky."

"I get dibs on the left over chocolate pie," Link told her.

"That's fine, but I get one more piece."

"That's fine."

By December tenth Link had stopped asking Tracy for sex, deciding it was best to wait until she was ready. Tracy had bought a second crib so that each twin could have its own. Around eleven o'clock Amber was napping in Tracy's bed. Julia was lying at the foot of the bed, and Marley was lying next to her. She was very happy because she loved when he did that. Amber awoke to feel something very wet.

"Tra."

Tracy ran into the room. "Yes Am."

"I think my water just broke."

"Let me call Corny, Mrs. Larkin, and my mom then we can go to the hospital."

"All right hurry."

Tracy called Mrs. Larkin.

"Beebe Larkin's office how may I help you?" the secretary said.

"Jill this is Tracy Amber is in labor."

"Let me put you through to Mrs. Larkin."

"Thank you"

"Hello?" Beebe said a minute later.

"Mrs. Larkin Amber is in labor."

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

"See you there."

Tracy hung up the phone and picking it up again dialed the studio.

"Hello?" a man said.

"Charlie this is Tracy can I speak to Corny?"

"Sure I'll get him for you."

There was a muffled sound. "Hello," Corny said a minute later.

"Corny Amber is in labor."

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Mrs. Larkin is meeting us too. "

They hung up the phone and Corny went to find Link.

"Link Amber is in labor, so I was wondering if you'd be able to host the show by your self today? If not I can always ask Motormouth Maybelle to do it."

"I can handle it. Just go to Amber."

"Thanks Link."

Tracy dialed another number after she spoke to Corny.

"Hello."

"Ma Amber is in labor so I was wondering if you'd be able to watch the twins till tonight."

"Absolutely I love having alone time with my grandchildren."

"Great I'll see you in about ten minutes."

"All right hun."

When Tracy knocked on the door at her parents she heard Jack bark.

"I hear it buddy," Edna told him inside.

She opened the door to find Tracy with two strollers containing the twins.

They reached out for her and she bent down placing a kiss on their foreheads. "Bye sweetie's mama will miss you."

"Have fun you three," she added.

"We will hun. Tell Amber good luck for me. I hope you don't mind, but I am planning to take them for a walk a little later."

"That's fine but bundle them back up."

"Will do."

Tracy got back into the car. Amber was in the passenger's seat doing her breathing exercises. Tracy quickly drove to the hospital.

"Wait here I'll go get a wheelchair."

"All right."

Tracy got out of the car and headed inside, to a desk.

"How can I help you?" a nurse asked.

"My friend is in labor."

"Let me grab a wheelchair."

Once the nurse acquired a wheelchair she followed Tracy out to the car. They helped Amber into it and the nurse wheeled her in with Tracy walking alongside her.

"Where is your husband?"

"He's my fiancée and he'll be here soon."

"All right."

They took the elevator to the maternity floor and after talking to another nurse at the desk the nurse wheeled Amber into a room and gave her a hospital gown.

"Tra will you help me into my hospital gown?"

"Absolutely."

She helped Amber into her hospital gown before helping her into bed. Amber put her hand to her stomach and winced in pain.

"Did your contractions hurt?" she asked Tracy.

"Like the dickens. I'll go get you something that will make you feel a little better."

"Thanks."

Corny rushed in soon after Tracy left. "Hey baby how are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain. I'm surprised that you're not at the studio."

"What and miss the birth of my first child not a chance."

"Who is going to host the show today?"

"Link said he'd do it."

She clenched her teeth as another contraction hit. Corny went to her side and squeezed her hand. "That was nice of him," she said once the pain passed.

"I know."

He sat down next to her. A minute later Tracy walked in with a cup of ice chips and handed them to Amber.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Beebe walked in. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain."

"Let's see how far along you are."

"All right."

Beebe went to the end of the bed and checked Amber's progress.

"Three centimeters so you still have a ways to go."

" All right."

Beebe walked out and Kelly enters.

"Miss Von Tussle I am Kelly, and I'll be your nurse today."

"Nice to meet you Kelly I'm Amber and this is my fiancée Corny."

She smiled. "Nice to meet both of you."

"How have you been Kelly?" Tracy asked.

She noticed Tracy and smiled at her. "Hello Mrs. Larkin. I have been great, and you?"

"Never better."

"That's great how are your husband and the twins?"

"They are fantastic. The twins are spending some al one time with my mom."

"I was surprised she never came to your room to see the twins."

"My best friend was in labor too, and I was supposed to be her coach, but I went into labor on my way here, and I sent her to her room to tell her, and she asked her to stay with her."

Kelly nodded. "That was awfully nice of her. Amber I'll check on you in a little."

"All right."

Kelly walked out.

Tracy turned her head and noticed Corny. "Hey Corny."

He smiled. "Hey Tracy."

"Who is hosting the show today?"

"Link is."

"You couldn't have let a better person host," Tracy told him.

About two hours later Beebe went in and checked Amber again.

"You're five centimeters so you ca n have an epidural if you like."

She turned to Tracy. "Will that help?"

Tracy nodded. "Yes it took almost all of the pain away when I had the twins."

"Then I'd love one."

"All right."

She walked out of the room and a nurse came in and gave it to her.

"You should feel better soon," the nurse told her.

"I sure hope so."

Amber did feel better. When it had been six hours Tracy went into the waiting room and saw Penny, Seaweed, and the person she was looking for Link.

She walked right up to him and French kissed him. "Hey Linky."

"Hey sexy," he said before kissing her back.

"How did the show go?"

"It went really well. You would have been very proud of me."

"I'm always proud of you."

When Tracy went back to Amber's room Beebe walked in to check her. She had been in labor for seven hours. Beebe ran out of the room and returned a minute later with Kelly who fixed Amber's bed so that she was sitting up.

"I need for you to push at the next contraction."

"All right."

She soon felt another and began to push. She repeated it a few times.

"I see a head a few more should do it."

Amber felt another one and after some more pushes she heard a cry.

"It's a girl!" Beebe said.

"Corny would you like to cut the cord?" she added.

"I'd love to."

Corny cut the cord and Kelly took the girl out of Beebe's hands to clean her up and weigh her.

"I'll go get everybody else," Beebe said.

"All right."

Beebe left as Kelly returned with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She handed her to her mother. Corny held her little hand.

"What shall we name out little girl?" Amber asked.

"How about Margaret Amber Collins," Corny suggested.

"That's a wonderful name."

Margaret cried

"Seems like she likes her name like Linda did," Tracy said.

"Seems that way," Amber told her.

Beebe walked in followed by the others.

"We'd like for all of you to meet Margaret Amber Collins," Amber said as she held Margaret so everyone could see her.

"She's as pretty as her mother," Penny said.

"She certainly is," Tracy agreed.

"Where is Mathew she added."

"He's with Motormouth Maybelle, and the twins?"

"They are with my mom."

"No fair I haven't gotten any alone time with them yet," Beebe said.

"I tell you what you can have them all day Saturday," Tracy told her.

"You can even keep them over night if you like," Link added.

Tracy nodded her consent.

"I'll take them overnight."

"Won't my mom be jealous because she hasn't gotten to keep them over night yet."

"Yeah," Link agreed.

The next evening arrived. Tracy had spent the day thinking because she wanted to have sex but wanted a way to make sure it happened. Finally she came up with one. Link came home and immediately smelled meatloaf. He walked into the kitchen grabbed Tracy from behind, and kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Hey cutie," he said before French kissing her.

"Hey Linky," she replied quickly before kissing him back.

"What's for dinner?"

"Meatloaf, baked potatoes, and chocolate pie."

"Yum will we have wine to drink?"

"Absolutely."

When everything was cooked they sat down at the table and began eating.

" Linky, how come you never ask me for sex anymore?"

"Because I'm tired of being shot down."

"Maybe tonight will be different."

"Will you please have sex with me?"

He whimpered, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

"So you're ready?"

"I've been ready for a few days waiting for the perfect way to tell you."

He smiled. "Well you found the perfect way."

They finished eating. They put their hands around each other and French kissed while working their way to the bedroom, dropping clothes along the way. When they reached the bedroom they raced under the covers. Link reached into the nightstand and took the condoms that he had stashed there waiting for her to be ready for sex.

"I don't think we're ready for another kid just yet."

"You're right were not. I'm surprised that you keep condoms there."

"I stashed them there when we got back from the hospital waiting for sex."

"You're so smart."

" I know."

Link climbed on top of Tracy, and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

On Monday the fourteenth Margaret was introduced to Baltimore. Amber held her. Margaret was wearing a pink mama's girl shirt. Corny walked over to them and they French kissed. He then kissed Margaret's forehead.

"Are you ready doll?" Corny asked.

"Yes we are."

"Good I see you went shopping today."

"Yes I hope you don't mind but she is a mama's girl."

"That she is."

He headed onstage and Amber followed.

"And we're back looks like we have a visitor Amber why don't you introduce our guest."

"I'd love to Corny this is Margaret Amber Collins."

"Isn't she the cutest baby in the world?"

"She certainly is Corny."

Margaret put her hand on her face so that it covers it.

"Don't do that sweetie that way everybody can't see your pretty face," Amber said as she moved her hand.

Margaret began to cry.

"Hush little baby," Amber sang.

Margaret continued to cry.

Margaret still hasn't stopped crying when they were finished so Amber decided to sniff her.

"Ugh somebody needs a diaper change."

At about eight a clock Christmas morning Link awoke to realize that he was alone. The first place he checked was the nursery but all he saw was two napping twins. The next place he checked was the kitchen. He smelled chocolate chip pancakes as he entered He saw Tracy with her back towards him. He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck making her giggle. She turned around and smiled.

He then French kissed her. "Morning Sexy."

She eagerly returned the kiss. "Morning Linky."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, and sausage."

"Oh boy my favorite."

"I know."

"Where are the dogs?"

"I just let them out."

They sat down and ate once everything was cooked.

"Let's go wake the twins up and do stockings."

"All right."

They went to the nursery and woke Adam and Linda up. When they got downstairs they took the twins stockings off the mantle first. Tracy opened Adam's while Link opened Linda's. Adam got a blue mama's boy shirt, a stuffed rabbit, a rattle, a bottle, and a small toy. He immediately started playing with his rabbit. Link opened Linda's stocking to find a pink mama's girl shirt, a rattle, a bottle, a stuffed rabbit, and a small toy.

"I should have known that you were going to do something like that when you told me that you'd do the twins stockings yourself."

"I'm sorry Linky, but I couldn't help myself after all I spend a lot more time with her then you do."

The dogs went next they got a new leash, a new collar, a box of treats, a chew toy, and a bone that they got to unwrap themselves. They instantly started unwrapping the bones.

Tracy went next. She got chocolates, perfume, hairspray, and gift certificate for a Vegas honeymoon."

"Oh Linky I've always wanted to go there, but how can we when we have the twins?"

"I talked to our parents and they agreed to keep them s o that we can."

"Let's go."

"Yeah after all we never got our honeymoon."

"I know."

Link went last. He got a world's best husband shirt, a can of hairspray, his favorite cologne, and chocolates.

"I am not the world's best husband."

"Yes you are."

"I wanted to give you this privately."

He handed her a box. She opened it to discover red lingerie with Christmas pictures like Santa, and candy canes on it.

"Oh Linky you're such a bad boy."

"I know."

Later their parents joined them. Marley was dressed as Santa, Julia as Mrs. Clause, Jack as Rudolph, and Reba as an elf.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Edna asked.

"They are taking a nap."

"Let's go wake them up," Edna said.

"Please," Beebe agreed.

They walked up to the nursery and woke the twins up before bringing them into the room. Beebe handed Tracy and Link each a gift for the twins. They open them to find Santa hats. Tracy put them on the twins.

"They look adorable in them," Beebe said as she took a picture.

"They do," Tracy said in agreement.

"Let's get a picture too," Edna said.

Edna took a picture of the twins in their hats. Tracy handed a gift each to Beebe and Eric. Beebe opened hers to find a pair of earrings. Eric discovered a gift certificate to his favorite restaurant

"Thanks sweeties," Beebe said.

"You're welcome mom," Tracy replied.

Beebe then handed the kids a gift. They opened it to find a gift certificate to the Prime Rib Restaurant.

"Thanks mom," Link said.

"You're very welcome honey."

Link next handed Tracy a gift. She opened it to see diamond necklace.

"Oh Linky you shouldn't have."**  
**

"I know but I wanted to give my gorgeous wife something that she would wear every day."

"I will."

She then handed Link a gift he opened it to discover a Rolex.

"Thanks gorgeous."

"You're welcome."

Edna handed Tracy and Link a gift to open for the twins. Tracy opened hers for Adam to see a grandma's boy shirt. Link did the same to find a grandma's girl shirt.

"It seems like Linda's is everybody's girl."

"Yes it does."

Tracy and Link gave her parents some glass platters.

"Thanks hun we will use these," Edna told her.

Later that day their parents left. Penny, Seaweed, and Mathew came over. Mathew was lying in the playpen playing with a stuffed dog that his parents gave him for Christmas. There was a knock at the door and Tracy opened it to see Amber, Corny, and Margaret. Margaret was napping in Amber's arms and Corny was holding a bag.

"Merry Christmas guys," Tracy said.

"You too."

Corny left with his bag and returned a minute later dressed as Santa.

"Let's get pictures of the kids on Santa's lap," Tracy suggested.

Amber nodded. "That's why he brought the outfit."

Corny sat down. Tracy put Adam and Linda on his lap.

"Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas."

The kids reached for Corny's beard. Amber took a picture as Corny handed them each a stuffed lion. Amber put Margaret on his lap next.

"Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas."

Margaret started to cry. Amber picked her up and smells her.

"Again I just changed you an hour ago."

"Seems like she may be scared," Tracy said.

Amber went and changed Margaret. Corny then handed her a lion like the twins. Penny then handed Mathew to Corny.

"Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas."

Penny took a picture then Mathew woke up and pulled at Corny's beard.

"Let's get the dogs up there," Amber said.

"Let's get them dressed up first."

They dress the dogs up and take pictures. Penny, Seaweed, Amber and Corny all received gift coupons to their favorite restaurants from Link and Tracy. They in turn received gift coupons to the smoke house.

Everybody has now left, Link was seen watching TV as the scene started Tracy entered wearing her lingerie.

"Linky I just put the twins to bed, and thought that we'd have a little mommy daddy time under the covers of our warm bed."

"I'd love two cutie."

They are now making out really heavily in bed as the scene started Link kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle and as the scene ended there make out session turned to sex including Link nibbling on Tracy's breast.


	10. Boot camp

Boot camp.

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and L T Freak, for reviewing chapter eight. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter. Also I must tell you that home pregnancy test came out in the mid 70's but for the purpose of the story I am having them around when the story is taking place. Also I must tell you that I do not own the stage deli, or the Radisson. Also Recently I learned that a friend of mine, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies, lost someone close to her and I wanted to send out my condolences and dedicate this chapter to her.

By Monday January eleventh Tracy was ready to go back to work. The girls were planning to go to New York February twentieth through the twenty-eighth. Tracy and Link were going to Vegas a month later, March twentieth through the twenty-eighth, for their honeymoon. Little did they know but Eric had arranged for the hotel to give them the honeymoon suite. Tracy had once again gone to work before Link awoke. She had to catch up on some work that she wasn't able to finish. She fed the dogs and left a note for Link before leaving, letting him know where she was so he wouldn't worry, and that she had fed them. Link was thus given the task of dropping the twins off at her parent's house. Tracy had dropped them off Friday to spend the day with Edna and Wilbur to make sure that everything would be all right with them when she went back to work. Tracy was really excited about going back to work because though she loved the twins she also needed time away from them.

"Thanks for doing this mom," Link said as he dropped them off.

"You're welcome."

He kissed Linda's forehead and then Adam's. "Bye sweeties have fun with grandma."

"We'll have a ball. I hope you don't mind but I need to go to the store later so can I take the twins with me?

He smiled and nodded. "Absolutely mom." He then walked out to his car.

Tracy was working in her office.

"Morning Tracy welcome back," Corny said when he saw her. He had arrived at the studio moments before.

"Thanks Corny."

"Are you worried about the kids?"

"No I know that my mom will do a great job taking care of them."

"She already raised an amazing daughter I'm sure she can handle the twins."

He passed Link on the way to his office.

"Morning Corny."

"Morning Link."

"Is Tracy in her office?"

"Yes."

Link thanked Corny and headed to her office where he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Link opened the door. "Morning sexy."

"Morning Linky. Did you get my note?"

"Yes they tried to lie to me again though."

"Will they ever learn?"

"I'm sure they will eventually."

Tracy stood as he walked over to her. She cupped his cheek as he pulled her into a French kiss. Tracy and Link allowed their tongues to mingle, leaving no room for air as they continued their intense make out session. Once they part for air Link started kissing her neck, making her giggle.

"I've missed our early morning make out sessions in here when I come in early."

"So have I cutie."

Tracy put her hand under Link's chin to move his head so they were at face level. She then captured his lips as they started making out again. Soon they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tracy said.

Corny walked in. "Tracy we need to get started."

"I'm coming Corny."

Tracy walked out of her office and stopped upon seeing Will.

He smiled at her. "Welcome back Tracy."

She returned the smile. "Thanks Will. I'm glad to be back."

"How are the twins doing?"

"They are doing really well, thanks."

After the show Tracy went to her parent's house to pick up the twins.

"Hey ma."

"Hey hun."

" How did they twins did the twins do?"

"Great how did it feel to be back at work?"

"It felt really nice."

"That's wonderful. I hope you don't mind but I had to go to the grocery store so I took the twins."

"That's fine. How did they do?"

"They were napping in the cart but I had to pull over on the way home for some diaper changes."

"I'm not surprised. Where are the twins?"

"Your father wanted to take them down to the shop to spend a little time with them."

"All right. I'm going to go see them."

"See you later hun."

Tracy headed towards the stairs that led to the store. She found her father at the counter.

She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetie."

"Where are the twins?"

"Taking a nap back here."

Tracy went back to where the playpen was set up. She found a pair of blue eyes staring up at her.

"Hey sweetie mama has missed you today."

Adam reached out for her.

"Mama missed her little boy."

Tracy glanced over at Linda and noticed a pair of brown eyes watching her. She reached out for her.

"Mama missed her sweet girl too."

"Come on guys let's go see daddy."

With the help of her father Tracy placed the twins in their car seats. She bid her parents goodnight and drove home. Once inside the door she was hit with the pleasant smell of burgers and French fries. Incidentally that was her favorite meal. She brought the twins to their playpen and laid them down before entering the kitchen. She found Link cooking.

Tracy walked over and kissed him. He wrapped a free hand around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Hey Linky you're so sweet to make me my favorite meal," she told him once they parted.

"I couldn't resist leaving work early to come home and make my beautiful wife her favorite dinner."

"What's for dessert?"

"Chocolate pie."

"Sounds delicious, wine to drink right?"

"Absolutely cutie."

The rest of January passed quickly and soon it was February second. It had been months since Laura had slept with Jim, the engaged attorney. She awoke to a feeling of queasiness. She ran to the bathroom and made it just in time; that's where her mom found her a little while later.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning slut."

"How many times must I tell you not to call me names before you stop?"

"You're not the boss of me so you can't tell me what to do."

"Oh yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can are you all right?"

"No I am not."

"Maybe you'd better stay home from school today?"

"I'd rather go to school then spend the day with a slut like you."

"Suit yourself."

Laura cleaned up after herself, brushing her teeth and dressing before heading off to school. At lunchtime she went outside with her best friend Jill for a smoke.

"Hey Jill you remember that I told you about the attorney that I slept with?"

"Yes I do what about him?"

" I was vomiting all morning and my breasts feel really tender lately. I'm also eating foods that I don't normally eat. I think I may be pregnant."

"What makes you think it's his?"

"He's the only guy that I have slept with in the past three months."

"How come you came to school if you aren't feeling well?"

"It was either come to school or spend the day with my slut of a mother."

"You shouldn't call your mom names like that."

"I can do whatever I want to do. She's not the boss of me."

"She kind of is."

"No she isn't nobody is the boss of me."

"Maybe you'd better go to the doctor."

"I was thinking about getting a home pregnancy test will you go with me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks you're a great friend."

"What are friends for if not to help one another in times of need? We're on for the movies Friday right?"

"Yes. And I was thinking we'd go to the mall and check out the gorgeous men Saturday."

"I love that idea. Then maybe we can have a sleep over."

"Yes let's."

Later that day Jill went with Laura to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test. They took it to Laura's house where they met up with her mother.

"Hey girls, how was school?"

"Like hell," Laura answered.

"What's in the bag?"

"None of your business bitch."

Laura took Jill's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. She took the test inside the bathroom and after a few minutes walked back into the bedroom.

"So what did it say?" Jill asked. She was sitting on the bed.

"Not sure yet. The box says we have to wait three minutes until we can see the results."

When it was time Laura walked back into the bathroom and looked at the results. She then threw it in the trashcan before heading back into the bedroom. Jill hadn't moved from her spot.

"So are you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You're so lucky."

"My parents will probably freak if they ever found out."

"What are you going to tell your parents if they find the test?"

"I am going to tell them that it's Kelly's."

"You know that will only work for so long."

"I know."

A few hours later Heather used the bathroom. When she threw the empty toilet paper roll in the trash she noticed the pregnancy test. She picked it up along with the box and read the results. She walked out to the backyard and found Laura smoking.

Heather was not pleased by what she saw. "Since when do you smoke young lady?"

Laura took another puff of the cigarette. "I started about a year ago."

" I wish you wouldn't smoke it's unhealthy. Anyways I need you to come inside."

"Make me."

Heather grabbed Laura's arm and pulled her inside.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"This."

She showed Laura the test.

"It's Kelly's she didn't want her mom to find out so she didn't want her mom to find out about this so she asked me to keep it over here."

"Maybe I should call Kelly's parents and tell them."

"Please don't."

"I have no choice."

Heather decided it was best not to call.

Friday the fifth came and Laura's morning sickness still hadn't stopped.

"Morning sweetie," Heather said when she saw her. She had noticed that her daughter wasn't looking well.

"Morning mommy can we talk?"

"Sure how about you stay home today and we can talk about what ever you want?"

"Can I order pizza for lunch?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'd love to."

Later that day her morning sickness had subsided she decided to talk to her mom. She found her in the living room.

Laura went up to her. "Can we talk now?"

"Of course what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The pregnancy test was mine."

"That's what I thought. You're grounded for three weeks and then after you are finished with that you are going to boot camp."

"How dare you send me to boot camp bitch."

"You deserve to go there I want the sweet little girl that I once had back."

"You'll never get her back."

That night at dinner Laura sat at the table with Heather and Charlie, her father.

"Sweetie isn't there anything that you'd like to say to your father?" Heather said after a few bites.

"No there is not."

"Yes there is what is it?"

Laura sighed knowing her mom wouldn't back down. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant! Who is the father?!" Charlie asked.

"An attorney."

"How old is he?" Heather inquired.

"Twenty-five."

"What's wrong with the boys your age? Heather then asked.

"Older people are just more handsome to me."

"I wish that you hadn't done that," Charlie said.

"So do I. When did it happen?"

"The night before Thanksgiving."

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and Laura was back at school. She sat at a table with her lunch when she saw Jill approaching her.

Laura noticed that Jill looked unhappy as she walked up to her. "What happened to meeting me this weekend?"

"I ended up telling my mom the truth Friday and now I20am grounded for three weeks, and have to go to dumb boot camp."

"Isn't that a tad harsh?" Jill asked.

"My mom didn't think so."

"So when do you leave?"

Laura shrugged. "Not sure yet."

"I'll miss you when you go."

"Me too. I am wondering what kinds of activities they are going to force me to do."

Later that day Laura arrived home to find her mom cooking.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey slut."

"I was reconsidering sending you to boot camp, but you're definitely going now."

"If I promise that I will change will you please reconsider sending me to boot camp?"

"Absolutely not as I told you I want my little girl to be back to her normal self and that is the only way."

The New York trip was in two days and Tracy still hadn't told Link about it yet. Penny had told Seaweed and Amber told Corny. Corny had arranged for Mrs. Turnblad to watch Margaret while he was at work.

"Linky I am going to New York for a week beginning this Saturday."

"Can I come?"

"I'm sorry girls only."

"You mean girls and kids right?"

"No only girls."

"Won't it be hard for me to be all alone with the kids while I'm not at work?"

"You'll be able to handle it."

"You're probably right. I have been wanting alone time with Linda."

"You'll get it I also expect you to spend time with Adam though."

"I was thinking I'd leave him with your mother."

"Link Larkin how dare you do that he needs time with his daddy too!"

"I don't think your mom would mind."

"But I would and so would he if he knew."

"I won't do it then."

"Good I am going to make sure that you aren't able to."

On the day the girls left for New York Link dropped the kids off at his parents so that he could spend a little alone time with Tracy before she left. He then took Tracy to the airport at around nine. He helped her carry her suitcases into the airport.

"Bye sexy."

"Bye Linky I'll call you every night."

"All right I'll be waiting."

"Please take good care of the twins, and the dogs while I am gone."

"Will do."

Tracy met Penny and Amber inside and together they all headed to the gate.

"I hope that the guys take good care of the kids," Tracy said.

"I'm sure they will. It'll give them some nice bonding time," Penny added.

"I feel sorry for Link having to take care of both kids on his own," Amber said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. At one point he said he would keep Adam with my mother, and just spend time with Linda, but I talked to my mom, and made her promise that she won't let him."

"That was a smart move," Penny told her.

"Though I'm sure Link won't try it," Amber stated.

When they boarded the plane Tracy was given the window seat so she could look outside. At noon the three girls arrived in New York. Jessica ran over to them and hugged Tracy, Penny and Amber when they had reached the gate.

"It's great to see all of you again." Jessica told them once they retrieved the suitcases.

"You too," Penny said.

"Since its lunchtime let's get something to eat."

"All right what are you thinking?" Tracy asked.

" I'm taking you to a deli that has delicious food. But the best thing there is the cheesecake."

"Cheesecake!" Tracy exclaimed. She licked her lips.

"You'll love it," Penny told them.

"You've been there?" Amber asked her.

Penny nodded. They grabbed a cab. Jessica asked the driver to take them to the stage deli. Once there they paid the taxi driver and got a table.

"Did you girls bring pictures of your kids?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," they all answered.

"Good I want to see Penny's, then Tracy's then Amber's," Jessica told them.

Penny got a picture out of her purse and handed it to Jessica.

"Who do we have here?"

"This is Mathew."

"He's so cute."

"Thanks."

Tracy handed Jessica a picture of the twins in their S anta hats.

"Who are these two cuties?"

"Linda and Adam."

"When did you find out it was twins?"

"When I was still having contractions after Linda was born."

"That must have been a surprise! They're so cute in the Santa hat."

"It was and they are. Linda's a daddy's girl and Adam's more of a mama's boy."

Jessica handed Tracy the picture and Amber handed Jessica Margaret's picture

"Who is this beauty?"

"This is Margaret."

"She's going to be even more beautiful when she gets bigger."

"Thanks."

"Seeing pictures of your kids makes me want one of my own."

Penny put her hand on top of Jessica's. "Why don't you talk to Nick about it?"

"I plan to. I just have to find the right time."

A waitress walked over to their table holding a pad and a pen.

"Afternoon ladies welcome to the stage deli what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke with light ice," Tracy answered.

"I'll have a cherry coke," Amber added.

"So will I," Penny told her.

Jessica went last. "And I'll have a sprite."

The waitress nodded as she wrote down their orders before leaving.

"What are we doing after lunch?" Tracy asked.

"I am taking you by the movie theater where I work then I thought we'd do a little shopping."

"That's the same theater where Penny worked right?"

"Yes," Penny answered for her.

"What about the rest of the trip?"

"Sight seeing, more shopping and dinner at a fancy restaurant called Stella's and front row center tickets to a show called Love and Mistakes tomorrow my boyfriend is coming with us I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Their waitress returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a roast beef sandwich and a piece of chocolate cheesecake," Tracy answered.

"I'll have a brisket sandwich and a piece20of chocolate cheesecake," Amber told her next.

"I'll have a pastrami sandwich and a piece of cherry cheese cake," Penny said.

"And I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich and a piece of chocolate cheesecake," Jessica told her.

The waitress nodded and walked away. She soon returned with their orders and they quickly finish their sandwiches before moving onto the cheesecake.

"The food is really good here," Amber said.

"I agree. I am going to bring Link a sandwich and a piece of cheesecake when I go home. He deserves it after taking care of both twins."

"I'll do the same for Seaweed."

"And for Corny too."

"You girls are so sweet to your husband/ fiancée."

"I know, but they spoil us so we like to do the same to them," Tracy said.

"So true," Amber agreed.

After they finished the cheesecake and paid the bill the girls headed down to the subway. After a relatively short ride they reached the movie theater. Once inside they noticed a tall man who appeared to be in his mid twenties come up to them.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Nicky these are my friends Tracy, and Amber, and you remember Penny. This is my boyfriend Nick."

"It's great to meet you girls. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's great to meet you too," Tracy and Amber told him.

Penny hugged him. "It's great to see you again Nick."

"You too Penny. I better get back to work or Mr. Bates will be mad."

Jessica pouted. "Can I have a kiss first?"

"Absolutely."

He leaned over and captured her lips. They soon part to find a bald man in his forties walking up to them.

Jessica smiled at him then gestured to Tracy and Amber. "Mr. Bates I'd like for you to meet my friends Tracy and Amber."

"It's great to meet you girls."

"You too sir," they told him.

"Great to see you again Penny are you thinking about returning?"

"No I am happy with my family in Baltimore."

"Suit yourself you can come back to work anytime you want."

He walked away as a blonde haired girl that looked to be twenty-three came up to them.

"Angela I'd like for you to meet Tracy , and Amber. This is my roommate Angela."

"It's great to meet you girls."

"Likewise."

"Great to see you again Angela."

"You too Penny."

Angela walked away as another woman that looked about twenty-three came up to them.

"Aren't you girls Tracy Turnblad and Amber Von Tussle?"

They nodded. "Yes we are but its Tracy Larkin now."

"And in a few months, Amber Collins."

"Can I have your autographs?"

"Sure what's your name?"

"Ann."

"Nice to meet you Ann," Tracy said as she got a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse. She wrote a couple things on the paper and handed it to Amber who did the same. She then handed the paper to Ann.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

Later that day the girls were shopping.

"Jessica, how long have you known Nick?" Tracy inquired.

"We met about two years when he started working at the theater and he was immediately attracted to me, and asked me out. I had just found out that my ex boyfriend had cheated on me with my best friend, so I was hesitant at first, but over the next six months we got to know each other better and by that time I was ready to say yes, and was happy when the offer to be his girlfriend still stood."

"That's great."

"Thanks. We couldn't be happier. How long were you dating Link before you got married?

"We were dating five years, and got married three years to the day that we were married."

Jessica stared at Tracy curiously. "Whose idea was that?"

"Mine. You should have seen the men staring at me at dinner the night we became engaged."

"That beautiful huh?"

"Actually I had a feeling that he was going to do it so the three of us went shopping and got a dress sexier then I am used to wearing for me to wear at dinner, and all the guys couldn't keep their eyes off me."

"I bet."

Later that night Tracy used the phone in her room to call Link.

"Hello."

"Hey Linky."

"Hey sexy. How is New York?"

"Incredible, how are you the dogs and the twins doing?"

"We're doing great Marley is looking every where for you though."

"I miss him too."

"What about me Julia and the twins?"

"Of course I miss you as well."

"Good to know." Tracy swore she heard him smile.

"You'll bring me a good gift for doing it right?"

"I'll bring you several things one of them I know you will love.9 D

"Good what would you like for dinner the night that you come home?"

"I'll bring something that you're going to love."

"All right."

"You don't need to."

"I know, but I want to."

"You're so good to me."

"So are you. I really need to get going because Amber wants to call Corny."

"Night cutie I love you."

"Night Linky I love you too."

They both made kissing noises over the phone.

"Please give the dogs an d the twins a kiss for me."

"Will do."

The next evening they went to Stella's. Tracy wore a sexy blue dress with the necklace that Link gave her for Christmas, the earrings that he gave her along with the bracelet from her parents. Her hair was styled in a French twist. Amber was wearing a pink dress with the bracelet, necklace, and earrings that Corny gave her. Her hair was also in a French twist. Penny wore a simple purple dress with the necklace, and earrings that Seaweed had given her for their last two Christmases together. Her hair rested in a bun. Jessica wore a pretty violet dress with a necklace, earrings, and a bracelet that Nick had given her. Her hair was in a bun. The girls smiled and waved as they saw Nick enter the restaurant. He came over and claimed the chair next to Jessica. He gave her a kiss and she deepened it into a French kiss.

"Hey baby," he said as the parted.

"Hey Nicky, I missed you today."

"I missed you too beautiful."

Their waiter walked to the table and smiled at everyone. He had a pen and pad in his hand.

CEvening folks what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Tracy answered.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"All right."

He walked away and returned a minute later with their wine, five glasses, and a basket full of bread.

"Are you ready to order?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the lasagna," Tracy told him.

"I'll have the ravioli," Amber said.

"I'll have the veal parmigian," Penny answered.

And I'll have the baked ziti," Jessica said.

"And I'll have the veal parmigian."

The waiter nodded and walked away. They each grabbed a slice of bread.

"So Tracy tell me about yourself?"

"Well Nick I am newly married with twins and I am a co host of a TV show."

"That must be exciting."

"More than you can imagine."

"You should see a picture of her twins they're so cute," Jessica said.

"Do you have any with you Tracy?"

Of course!"

Tracy got a picture out of her pocket book and handed it to Nick.

"They're adorable"

"Thanks."

"This picture makes me want a baby of my own."

Jessica was pleasantly surprised at his statement. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

He looked at her and smiled. "So you want one to?"

"Yes I do."

"We better get to work when your friends leave then."

"Yes we do."

The waiter came with their food and placed everything on the table.

"Would any of you care for extra cheese or black pepper?"

They all nodded and he gave them some of each.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes we'll take another bottle of wine. Tracy said"

"Certainly."

The waiter walked away as they began to eat. A minute later he returned with their wine.

"So Jessica have you heard anything about the show?"

"Yes Angela saw it and thought it was really funny."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Neither can I," Penny said.

They continued to talk as they ate. They soon finished their dinners.

Jessica turned to Nick. "Nicky want to split a chocolate brownie sundae?"

"I'd love to doll."

Their waiter walked by and noticed that they had finished.

"Did any of you save room for dessert?"

Tracy nodded. "Yes I'll take a piece of chocolate pie."

Amber nodded. "So will I."

"I'll have a piece of pecan pie," Penny said.

"And we'll split a chocolate brownie sundae," Nick told him.

The waiter nodded and left. After the desserts were brought and eaten Nick graciously paid for everybody being the nice gentleman that he was. They then headed to the theater and found their seats. The show began and on stage two girls and a guy appeared. They are all around twenty-five years of age. One of the girls, Cindy, was tall and slender with auburn hair and blue eyes. The other, Jane, was shorter yet still slender with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She was also a bit prettier than her roommate though both were attractive. The guy, Wesley, was tall and slightly muscular. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was Cindy's boyfriend. The three of them sat on stage playing monopoly. The scene was in Cindy and Jane's apartment. Wesley was sitting next to Jane. He touched her shoulder and she touched his. He began to tuck some of Jane's hair behind her ear. Cindy noticed him and frowned.

"Wes, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Absolutely baby."

They excused themselves and headed into the kitchen.

"I saw you flirting with Jane and I want to remind you that your mine not hers."

"It won't happen again."

"Good."

A few days passed in the play and Wesley stopped by to see Cindy. Jane answered the door, moving aside to allow him in.

"Hey Jane is Cindy here?"

"I'm sorry Wesley, but she went out to dinner with her parents."

"Mind if I stay here and wait for her then?"

"Of course not, how about I make us some dinner?"

"That sounds great."

Jane made prime rib and mashed potatoes for dinner. She also made cherry pie for dessert. They had wine as well.

After dinner Wesley kissed Jane. They soon moved to her bed where they continued to make out.

Wesley smiled as he looked at her. "You're so gorgeous."

"I know I am."

Wesley began to nibble on Jane's breasts making her whimper. Cindy came back from dinner and heard the whimper. She was confused to where it was coming from since Jane wasn't dating anyone. Cindy decided to look around. She peeked into Jane's room only to be horrified by the sight she saw. She was angry but decided it best to handle things when she calmed down so she went to her room awaiting Jane and Wesley to finish. She heard them move around and before Wesley could leave she stopped him.

"I saw you in bed with Jane and we're through."

"Come on baby we were drunk."

"I don't freaking care now get out."

"You're the boss."

He started to leave but spotted Jane leaving her room.

"Baby, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to, but what about Cindy?"

"She saw us in bed together and broke up with me."

"I hope she isn't mad at me too."

"I said get out!" Cindy told Wesley.

He turned back to the door. "I'm going."

Wesley walked through the door.

"Cindy, are you mad at me too?"

"A little but not nearly as mad as I am at Wesley."

"Why?"

"He's the one that cheated. It's easy to succumb to his charms so I don't blame you for being charmed by him."

Two and a half months passed since Jane and Wesley first slept together. She felt queasy over the course of a few days and finally decided to visit the doctor. He ran some tests and told her to return in two days time. She returned to the office nervous as to what the doctor would say.

He walked into the room and smiled. "Jane you're pregnant."

"What am I going to tell Cindy?"

"Who's Cindy?"

"My roommate. The baby is her ex boyfriends from the night that he cheated on her with me."

"The truth works."

The curtain closed and the audience both gasped and applauded.

"How about we stop by the stage door and get autographs after the show?" Tracy asked.

"I love that idea," Penny said.

Nick nodded. "I'll go find out where the stage door is."

"I'll go with you," Jessica told him.

"I'll go as well I can use a soda anyway," Tracy said. The three of them stood and left. After ten minutes they returned.

"What took you so long, the play is about to start again?" Amber asked.

"There was a line for the soda," Tracy answered.

The play continued with Jane getting home from her doctors appointment.

Cindy met her at the door. "What did the doctor say?"

That I am pregnant with Wesley's child."

"I want you out too."

"Where am I going to live?"

"I don't freaking care."

"All right can you give me the rest of the day to pack my stuff up?"

"Absolutely the n I never want to see you again."

"You won't."

Jane took her belongings and left. She felt tears fall as she found her way to Wesley's apartment. She was greeted by his roommate, Brandon. She wiped her eyes but the tears still fell. Wesley walked in the door and flew to her when her crying.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Cindy kicked me out."

"Why would she do such a thing like that?"

"Because I am pregnant with your child."

"What! Pregnant!"

Jane nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Maybe you can move in?" Wesley asked.

"Would Brandon mind?"

Brandon shook his head to tell her that he didn't mind. "Not at all in fact, you can sleep in my room if you like."

"That's so sweet Brandon but she's sleeping with me."

"I'd like that," Jane agreed.

The next day Wesley had to go to work so Jane was left at the apartment with Brandon.

"Hey Jane how about I take you to lunch?"

"I love that idea Brandon."

He took her to a pizza parlor. When she was seated Brandon snuck up behind her trying to steal kisses on her neck but she felt his warm breath and stopped him.

"Brandon I am dating Wesley not you so I would appreciate it if you didn't kiss me."

"You know I'd be better for you than him."

"In your dreams."

Brandon wasn't one to give up easily so that night he made dinner for Jane. He lit candles around the room and turned on some soft music.

Jane walked in the door noticing the candles and music. "Brandon if I didn't let you kiss me what makes you think I will let you seduce me?"

"Come on doll. You know you like what you see."

Jane scoffed. "Please turn the music off and blow out the candles before Wesley comes in. Or better yet keep them and we'll see how he likes what you are doing."

"Can we please keep my advances between us?"

"Absolutely not."

That night Jane was lying next to Wesley. The had just had sex for the second night in a row.

"Wesley will you please talk to Brandon?"

"What's wrong doll?"

"He tried to kiss me at lunch then he tried to seduce me at dinner."

"I'll talk to him baby."

The day of the baby's birth arrived. Jane and Wesley were married a few months before. Jane had also worked on her relationship with Cindy. She was her maid of honor when they got married. Cindy had also gotten to like Wesley as a friend again but promised her self that they would be from that point forward just friends which Wesley also wanted so there was no harm done. The doctor arrived in the hospital room to check on Jane.

"Let's see how far along you are."

He examined Jane. He left the room and returned with a nurse. The nurse sat Jane up.

"I need you to push at the next contraction."

"All right."

Jane felt a contraction. She kept pushing until a cry is heard.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said.

"What shall we name our little girl?" Wesley asked.

"How about Cindy?"

"I love that name won't Cindy be honored when she finds out?"

"Yes she will."

The show ended. The girls stood at the stage door awaiting the actors. Tracy had grabbed an extra playbill on her way out to get signed for Link. The actor who played Wesley stepped out the door.

"You were amazing," Tracy told him.

"Thanks. I saw you in the front row and said to my self that you were the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen so I was hopping that you'd be out here so that I can invite you to come to dinner with me."

"I'm married besides I've already had dinner."

"All right I should have guessed that you were married since you're so pretty."

"That's so sweet can I have your autograph?"

"Absolutely who should I make it out to?"

"This one to Tracy and this one to Link."

"All right."

He signed his autograph then continued down the line. The woman who played Jane appeared next.

"You were incredible."

"Thanks honey I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Absolutely who should I make it out to?"

"This one to Tracy and this one to Link."

They got everybody else's autograph. The rest of the trip had passed by quickly. The girls went sight seeing, shopping and spent time with Jessica. Soon it was time to return to Baltimore. Link had asked his parents to keep the twins for the night so that he could have alone time with his gorgeous wife. Both Seaweed and Corny were waiting at the airport when the girls flight arrived. Tracy was saddened to not see Link but she giggled as she felt his when she felt his warm arms around her waist and a kiss pressed against her neck. She turned around and French kissed him.

"Hey Linky."

"Hey sexy I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Where are the twins?"

"My mom said that she'd keep them for tonight so that you and I can have some long needed alone time."

"Great I was hoping that we'd have the house to out shelves when I returned."

When Tracy and Link reached their house Marley licked Tracy. She scratched his head and when she sat he climbed into her lap where she continued to pet him.

"Boy mama missed her little buddy."

"He missed you too."

Julia jumped on the couch and tried to put her head on Tracy's lap.

"Don't worry Julia I missed you too."

As Tracy unpacked Link snuck up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck making her giggle.

"What did my sexy wife bring her loving husband?"

"A shirt, roast beef and cheese sandwich, a piece of cheesecake, and an autographed playbill from a show we saw."

"You're so sweet to bring me so much."

"You deserve it Linky."

The dogs ran into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed.

"Don't worry I brought gifts for you guys two."

"What did you bring for them?"

"A bone, and a box of treats each."

"Wow they'll certainly enjoy those."

"Yeah."

At dinner they had wine.

"This is delicious."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it Linky."

"Cutie I was thinking that we'd spend alone time under the covers of our bed after dinner."

"Oh Linky I'd love to."

After they finished dinner Link took Tracy's hand and led her to the bedroom, discarding clothes along the way. When they get there they dove under the covers Link climbed atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. 8 0Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

The next morning they picked up the twins.

Beebe hugged them. "Hey sweeties."

"Hey mom where are the twins?"

"Taking a nap in Link's old crib. How was New York?"

"Incredible. You should go there sometime."

"How about you guys come over for dinner and you can tell us all about i t?"

"We'd love to."

Tracy and Link walked into his room and over to the crib. The twins had heard Tracy's voice and woken up.

She looked at them and saw two blue eyes staring at her. "Hey sweetie boy I missed my little boy."

"He missed you too," Link said as he kissed her.

Tracy then went over to Linda.

"Mama missed her little girl too."

"She missed you as well."

The next morning Heather and Laura headed to Camp Hope, a place located in Virginia. Heather locked the door to the car so that Laura couldn't escape although she knew she would try. She even tried climbing out the window but Heather closed it in her.

"Please don't make me go to boot camp bitch."

"I have no choice sweetie."

They reached a gas station.

"I need to go to the bathroom so you're coming in with me."

"Not a chance."

"If I leave you in here alone you'll escape while I am gone."

"No I won't I promise."

"Yes you will if you come in I'll buy you anything you want."

"How about beer?"

"No way."

"You said anything."

"I didn't think you'd want beer."

"All right no beer."

"Good."

At the rest stop Laura got a coke. She also bought a pack of cigarettes when her mom wasn't looking.

"Empty your purse," Heather said as she came out.

Laura did so but she had hidden the cigarettes in her pocket.

"Now your pockets."

Laura did so revealing the cigarettes.

"Who said that you could bring cigarettes to boot camp?"

"I wanted to."

"I'm taking them with me."

"Hey no fair I paid for them."

"Too bad."

They got back in the car and drive the rest of the way.

"I want you walking in front of me so that I can keep an eye on you."

"Afraid I'll do something?"

"Yes."

They walked inside.

"How may I help you?" a counselor asked them.

"This is Laura Parks," Heather told her.

"Oh yes we've been expecting you."

"How long am I in this hell hole for?"

"Laura, watch your language."

"Make me bitch."

"I see we have a lot of work to do in the two months that you are here."

"You can't make me stay you slut."

"How about I give you two a tour?"

"That would be lovely Heather said."

"Before we go here is your uniform Laura."

He handed her a gray uniform.

"You can't make me wear that ugly outfit."

"Oh yes I can. Put on the uniform."

"No."

"If you don't I'll never come and get you."

Laura sighed. "I guess you leave me no choice."

She put the uniform on then they got a tour.

"This is your cabin. You can go ahead, and get settled in."

"All right I better be going. Bye sweetie."

"Bye bitch."

"Can you please work on her manners while she is here?"

"We'll try."

Later that day Laura stood outside her cabin. A seventeen year old girl who looked like Tracy came over to her. She was in the camp for destructive behavior. She liked to spray paint buildings.

"Hi I'm Tracy Turnblad what's your name?"

"Nice to meet you Tracy I'm Laura Parks."

"Nice to meet you Laura so what are you in for?"

"A lot of things."

"What was the final straw?"

"When I got pregnant."

"You're a slut for doing that."

"Who are you calling a slut you ugly slut."

She tackled her to the ground and laid down on top of her and started punching her. Tracy started punching her too. Guys that were around the cabin checking out Laura came over and started doing cat calls. As the fight continued Laura started pulling Tracy's hair. Tracy did the same to her Laura then bit Tracy's arm councilors came over and tired to separate them as this happened Laura got her hands around Tracy's neck choking her they eventually pried her apart and the two girls tried to get to each other again. Laura received cuts and a black eye while Tracy received bite marks, a bloody nose, a bloody lip, cuts, and a black eye

"I'll get you. You little slut," Laura told her.

"In your dream bitch."

The girls were shown to the office and put in opposite corners of the room.

"What happened?" the head counselor asked.

"These two were going at it in front of cabin ten."

"What's your name?" she asked Laura.

"Laura Parks."

"You two are on phone restriction for a week and Laura you will be moved to cabin eight."

"She started it," Laura said as she got up on her way out she hit Tracy again.

"Shall we make it two weeks?"

"No ma'am."

"Then no more fighting out of you."

Two hours later Laura was moving out her stuff. On the way out she grabbed the stuffed dog that was on Tracy's bed, and put it with her things. She then moved to cabin eight. She then unpacked including Tracy's stuffed dog.

"Isn't that Tracy Turnblads stuffed dog?" a girl named Kelly asked.

"Yes it is what's it to you?"

Kelly left. Laura put the stuffed dog away, and got hers out and lay down on her bunk with it. She began sobbing as a counselor entered with Kelly behind her.

"Let me have the dog," The counselor told her.

"It's mine the one you want is in there," she said motioning to the basket by her bed.

Tracy was looking for her dog in her cabin.

"Has anybody seen my stuffed dog?"

"Laura took it on her way out," a girl named Jenny told her.

"I'll get that little slut."

Before she could do anything the counselor entered with her stuffed dog.

"How did you get my stuffed dog back?"

"Kelly saw Laura with it."

"Thank god."

Later that night the same counselor called Laura's mom.

"Hello," Heather said.

"This is Mrs. Smith from camp hope I am just calling to let you know your daughter is on restriction from using the phone for fighting."

"She sure didn't waste any time."

"I know."

That night when all was quiet Laura decided that she was going to try to escape. As she got close to the entrance a counselor spotted her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Parks I should have guessed you are now on kitchen duty for a week."

"Yes ma'am."


	11. A whole new Laura

A whole new Laura.

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and L T Freak, for reviewing chapter eight. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter. Also I must tell you that I do not own the Golden Nugget.

A week had past since Laura had been sent to boot camp. Her attitude still hadn't changed and she was also refusing to listen to orders. Corny and Amber's wedding had been scheduled for the fourth of July at the same hotel that Tracy and Link had used for their nuptials. Tracy and Link had arranged with the hotel for Corny and Amber to have the honeymoon suite for four nights just like they did for them. Corny and Amber were also watching the dogs while Tracy and Link were in Vegas. Edna and Wilbur were keeping the twins for the week their parents went to Vegas. Beebe and Eric were watching the twins on the weekend that they'd be gone. Amber didn't know it yet but Tracy and Penny had arranged for Jessica and Nick to come to town for a week. They would be in town for the wedding and stay with Tracy and Link. The night before the wedding Amber, and Margaret were staying in another spare room at Tracy and Link's house. They were also keeping Margaret while her parents were at the hotel. The twins were growing every day and had started playing with the dogs; they were happy to play with them. The dogs were very careful not to whack the twins with their tales. The twins didn't let Tracy out of their sight when she was home, worrying that she would leave them again.

Laura was adjusting to life at boot camp. As part of her experiences there she had to see a counselor.

"How are you doing today Laura?" her counselor asked.

"Fine and you?"

"I'm fine thanks. So you were sent to boot camp because you got pregnant?"

"Yes ma'am, but that's not the only thing that I did."

"What else would you do?"

"I would smoke, cuss a lot, and get drunk at least once a week. I would also have sex as often as I could. I would flirt with men who were engaged hoping that they would leave their fiancées for me, but it never happened. I would also sneak out when I was grounded. Also my mom doesn't know it but over the course of two months I stole a total of one hundred dollars from her purse. I would also skip school very often and when I would go I would more then likely sneak off to the bathroom, and make out with somebody."

"I think that's the first time you said so much in one session; looks like we are making some progress."

"Yes we are."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes can I choose what we talk about tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. If you talk to your mom tonight can you please apologize to your mom for stealing from her purse?"

"Yes ma'am."

Later that nigh Laura found a phone and picking it up dialed.

"Hello," Heather said.

"Hey mommy."

"Hey sweetie how is boot camp?"

"Tough, but its helping me."

"That's great."

"I have something to say to you."

"What's that?"

"Over the course of two months I stole a total of one hundred dollars from your purse."

"Just as I thought I expect you to pay to pay me back."

"I will just let me get a weekend job to earn some money and when I start getting it the first thing that I will do is pay you back."

"That's good to know. Are you getting in any more trouble other then the fight that you got in?"

"Yes I tried to escape my first night there, and have to do kitchen duty."

"How is that going?"

"It made me not want to try escaping again."

"That's good. I'll talk to you tomorrow sweetie."

"All right I love you."

"I love you too honey."

The next day Laura returned to the office of the counselor she had talked to only the day before.

"Did you talk to your mom last night?"

"Yes and I did apologize."

"Did it feel good to tell her that?"

"Yes it did."

The counselor smiled. "So what would you like to talk about today?"

"My pregnancy."

"How about we start today and finish tomorrow?"

"All right where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning of course."

"All right let's see I find older guys more handsome then guys my age so I have a habit of putting on make up and doing my hair so I look older in hopes of finding somebody older. On the night before Thanksgiving I did that and stood on the corner of Main Street where I often pick up guys. I was there no more then five minutes before I saw an attorney who was twenty-five and whistled him over. He came over and I asked him out. He said yes so we went to dinner where we had wine then we went back to his house where we made sweet love to each other. It was the best that I have ever had. When we got dressed I found out that he was engaged after seeing a picture of his fiancée. He took me home where my mom was waiting up for me. She smelled the wine in my breath so I was grounded for three weeks. The attorney and I have seen each other a few times since Thanksgiving."

"Does he know that you are pregnant?"

"Not yet because I was also grounded between when my mom found out about my pregnancy and when she brought me here."

"Will you tell him though?"

"The day that I get home."

"I bet he will be surprised."

"Yeah I wonder how his fiancée will feel about it."

"So do I."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. Can we continue talking about the pregnancy tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

After she left the office Laura returned to her bunk. She had some free time so she found a piece of paper and a pen to write a letter. As she finished Kelly walked into the room.

"Hey Kelly, will you take this to Tracy Turnblad?"

"Sure," she answered as she took the letter from Laura. She then left and soon found Tracy walking towards her room.

"Hey Tracy Laura asked me to give this to you," Kelly said handing the letter to her.

"Thanks."

She opened it, deciding to read it out loud. "Dear Tracy I just wanted to say that I am sorry for calling you an ugly slut, and fighting with you I am also sorry that I stole your stuffed dog and hope that we can put the fight behind us."

"That's awfully nice of her," Kelly said.

"I know wait here a minute."

"All right."

Tracy quickly ran to her room and came back a few minutes later holding a letter.

"Will you give this to Laura?" she asked Kelly.

Kelly took the letter. "Will do."

Kelly headed back into her cabin and found Laura lying on her bunk with her stuffed dog.

She handed the letter to her. "Tracy asked me to give this to you."

"Thanks."

She opened the letter.

"What does it say?"

"Dear Laura yes we can put the fight behind us. I am also sorry about fighting you and calling you a slut. I also want to thank you for giving me my stuffed dog back because he means a lot to me. I hope that I didn't hurt your unborn baby doing the fight if I did I am sorry."

"How sweet."

"I know. I'm glad we can forgive each other."

A few days later back in Baltimore Jim was curious as to why he hadn't heard from Laura in a month. He looked up her address and went to her house for a visit. When he knocked on the door Heather opened it.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for Laura."

"She isn't home right now."

"Can you ask her to call me when she gets home?"

"And who are you?"

"My name is Jim and I'm a friend of hers."

"You look a little old to be in high school."

"It's because I'm not ma'am."

"Well, leave your number and I'll give her the message."

"Thank you." Jim gave it to her knowing that Laura had it already and walked back to his car."

The day before Tracy and Link's flight left for Vegas arrived. Eric told them that they would be staying at the Golden Nugget but he left out the part about them staying in the honeymoon suite. Tracy and Link were looking forward to having some quality "mommy/daddy" time away from the twins. That night they both found it too hard to sleep.

"Linky," Tracy said as she lay next to Link in bed.

"Yes sexy."

"Are you asleep?"

"No I'm too excited about Vegas."

"So am I. I hope that the hotel is nice."

"I'm sure it is. Since we can't sleep want to make out?"

"French kiss yes but I'm too tired for sex."

"All right."

He French kissed Tracy and she eagerly kissed him back. After a couple minutes he moved to her neck making her giggle. They continued making out for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Their flight was at ten the next morning so Beebe picked them and the twins up at eight thirty and drove them to the a airport.

Beebe hugged both Tracy and Link. "Bye sweeties have fun in Vegas."

"Bye mom we will," Tracy said.

Link picked up Linda and kissed her forehead. "Bye sweetie, be a good girl for grandma."

Linda grabbed hold of Link and wouldn't let go.

Tracy held Adam and kissed his forehead. "Bye sweetie, have fun with grandma Tracy told Adam."

Adam grabbed hold on Tracy and wouldn't let go.

"Linky can you give me a hand?"

"I would if Linda hadn't gotten a hold of me."

Beebe pried Linda apart from Link. Linda began to cry.

Link tried to soothe her. "Don't worry sweetie we'll only be gone a week."

"Besides you would have more fun with grandma then with us," Tracy said.

Beebe then went over and pried Adam from Tracy Adam cried like Linda did.

"Seems like they don't want you to go anywhere."

"No but there is nothing that they can do," Tracy said.

"Yeah I really need alone time with my little beauty queen."

Tracy smiled "She needs alone time with you too."

Link took hold of the suitcases before heading inside.

"I get the window seat on the plane."

"That's fine doll can I look over your shoulder though?"

"Absolutely."

They boarded the plane and not long after they took off. Tracy gazed out the window at all the clouds. Link leaned over and kissed her neck and she giggled. He then stared out the window along with her.

"Cutie, want to sneak off to the bathroom and have sex?"

"Link Larkin is that all you think about?"

"No you never gave me an answer."

"No I do not want to have sex in the bathroom."

Link started to pout.

"I tell you what Linky we'll do it tonight. And I have a surprise for you at the hotel."

"Oh boy. Can I at least have a kiss?"

"I have a better idea."

"What's that beautiful?"

"This," she said before leaning over and French kissing him. He smiled under her lips as he allowed their tongues to mingle.

The rest of the plane ride Link or Tracy would look out the window, kiss or just talk. Soon they arrived in Las Vegas and entered the airport. Link grabbed their suitcases and they hailed d a cab to the hotel. When they arrived Link took the suitcases and escorted Tracy into the lobby. They headed to the front desk.

"We have a reservation for a room under the name of Larkin," he told the clerk.

"Oh yes you are in the honeymoon suite."

"Honeymoon suite?"

"Yes don't you remember booking it?"

"No my parents booked the room for us."

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me that they did that."

"Me either cutie."

"Do you need any help with your bags sir?"

"Yes, thanks."

The clerk left.

"The lobby sure looks nice Tracy said."

"Yes it does and I know the honeymoon suite will be nice as well."

"Yes I will be."

The clerk returned with a bellhop and Link helped him load the bags onto it. As they headed up to the room Tracy and Link walked hand in hand. Every once in a while Tracy or Link would look over and kiss the other one. When they got to the room Link picked Tracy up.

"Linky what are you doing!?"

"Carrying my jubilant bride across the threshold of course."

"You did that on our wedding night."

"I know, but I want to do it again."

She knew she would never win so she threw her arms around Link and smothered him with kisses. He walked in threw her onto the bed which had rose petals strewn all over it. He used his elbows as support as he started French kissing her. She kissed him back. A few minutes later, Tracy thought of something and pulled away leaving Link looking confused.

"Linky don't you want your surprise."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"That's what I thought go sit on the chair."

Link sat down while Tracy grabbed something from her suitcase and walked into the bathroom. The room was huge with a four-poster bed that had a blue comforter on it. A bottle of wine sat chilling by the bed and there were breakfast in bed coupons on the night tables. A second later she was in the doorway with a huge smile on her face.

"Linky we have a hot tub in here."

"We need to get in later."

"That we do."

She went back to the bathroom and emerged a minute later wearing the lingerie with the little pink hearts. Tracy moved to Link and gently sat on his lap so that her legs straddled his. She began moving seductively rubbing herself up and down his body in a teasing manner. She even made sure to move so that her breasts were in front of his face as if to say, "I know you want these". Link moved his hands and placed them on her breast, squeezing them.

"Oh Mrs. Larkin you're such a tease."

Tracy smiled at him seductively. "I know."

She continued slowing moving her whole body giving him a lap dance. Needing to touch her lips Link pulled her close and French kissed her. She quickly responded and put her hands in his hair to move his face closer to her. His hands held tightly to the back of her bikini holding her near. They only parted for need of oxygen.

"Aren't you glad you waited till we were here till we did this?"

"Yes. Now about the other promise."

He led her over to the bed and they start making out. Link kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. She moved his face so she could capture his lips again.

The next day they shopped and did a little sightseeing. They also gambled a little. Link won forty dollars while Tracy won thirty.

"Angel I was thinking that we could go to a fancy steak house for dinner tonight," Link said as they were walking through the casino

"Oh Linky I'd love to."

"Great I'll ask at the front desk and meet you in the room."

"All right."

Tracy headed into the room about ten minutes later Link joined her.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes they told me about a great one about a five minute walk from here named Frank's steak house."

"Did you get a number to call and make a reservation?"

"They called and made one for six."

"Great."

At ten to six Link was waiting for Tracy.

"Cutie we need to get going."

"I'm coming Linky."

She came from the bathroom wearing a sexy blue dress with the necklace that Link gave her for Christmas, and the earrings that he gave her along with a nice bracelet she had found while shopping earlier that day. Her hair was in a French twist. She looked around for Link, but couldn't find him then she felt a pair of warm hands circle her waist and a kiss on her neck making her giggle.

"You look amazing doll."

She French kissed him. "Thanks you look handsome yourself."

"We better get going."

"Yeah."

It didn't take long to get to Frank's steak house. They walked in and gave the hostess their name and were shown to a table.

A waiter walked over to them. "Evening folks welcome to Frank's steak house what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Tracy said. Link nodded.

The waiter nodded and walked away. He returned a few minutes later with their wine, and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato," Tracy answered.

"So will I," Link added.

The waiter nodded and walked away. They both had a slice of bread.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" Link asked as soft music filled the air.

Tracy smiled. "Oh Linky I'd love to."

They walked over to the dance floor and put their hands around each other's necks. Tracy pressed against Link and they started dancing. Link leaned down and kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. She tilted her head and French kissed him. He kissed her back and they began heavily making out. They only parted in need of oxygen. They kiss again and a few minutes late they returned to the table.

"So how are you enjoying Vegas so far cutie?"

"It's fantastic, but I miss the twins, and the dogs."

"I miss them too. I am sure that out parents, Amber, and Corny are spoiling them though."

"You're probably right."

"Don't you know I'm always right?"

Tracy raised her eyebrow. "Oh are you now?"

Instead of answering he leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They continued talking and drinking. A few minutes later the waiter brought their dinner.

"Can I get anything else for you?" he asked.

"Can we have another bottle of wine?" Tracy asked.

"Absolutely."

He exited and they started eating.

"The food is delicious here."

"I know that it is sexy."

The waiter brought them another bottle of wine and they finished eating. As they finished, the waiter walked by the table.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?"

"What do you recommend?" Tracy asked.

"The chocolate pie is delicious."

"I'll have a piece," Tracy said.

"Make that two," Link added.

"All right, I'll be right back with your orders," the waiter told them.

After dinner Tracy and Link staggered into the hotel.

"Let's go gamble doll face."

"You can I'm going to go lay down."

"All right any chance I can get some action when I come to the room?"

"Depends on if I am awake."

"All right."

Around eleven that night Tracy was feeling very frisky. She put on a red low cut dress like the one that she wore the night that they became engaged and went to the casino to get Link. She found him sitting at a poker table. The guy next to him noticed her and whistled. By the way he wobbled slight she could tell he was drunk.

"Hey baby how about we go to my room and have sex?"

"I'd rather not."

Link noticed Tracy's voice and looked up.

"Get lost pal she's with me."

"And no one else. Linky can you take a break because your wife wants to smooch," she added.

"I have a better idea."

"What's that?"

"I'll stop for the night."

"You're right that is a better idea how did you do?"

"I won two hundred dollars."

"That's great."

"It is. Will there be more then smooching going on in the room?"

"Yes that's why I came to get you."

"Oh boy."

They made their way back to the room. Tracy threw Link down on the bed and growled playfully. She laid down on Link and attacked him with kisses. Link fought his way up, and they raced under the covers. Link pulled the condoms that he placed in the nightstand the night before and they put them on after taking each other's clothes off. Link lingered atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Tracy woke up with the sun about eight and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later Link awoke and realized that he was alone. He looked around the room but didn't see Tracy so he went to the bathroom door and saw that it was closed. He knocked on it Tracy opened it a second later.

"Morning sexy," Link said as he kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Morning Linky."

"How are you feeling today angel?"

She French kissed him and he smiled as he kissed her back. "Wonderful and you?"

"Great. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes and sausage."

"All right. That sounds good to me too."

Around noon they were walking around in the lobby.

"Look Linky there is a dance contest in the ball room tonight."

"I know angel want to compete in it?"

"Gee that'd be terrific."

"Then we will."

"But before we do there is something I want to do with you."

"Oh?"

"Lets go for a place where they have hot air balloons," he told her.

"Oh Linky that sounds so romantic!"

They found a cab and soon arrived at place Link mentioned. After receiving some tips on how to stand in the basket they were soaring above the buildings.

"Isn't the view lovely?"

"Indeed it is doll, but it is nothing compared to the view of my gorgeous wife."

She leaned over and gave him a French kiss. "Oh Linky that's so sweet."

After returning from their ride they rested and had dinner before the contest. When they entered the ballroom Tracy was wearing a very sexy red dress with the same jewelry that she had on the previous night. Other couples arrived as the MC took his position in front of the microphone.

"Welcome to the dance contest before we start we have a few rules. First all couples must be boy girl. Next show good sportsmanship, no provocative moves, you can choose the dance, and you will be disqualified if you break the rules up first."

"I'm going to draw names to see who goes first." He drew the first name and it ended up being Tracy and Link.

"Tracy and Link Larkin what dance will you be doing?"

"The waltz," Link answered.

He led Tracy to the center of the floor and took her right hand in his left. His other hand encircled her waist and hers slid to the nape of his neck. During the dance he spun her out then back to him. He kissed her neck when she was close enough and she giggled. Keeping her close he leaned his lips close to her ear and whispered "You're doing great!" before placing a kiss next to said ear. He then picked her up for a second and gracefully set her feet back on the floor. The song ended a moment later and for the honeymooners it ended with a kiss. Everyone in the audience, including the judges and other contestants applauded them. Link led Tracy to a seat not far from the dance floor so they could watch the other contestants.

The MC took the microphone once again. "Up next Helen Rodgers and Kevin McCall. What dance will you be doing?"

"The cha cha."

They walked onto the dance floor and placed their hands in the correct position. The music began to play as Kevin and his partner fluidly moved around the floor receiving applause. They kissed then bowed when the music ended. Everyone once again applauded.

"Up next Larry and Mary Martin what dance will you be doing?"

"The quick step," Larry said.

He led his partner to the dance floor and the glided around it with little effort receiving applause when they had danced the last step.

A few more couples took the floor doing their own dances. When the last couple left the floor the MC stood and took the microphone. "All right lets once again give a hand to these wonderful dancers."

Everyone applauded once again.

"Now its time for the judge's decision."

He walked over to them and took an envelope and a big trophy. He opened it and read the contents.

"Getting first place and winning $1000 and this handsome trophy are Tracy and Link Larkin."

Tracy jumps into Link's arms and French kisses him when she jumps down there is a lipstick mark on his face. Everybody including the MC congratulates them.

"Getting second and winning $500 are Alice Sanders and Greg Flynn." Every body congratulated them including Tracy and Link.

"And getting third and winning $250 are Mary, and Larry Martin."

Everybody congratulated them.

Though they wanted to stay Tracy and Link found themselves heading home. They missed everybody at home especially the twins. Link took Tracy's suitcase again and as before she sat in the window seat with Link staring over her shoulder. He occasionally leaned over and kissed her neck. Tracy loved when he did both almost as much as she loved him so she didn't mind. They got in about eight o'clock at night. Beebe said that she would keep the twins an extra night so that Tracy and Link could have some more alone time. She told them that she'd bring the twins when she picked them up because she knew that they would want to see them. Link called her when he landed before getting their bags. Almost twenty minutes later, Beebe pulled up to where Tracy and Link were waiting.

"Hey sweetie," Tracy said when she saw Adam.

Adam reached for Tracy. Linda began to cry when she didn't see Link.

"Don't worry sweetie, daddy is coming."

Link went to the back and picked up receiving a giggle from her. He then sat up front.

"How was Vegas?"

"Incredible, thanks for booking the honeymoon suite for us," Tracy told her.

"You're welcome! You lovebirds deserve it. How about you tell me about Vegas?"

"Well the first night we did nothing but rest the second we went sight seeing, and shopping, and for dinner we went to a really good fancy steak house, the third day we went for a hot air balloon ride then that night we competed in and won a dance contest, and the fourth night we went to see an incredible magic show."

Beebe smiled as they described the rest of the trip.

"Wow you were busy."

"Well we couldn't stay in the hotel every minute of every day," Link told her.

"Well we could have," Tracy said.

Link's eyes lit up as he grinned.

"Did you guys gamble any?"

"Yes I won three hundred dollars," Tracy answered.

"And I won eight hundred dollars," Link added.

"That's great! You guys were lucky."

"Thanks, can we stop by to pick the dogs up on our way home because I'm dying to see them?"

"Absolutely. I stopped by to see them yesterday, and took Reba by to play with them."

"How are they?"

"Good they were really happy to see me."

"I bet."

They went to Amber and Corny's house. He had lipstick all over his face when he opened the door.

"Looks like you guys have been busy," Tracy laughed.

"Indeed we have."

"Where are the dogs?"

"I let them out about ten minutes ago."

Tracy opened the door.

"Mommy is home."

The dogs ran in, knocking her over, and attacking her with licks.

"We missed you guys too," Tracy said.

Julia went over to greet Link. Tracy sat down and Marley jumped on her lap; she scratched him.

"I really missed you buddy."

"He missed you too," Amber said as she entered the room.

"Hey Am."

"Hey Tra how was Vegas?"

"Incredible."

"You know Corny is taking me there for our honeymoon."

"You'll love it."

"I hope so. Can you recommend any good restaurants?"

"Sure."

"What was your favorite one?"

"Franks steak house."

"All right."

"Let me tell you something else."

"Oh?."

"Every Monday night the Golden Nugget has a dance contest which is a lot of fun."

"We'll be sure to compete in it."

"I know you guys have a great chance of winning."

"Did you and Link compete in it or just watch?"

"We competed in and won."

"Congratulations. What was first prize?"

"One thousand dollars and a trophy."

"Wow."

The morning that Laura was to leave arrived. She was to be picked up at ten. The camp was four hours away so Heather spent the night at a nearby hotel so she could easily make it to the camp for ten and see her daughter. Laura was talking with her roommates Amy, Tara, and Kim while they waited for her mother. Her packed suitcase sat by her feet.

"I can't wait to see my mother," Laura said.

"I know you can't," Kim stated.

"I wish it was my turn to go home," Amy murmured.

"Don't worry Amy you only have a few days to go," Tara told her.

"Yeah, it'll be soon, Laura said.

She looked at her watch it was five to ten.

"I'm going to wait outside for my mom."

Amy hugged Laura. "All right bye," Amy said.**  
**

"Bye Amy."

"Bye Laura it was great to meet you," Kim said, hugging her.

"You too Kim."

"I'll miss you Laura," Tara said.

"I'll miss you two you'll come visit me some time right?"

"Absolutely."

They hugged. Laura had tears in her eyes as she grabbed her suitcase and went outside the cabin to wait. Not long after she saw her mom was pulling up.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter," she told the counselor at the desk.

"All right what is her name?"

"Laura Parks."

"Let's go get her."

They headed to the cabin. Laura smiled as she ran to her mom. She hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey mommy I am sorry I was such a bad girl before boot camp."

"It's all right sweetie I missed you."

"I missed you too. Can I pick what we listen two o n the way home?"

"Sure, but no make out music."

"Yes ma'am. Let's stop for lunch on the way home, my treat."

"You don't need to."

"Yes I do."

"Oh all right."

A counselor walked up to them.

"Aw Mrs. Parks I must tell you that your daughter was harder then most girls to change, but after a week she started changing."

"What trouble would she get in?"

"As well as the fight we told you about she also tried escaping and refused to listen to order, but about a week later she started changing."

"That's great."

Laura put her suitcase in the backseat and got in the front. Heather thanked the counselor for all she did and got in herself.

"I am so happy to have my little girl back."

"She is happy to be back."

"You'll continue to act the way that you are acting now right?

"Absolutely."

They drove to Mel's Diner. They were shown a table and their waitress came up to them.

"Afternoon ladies and welcome to Mel's Diner. What can I get you to drink?"

" I'll have a cherry coke Laura said."

" I'll have one two Heather said."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

" So how was boot camp? Heather asked."

" It was hard, but I made a lot of new friends."

" That's great I hope you plan to stay in touch with them."

" Some of them I plan two."

" That's great."

As she says this the waitress brought their drinks.

" Are you ladies ready to order?"

They nodded

" What can I get for you?"

" I'll have a cheese burger with barbeque sauce, and an order of chilly cheese fries."

" I'll have that two, but with out the barbeque sauce."

" All right."

" How is the baby doing?"

" It's doing great, but it's not getting enough food since the food at boot camp wasn't any good."

" I bet, and to welcome you home I am making meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and chocolate chip cookies."

" Yum my favorite."

" I know."

" Can I help you make dinner?"

" You don't need two."

" I know, but I want two."

" Oh all right."

" Do you mind if I make an extra plate of cookies for the attorney because I am going to see him tonight."

" I don't know if that is such a good idea."

" Please I really want to see him, and tell him the news."

" Oh all right."

They continued talking till the waitress brought their burgers.

" Can I get anything else for you?"

" Can I have another cherry coke?"

" Absolutely."

She walked away they started eating. She returned a minuet latter with her coke, and they continued eating.

" Sweetie would you rather go back to school or be home schooled?"

" Home schooled of course."

" All right, but you'll be with me all day."

" I'd rather do that then go back to school."

" All right I remember you used to hate spending time with me."

" That was before boot camp when I was there I realized that you were just trying to steer me in the right direction."

" Yes I was."

They finish eating as this happens the waitress walked by.

" Did either of you ladies save room for desert?"

They nodded.

" What can I get for you?"

" I'll have a chocolate brownie sundae Laura said."

" And I'll have a piece of cherry pie."

" Would you like ice cream or whipped cream on it?"

" Whipped cream please."

" All right."

The scene is now back at the house. It is about three.

" Can I use your car to go see Jill?"

" Absolutely sweetie thank you for asking not just taking the car."

" Your welcome."

The next scene is at Jill's parents house Laura knocks on the door a second latter Jill opened it.

" Hey Jill."

" Hey Laura welcome home."

" Thanks I'm happy to be home."

" Have you told the attorney that he is going to be a father yet?"

" No but I will tonight. Then hopefully we'll have sex."

" This will be your forth time doing it with him right?"

" Yes."

" I hope he is happy to see you."

" He always is."

" That's good to know let me know what he says."

"Will do."

The scene is now at the Parks house Laura, and Heather are seen as the scene starts Charlie Parks enters.

" Hey daddy I'm sorry for the way that I acted before boot camp."

She hugs him

" It's all right sweetie."

They are now eating.

" Mommy on my way back from seeing Jill I stopped by the theater on Martin street about working there, and they said that I could start this weekend."

" That's great sweetie."

" I know. Can we not do school Friday because they want me to work Friday afternoon?"

" I tell you what we will do a half day on Fridays."

" Thanks mommy."

" Your welcome sweetie. Tell your father where you are going after dinner?"

" To see the attorney."

" I don't know if that is such a good idea sweetie."

" Please daddy I really need to tell him that he is going to be a father."

" Oh all right."

" I sure hope that he picks me."

" Why wouldn't he?"

" Because he is engaged."

" Why did you have sex with him if you knew that he was engaged? Heather asked."

" I didn't find out till after we did it."

" All right what ever you do no booze tonight."

" I won't I will never drink again."

" That's good to know."

They are now finished eating

" Here mommy dear let me help you with the dishes."

"You don't need two sweetie."

" I know but I want two."

" All right seems like having my little girl back will be a big help."

" Yes it will."

The next scene is at Jim's house Laura gets there and knocks at the door Kerry opens it a second latter.

" Can I help you?"

" Yes I am looking for Jim."

" What do you want to see him for?"

" We had sex the night before thanks giving and I am pregnant by him."

" I'll go get the two timing jerk for you."

She goes into the living room Jim is sitting there.

" Jim we are through."

" What's wrong care bare?"

" There is some girl here saying that she is pregnant by you."

" What I haven't had sex with anybody since January and even then we used protection."

" She says it happened the night before thanks giving. Good bye for ever."

" But care bare I love you."

" No you don't how dare you do that with somebody so young."

" But she looked like she was twenty two I swear."

" I don't care."

She storms out. Laura then walks in with her cookies.

" Hey Jimmy. I brought you a plate of cookies that I made."

" Thanks angel."

He kisses her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

" Before I say yes I have a few rules for you."

" What?"

" Eyes only on me when we go out, we must go out at least ounce a week, you never cheat on me, you call every night, and you buy me everything that I want."

" Deal."

" Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

She kisses him.

" Want to have sex?"

" Oh Jimmy I'd love two. Let me put on the lingerie that you bought me and I'll meet you in the bed room."

" All right doll."

The next scene is in Jim's bed room Laura is seen in her lingerie looking for Jim as this happens he sneaks out from the closet his hands circle her waist and he kisses her neck making her giggle. They then headed over to the bed. Jim hovered atop of Laura as they helped one another discard of their clothing. Jim started kissing every inch of her face and neck. This caused her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he kissed them.

Laura moaned. "Oh Jimmy."

Laura then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Jim's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to his neck placing kisses on it before sucking on his ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Jims mouth he opened it. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper.

It is now two days latter and Laura decided to see Tracy, and Link to appalize before she started home school for the day she looked around and saw Tracy sitting in her office she had come in early again.

" Tracy I am sorry that I was so mean to you."

" It's all right."

" I was wondering if you and Link would let me take you to the smoke house for dinner to say that I am sorry?"

" Can I talk to Link when he gets here about it?"

" Absolutely I'll call you latter."

" All right."

She exits about five minutes latter Link enters.

" Morning sexy."

He French kisses her.

" Morning Linky."

She French kisses him then they begin making out Link is soon bored and kisses her neck making her giggle.

" Laura came by earlier to appalize and wants to take us to dinner I said that I would talk to you about it. She seems to have changed."

" All right I'll call your mom latter and asks her to keep the twins so that we can."

" Great thanks."

It is now latter that day Laura had called back Edna had plans so she couldn't watch the twins so Link called Beebe to pick them up after work and said that she could keep them over night and that Link would pick them up in the morning. The scene is at the smoke house Link had a little work to do so he was going to meet them there and he hadn't gotten there yet so Tracy was with Laura.

" Tracy do you have any pictures of your child?"

" Indeed I do."

She gets the picture out.

" This is Adam, and this is Linda."

" There so cute."

" Thanks."

" I do see the family resemblance."

As she says this Link sneaks up behind Tracy and kisses her neck making her giggle.

" Hey Linky."

" Hey sexy."

"Hey Link."

" Hey Laura."

" Tracy showed me a picture of the twins and they are adorable."

" Thanks Laura."

" Which one are you closet two?"

" Linda because she is a daddy's girl while Adam is a mama's boy."

" Yea."

As she says this a waiter approaches them.

" Evening folks what can I get you to drink?"

" We'll have a bottle of wine. Tracy said."

" Yea Link agreed."

" And I'll have a cherry coke."

" All right."

He walked away.

"So Laura what have you been up to since we fired you? Tracy asked"

" Well Tracy I have been going to school and the night before Thanksgiving I had sex with an engaged attorney I got pregnant by him and my mom got so mad that she sent me to boot camp which changed me and went home Tuesday that night I went to see the attorney, and his fiancée was there when she found out what happened she dumped him then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

" That's great I hope you leave my husband alone now."

" Now that I have gone to boot camp I have learned the error of my ways so I will never hit on anybody else ever again."

" That's great."

As she says this the waiter brings their drinks.

" Are you folks ready to order?"

They nodded.

" What can I get for you?"

" I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese and sauce with an order of fries. Tracy said."

" So will I Link said."

" I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese, and sauce with an order of chili cheese fries."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

" Laura I am sorry that we let the dogs attack you. Tracy said."

" So am I Link agreed."

" It's all right."

" How did the attorney react when you told him about the baby?"

" He was happy about it."

" That's great Laura I was thinking maybe you, and I can go shopping Monday afternoon and spend a little one on one time?"

" Oh Tracy I'd love two can you maybe bring the twins so that I can meet them?"

" Sure."

As she says this the waiter brings their food.

" Can I get anything else for you?"

" Can we have another bottle of wine Tracy asked?"

" Absolutely "

He left and they started eating he returned a minuet latter with there drinks and they continued to eat.

" So Laura what time do you want to go out Monday?"

" I was thinking we'd meet at six get dinner somewhere then go shop."

" Sounds great this will be the first time that the twins will be in a restaurant so it will be interesting to see how they react."

They finish eating as this happens the waiter walks by and see their empty plates.

" Did any of you save room for desert?"

They nodded.

" What can I get for you?"

" I'll have a piece of Chocolate pie. Tracy said."

" So will I Link agreed."

" I'll have that two."


	12. A very relaxing mothers day

A very relaxing mother's day

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and L T Freak, for reviewing chapter eleven. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter

Mother's day had arrived. Tracy and Link were going to watch Margaret while her parents were in the honeymoon suite. Nick and Jessica were due to arrive on June thirtieth. They were staying till July tenth. Their visit was unknown to Amber. Tracy and Link wanted it to be a surprise. Marley had been fitted into a doggy tux. Tracy, and the other bride maids had been fitted into very Sexy stylish blue dresses. Nick and Jessica wanted children and on several occasions tried to conceive a baby using unprotected sex. Link put a lot of thought into a gift for Tracy's first Mother's Day. He wanted to give her something special. He did come up with a perfect gift. He woke up around eight that morning. He checked on the twins who were sleeping soundly in their cribs. After checking on them he quietly walked to the kitchen. The dogs followed him. He saw them and smiled as he bent down to scratch their heads. He received licks in return.

"Morning guys."

He started making chocolate chip pancakes and sausages. He fed the dogs while it cooked. He placed the cooked food on a tray with flowers, a card and three gifts. He carefully walked into the bedroom and found Tracy still fast asleep. He placed the tray on the bedside table before kneeling in front of her. He gave her a loving kiss and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Sexy Happy Mother's Day."

"Thanks Linky."

She pulled him close and French kissed him.

"You're welcome gorgeous do you want to do gifts now or after breakfast?"

"After breakfast because I am starved."

Link took the tray and placed it between them on the bed. Marley jumped onto the bed and went straight for a sausage.

"Apparently somebody else is as well."

"I already fed him."

"I guess one more bite won't hurt."

She cut him a bite and gave it to him. He wagged his tail as he ate it. Julia jumped on the bed and climbed over to Tracy.

"It's only fair that I give you a bite too."

She cut Julia a bite too. Link and Tracy began to eat. After finishing he handed Tracy her gifts.

"As well as these I am also giving you the days off of child care."

"You're so sweet to do that for me."

"You deserve it cutie."

She opened the card first. It read-

Tracy,

You are the most loving person I know and you are the greatest mom to our children. I hope that you enjoy this day; it's the first of many Mother's Day's

Love,

Link

Tracy opened her gifts. She received a gift certificate for a day at the spa, several boxes of chocolates, and a locket with a picture of the twins with the dogs.

"Thanks Linky."

"You deserve it angel."

Tracy kissed Link. He parted his lips and her tongue slipped into his mouth turning it into a French kiss. She grabbed his neck pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around her back holding her near him. Their lips and tongue continued to dance with each other her before the need of oxygen ended it. Once Link breathed in and out enough times, he kissed her neck. Tracy giggled. He unbuttoned her nightgown to nibble on her breast. Tracy whimpered at his touch. Before they could go any further Adam cried from within his room. Tracy buttoned up her nightgown as she and Link got out of bed.

Link turned to her. "You have the day off remember?"

She nodded as she headed to the door. "I remember, but I have a right to see my own children.

"You do have that right."

They headed to the nursery finding Linda awake as well. She was lying in her crib starring at them. They went over to Adam and Tracy picked him up.

She kissed his cheek. "Morning sweetie."

He smiled and tried to grab her nose. Link took him so that he could feed him. Adam was full and a little drowsy five minutes later when Link put him back in the crib. Tracy walked over to Linda and picked her up.

She kissed her cheek. "Morning sweetie."

Link took her and she immediately held on his hand with her own tiny one. Link fed her. Before he could place her in her crib Marley ran in and licked her. She giggled at him. Marley turned to Adam but whined upon finding that he couldn't lick him too. Tracy picked Adam up and held him so that Marley could reach him. Adam giggled as Marley licked him.

"Marley is telling them good morning," Tracy told Link.

"And they like that he is," Link responded glancing at the twins.

He looked up at Tracy. "So beautiful what do you have planned for today other then going to see our parents?"

"I thought that I'd go to the dog park with the dogs and I am going to the smoke house for dinner with Penny and Amber."

"Can we work sex in after dinner?"

She gave him a French kiss. "Read my lips."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes."

"Great will you want any wine?"

"Yes can you get two bottles of wine chilled?"

"Absolutely cutie. Can the twins and I go to the dog park with you?"

"I'd rather go by myself because I really want alone time with the dogs."

"All right."

A little while later they were eating lunch. Link made roast beef and cheese sandwiches with chips. For dessert they had the delicious chocolate pie with the homemade whipped cream that Tracy made the day before

"I am going to the dog park after lunch."

"All right. We'll go see our parents after you get back."

"Yeah."

Tracy grabbed the dog leashes after she had finished her sandwich and pie.

"Who wants to go to the park?" she asked loud enough for Marley and Julia to hear.

They heard her and ran up to her. In their excitement they almost knocked her over. Link caught her before she hit the ground and helped her put the leashes on their collars.

He kissed her. "Have fun with the dog's cutie."

"I will Linky."

She kissed him again. Adam began crying as they left.

Link picked him up and kissed his cheek." Don't worry mama will be home soon."

Fifteen minutes later the twins were lying on a blanket playing with a set of blocks that Beebe had given them. Link was watching TV. Link looked over to the blanket and saw Linda but Adam was missing. His eyes searched the room. He let out a sigh when he noticed Adam crawling towards the couch.

"Adam you're crawling!"

He picked him up and kissed his cheek. Adam giggled, reaching for Link. Linda had watched Adam crawl and wanted to herself. She attempted to mimic her brother but ended up falling on her face. She let out a shriek as tears fell down her face.

Link placed Adam back on the blanket and picked up Linda. He kissed her cheek and she smiled and reached for him. "It's all right sweetie you'll learn to crawl soon."

Half an hour later Tracy, Marley and Julia walked through the door.

"We're home. "

Adam crawled to Tracy. She swept him into her arms and kissed his cheek. He giggled as he reached for her.

"Hey sweetie I see I missed my little guy learning to crawl."

She put him down, and felt a warm pair of hands circle her waist. A warm kiss on her neck soon followed making her giggle.

"Hey cutie."

"Hey Linky."

"How was the dog park?"

"It was good thanks. I see Adam learned to crawl while I was gone."

"Yes he did. Linda tried too, but fell instead."

"She'll learn eventually. Whose parents do you want to see first?"

"How about mine."

"All right."

"Let me call them then we'll go."

"All right."

Link called his mom to tell her that they were coming. Tracy helped him get the twins ready. They grabbed a card, flowers and two gifts from the dining room before walking outside. After securing the twins in their cars seats Link let Tracy slide in before closing the door. He then got into the driver's side and drove to his parent's house. Link took the strollers out of the trunk and placed the twins in them. Tracy held onto the card, flowers and gifts. She knocked on the door and a minute later Beebe opened it and ushered her in.

"Happy Mother's Day mom," Tracy said as she handed her the flowers, the card and the gifts.

Beebe hugged her. "You too sweetie."

She handed Tracy a gift and flowers. Both women looked up to see Link come through the door.

"Happy Mother's Day mom."

Beebe hugged him. "Thanks sweetie."

Link put the twins on the floor and they sat down. Beebe opened her gifts first. She found chocolates and a locket with a picture of the twins. She opened the card last. It read-

Mom,

You've taken care of every bump and bruise that I received. You've made sure that I ate all of my vegetables so that I would grow up big and strong. You've been with me every step of the way and on this special day I just wanted to say "thank you" for every little thing that you did for me as I grew up.

Love,

Link & Tracy.

"Thanks sweeties."

"You're welcome mom," both Tracy and Link said.

Tracy opened her gift to discover nice picture frame.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Reba ran in carrying a ball in her mouth. She dropped it in front of Adam and he threw it for her. He then raced her to it.

"I see somebody learned to crawl."

"Yes he did and I missed it."

"You'll see other milestones when he reaches them. Has Linda learned to crawl yet?"

"Not yet."

"I'm sure she'll learn to crawl soon."

"I'm sure she will and hope that I don't miss her learning to crawl."

"I hope you don't either cutie."

Beebe picked up the twins and kissed both their cheeks.

They stayed for a while longer before deciding it was time to leave.

"We better be going to see my parents," Tracy said.

"All right sweeties thanks for the gifts and for coming by."

Tracy and Link hugged her again. "We enjoyed the visit."

Link placed the twins in their stroller and they headed to the car for a ride to the Turnblads.

After visiting with the Turnblads the next Mother's Day activity centered on dinner at the smoke house. Tracy wore a dark blue dress. She adorned it with a necklace and earring from Link, along with the bracelet from her parents. As she walked into the restaurant Tracy carried two bouquets of roses and two gifts. She was shown to a table. A few minutes later Amber walked in and joined her.

"Happy Mother's Day Am," Tracy said handing her one of the bouquets and gifts.

"You too Tra."

"What did Link give you for Mother's Day?"

"Flowers, chocolates, my favorite breakfast in bed, a card, a gift certificate for a day at the spa, and the best gift that he can possibly give a day off of taking care of the twins."

"Lucky dog."

"What happened?" Penny asked as she entered.

"Linky gave me the day off of taking care of the twins so I pretty much relaxed all day."

"No fair I had to take care of Mathew all day."

"And I had to take care of Margaret two."

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

Tracy handed the other bouquet and gift to Penny a minute before their waitress walked over to them.

Evening ladies what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Amber said.

"Can I also have a cherry coke light ice?" Tracy asked.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

Amber looked at her. "I am surprised that you don't want wine."

"Yeah," Penny added.

"I do, but I want to wait until I get home to drink with Link."

"How do you know that he'd want to?" Amber asked.

"We talked about it earlier."

"Oh."

The waitress returned with their drinks.

"Are you ladies ready to order?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese, and sauce with an order or chilly cheese fries," Tracy answered.

"That sounds good to me. Make that two," Amber told her.

"Me too, make that three," Penny added.

The waitress nodded and walked away. Amber and Penny handed their gifts out. They opened their gifts together. It was no surprise when they found charm bracelets since they had agreed upon giving them to each other.

"So Tra what did Link give you for Mother's Day other than the day off?"

"He brought me my favorite breakfast in bed, gave me flowers, chocolates, a card, a locket with a picture of the twins and the dogs, and a gift certificate for a day at the spa. What did Corny give you Am?"

"A locket with a picture of Margaret he took while she was napping. He also brought my favorite breakfast in bed and gave me flowers, chocolates, and a card."

"What did Seaweed give you Pen?

"He brought me my favorite breakfast in bed, a locket with a picture of Mathew, a card, flowers, and chocolates."

"Seems like the boys had pretty much the same idea," Tracy said.

"Yes they did you were so lucky to have the day off of taking care of the twins."

"I know, but I wasn't home when Adam learned to crawl."

"He crawled!" Penny said.

Tracy nodded. "He crawled to the couch."

"Hopefully you won't miss Linda starting to crawl."

"I hope not either."

"You must be upset that Adam learned to crawl when you weren't home."

"Yes, I must say I was really surprised when he crawled to me when I got home from the dog park.

"I bet. Are you going to use your spa gift certificate?" Amber asked.

"Yes I am probably going to leave Link with the twins next Saturday so that I can use it."

"If you ask me he deserves a break after today."

"Yeah you're right. I'll ask his mom to keep them while I am there."

"That sounds like a nice idea."

The waitress returned with their food and placed the plates in front of them.

"Can I get anything else for you?" she asked.

"Can I have another cherry coke?"

"And we'll take another bottle of wine?" Amber asked.

"Absolutely."

She took Tracy's glass and the bottle of wine with her. The girls had begun eating when the waitress returned a minute later with the coke and wine. It didn't take long for Tracy, Amber and Penny to finish their meals.

The waitress walked back over to them. "Did any of you save room for dessert?"

"Yes I'll take two pieces of chocolate pie, one to go," Tracy told her.

"I'll take a piece of chocolate pie," Amber said.

"So will I," Penny added.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Tracy you're so sweet to bring Link a piece of pie," Amber said.

"He deserves it after taking care of the twins all by himself."

"That he does."

When Tracy returned home she searched for Link. When she entered the bedroom she felt a warm pair of arms circle her waist and a kiss on her neck. She giggled before tilted her head back and gave Link a French kiss.

"Hey Sexy how was dinner?"

"It was good. I brought you a reward for taking care of the twins by your self."

"Thanks, but I've already had dinner."

"Well it must be your lucky day because I brought desert."

"You're so sweet to do that for me."

"You deserve it Linky."

Link got out a bottle of wine and they shared it while Link ate his dessert. Soon they uncorked the second bottle. They staggered to the bedroom upon finishing the second bottle. They discarded their clothes along the way.

In the bedroom they got under the covers. Link lingered atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while falling asleep in each other's arms.

Link had an appointment the next afternoon with his mom. He left for it after work, leaving Tracy to pick up the twins. After she picked them up from her parent's house she drove home. She placed a blanket on the floor before putting Linda and Adam upon it. Tracy left their blocks next to them and sat on the couch to watch TV. Marley came in the room and dropped a tennis ball near her feet. Adam saw it and raced Marley to it when Tracy threw it across the room. Linda was playing with the blocks that Beebe had given them. Julia was watching Marley. She grabbed a tennis ball and walked into the room wanting to play along with him. Linda saw Julia drop the ball close to Tracy and decided that she wanted to get it. So she got up on her hands and knees and began moving towards it. Tracy glanced over at the blanket and noticed that Linda was no longer on it. Worried, she searched the room. She let out a sigh when she found Linda crawling towards Julia and the ball. .

She jumped up and ran to her before sweeping her into her arms. "Linda you're crawling!"

Linda giggled as she reached for her. Link walked through the door in the middle of the celebration.

"Hey Linky."

"Hey cutie."

"How was your appointment?"

"It was good."

He took Linda from Tracy's arms. "How is my little girl doing?"

"You just missed her crawling."

"Shoot I was hoping that I wouldn't."

"Just like I was hoping that I wouldn't miss Adam learning to crawl."

"How did the twins do today?"

"They did well. My mom said that Adam was exploring all day and that Jack was helping keep him out of trouble."

"We need to find a way to thank Jack later."

Tracy nodded. "He's a good watchdog."

June fifteenth was Father's Day. Tracy had decided that since he let her have the day off on Mother's Day that she would do the same for him on this day. It was close to Amber and Corny's wedding and with each day they were getting more anxious for it to arrive. Jessica and Nick were both looking forward to going to Baltimore. They were both excited to see their friends and Nick was curious to meet everyone that he hadn't gotten the chance to meet before. Jessica awoke that morning feeling queasy. She ran to the bathroom. She was still there a little while later when Angela walked by.

"Morning Jess are you all right?"

"No I've been throwing up for a few hours."

"You better stay home from work today."

"But Nick and I were supposed to go out tonight,"

"You'll have to take a rain check then."

Her stomach grumbled unhappily. "All right can you tell him that I am very sorry?"

"Absolutely."

"Call me if you need anything today," Angela said as she walked out the door.

"I will thanks."

When Angela arrived at the theater she found Nick looking around searching for Jessica. He walked over to Angela when he saw her.

"Morning Angela have you seen Jessica?"

"She isn't feeling well today."

"Is she alright?"

"I think she just needs a day or two off," she answered.

"Shoot we were supposed to go out."

"She told me to tell you that she is sorry that she can't go out with you tonight."

"Do you think it would be all right for me to go see her?"

"That's fine. I think it's sweet that you want to go see your sick girlfriend and know that she will agree with me."

"Yeah you're right. I have to run a few errands after work so can you tell her that I am coming after I run them?"

"Sure."

Jessica was in the bedroom wearing a pink bathrobe when Angela arrived home from work.

"Hey Jess are you feeling better?"

"A little did you tell Nick that I was sorry?"

"Yes."

"Was he mad?"

"No in fact he is running a few errands than he is going to come by and see you."

"I think it's sweet that he wants to see me.

"We knew that you would."

Half an hour later Nick knocked at the door. Jessica opened it and allowed him inside. He was carrying a bag and a bouquet of roses. Once the door had been closed she flew into his arms and French kissed him.

"Hey Nicky you're so sweet to bring your sick girlfriend her favorite flowers."

"I'd buy you a million flowers if I could baby."

"Oh Nicky that's so sweet."

He leaned down and captured her lips again for another French kiss. He then moved to her neck and kissed it.

"I also brought us dinner from the stage deli."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you baby."

Nick bought two roast beef and cheese sandwiches and two pieces of chocolate cheesecake for them to eat. He grabbed some plates and napkins and they sat down at the table to eat.

"Angel can we make out after dinner?"

"I love to Nicky."

They finished dinner and dessert before retreating to Jessica's bedroom.

A little while later Nick stood up and fixed his shirt. "I better be going."

"All right if I don't go to work tomorrow can you come spend some quality time with your girlfriend?"

"Absolutely doll face."

Two days passed and Jessica was still queasy. She was in the bathroom when Angela walked by.

"Morning Jess you really should consider going to the doctor."

"I agree. Can you please bring me a piece of paper and a pen so that I can write his name and number down so that you can give him a call, and make me an appointment?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Angela soon returned and handed her the paper and pen. Jessica scribbled down a name and number then handed the paper back to Angela. She left the room for ten minutes and came back.

"You have an appointment at 11am," she told Jessica.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jessica felt well enough to drive to the doctors. She was shown into a room. She didn't have to wait long before her doctor, Dr. Bonds, entered.

"How have you been feeling Jessica?"

"Lately not so good."

"What symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"For the past three days I've been throwing up, been especially tired, and it's been two months since my last period."

"It seems like you may be pregnant."

"Boy I hope I am."

"Let me run a few test."

He walked out and returned shortly after with a needle. He took some blood.

"Come back in two days."

She nodded. "Will do."

Two days later Jessica was back in Dr. Bond's office. The clock read that it was ten o'clock when he entered.

"Jessica you're pregnant."

She smiled. "Really!? That's great!"

"I hope that the father is as excited as you are."

"I'm sure that he will be."

After the appointment she went by the theater to invite Nick to dinner. She thought that would be the perfect way to tell him the news.

"Hey Nicky."

He French kissed her. "Hey baby how are you feeling?"

"A little better," she told them when they parted.

"How did your appointment go?"

"It went well. I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner?"

"I'd love to. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later."

He looked into her eyes and decided that she wasn't going to say more. "All right I'll see you later baby."

She kissed him before leaving. "All right."

Upon leaving the theater Jessica dropped by the grocery store to pick up the items needed to make Nick's favorite meal. She arrived home soon after and began preparing everything.

Around six that evening there was a knock at the door. Jessica opened it to see Nick.

He took her in his arms and kissed her. Her tongue slid into his mouth as the kiss turned into a French kiss.

"Hey angel."

"Hey Nicky."

"What's for dinner?"

"Burgers, fries, and chocolate pie."

"Hmm… my favorite."

Jessica smiled. "I know."

Nick helped her bring the food to the table before pulling out her chair for her. She sat and he did the same. Everything was delicious and both were full when they finished.

Nick turned so that he could look her straight in the eyes. "So what's wrong with my little beauty queen?"

"She's pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Jessica exclaimed.

He wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips onto hers, allowing their tongues to mingle. They began working their way to the bedroom where they collapsed onto the bed with Jessica on top. She rolled off Nick and they started taking each other's clothes off. Nick maneuvered so that he was lingering above Jessica. He began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Jessica moaned. "Oh Nicky."

Jessica then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Nick's inner thigh, making him whimper. She then kisses his chest. She moved to Nick's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Nick's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Nick's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

Nick and Jessica's arrival was still unknown to Amber and Corny when June thirtieth arrived. Edna watched all four children while their parents went out. Around noontime Tracy heard the phone ring. She picked it up and minutes later hung it back up.

"Who wants to run some wedding errands?" Tracy asked.

She received a general "yes" from everybody. They all headed out, soon finding their way to the airport.

"I thought you said wedding errands," Amber said.

"So I lied."

Amber spotted Nick and Jessica coming up to the car. Nick was holding suitcases.

Amber smiled. "Is that who I think it is?"

Tracy smiled as well "Yes it is."

"Are staying for my wedding?"

"They are staying till the tenth. Surprise!"

Amber hugged her as best she could since they were in the car. "I can't believe you did this!"

Nick put the suitcases in the trunk while Jessica got in the car. He soon followed.

"Hey guys!" Tracy and Penny said.

"I can't believe you're here!" Amber added.

"We couldn't miss your wedding," they told her after greeting the others.

"So Jessica what have you been up to?" Tracy asked?

"I have been working at the theater a lot and…"

Nick turned to her. "Can I be the one to tell them doll face?"

"Sure."

"We found out on the twentieth that Jessica is pregnant."

"That's incredible! You wanted to have a baby," Tracy told her.

Jessica put one hand on her stomach and looked up at Nick smiling. "It's wonderful."

She then turned to Tracy, Amber and Penny. "I can't wait to meet the kids, and see their personalities."

"All four are at our house being watched by my mom."

"Bet they are a handful."

"Yeah but my mom enjoys caring for them," Tracy said.

"Can Julia sleep with us again?"

"That's fine," Tracy told her.

"Who's Julia?" Nick asked.

"One of the two dogs that we have," Tracy answered.

They arrived at the house and Nick grabbed the suitcases again before following the girls inside.

"We're home."

Edna headed into the living room.

"Ma I'd like for you to meet Jessica's boyfriend Nick."

He shook her hand. "It's great to meet you Mrs. Turnblad."

"You too Nick."

"Where are the kids?"

"Napping in the playpen."

Everyone walked over to the playpen. Upon hearing Tracy's voice Linda and Adam opened their eyes.

"Can I hold Adam?" Jessica asked.

"Sure."

Tracy picked Adam up and handed him to Jessica.

"Can I hold Linda?" Nick asked.

"Of course."

Tracy picked Linda up and handed her to Nick.

"I can't wait to be a father," Nick cooed as he gently rocked Linda.

"I'm sure you'll do a great job," Tracy told him.

He chuckled as Linda grabbed his nose. "I really hope that I have a girl with her mother's eyes."

"I want one too," Jessica told him.

"Wouldn't you want a son with his father's eyes?" Amber asked.

Jessica shrugged. "That would be nice too but I really don't mind as long as the baby is healthy."

Nick and Jessica held the twins for a few minutes until Linda yawned. Nick gently placed her back in the playpen. Jessica did the same with Adam.

Jessica's eyes fell on Mathew. "Your son is adorable Penny."

"Thanks."

"Can I hold Margaret now?" Nick inquired. He liked holding Linda and wanted his arms occupied by another child.

Amber nodded. "All right, but I must warn you she hates being held by strangers."

She gently picked up Margaret and handed her to Nick. She immediately reached for him.

" Seems like she has taken a liking to you Nick," Amber said.

He smiled. "I'm rather fond of her too."

Jessica put Adam down before taking Margaret from Nick. He picked up Adam.

"You're so sweet," Jessica told Margaret.

"She takes after her father," Amber said.

Margaret reached for Jessica.

"Where is Link?" she asked.

"He had to work but he'll be home soon."

"I look forward to seeing him again."

"He is too," Tracy told her.

"Is there anything special that you'd like for dinner?"

"We brought dinner for both you and Link from the stage deli."

"You didn't need to do that."

"It's the least that we could do. After all it was your favorite restaurant in New York."

"True, it is."

"Nick, Jessica let me show you your room so that you can start unpacking."

"All right."

Tracy showed them to their room. Nick carried the suitcases and placed them on the bed.

"You and Jessica are in this room."

"Great thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jessica went to one suitcase and opened it. She took out a package and handed it to Tracy.

"Here's something from the both of us to show how thankful we are for inviting us here."

Tracy hugged them. "You are always welcome here."

Tracy opened the package and found a plaque that hung on the door. It said "Welcome" on it. The New York City skyline sat in the background.

"This is beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome," Jessica told her.

Tracy placed the plaque on the door. Later that day Nick, Jessica and Tracy were watching TV. The door opened but wasn't heard by anyone. Link snuck up behind Tracy and20kissed her neck. She giggled.

"Hey Sexy."

"Hey Linky I'd like for you to meet Jessica's boy friend Nick. Nick this is my husband Link."

They shook hands. "It's great to meet you Link. I've heard so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too Nick."

"Did you see what Jessica and Nick brought us?" Tracy asked.

"The Welcome plaque on the door? Yes, its great but you two didn't need to give us anything."

"We know but we wanted to since we are staying at your house," Jessica said.

Link's stomach rumbled. "So what's for dinner?"

"Nick and Jessica brought sandwiches from the stage deli."

"Sounds delicious."

"I know."

They ate dinner together and after some conversation about the flight and the theater both couples went to bed. The twins were already asleep in their cribs.

The next morning Nick, Jessica, Tracy, Link, Penny and Amber all went to the zoo.

"What do you want to see first?" Tracy asked.

"How about the lions?" Jessica answered.

"All right."

They walked over to the lion area. A tiny cub that appeared to be only a moth or so old was sitting in the middle of some grass. He looked up at them and let out a small roar.

"How cute," Link said.

"He is, isn't he," Tracy added.

"Let's go see the bears next" Penny told them.

"All right," Nick agreed.

They went over to the bears. A bear cub was watching them. He looked to be as old as the lion cub. He gave them a tiny growl.

"How adorable," Tracy said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Where to next?" Amber asked.

"The petting zoo," Tracy said.

They headed to the petting zoo, finding goats and chicks to pet.

"Where do we want to go next?" Link asked.

"The zebras," Penny answered.

Together they walked to where the zebras were kept. A baby came over to the edge of the area. He looked to be about two months old. He was so close that they were able to pat his head.

They went over to see the monkeys next. A one-month-old baby started swinging his arms around and talking. His mother came and took him into her arms. He quieted instantly.

"Looks like he missed his mother," Tracy said.

"Monkeys are supposedly very good parents," Link told her.

Jessica had tears in her eyes.

Nick looked at her worried that something was wrong. "Are you alright Jess?"

She nodded. "It's just so beautiful watching the mother and baby monkey interact."

Penny turned to him. "Don't worry Nick; it's just her hormones acting up."

"Are they always like this?" he asked as he handed Jessica a handkerchief.

"Sometimes they're worse," Link answered.

The Fourth of July came a few days later. And by this time Amber had arranged for a pregnancy plate for Jessica. Amber awoke early feeling both excited and nervous about the day ahead. She couldn't help but dance around the room and bathroom. She was still dancing when Tracy passed by an hour later.

Tracy smiled as she watched her friend. "Morning Am."

Amber stopped and smiled back. "Morning Tra."

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous and excited."

Tracy nodded in understanding. "I felt the same way on my wedding day. Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am."

"Is their anything special that you'd like?"

"Yes your delicious orange pecan waffles, and sausage."

"Then that's what I'll make. I was planning to make them even if you hadn't asked for them."

"Great thanks."

Together they walked to the kitchen and Tracy began making breakfast.

"I get my food first right?"

"Absolutely."

Link stepped into the kitchen and went up behind Tracy. He kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Morning Sexy."

She turned around and French kissed him. "Morning Linky."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Orange pecan waffles, and sausage."

"Smells delicious."

Jessica came in and joined the three of them.

"Morning Jessica."

"Morning Tracy what's for breakfast?"

"My special orange pecan waffles, and sausage."

She licked her lips. "I was hoping that you'd make them for me one morning because I loved them last year."

"I know thank Amber because she was the one that requested them."

"You would have made them another morning right?"

"Absolutely."

Tracy made breakfast and they sat down to eat. Nick walked in and sat next to Jessica.

He gave her a French kiss then bent over and placed a hand on her stomach before kissing it. "Morning Jess."

"Morning Nicky."

"Morning little one how are you feeling?"

"It's doing great and says to tell you morning."

"What's for breakfast?"

"My special orange pecan waffles, and sausage," Tracy answered him.

"I was hoping that I'd get to try your waffles since Jessica was raving about them when she came home last year."

"Those were delicious Tracy," Nick said after they had all finished their meal.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them Nick."

"Will you give me the recipe for them?" Nick asked.

"Sure."

Link excused himself when they all heard Adam cry. Linda and Margaret were awake when he entered the room. He took them out of the crib and Margaret crawled out to her mom.

"Morning sweetie."

Amber kissed her cheek and put her back on the ground. She crawled to Nick .

He picked her up and she giggled and reached out for him. "Morning Margaret."

The phone rang and Tracy picked it up.

"Hello."

"Morning Tracy, can I speak to my jubilant bride?" Corny asked.

"Sure let me get her for you."

"Amber Corny is on the phone," she called.

"Coming," she sang.

She came out and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning yourself handsome."

"How are you feeling?"

"Very excited about our wedding."

"So am I. How is Margaret doing?"

"She's fine."

"That's good I was wondering if you'd like to sneak off somewhere at the hotel and smooch for a while between the pictures, and the reception?"

"Oh Corny I'd love to."

He smiled over the phone. "Then we will."

Great I better get going."

"All right I love you angel."

"I love you too handsome."

The girls got dressed for the wedding. Tracy also dressed Marley in a doggy tux. She took him to the hotel and walked around the front waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Penny walked up to them. "Tra the wedding is about to start."

"I'm coming Pen."

Tracy followed Penny inside to where Amber was awaiting the beginning of the ceremony. The guests had all arrived and were seated. Beebe held Adam and Edna was holding onto Margaret. Motormouth Maybelle had Mathew in her lap and Jessica had Linda in hers. Corny looked almost regal in his tuxedo as he waited at the altar with his groomsmen besides him. As soft music began to play Tracy made her entrance first. Marley was besides her. The guests awed over how beautiful she looked and how cute Marley was in his outfit. Penny and the others soon followed. They had on gorgeous blue dresses that seemed to hug every curve just right. When they all were at the altar the ushers closed the doors again. The organist began to play "The Wedding March" and all eyes went to the door. They were opened to reveal Amber in a flowing white dress. Wilbur was besides her. He looked handsome in his own tuxedo. Corny's mouth dropped as pools of drool formed around the corners of his lips at the sight of Amber in her dress. He smiled and tried to hide the drool, waiting for her to take her place next to him. She smiled at him and took Wilbur's arm. They glided down the aisle and soon he was handing her to Corny.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"My wife and I do." He shook Corny's hand before sitting next to Edna.

"Are there any objections to these two being wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The only sound heard was the sobs from Beebe and Edna. Beebe was so wrapped up in her sobbing she failed to notice Adam sliding down her leg.

She looked down for a handkerchief and saw him missing. She turned to Eric. "Eric have you seen Adam?"

"No I thought he was with you?"

People started giggling. Beebe looked around to see what they were giggling at when she saw Adam crawling towards Tracy. She stood up to get him but he had already reached Tracy. He tugged on the skirt of her dress. Beebe caught up to him and he began to cry as she grabbed him.

"Come sit with grandma. You can see mama later."

Tracy looked at Beebe then at Adam.

"Besides you'll have much more fun with grandma."

"Do you Corny Edward take Amber Julia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Corny smiled and squeezed her hand. "Who wouldn't?"

"And do you Amber Julia take Corny Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled. "There's no other man I'd want."

Link took the rings off of Marley's collar and handed them to the priest. He did a quick blessing then handed Amber's to Corny. Corny placed it on her left ring finger, placing a sweet kiss on it once the ring was in place. Amber smiled and after being handed Corny's ring placed it on his left ring finger.

"With the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Corny gently took the veil off of Amber's face and they shared a French kiss. Amber unconsciously popped her foot back. The assistant manager set off fireworks while they were still kissing.

The newlyweds and their guests moved outside to where the reception was being held. Tracy took Adam from Beebe and Link took Linda. Penny and Amber also took their children so they could take pictures with them. Margaret hid her face in Amber's bodice. The others moved to the tent where tables and chairs had been laid out. Tracy, Link, Corny and Amber stood outside the tent with Marley by their side. Corny had lipstick all over his face and neck.

"Hey you love birds are you ready to be introduced?" Link asked.

"We'd rather have alone time in the honeymoon suite first," Amber answered.

"You'll have plenty of time for that latter. Besides your friends are waiting to celebrate with you," Tracy told them.

"She's right you know," Link said in agreement.

Corny looked at them then to Amber. She smiled. "Oh all right we're ready I guess."

"Not quite," Amber said laughing.

Corny raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You have lipstick all over your face and neck," Amber told him.

"Can you clean me off after all you're responsible?"

She took a handkerchief from her purse and cleaned off the lipstick. "There, you look as handsome as ever."

He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss.

She chuckled. "I think I'll need to keep this handy," she said motioning to the handkerchief.

Tracy and Link walked into the tent first. Amber and Corny followed after being introduced as husband and wife. They sat down with the rest of their wedding party at the head table. Next to it was a play pen which the kids had been placed in. Tracy attached Marley's leash to a chair near her and he lay down. She bent down and scratched his head and neck.

"You've had a busy morning haven't you buddy?"

Marley licked her hand. A waiter walked over to the table.

"Ah the bride and groom! Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of wine," Amber answered.

"So will I," Corny added.

The waiter nodded and returned a minute later with their wine. Not long after another waiter brought salad and a piece of bread to everybody. Marley looked up at Tracy. She broke a piece off the bread and gave it to him.

"Here you go buddy."

He wagged his tail as he ate it. Upon finishing it he stared at Link and began whining.

Tracy looked at Link. "Linky I think Marley wants a bite of your bread."

"Give him one of yours cutie."

"I already have now he wants one of yours."

"Oh all right."

He took a piece and handed it to Tracy. She gave it to Marley.

Before they all began the main course Link stood up with a microphone.

Corny you have always been a mentor to me. I hope to have the same career success that you have had. Amber you have become a great friend over the years and I wish for you two to be as happy as I have been with Tracy."

Tracy stood and took the microphone from Link.

"Over the years I have seen your love blossom. I hope that you never forget to cherish one another. Congratulations!"

She hugged Amber then Corny.

As they ate Tracy would sneak small portions of her burger and fries off20her plate and give them to Marley. Even Link and Amber fed him parts of their dinners. Marley didn't complain. He happily ate whatever he was given. Tracy noticed that Marley was thirsty so she stood up and got him a cup of water. He quickly lapped it up and lay down for a nap. Adam soon became fussy. Tracy went over to the playpen and picked him up. She fed him then Linda. She handed Linda to Link so she could just hold Adam.

Jessica walked over to them. "Can Aunt Jessica hold Adam?"

"Sure."

She handed Adam to Jessica. Nick came over and stood by Link.

"Can Uncle Nick hold Linda?"

"Of course."

Link handed Linda to Nick. She immediately reached for him.

"You and Jessica are doing a great job with the kids," Tracy said as she watched them.

"I know Jessica and I were talking last night, and we were wondering if we could have a day to take care of one of the kids."

Jessica began to cry while holding Adam.

"What's wrong Jess?"

"One day I'll be holding our baby Nick."

He smiled. "Yes and she'll be beautiful just like her mother."

She wiped her tears and smiled. "Your so sure it's a girl."

"Yes I am."

"You two can have Margaret tomorrow."

"Thanks," Nick told her.

"You'll show us what to do right?" Jessica asked.

"Yes I will."

Corny rose from his chair. He took Amber's hand and led her to the dance floor for their first dance. Music began to play and they heard "It Takes Two". Amber gasped when she saw Link on stage singing it. Tracy and the twins were watching him. With the next song "Without Love," other singers sung it so Tracy and Link could dance along with Corny and Amber. Soon Seaweed, Penny, Nick, Jessica, Beebe and Eric joined them out on the dance floor. Tracy kissed Link and soon they were hot and heavy with the kisses it was like they were newlyweds themselves. The other couples were lost in their own little worlds making out as well. After a pause for air Link moved to Tracy's neck. She giggled.

"Cutie have you given them the key?"

"Not yet."

"Wanna sneak off to the honeymoon suite and have sex then?"

Tracy hit him. "Link Larkin the suite is for them not us."

"Come on I really want to have sex."

"We'll have it the day that Nick and Jessica leave."

"Please don't make me wait that long."

"All right I'll tell you what we'll stay up till Nick and Jessica go to bed tonight then we'll have sex."

"Oh boy."

They danced to a few more songs before it was time for cake. Corny and Amber each cut a piece. It appeared that they were going to feed each other but they smeared it all over the other's face instead. Corny gently kissed away the frosting from her face and she did the same for him. Amber sneezed after she cleared his face off.

"Are you all right doll?"

"No you got icing in my nose."

He retrieved a napkin for her and she blows her nose. He checked to make sure she got it all.

"Thanks Corny."

"Anytime babe."

The rest of the cake was cut up and distributed to the guests. When everyone finished Amber grabbed her bouquet and asked for all the unmarried girls to gather around. Jessica grabbed a spot close to where Amber stood. Amber turned around and tossed it. Jessica easily caught it. Nick walked up to her and kneeled down. He took one of her hands in his and took a ring out of his pocket.

"Jessica you are the most beautiful women that I have ever laid my eyes on. I really want to grow old with you so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She smiled. "Oh Nicky it's beautiful I'd love to marry you."

He swept her into his arms and twirled her. "Thank you. I'd like to do the wedding before our little one is born."

"So would I."

Jessica wiped away her tears as she grabbed Nick and French kissed him. Amber went up and hugged Jessica. Tracy also hugged them.

"Congrats Jessica."

"Thanks Tracy."

Tracy walked away and soon came back. She handed Amber a key.

"Here is the key to the honeymoon suite."

"Thanks Tracy."

"I hope you don't mind but I promised Nick, and Jessica that they can practice for their baby by taking care of Margaret tomorrow."

"That's fine but keep an eye on them."

"Will do."

Corny came up to them and kissed Amber.

"Are you ready doll?"

"Yes Corny."

Corny swept her off her feet.

"Corny what are you doing?"

"Carrying my new wife to our suite of course."

"Oh Corny."

She threw her arms around him and smothered him with kisses. When they almost reach the room Corny stopped.

"What's wrong Corny?"

"I forgot the key to the suite."

"Tracy gave it to me."

He smiled and continued to the room. He shifted his weight so he could take the key from Amber. The door easily opened and Corny continued on to the bedroom. With the greatest of care he threw her on the bed. He then got on it himself and positioned himself over her. He leaned down and kissed her. After a few minutes Amber broke the kiss and pushed him back.

He stared at her. "What's wrong gorgeous?"

"Go sit in the chair."

He looked at the chair then back at her. "All right."

He stood up and sat in the chair. Amber grabbed something out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom. She emerged a minute later wearing a very sexy pair of pink lingerie. Amber moved to Corny and gently sat on his lap so that her legs straddled his. She began moving seductively rubbing herself up and down his body in a teasing manner. She even made sure to move so that her breasts were in front of his face as if to say, "I know you want these". Corny moved his hands and placed them on her breast, squeezing them.

"Oh Mrs. Collins you're such a tease."

Amber smiled at him seductively. "I know."

She continued slowing moving her whole body giving him a lap dance. Needing to touch her lips Corny pulled her close and French kissed her. She quickly responded and put her hands in his hair to move his face closer to her. His hands held tightly to the back of her lingerie holding her near. They only parted for need of oxygen. Corny then carried her over to the bed.

"Shall we have our first sex as man and wife?"

"We shall indeed."

Amber helped Corny unbutton his shirt and discard of it. He glided her lingerie over her head. Once all of their clothes were in a heap on the floor Corny climbed atop of Amber, careful to balance his weight so that he didn't crush her. He kissed every inch of her face and neck while she giggled. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he kissed them.

Amber moaned. "Oh Corny"

Amber then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Corny's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to his neck placing kisses on it before sucking on his ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Corny's mouth he opened it. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

"Let's look around the room," Corny said while they rested.

"All right I found a hot tub while getting ready in the bathroom earlier."

"We need to get in later."

"We will."

They got out of bed and explored the room.

"Look Amber a coupon for a free breakfast in bed for two."

"Let's use it tomorrow morning."

"All right."

That night Nick and Jessica were in lying next to each other in their room at Link and Tracy's house.

"I just love weddings," Jessica told Nick.

"So do I."

She fingered her engagement ring. "I can't wait till ours."

"Neither can I cutie."

He moved closer to her and French kissed her. Their hands instinctively wrapped around the others bodies as they continued making out. They parted for air after a few moments and Nick took the opportunity to kiss Jessica's neck. She giggled.

"Can we please have sex?" Nick asked.

"That would be rude to Tracy and Link since we are their houseguest."

He sighed. "Yeah you're right."

Corny and Amber checked out of the suite on July eighth. They wanted to spend time with Margaret. She was napping when they arrived at Tracy's house.

"Hey guys, how was the honeymoon suite?"

"It was incredible! How did Nick and Jessica do with Margaret?"

"They did great. I hope you don't mind but they each wanted their own day so I let them have it."

"You kept an eye on them right?"

"Yes I did."

"Where is Margaret?"

"Nick just put her down for a nap."

"I'll go wake her up."

Margaret started crying upon hearing her mother's voice.

"Mommy's coming sweetie."

She ran into the room and picked up Margaret. She reached for her.

Later that night they went to the prime rib restaurant with Nick and Jessica. Beebe was watching Margaret, Linda and Adam. Motormouth Maybelle wanted to spend some time with Mathew. Tracy decided to wear a provocative blue dress with complementary jewelry. Amber wore a pink dress and Penny had on a red dress. They both wore jewelry with Penny wearing a locket. Jessica wore a green dress with earrings and a necklace. They were shown to their table shortly after arriving. Link, Corny, Seaweed and Nick had also come.

"Nicky can you please not order wine because that will make me want some?"

"Absolutely doll face."

"Does that go for all of us?" Tracy asked.

"Do you mind?" Jessica said.

"Not at all," Tracy told her.

"I mind," Link added.

"Linky can we please not order any just this once."

"Oh all right, but we have some with dinner the day that they leave."

"That's fine."

A waiter came over to them.

"Evening folks what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a cherry coke light ice," Tracy answered.

Link nodded. "Make that two."

"I'll have a cherry coke," Amber said.

"So will I," Corny added.

"I'll have a coke," Seaweed told him.

"I'll have a cherry coke," Penny said.

"I'll have a sprite," Nick told him.

"And I'll have a coke," Jessica said.

The waiter nodded and walked away. He returned a minute later with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic cheese prime rib with a stuffed potato," Tracy told him.

"That sounds good. Make that two," Link said.

"I'll have that as well," Amber added.

"So will I," Corny said.

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze filet with the potato skins."

"So will I. Penny said."

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze New York strip with an order of potato au gratin," Nick said.

"And I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato and a side of chocolate sauce."

"Chocolate sauce?" the waiter said.

"Yes chocolate sauce," she repeated more forcefully than she actually intended it to be. She blamed it on hormones.

"All right."

The waiter nodded and walked away. They each had a slice of bread.

"Nicky want to dance?" Jessica asked.

"Absolutely doll."

Nick too her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Want to join them cutie?"

"Oh Linky I'd love to."

Tracy took Links hand as they joined them on the dance floor. Link wrapped his arms around her waist and hers circled around his shoulders as they begin to sway with the music. Link bent down and kissed Tracy's neck earning a giggle from her. When they parted he playfully squeezed her breast before kissing her lips. They began to really make out and soon Nick and Jessica followed suite. A couple minutes later they headed back to the table.

Tracy turned to Nick. "So Nick how do you like Baltimore so far?"

"I love it"

They talked for a few minutes longer until the waiter came with their food. He placed their plates in front of them.

"Can I get you anything else?" he inquired.

"Can I have another cherry coke?" Tracy asked.

"I'll take one too," Link said.

The waiter nodded and took their glasses. They soon began to eat and as they finished the waiter walked by noticing their empty plates.

"Did any of you save room for dessert?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a piece of chocolate moose pie," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link told him.

"I'll have that as well," Amber added.

"I'll have a piece of pecan pie," Corny said.

"Make that two," Seaweed told him.

8 0I'll have a hot fudge sundae," Penny said.

"I'll have a piece of Mudd pie," Nick said.

"And I'll have a hot fudge sundae," Jessica said.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

The morning of the tenth had arrived and it was time for Nick and Jessica to return to New York.

"Bye guys we'll miss you," Tracy and Link said.

"Bye we will miss you too," Nick and Jessica told them.

"Tracy will you come up and help me when my baby is born?"

"I'd love to Jessica."

Jessica had teary eyes as she hugged her.

"Can I come too?" Link asked.

He had always wanted to go to New York.

"Absolutely Linky."


	13. Anniversaries and Births

Anniversaries and Births

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and L T Freak, for reviewing chapter twelve. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter. Also I wanted to tell you that I am taking a month or so break from the story, but will be back soon.

On July fourteenth Link asked Edna to watch the twins so that he could be alone with Tracy for their anniversary. They planned on staying in the comfort of their own bed all afternoon before heading to Sofia's for dinner. They also were going to see a movie after dinner. The twins were growing more each day and Edna was determined that "grandma" would be their first word. She worked with them daily trying to elicit a word from them since she knew that it wouldn't be long before they spoke. They were getting better at crawling and the dogs loved to play with them and would usually find themselves racing for the ball.

Laura's stomach was growing each day as well. She wished that the baby would come sooner rather than later. Jim proposed to Laura and she accepted. A week later she had moved in with him. Her parents had begun trusting him with20their daughter. Laura and Tracy had seen each other a few times. Tracy gave her several tips on how to take care of a child. . Heather stopped by every day while Jim was at work to spend the day with Laura. Jim remained faithful to Laura, obeying every rule she had given him. He would often stop on the way home to pick up her favorite flowers or chocolates. For Laura this showed her how much he loved her and she knew that no other guy had ever done that for her. She found herself falling more in love with Jim each time he arrived home with a bouquet or box of chocolates.

Tracy woke up around eight and quietly went to check on the twins, who were napping. Next she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. The dogs followed hoping that she might give them a treat. She bent down and scratched their heads, as this happened they licked her. She started making chocolate chip pancakes and sausage. When the pancake batter was placed on the pan she shaped them into hearts. She fed the dogs while everything cooked. She gave one pancake to each dog and put the rest on plates. She then placed the plates and two glasses of juice on a tray. She walked slowly so nothing would spill. Link was still asleep when she got to the bedroom. She placed the tray on the bedside table and leaned over to kiss him. It took a moment for her to feel Link's lips start to move with hers and soon their tongues were mingling in a French kiss.

"Morning sexy Happy Anniversary."

"Morning Linky, you too."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes and sausage."

He licked his lips. "My favorite."

"I know."

"Can we make out after breakfast?"

"French kiss, but no sex."

"That's fine can we do it tonight?"

"Absolutely what's an anniversary without sex?"

"Yeah you're right."

After breakfast they cleared the tray from the bed. Link kissed Tracy as they maneuvered so he was on top. Their kiss became deeper as Tracy slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her hands were running up and down his chest as his ran down her torso. They parted for air and Link moved to her neck, placing kisses on it. Tracy giggled. He moved his hand down to her where the ties to hr bathrobe sat. He undid them and nibbled on her breast causing her to whimper. He was about to kiss her again when Adam began to cry.

"Let's go see what Adam wants," Tracy told him/

Link sighed and nodded. "And then we can drop both Adam and Linda at your mom's house and come back here."

They walked into the nursery and went straight to the crib. Both of the twins were awake and playing with their stuffed dogs. Tracy picked up Adam and Link took Linda into his arms.

"Morning sweetie," Tracy told Adam as she kissed his cheek.

"Morning sweetie," Link said to Linda."

Tracy warmed up their bottles and both she and Link fed them. As they finished Marley ran in and licked Adam and Linda, making them giggle.

"Must you do that every morning?" Tracy asked him.

"Let him. He just wants to tell them good morning, besides they seem to like when he does that."

Tracy looked at Marley and the twins. "You're right."

Link helped Tracy dress the twins and get them ready to go to the Turnblad's house. Half an hour later they all were in the living room at Tracy's parents.

Tracy kissed Adam's cheek. "Bye sweetie, have fun with grandma.

Link kissed Linda's cheek. "Bye sweetie, be a good girl for grandma."

Tracy kissed Linda's cheek as well and Link ruffled Adam's hair.

Edna smiled. "I'm sure they will."

Jack ran into the room with a ball in his mouth and dropped it in front of Adam, who threw it for him.

"Enjoy your anniversary sweeties."

Tracy hugged her mom. "Thanks we will ma."

"Before you go I have a gift for you."

She handed Tracy an envelope. She opened it to see a $100 gift certificate to the prime rib restaurant.

"Thanks ma."

"You're welcome hun."

Adam started fussing as Tracy and Link left.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll see mama tomorrow. We're going to have a lot of fun together."

Adam stopped and began to play with Jack again.

Later that night Link fed the dogs while he was waiting for Tracy to come downstairs. He was wearing a nice navy blue suit.

He looked at the clock. "Cutie we need to get going."

"I'm coming Linky."

She appeared at the top of the steps. Link's mouth hung open as he took in what she was wearing. Tracy had on a very seductive blue dress, a necklace and earrings. Her hair was pulled back in a French twist. He met her at the bottom of the stairs. He had to wipe the droll that formed at the corners of his mouth with his jacket sleeve. Link swept Tracy into his arms and kissed her neck. She giggled.

"Hey sexy, my you look stunning this evening."

"Thank you for noticing. You're not so bad yourself. Are we going to do gifts now or at dinner?"

He looked at the clock again. "Dinner because we need to get going."

"All right."

"Let me give you these now though."

Tracy looked at him as he grabbed a bouquet of flowers from the table beside them. Tracy was so caught up in how nice Link looked that she failed to see them. He handed the flowers to her.

She brought them up to her nose and smelled them. "Thank you, these are beautiful. Let me put these in water then I'll be ready."

"All right."

Tracy went to the kitchen and grabbed a vase from under the sink. She filled it with water and arranged the flowers in it. She placed the vase on the dining room table.

Link offered his arm to her and she took it. He escorted her to the car and opened the door. He then got in the driver's side and drove to Sofia's. He gave his name to the hostess and they were seated. A few minutes later their waiter came over to them.

"Evening folks welcome to Sofia's what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Tracy said.

Link nodded in agreement.

The waiter walked away after writing the order down on his pad. When the waiter left, Link placed a card and three gifts on the table. Tracy opened the first gift to find irresistible red lingerie.

"Oh Linky, you're such a bad boy."

He flashed a mischievous grin. "I know."

Tracy opened the next gift to discover a pair of diamond earrings, and the last to find a box of chocolates before opening her card. She smiled at the card. It read-

Tracy,

I don't what I would've done if I hadn't met you. You made me the happiest man alive when you agreed to marry me. I love seeing your beautiful smile each morning when you awake and each night I relish in the warmth of your body next to mine. I also couldn't have asked for a more intelligent and caring person to be the mother of my children and I am excited to see what the future brings for us. Happy Anniversary!

Love,

Link

"I love you too!" Tracy exclaimed before kissing him.

She put a card and two gifts on the table for Link. He opened the first to find a gift certificate to his favorite store at the mall. The second box was filled with chocolates. He then opened the card. It read-

Link,

I love you more than words can describe. You made me the happiest woman the day we took our vows in front of our family and friends. I can't wait to spend the coming years with you; the man who is more than my husband but the father of my children. Happy Anniversary!

Yours Always,

Tracy

"Thank you," he said as he kissed her.

The waiter returned to the table with their wine and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the veal parmesan," Tracy answered.

"And I'll have the chicken carabonera," Link added.

The waiter nodded and walked away. They each had a slice of bread. Music began to play.

Link looked at Tracy and smiled. "Want to dance angel?"

"Oh Linky I'd love to."

They headed over to the dance floor where they put their arms around each other. Tracy pressed up against Link as they start dancing. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck. She giggled. He playfully squeezed her breast. In response Tracy stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a French kiss. He eagerly returned the kiss and soon they were in their own little bubble, heavily making out. A manager brought them out of that bubble by tapping Link on the shoulder.

"Sir we are a family restaurant so I'd appreciate it if you and your girlfriend would behave yourselves."

Tracy blushed and Link smiled sheepishly at the guy. "We will sir," he told him.

They headed back to the table and had another slice of bread. They also drank some more wine.

"What movie do you want to see tonight cutie?"

"I was thinking of 'A Summer Romance."

"That's supposed to be a good movie. I love that idea angel."

The waiter came in with their dinner.

He showed them some cheese and pepper. "Would either of you care for extra cheese or black pepper?"

They nodded and grated some cheese and black pepper for them.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes another bottle of wine."

The waiter nodded and walked away. They began eating and he returned a minute later with the second bottle of wine. It didn't take long to finish the meal and upon seeing the empty plates, the waiter returned.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?"

Tracy nodded. "Yes, I'll have a piece of chocolate pie."

"Make that two," Link added.

"All right, I'll be back shortly."

The waiter walked away and returned a minute later with their dessert.

"How have you been enjoying our first anniversary so far sexy?"

She kissed him. "It's been incredible."

"I've been enjoying it too. I really wish that we had been able to go away."

"So do I."

Link paid the bill and escorted Tracy back to the car. Ten minutes later they were parked at the drive-in theater.

"Linky can you go get me a large cherry coke?"

"Sure don't you want any popcorn?"

"No I'm too full."

"All right."

Link walked over to the concession stand and returned a few minutes later with two drinks. He handed her one of the sodas.

She French kissed him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome cutie."

He French kissed her again. The movie started as three girls emerged on screen. They were at the beach lying under a big beach umbrella. They all appeared to be eighteen years old. They were all attractive. One of the girls had black hair and her name was Caroline. The second had red hair and was slightly more beautiful than Caroline. Her name was Audrey. The third girl was the prettiest with her blonde hair. Her name was Tiffany. They were wearing bikinis and enjoying their second day of a month long trip celebrating their recent graduation from high school. A young man, who looked to be the same age walked by; he was tall, dark and handsome. He whistled upon noticing the girls; at Tiffany in particular. Tiffany noticed him too and smiled. He was named Rick.

"That guy sure is cute."

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Caroline said.

"I'm too scared."

"Just because your parents won't let you date doesn't mean you can't talk to him," Audrey told her.

"Yeah," Caroline agreed.

"We're here for a month. I'll talk to him another day," Tiffany told them.

"When? The day that we leave? Audrey responded sarcastically.

Tiffany smirked at her friend. "No next week. If I wait that long I may never see him again."

"How do you know today isn't his last day here?" Caroline asked.

Tiffany shrugged. "I don't."

For the next two days Rick would whistle every time he passed by Tiffany. On the second day Tiffany was alone under the umbrella. Caroline and Audrey were swimming several feet away.

"Hey angel my name is Rick," he said sitting beside her.

She smiled. "I'm Tiffany."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go get ice cream with me."

"I'd love to Ricky."

He stood and helped her up. Together they walked to the ice cream parlor.

"Want to split a banana split?" Rick asked Tiffany.

"I'd like that."

Rick ordered the banana split then they sat at a nearby table.

"So Tiffany tell me about yourself?"

"Well I am eighteen, and just graduated high school, and am very smart."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

They continued talking for as they ate.

Rick looked up at her after they had finished. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Ricky I'd love to."

"Thank you."

They kissed Rick decided that he wanted to go further so he French kissed her and she kissed him back. Back at the beach Audrey and Caroline returned to their spot on the beach to find Tiffany missing.

"Where did Tiff go? Audrey asked.

Caroline shrugged. "I have no clue."

"Maybe the guy who has been staring at her the past few days returned."

Rick and Tiffany returned a couple minutes later. They were holding hands.

"I'll see you later baby."

"All right Ricky."

Rick walked away.

"Where did you go?" Caroline inquired.

"Rick and I went to get ice cream."

"Who's Rick?" Audrey asked.

"The guy who was staring at me for the past few days; and at the ice cream parlor he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What did you say?" Caroline asked.

"That I would."

"Wow that was fast. You see talking to him worked."

"He was the one who came over."

"How does it feel to finally have a boyfriend?"

"Incredible."

"You're radiating happiness." Caroline told her.

"Can you ask if he has any friends for us?" Audrey asked.

Tiffany nodded. "I'll ask when I see him later."

"What are you doing?"

She gave a sly smile "Going under the dock."

Audrey giggled. "Enjoy it."

"We will."

That night around nine Tiffany and Rick were under the dock.

"My friends were wondering if you had any friends for them?"

"Not with me."

They began heavily making out. Tracy and Link do the same in their car. Rick soon moved from Tiffany's lips to her neck causing her to giggle. Link followed the characters lead and did the same to Tracy receiving the same response.

"Tiffany I was wondering if you'd like to go to Angus Barn with me tomorrow night?"

She French kissed him again. "Read my lips."

"Great I'll pick you up at six."

"Can we do something during the day too?"

"Absolutely."

The next evening arrived and the new couple onscreen spent most of the day either making out or getting to know each other. Tiffany had even talked Rick into going dress shopping so she could buy a fancy yet sexy dress to wear to dinner. She had never had a boyfriend before so she didn't own anything she thought was nice enough for a date. They were seated at a table and a minute later their waitress walked up to them.

"Evening folks welcome to Angus Barn what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," Tiffany answered.

"So will I," Rick said.

The waitress nodded and walked away. She returned a minute later with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes I'll take the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato," Tiffany said.

"So will I," Rick added.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Angel I was thinking maybe we can go back to my place and make out after dinner?"

"Read my lips," she said before French kissing him.

"Maybe we can even have sex?"

"I've never done it before."

"I can't believe that an attractive girl like you has never had sex."

"My parents didn't let me date in high school."

"That's too bad. Those high school boys don't know what they missed."

Tiffany blushed. "Where do you live?"

"Vegas."

"No way me too."

"Do you think we can continue dating at home?"

"I'd love to."

"Will your parents allow us?"

"I'm pretty sure they will."

He smiled. "That's great."

They went back to Rick's beach house. As soon as they got in the door Rick threw his arms around Tiffany and kissed her. They moved towards the bedroom while still kissing and making out. They got under the covers. Tracy and Link began making out as well in the car. Rick and Tiffany undressed each other as they continued their ministrations. Rick turned his lips to Tiffany's neck and placed kisses on it. She giggled. Link did the same to Tracy. Rick began nibbling on Tiffany's breast and she whimpered. Link managed to find a way so that he could nibble Tracy's breast. She whimpered.

Rick and Tiffany continued their ministrations and a couple hours later laid in each other's arms.

"How was I?"

"Incredible. Want to do it again?"

Tiffany checked her watch. "I am sorry, but I have to get back. But I'd like a rain check for tomorrow night."

"Absolutely. Want me to give you a ride home?"

"That would be great thanks."

They dressed and he drove her home. Tiffany found Caroline and Audrey waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Caroline demanded.

"After dinner Rick and I went back to his house and had sex."

"Already you just became his girlfriend yesterday."

"I know but I couldn't wait to experience it."

"Was it enjoyable?"

Tiffany smiled. "Highly enjoyable."

"I really hope that my parents allow us to continue dating," she added.

"Where does he live?"

"Vegas."

"I'm sure they'll let you. I think it's great that you want to continue dating him at home."

"Yeah."

The rest of the vacation went by quickly and soon Tiffany found herself at her home in Vegas. Her parents, Jenny and Jim, were waiting for her.

"Hey sweetie," Jenny said as she hugged Tiffany.

"Hey mommy."

"How was the beach?"

"It was incredible! I met the most unbelievable guy there! Can I continue dating him?"

"What's his name and how'd you meet?" Jenny inquired.

"Rick and we kept seeing each other at the beach. One day he came up to me and invited me to the ice cream parlor."

"I can't see why not. Can you invite him to dinner tomorrow night so that your father and I can meet him?"

"Absolutely thanks mommy daddy."

"You're welcome sweetie," Jim said.

The dinner was successful and at the end of two months her parents loved him. She had met his parents and they adored her the second they met her. Tiffany and Rick were very happily and in love. They were at dinner one night when Tiffany felt queasy. She ran to the bathroom and regurgitated the meal they just ate. She still wasn't feeling better five days later so she went to the doctor's to receive the results from the tests they want two days earlier. She was told that she was pregnant. After the appointment she immediately went to Rick's house.

"Hey baby," Rick said surprised to see her.

" Hey Ricky."

She French kissed him and he kissed her back.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not yet."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor?"

"I just came from there."

"What did he say?"

She took a deep breath. "That I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?"

"You're the only one that I have had sex with."

"So we really are going to have a baby?"

"Yes."

Rick pulled Tiffany into his arms and kissed her.

Before they knew it, the full nine months of the pregnancy passed. Rick had proposed to Tiffany a few months before and she happily accepted. The movie ended with Tiffany lying in her hospital bed. Rick stood besides her holding their daughter, Tiffany Jr., for the first time. He was smiling at her when the scene faded out.

Link drove home and along with Tracy staggered into the house, each of them feeling the affects of the wine.

"Linky let me slip into my new lingerie then we can have sex."

"All right sexy."

Tracy went upstairs and grabbed the lingerie from her drawer. She went into the bathroom and changed. When she came out Link was no where in sight. She let out a giggle as he snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. She tilted her head back and kissed him. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she gave him entrance turning the kiss into a French kiss. They then headed over to the bed and dove under the covers. They took each others clothes off. Link lingered atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while falling asleep in each other's arms.

Six days later Tracy was at the studio. Noreen and Doreen were also there. They were offstage waiting for the show to begin so they could watch it. Tracy began feeling queasy so she quickly found the bathroom. Corny stepped offstage looking for Tracy.

"Has anybody seen Tracy?" he asked.

"She just ran into the bathroom," Doreen answered.

"Can you go tell her that the show is about to start?"

"Sure."

Doreen walked to the bathroom and heard gagging coming from in there.

"Tracy, are you all right?"

"No."

"I'll go tell Corny that you won't be able to do the show."

"Great thanks."

Doreen found Corny.

"She isn't feeling well."

"Can you have Link take her home?"

"Sure."

Doreen discovered Link talking to a cameraman.

"Corny said to take Tracy home because she isn't feeling well."

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom. I'll go get her for you."

They walked to the bathroom and Doreen went in to get Tracy. Both girls came through the door a moment later.

Link opened his arms and Tracy instantly went into them. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey cutie."

"Hey Linky."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just felt the urge to throw up."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really."

He rubbed her shoulder. "Let's take you home then."

She nodded. "All right."

Two days later Tracy went to see Mrs. Larkin. Edna went with her and stayed in the waiting room with the twins. Tracy was shown to Mrs. Larkin's office. Beebe sat opposite her.

Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"Not too good."

"What seems to be the matter?"

"For the past two days I've been throwing up, been especially tired, and it's been two months since my last period."

"Seems like you may be pregnant again."

Two days later Tracy found that she was indeed pregnant again. She had asked her mom to watch the twins that night so she could have the night alone with Link. After her mom left with the twins she put on Link's favorite lingerie and waited downstairs for him to arrive home. She wanted to tell him the news after he walked through the door. Around five thirty she heard the door open.

She walked up to him and French kissed. "Hey Linky."

"Hey sexy my you look hot this evening."

"Thank you for noticing."

"How did the appointment with my mom go?"

"It went well."

"What did my mom say?"

"That I'm pregnant again."

Link smiled. "We're going to parents again?"

Tracy smiled back. "Yes."

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. He joined her.

"Where are the twins?"

"They're having a sleep over at my moms so that we can have mommy daddy time."

"We really need it."

"I know."

They began kissing and soon hands were moving everywhere as they made out. Right before they ended Link kissed Tracy's neck and she giggled.

The next day Tracy invited both her and Link's parents along with the dogs to dinner. She wanted to share the news of the pregnancy with everyone. Tracy cooked burgers and fries for dinner. For dessert she made her special triple chocolate fudge cake. Jack sat next to Edna while Reba sat near Beebe while they all ate. Marley was by Tracy and Julia sat in between Tracy and Link while they were at the table. Every now and then the dogs would get bits and pieces of burger or fries.

"Before we eat, Linky and I have an announcement to make."

"What's that hun?"

"I'm pregnant again."

"I thought that you two were going to wait to have more children?"

"We were going to ma, but we got carried away on Mothers Day."

"Hopefully it's only one this time."

"I hope so too."

"If not we'll love how many ever we have."

"We will."

"No matter how many children are born you know they will have the best parents any kid can ask for," Beebe said.

Eric nodded in agreement. "Hopefully the twins will like their new brother or sister."

"I hope so too."

August first arrived. Jim came home. On his way there he had stopped to pick up lilies, Laura's favorite flowers and chocolates. He wanted to surprise his fiancée. Heather was still there because she was invited to dinner. He found Heather still there. She was staying for dinner.

"Hey Mrs. Parks, where is your daughter?"

"Hi Jim, she's in the kitchen."

Jim went into the kitchen. Laura was standing with her back turned to him. She was wearing an apron. Jim placed the flowers and chocolates on the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Hey Jimmy."

"Hey angel. My you look cute in your apron."

She turned in his arms and French kissed him. "Thank you for noticing."

Jim walked over to the counter and grabbed the flowers and chocolates.

"Laura, I have a few things for you."

"Oh Jimmy you're so sweet to bring me both."

"I know, but I couldn't decide which one to get you."

She kissed him. "Thank you."

He hugged her.

"Spare the child."

"Sorry I keep forgetting."

"It's all right."

He looked around. "So what's for dinner?"

"Prime rib, mashed potatoes, and chocolate pie."

"You made Au jus too right?"

" My mom wanted to help with dinner so I let her make it."

"All right, so what did you do today?"

"Relaxed, thought about you and went shopping with my mom."

He smiled. "I thought about you all day as well."

"I hope you don't mind but I told my mom that she could stay for dinner."

"That's fine."

Laura finished cooking and Jim and her mom helped set the table and bring the food in. Once they were sitting and eating conversation started.

"So Jimmy how was work?"

"It was good you remember the client that I thought had a crush on me?"

"Yes what about her?"

"She came by today and tried to seduce me."

"You told her you were engaged right?"

"Yes I did as I told you I will never cheat on you."

"I'm glad you're sticking to your word."

They spoke a little more while eating. Heather had to leave after they were finished cleaning up the plates.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetie."

"All right thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too mommy."

Once Heather was gone Laura went upstairs and put on some sexy pink lingerie. She walked downstairs to find Jim's lustful eyes staring at her.

"Looks like somebody is in the mood for sex."

"Yes what gave it away?"

"You only put on lingerie when we have sex."

"All right don't you want to do it too?"

"Absolutely doll face."

They headed to their shared bed. Once under the covers Jim hovered atop of Laura as they helped one another discard of their clothing. Jim started kissing every inch of her face and neck. This caused her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he kissed them.

Laura moaned. "Oh Jimmy."

Laura then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Jim's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to his neck placing kisses on it before sucking on his ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Jim's mouth he opened it. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper.

On August tenth Edna was babysitting the twins. She decided too work on teaching them to talk again while she worked on the laundry.

"Adam can you say grandma?" she asked.

"Gran…grand…grandma."

She kissed his forehead. "Way to go sweetie."

"Grandma," Adam repeated. He was smiling at himself.

"What about you Linda?"

"Gran….grand…grandma."

She did the same to her. "Great job sweetie."

"Grandma," Linda repeated. She grinned.

Jack ran into the room.

"Adam can you say doggy?"

"Do…dog…doggy."

Jack wagged his tail.

"Way to go sweetie."

Adam giggled. "Doggy."

"Now Linda can you say doggy."

"Do...dog…doggy."

Jack wagged his tail again.

Linda clapped her hands happily. "Doggy."

Tracy arrived to pick up the twins.

"Grandma," Adam said as Tracy loaded him into the stroller.

She looked at him. "Adam did you say something?"

"Grandma."

"I see you taught somebody to say grandma?"

"Yes I did."

"Grandma," Linda said.

"Not you too."

"They also know doggy."

"Do they know mama?"

"No."

"Then I won't need you to baby sit tomorrow ma."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'd rather stay at home, and teach the twins to say mama."

"Suit yourself hun."

Tracy got the twins in their car seats and drove home. Link helped her by carrying Linda inside.

"Linky can you tell Corny that I won't be at work tomorrow because I want to teach the twins to say mama?"

"That's fine can you work on dada too?"

"Let me work on mama first and we'll see how it goes."

"All right."

The next morning Tracy sat on the floor. Adam and Linda were a few feet away on a blanket. She was playing a game with them.

"Adam can you say mama?"

"Ma...ma…mama."

"Good job sweetie."

"Mama," he repeated smiling.

"Linda can you say mama?"

"Ma…ma…mama."

"Way to go sweetie."

"Mama Linda," repeated. She was giggling.

Tracy hugged and kissed both of them.

"Adam can you say dada?"

"Mama."

"We'll try again latter."

She gave them their lunch and made herself a sandwich. After the twins had a nap Tracy decided to try again with the word "dada".

"Adam can you say dada?"

"Da…da…dada."

"Won't your dad be proud."

He smiled and clapped his hands happily. "Dada."

"What about you Linda."

"Da…da…dada."

"Way to go sweetie."

"Dada."

Tracy gave both Adam and Linda a congratulatory hug and kiss.

Link arrived home at five thirty that night. Linda crawled to him when she saw him.

"Dada."

Link had a huge grin on his face. "I see somebody learned to say dada today."

Tracy kissed him It quickly turned into a French kiss. "They both did. How was work?"

"It was good but I missed you today."

"I missed you too Linky."

Jim decided to make Laura's favorite breakfast and let her eat it in bed on Saturday August twentieth. He left the bedroom as quietly as possible and went to the kitchen to make Belgium waffles and bacon. He warmed up the syrup since he knew how she liked the syrup warm. He put everything on a tray and brought it to the room. Laura was still asleep so he bent down and kissed her.

"Good morning gorgeous here is your breakfast."

Laura pulled Jim close and French kissed him. "Oh Jimmy you're so sweet to bring me my favorite breakfast in bed."

"You deserve it angel."

"Can we make out after breakfast?"

" Yes we can."

When she finished eating Jim kissed her lips then moved to her neck. She giggled. He took the opportunity to kiss her again, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth. In the middle of the kiss Laura felt a cool liquid between her legs.

"Jimmy I think my water just broke."

"You just relax I'll call your mom."

"I need to get dressed."

"All right."

"Can you ask my mom to bring the camera and also get my suitcase?"

"Sure."

Laura quickly dressed, pausing a few times during contractions, as Jim took her suitcase and went downstairs to call Heather. She carefully walked down the steps and got to him just as he hung up the phone.

"Jimmy can you help me to the car?"

"Sure let me get your suitcase first."

She winced in pain as she felt a contraction. "Hurry."

Jim took Laura's suitcase to the car. Laura picked up her stuffed dog and her favorite pillow to take to the hospital. She was holding them when Jim returned.

"You're taking the dog with you?"

"Yes I am you know I always like to sleep with him."

"I do."

She gave him the pillow and he hoisted her into his arms as he carefully made his way to the car.

"Put me in the back so that I can lay down."

"All right."

Laura practiced her lamas breathing as Jim drove to the hospital.

"Wait here I'll get a wheelchair."

"Don't worry I won't go anywhere."

Jim went inside and returned a few minutes later with a wheelchair. Jim helped move Laura to the chair and wheeled her inside. They were given directions to the maternity ward and soon Laura was given a room. She changed into a hospital gown while Jim filled out the necessary paperwork.

Laura was happy to see him when he returned. She was having trouble with the gown.

"Jimmy can you help me into my hospital gown?"

"Absolutely doll face."

With his help Laura was soon in the gown. He kissed her neck and she giggled. She lay on the bed. He grabbed a chair and sat beside her. She reached out and squeezed his hand as another contraction hit her. Heather entered, camera in hand, just as the pain subsided.

She snapped a picture. "Oh my baby is having her baby."

"I wanted you to wait till the baby was here to take pictures."

"Sorry."

"How are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain."

"I'm sure."

"I really hope the baby is out soon."

"You probably have a good seven hours if not more till the baby comes out."

"I don't think I can take the pain that long."

"You'll be fine."

Laura's doctor, Dr. Tanner, entered the room.

"How are you feeling today Laura?"

"The pain is excruciating."

"Let me check and see if I can give you anything."

He examined her and found her to be at two centimeters.

"You still have a ways to go."

"Is there anything that you give me for the pain?"

"I'll go see what I can get you," Heather told her.

She left. Jim leaned over and kissed Laura. She pulled him close and French kissed him. He sat back down and kissed her hand. A moment later Heather came in holding a cup of ice chips.

She handed Laura the cup. "Here you go sweetie."

"Thanks mommy."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Tanner examined her again when she had been in labor for three and a half hours.

"You're at five centimeters so you can have an epidural if you like."

"Will that help?"

"It took away almost all of the pain when I had you."

"Then I'd love one."

The doctor got a nurse. She walked in a few minutes later and injected the epidural into Laura's spine.

"You should feel better soon."

"I sure hope so"

Once the medicine made its way through her body she did feel better.

Three and a half hours later Laura was in her seventh hour of labor. It was four thirty according to the clock. Dr. Tanner came in and examined her again. He left and a minute later walked back in with a nurse.

"I need you to push at the next contraction Laura."

Jim kissed Laura's hand as she began to push.

"A few more times should do it."

Laura pushed again and again and soon they heard a baby's cry.

"It's a boy," Dr. Tanner said.

Jim put his fist in the air. Yes."

"I know you're happy want to cut the cord?"

"Please."

Jim cut the cord and the nurse took the baby to be cleaned up and weighed.

"I'll go get your father," Heather told Laura.

She kissed Laura's forehead and left the room.

"Baby can I be the first one to hold our son?"

Laura nodded.

The nurse returned with their son. He was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hand him to his father."

The nurse gently handed him to Jim. He smiled as he gazed at his newborn son. He had red hair like his mom and Jim's chin and ears.

"Hush little baby don't say a word," he gently sang to him.

"So what shall we name our son?" Laura asked.

"How about Jim Jr.," Jim suggested.

"I think that's a perfect name."

"Jim Jr. it is."

Jim handed Jim Jr. to Laura.

"You're so precious," Laura cooed as she held him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"He has your blue eyes Jim," she said.

Jim walked over and smiled. "He is a handsome boy isn't he?"

"Why wouldn't he be when he has you for a father," she told him.

"He also has you as a mother," Jim retorted.

Heather and Charlie walked in.

"Can I take a picture now?" Heather asked.

"Sure I want Jim in it too."

Jim sat next to Laura and put his arm around her. Heather held the camera to her eye and took the picture.

"Can I please hold him?" Heather asked.

"Sure."

"What's his name?" Heather asked.

"Jim Jr.," Jim answered before Laura could.

She handed Jim Jr. to Heather. Laura took the camera from her mom and snapped a photo of her mom holding her new grandson.

"You're precious," she cooed as she held her.

"Yes you are," Charlie said as he took Jim Jr. from his wife.

Around eight that night Laura had dinner. Her parents left so that she could rest. Her son started to cry in he arms.

She slowly rocked him back and forth. "Hush little baby don't say a word…"

He continued to cry. Laura breast fed him and burped him. He fell asleep in her arms.

"How did you know what to do?" Jim asked.

"A friend of mine had twins about nine months ago and she taught me how to take care of them so I'd be ready."

"That was nice of her."

"It was."

"Will you teach me how to take care of him so that I can help?"

"Absolutely."

At ten o'clock Jin was still seated next to Laura. His son was nestled20in his arms.

He handed Jim Jr. to Laura. "Angel I am going to call my parents is there anybody else that you'd like for me to call?"

"Yes Jill and please call this number and ask for Tracy," she said writing a number on a napkin.

"All right."

He took the napkin and went to find a phone. The nurse came in a few minutes after he had left.

"I'll go ahead and take your son so that you can get a good night sleep."

She kissed his cheek and handed him to the nurse. "Thank, night sweetie."

"I'll wake you when he gets hungry."

"All right."

The nurse took Jim Jr. to the nursery. A minute later Jim returned.

"What happened to our son?"

"The nurse took him so that I could get a good night sleep."

"That's awfully nice of her."

Laura motioned for Jim to lie down next to her. He walked over to the bed and she moved a bit to make room. He lay next to her.

"Let's pick up where we left off this morning."

"I'd be happy to doll face."

Laura turned so she could kiss him. He responded and soon were making out. Jim paused from kissing her lips to kiss Laura's neck. She giggled.

"Permission to go further."

"I'm sorry Jimmy but I'm not in the mood."

"Can we at least make out?"

"Sure."

They began making out again. Soon Laura's fatigue caught up with her and she broke the kiss. Her head fell back onto the pillow and soon she was softly snoring. Jim quietly stood and went back to his chair. He took her hand in his.

Around eight the next morning Laura was awakened by a nurse. She had a tray layered with delicious smelling food.

"Good morning Miss. Parks. I'm Jenny and I'll be your nurse today."

"It's nice to meet you Jenny."

" You too," she said placing the tray on a table and wheeled it so the tray hovered over Laura's lap.

"Why wasn't I awakened to feed Jim Jr.?"

"You and your fiancé e looked so cute sleeping that we decided to let you sleep and bottle fed him."

"Is that alright for him?"

Jenny nodded. "He got the same nutrients that he would have received from your breast milk."

Laura gently worked her hand free from Jim. Jim awoke after she had finished breakfast.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning Jimmy."

She pulled him close and they French kissed.

"How is Jim Jr. doing?"

"I haven't seen him yet," she told him.

"Can you go to the nurse station and ask Jenny to bring him in here?" she added.

"Sure."

At eleven that morning they heard a knock at the door. Jim had just been taught how to change a diaper and was rocking Jim Jr. in his arms while the baby slept.

"Come in," Laura said.

Tracy and Link entered. They were carrying Adam and Linda.

"Jim these are my friend Tracy and Link and their twins Adam and Linda."

"It's great to meet all of you," Jim said.

"You too. Laura has told us so much about you," Tracy said.

"What is your son's name?" Link asked.

"Jim Jr."

"Can I hold him?" Tracy asked

"Sure," Jim said.

"Tracy since you want to hold Jim Jr. can I hold Adam?"

"Sure."

She handed Adam to Laura and took Jim Jr. from Jim.

He looked up at Tracy and smiled. "Look like someone's got their mommy's smile," Tracy cooed.

They talked for a bit longer. Jim and Laura held Adam and Linda for a short time. Tracy and Link even gave them more tips on what to expect the first few nights they had their son home.

"We better get going," Tracy said=2 0after they had been there an hour.

"All right it was great to meet you," Jim said.

"Same here," Tracy said.

Dr. Tanner had visited Laura and after a quick check-up told her that she could leave at three that afternoon. Heather came to visit at one and immediately wanted to hold her grandson. He was in Laura's arms so she gently handed him to her mom.

"Come in," Laura said hearing a knock.

Jim's parents, Aaron and Clare Ward, walked in.

"Mom dad I'd like for you to meet my fiancée Laura, her mother Heather, and your grandson Jim Jr."

8 0It's great to finally meet you Laura," Clare said.

"You too Mrs. Ward."

"Can I please hold my grandson?" Clare asked Heather.

"Certainly," Heather said handing him to her.

Aaron took Jim aside. "Son don't you think Laura is a little young for you?"

"I admit that she is young but I don't think she's too young for me."

"What happened between you and Kerry she w as so cultured, so refined," Clair asked.

"Well I hadn't seen Laura in a few months and when I did Kerry was the one to answer the door and Laura told her that she was pregnant with my child and she broke up with me."

"Do you ever miss her?"

"No because I love Laura."

"All right is her not being cultured a problem for you?"

"No it is not because I am willing to teach her to be."

"And I am willing to learn," Laura said.

"That's nice to hear dear," Clare told her.

Aaron took Jim Jr. from his wife.

"You're so adorable," he told him.

"Yes he is," Laura said.

Clare smiled. "He has your eyes Jim but fiery red hair like Laura."

"And her smile," Jim said affectionately.

"I really wish that I could have had a granddaughter," Heather said.

"We'll try for one next time," Laura told her.

"I don't think that would help," Heather said.

"Who knows we tried for a son this time and got one."

"I really hope next it's a grand daughter too but you should wait awhile between kids," Clair said.

They stayed for a while longer talking and getting to know each other and their new grandson.

"We better get going," Clair said.

"All right it was great to meet you Mrs. Ward."

"You too Laura."

"And it was great to meet you also Mr. Ward."

"Same here Laura."

Later that day Jim helped Laura bring Jim Jr. home. The nursery was all ready for his arrival. They put Jim. Jr. down for a nap after he was fed and retreated to the living room. Jim sat down and Laura curled into him. The quiet respite was disturbed by a knocking on the door. Laura reluctantly got up and answered it.

She hugged her friend "Hey Jill."

"Hey Laura."

"Where is your son?"

"Taking a nap want me to get him for you?"

"Please do."

Laura walked inside followed by Jill. Jill went into the living room while Laura went to the nursery Jill goes over to Jim.

"Great to see you again Mr. Ward."

"You too Jill."

Laura emerged with Jim Jr.

"Who do we have here?" Jill asked.

"Jim Jr."

"He's so cute," Jill cooed."

Laura grinned. "Want to hold him?"

"Can I?"

Laura nodded. "Absolutely."

Laura gently handed her son to Jill.

"He's so tiny."

"Yes he is."

"I really want a baby of my own."

"I would wait until you're older if I were you."

"That's probably a good idea."


	14. Pregnant? at my age

Pregnant!? at my age

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and L T Freak, for reviewing chapter thirteen. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter. I know I said that you would have to wait a month but I decided to get in one more chapter before I leave.

September first had arrived. Tracy, Link, Penny, and Amber were going to go to New York for Jessica's baby shower on October nineteenth. The shower was actually the day after but they wanted to get there with enough time. Both Amber and Penny could only stay a short time. They were leaving on the twenty-first. Tracy and Link had decided to stay until the twenty-ninth. Jessica had no idea that they were coming for her shower The Larkin's and the Turnblad's were taking turns caring for their grandchildren again. Beebe and Eric were also caring for the dogs.

The twins continued to grow each day. Their ability to crawl was improving daily. They had begun an adorable habit where they would crawl to one of the dogs while they were napping and laying down with them. Tracy took a picture when she first saw Adam crawl to a napping Marley. They had expanded their vocabulary with new words such as grandpa, play, bottle, Jack, Marley, Julia, diaper, cutie, Linky and no go as well. "No go" was turning into their favorite word.

Beebe and Eric's twenty-sixth wedding anniversary was today. Beebe had taken the day off and Edna took the twins while their parents were at work. She awoke around seven thirty and quietly went downstairs to the kitchen. She started making Eric's favorite, French toast and breakfast potatoes. Reba followed her in the kitchen hoping to get some food. Beebe bent down and scratched her back. Reba in turn licked her. When the food was almost ready she felt a pair of warm hands circle her waist and a kiss on her neck. She giggled and tilted her head back to French kiss Eric.

"Morning baby Happy Anniversary."

"Morning handsome you two so what are we up to tonight?"

"I am taking you to Chez Baltimore for dinner."

"I'd love to. Can we have sex after dinner?"

"We can if you want."

"Yes I do."

"Then we will. I will never forget the moment that I saw you walking down the aisle with your father by your side. I knew that I had the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife."

She captured his lips in a French kiss. "Oh Eric, that's so sweet."

"You know I still feel that way."

" I'm glad that you do. I'm deeply in love with you too."

"I'm so glad. I will also never forget our wedding night."

She smiled. "Neither will I."

"What's for breakfast?"

"French toast and breakfast potatoes. Now get back in bed because it is almost ready."

He chuckled. "All right."

By nine Eric was at work. Beebe was sitting at the table reading the paper when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Tracy, Link and the twins. The twins were in their stroller. Tracy was carrying a wrapped gift under her arms.

"Grandma," Adam said. BR style="mso-special-character: line-break"

"Hey sweeties," Beebe said smiling.

"Happy Anniversary mom," Tracy said handing her the gift.

"Thanks sweetie."

Upon opening the gift she found a photo album. It was filled with pictures of Tracy, Link, a few from their wedding, Reba and the twins. There were some of Beebe and Eric. Link had even found a few from his parents wedding.

"I better get to work."

"All right thanks again for letting me do this."

"You're welcome."

Tracy tried to leave but Adam grabbed a hold of her leg.

"Mama no go."

"I'm sorry sweetie but mommy needs to get to work."

Adam started to cry as she left.

Beebe rocked him gently in her arms. "Don't worry sweetie mommy will be home later."

Adam continued to cry. He stopped upon seeing Reba. She had run in the room with a ball in her mouth. Adam instantly crawled over to her and the ball.

A few hours later it was noontime. The twins were playing on the floor. Beebe sat in a chair flipping through the photo album.

"Grandma play," Adam said.

She looked down at him and smiled. "I'd love to sweetie."

She sat down next to him on the floor and began playing with him.

"Grandma, play with me too," Linda said.

Beebe started playing with both Adam and Linda.

Tracy picked up the twins at five.

"Mama," Adam said crawling towards her.

"Hey sweetie."

"Thanks again for the photo album Tracy."

"You're welcome mom. I hope you enjoyed the twins."

"We had a blast. Adam went through a little separation anxiety though."

"My mom tells me he always does that when I leave him."

"He got over it quick though thanks to Reba."

"He loves playing with her and the others."

"You missed the cutest thing."

"What did I miss?"

"Reba was napping and Adam crawled towards her and lay down next to her for a nap."

Tracy smiled. "He does that with the dogs too as does Linda."

"Don't you think it's cute?"

"Yes I do. I better get going so that you can get ready for tonight.

"All right bye sweetie."

Tracy hugged her. "Bye mom."

An hour later, Beebe was dressed in an elegant yet sexy blue dress. Her hair was up in a French twist and she wore a necklace, diamond earrings, and a nice bracelet. She was watching TV when Eric came through the back door. He carried roses in his arms. They were Beebe's favorite flower. He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome how was work?"

"It was great. I picked u p a little something for you."

He handed her the flowers and she French kissed him

"Thanks."

"You deserve it angel. We need to get to dinner."

"Are we doing gifts there or here?"

"There."

"Let me grab your gifts then I will be ready."

"All right."

Beebe went to their room and a minute later returned. Eric offered her his arm and she took it. He then held the door open for her and soon they arrived at Chez Baltimore. He opened the door once more for Beebe. Together they headed over to the host stand.

"Can I help you?" the host asked in deep French accent.

"Yes we have a reservation for two under the name Larkin."

"Aw yes this is your twenty-sixth wedding anniversary."

Eric looked to Beebe and she kissed his cheek. "Indeed it is," he told him.

The host led them to a romantic table. Lit candles sat in the center. Eric pulled Beebe's chair out for her and she sat. He then pushed it in for her. When he sat she leaned over and kissed him as a "Thank you". A minute later a waiter walked over to the table.

"Evening folks welcome to Chez Baltimore what can I get you to drink?" he asked in a French accent.

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Eric answered. Beebe nodded in agreement.

The waiter nodded and walked away. Eric put a card and three gifts on the table near Beebe. She opened the first to find sexy red lingerie.

"Oh Eric you're such a bad boy."

"I know but you look so attractive in lingerie that I couldn't resist."

Beebe continued with her gifts. She also received a diamond necklace and chocolates. She then opened her card. It read-

Beebe,

I still remember the day we were married and how beautiful you looked in your white gown. I was so happy when we were pronounced man and wife. Twenty-six years later I still remember the look of pure love on your face. I love you as much now as I did then. Happy Anniversary.

Love,

Eric.

Beebe had tears in her eyes as she kissed him. "Thank you."

She placed three gifts and a card for Eric on the table. He took the first one and opened it to find a blue tie.

"Thanks gorgeous I really needed another one."

"I know."

He opened the other gifts to discover a gift certificate to his favorite store in the mall and chocolates. He saved the card for last. It read-

Eric,

When I was six years old I dreamed of meeting my prince charming. It took a few years but I found him and he made me the happiest woman by becoming my husband. My love for you has only grown stronger with time. You made all of my dreams come true and I love you with all of my heart. Happy Anniversary.

Love Always,

Beebe

"Thanks for everything gorgeous."

"You're welcome. Again thanks for yours."

They leaned across the table and molded their lips together in a French kiss. A moment after they parted their waiter returned with their wine and a basket of bread. He placed the basket between them and uncorked the wine.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes I'll start off with a cup of French onion soup then I'll have Contre-filet grille withpommes frites,0 Beebe said.

"So will I," Eric added

"Good choice."

He nodded and walked away.

"The kids dropped off a gift earlier"

"What did they give us?"

"A photo album filled with pictures of us, them, our grand kids, and Reba."

"We need to look through it later."

"I already have. Somehow they were able to find pictures from our wedding."

"There were some from theirs too right?"

"Yes there was also a picture that Edna took the first time that I held Adam."

"I can't wait to see that one again."

She smiled. "They did a wonderful job."

The waiter came with their soup. He then walked away and they eat their soup. They are finished when he returned with their dinners.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"Yes we'll take another bottle of wine," Beebe said.

The waiter nodded took the empty bottle of wine and walked away. They began eating and a minute later he brought them another bottle of wine. They enjoyed light conversation as they finished eating.

The waiter returned and noticed their empty plates. "Did either of you save room for dessert?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a Crème Brûlée," Beebe answered.

"And I'll have a Chocolate Mousse."

He smiled. "Both good choices."

He left and soon returned with their desserts. Upon finishing they paid the bill and Eric drove home. They staggered into the house where they were greeted by Reba.

"Hey girl," Beebe told her as she scratched her head.

Reba jumped up and licked her.

"Let me slip into my lingerie then we can have sex."

"All right gorgeous."

Beebe went to the bedroom to change. Reba followed and laid on the edge of the bed. Eric waited another minute and went up to the room himself. The bathroom door was closed. She walked back into the room and searched for him. She looked stunning in her lingerie. He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. She giggled. She leaned back and kissed him. Beebe then grabbed him and threw him to the bed meowed like a car

" Good kitty Eric said as she petted her."

Beebe then got in bed and held the covers for Eric to join her. He instantly went to her. They helped each other dispose of their clothing. Eric lingered atop Beebe and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before kissing them then he began placing kisses all along her arm.

Beebe moaned. Oh Eric."

Beebe then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Eric's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Eric's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Eric's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Eric's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while falling asleep in each other's arms.

Two weeks passed. It was noontime on Saturday, September fifteenth. Amber and Margaret were visiting Tracy and the twins. Link was a t lunch with his dad. Margaret was playing when Marley ran into the room with a ball in his mouth.

"Marley," Margaret said crawling towards him.

"Margaret did you say something?" Amber asked.

"Marley," Margaret repeated.

Marley wagged his tail and Amber picked up Margaret, kissing her. She then put her down and she started playing with Marley. Link entered snuck up behind Tracy and kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Hey Linky."

"Hey sexy."

They french kissed.

"How was lunch with your dad?"

"It was great."

Linda crawled to Link.

"Dada."

"Hey sweetie."

He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"She missed you but had fun playing with Margaret."

"I bet did Adam enjoy it too?"

"Yes and so did the dogs."

"I'm glad that they are all friends."

"We better get going."

"All right bye Am."

"Bye Tra."

"Bye Amber."

"Bye Link."

"Bye Auntie Amber; bye Margaret," Adam said.

"Bye sweetie; also Margaret said to tell you bye."

After they left Tracy attacked Link with kisses. He gently pulled away only to return his lips to hers seconds later for a French kiss. Their tongues continued exploring each other's mouth as they stayed locked into each other's embrace making out.

A few weeks before the baby shower, Tracy had a hard time deciding what costume to wear to it. Marley had licked her and an idea immediately sprang to mind. It was finished by the time October nineteenth rolled around. Beebe thought it best that Tracy and Link say goodbye to the twins at the Turnblad's house instead of the train station.

"Bye sweetie mommy is really going to miss you," Tracy told Adam as she kissed his cheek.

"Mama no go," Adam said grabbing hold of her leg.

"Bye sweetie, be a good girl for grandma," Link told Linda as he kissed her cheek.

"Dada no go," Linda said as she grabbed hold of his leg.

Beebe then pried the kids off of their parent's legs. They loaded the bags into the car then Beebe started driving. She took the afternoon off so she could drive Tracy and Link at the station. The train left at 3:46pm and would arrive in New York at 6:31pm.

"I wish that the twins wouldn't do that," Tracy said.

"So do I," Link added in agreement.

"It's just a phase that they will get over soon," Beebe said.

"I sure hope so," Tracy said.

"Same here," Link told them.

E2I'm sure that it will be sweeties."

"Will you spend extra time with them when they are with you?"

"Yes I will."

"Thanks mom," Tracy said.

"I don't need to go to the baby shower right?" Link asked.

"Didn't I tell you that Nick is taking you and showing you around New York while we are at the shower?"

"Besides baby showers are strictly girls only," she added.

He grinned. "I can have a boy's day with Nick while you have time with the girls."

It wasn't a long drive to the train station and soon they were standing beside the train.

Beebe hugged them both. "Bye sweeties have fun in New York."

"Thanks mom we will," Tracy said.

"Bye mom," Link said.

They grabbed their luggage and walked onto the train where they found Amber and Penny. They had saved two seats for them.

"Hey Am," Tracy said smiling.

"Hey Tra."

"Hey Tra," Penny said.

"Hey Pen."

"Hey Amber, hey Penny," Link told them.

"Hey Link," they both added.

"Amber, how did Margaret do when you left?"

"She was fine."

"So was Mathew."

"I wish that the twins were as well."

"What did they do?"

"Adam grabbed a hold of my leg and told me 'no go'. Linda did the same to Link."

"I'm sure they'll get over it, Amber said."

"Yeah, they just don't want to see you go, but even though it's hard, it gets easier," Penny agreed.

"Any idea who is picking us up?"

"Yes Nick is," Penny answered.

They arrived in New York at six thirty and spotted Nick.

"Hey Nick," Tracy said hugging him.

"Hey Tracy are you pregnant again."

"Yes I am."

"That's great."

"I'm so excited. What are we up to tonight?"

"I thought that we'd go to stage deli then start showing Link around by car."

"All right."

They went to the stage deli and were seated. A moment later their waitress walked over to them.

"Evening folks what can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have a cherry coke light ice," Tracy answered.

"So will I," Link added.

"I'll have a cherry coke," Amber said.

"So will I," Penny told her.

"And I'll have a sprite," Nick said.

The waitress nodded and walked away. She returned a minute later with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked."

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a roast beef sandwich with fries and a side of chocolate sauce and then a piece of chocolate cheesecake," Tracy said.

"Chocolate sauce?"

Tracy glared at the waitress. "Yes chocolate sauce," she said harshly. She usually wasn't like that with anyone but being pregnant she couldn't help it.

The waitress looked at her belly.

"All right."

"I'll take a roast beef and cheese sandwich with fries and a piece of chocolate cheese cake."

"I'll have a brisket sandwich with fries and a piece of chocolate cheesecake," Amber told her.

"I'll have a pastrami sandwich with fries and a piece of cherry cheesecake."

"And I'll have a roast beef sandwich with fries and a piece of chocolate cheese cake," Nick said.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"So Nick how is Jessica?" Tracy asked. She was back to her usual cheerful demeanor.

"She's good I wish that she wasn't so hormonal though."

"I'm not so bad with them am I Linky?"

"No you're not sexy."

"But on the other hand we have sex a lot more often."

"Get used to it once the baby is out she won't be in the mood for it for a month," Link said.

"It took me two months to be ready for it," Penny said.

"And me three," Amber added.

"I really hope it only takes Jessica a month."

Link grinned. "I'm sure you are."

"Will you guys be living together by the time the baby is ready to join the world?" Tracy inquired.

"Yes the lease of her apartment is over next month so she is moving in with me then."

"That's great," Tracy said tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay Trace?" Link asked.

Tracy nodded. "The pregnancy has my moods swinging all over the place."

The waitress brought their dinner minus Tracy's chocolate sauce. Tracy looked at her. She was upset.

"I'll be right back with your chocolate sauce ma'am."

"Can you also bring me a refill?" Tracy asked looking apologetic at her mood swing.

"Absolutely."

She took her drink. With the exception of Tracy everyone began to eat. The waitress soon returned with Tracy's drink and chocolate sauce. She poured it on her sandwich and started eating. There was light conversation as they finished their meals.

The next morning came. Link was waiting for Tracy in the room. She walked out of the bathroom dressed as a dog. Her face was painted to look like Marley's. She also wore a collar around her neck. Amber had helped make it.

"Hey sexy my you look fetching as a dog."

"Thank you for noticing Linky."

=E 2Any chance we can mess around under the covers of the bed later on?"

"Read my lips."

She French kissed him. They heard a knock on the door and Tracy opened it. Amber walked in wearing a blue dress and sash saying "Miss Baltimore". She completed the beauty pageant winner costume with a gold tiara on her head. Penny walked in a second later dressed as a vampire in a black dress and cape. She also had fake fangs.

"Are you guys ready?"

"I'm ready if you are Linky."

"I am ready as well sexy."

They arrived at the theater. Link was off to enjoy the day with Nick. A big chocolate cake sat in the corner of the room. Angela walked in. She was dressed as a ghost. The other guests were filing in as well.

"Jessica will be so surprised to see you guys!" she told Tracy, Amber and Penny.

"Where is she?" Tracy asked.

" She'll be here soon."

There was a knock on the door and Angela opened it. A pizza guy stood holding four pizzas.

"Did somebody order four pizzas?"

"I did."

She paid him and he left. She put the pizzas on the table.

"Let's wait for Jessica to get here then we can eat."

Jessica entered the room. She was dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Her mom, Eleanor, and Nick's, Maureen, were with her. Jessica saw Tracy, Penny and Amber and instantly went over to them and hugged them.

"I can't believe that you guys are here!"

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Tracy, are you pregnant again?"

She was glowing. "Yes I am."

"Let's all eat," Angela said.

"Okay," Jessica told her.

Everyone had three pieces of pizza except Tracy and Jessica; they had five.

"Is there any chocolate sauce here?" Tracy asked.

"No there is not."

She frowned. "All right."

They began to eat.

"How long are you girls here for?" Jessica asked.

"Penny and I are her e till tomorrow," Amber answered.

"And Link and I are here till the twenty-ninth."

"Where is Link?"

"Nick is showing him around New York."

"That's nice of him. Bet they are having fun."

"I know. Nick told us you are moving in with him next month."

"Indeed I am and I can't wait."

"I bet."

Eleanor walked over to them.

"Who do we have here?"

"Mom I'd like for you to meet Tracy, and Amber and you remember Penny."

"It's so nice to meet both of you."

"You too Mrs. Bell," Tracy said.

"It's great to see you again Mrs. Bell."

"You too Penny."

Gifts came after pizza and cake. Eleanor went first. She led Jessica to a huge rectangular package. Jessica opened in and saw a crib. Maureen went next. She gave her a high chair. Next, Penny gave her a car seat. Then Tracy handed her a stuffed dog.

Jessica smiled at it. "He's so cute."

"Glad you like it."

Amber went next. She gave her a baby gate.

"This will really come in handy when your baby learns to crawl."

"It really will," Penny said, nodding in agreement.

After the baby shower they headed back to the hotel room and changed out of their costumes.

"I hope the guys get here soon," Tracy said.

"So do I because I am in the mood for sex."

"So am I."

"So am I. I can't wait till tomorrow so that I can have it," Amber said.

Nick and Link entered the room a moment later.

Nick kissed Jessica. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey Nicky."

"Hey Jessica," Link said.

"Hey Link."

"Hey Linky."

"Hey sexy."

"Nicky can we go back to my place because I'm in the mood for sex?"

"Absolutely beautiful."

Nick offered her his arm and they left.

Amber looked from Tracy and Link to Penny. "Come on Pen let's go shopping."

Penny nodded. "All right Am."

They left as well. Tracy grabbed Link and led him over to the bed. She threw him on it and playfully barked.

"Good doggy."

He scratched her. She nipped at his ear before attacking him with kisses. He fought his way up kissing her. She kissed him back as they hopped under the covers, their lips never leaving the others. They helped each other shed their clothes. Link lingered atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next afternoon Tracy, Link, and Jessica went to the train station with Penny and Amber. They were headed home.

"Bye guys thanks for coming," Jessica told them.

"You're welcome," Penny said hugging her.

"It was fun. We'll miss you," Amber said also hugging her.

"Bye Tra see you on the twenty-ninth," Amber told Tracy.

"All right Am.=E 2

They hugged. Tracy then hugged Penny before they walked onto the train.

" Tracy I was thinking that you, Link, Nick, and I could go to Stella's for dinner tomorrow night then go see a cheerleaders tale?"

"I'd love to. Linky can we go dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Absolutely doll."

They bought front row center seat tickets for the show the next day. That afternoon, Nick, Jessica and Link were waiting for Tracy so they could head out.

"Cutie we need to get going."

"I'm coming Linky."

She came out of the bathroom wearing an unbelievably sexy red dress. Her hair was styled in a French twist and nice earrings and a necklace completed the look.

"Hey sexy you look amazing."

He kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Thanks Linky."

He smiled. "We better get going."

"All right."

They headed to Stella's and were shown to a table. A moment later their waitress arrived to take their orders.

"Evening folks welcome to Stella's what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke light ice," Tracy answered.

"So will I," Link said.

"I'll have a sprite," Nick told her.

"And I will have a coke."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Are we going to stage door after the show?"

"Would you like to Tracy?"

"Yes I would."

"Then we will."

"Good I just hope that nobody asks me out tonight."

"Relax I don't think Link will let them do it."

"I wouldn't," Link told her.

The waitress returned with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order yet?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take the chicken parmesan with chocolate sauce," Tracy said.

"Chocolate sauce?"

"Yes chocolate sauce."

The waitress looked at her belly.

"All right."

"I'll have the ravioli," Link answered.

"I'll take the veal parmesan," Nick said.

"And I'll take the lasagna with pesto sauce."

"Pesto sauce?"

"Yes pesto sauce."

The waitress glanced at her belly.

"All right."

She walked away they each had a slice of bread.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" Link asked Tracy.

"Oh Linky I'd love to."

Link held out his hand and Tracy took it as they headed over to the dance floor. Tracy wrapped her hands around his neck and Link's arms encircled her waist. She pressed against him as they began to dance. Link bent down and kissed Tracy's neck and she giggled. He gave her breast a playful squeeze. She pulled him down to her and French kissed him. He eagerly returned the kiss and soon they were really making out on the dance floor. Nick and Jessica were dancing and kissing not far from them. Tracy was afraid that the manager would come out for Jessica was fiercely attacking Nick with kisses. Her hands were under his coat jacket caressing his back. When Tracy and Link were finished they headed back to the table.

"Angel will you pass the bread?"

"Sure."

Tracy passed Link the bread. They began to talk and were joined by Nick and Jessica a few minutes later. The waitress came out and handed them their food.

"Would either of you care for extra cheese or black pepper?"

They nodded and she gave them some of each.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"Can I have a refill?" Tracy asked.

"Absolutely."

"I'd like one too," Link said.

The waitress took their glasses and left. A minute later she returned with the drinks when they were all eating.

"Linky want to split a chocolate brownie sundae."

"I'd love to angel."

"Want to split one with me Nicky."

"I'd love to doll face."

They finished eating as the waitress returned.

"Did you folks save room for dessert?" she asked.

"Yes we'll take a chocolate brownie sundae," Link answered.

"So will we," Jessica added.

After dessert they paid the bill and went to the theater. As the show began two people were shown making out under the bleachers. He was wearing a football jersey while she was in a cheerleading outfit. She was very pretty and the audience soon found their names to be Ben and Vanessa. He was the star quarterback of the football team and she was the head cheerleader. Both are seventeen.

Vanessa broke the kiss. "I really need to get ready for practice."

"All right I need to get ready too."

After practice they began making out under the bleachers again. A pretty girl by the name of Kim walked over to them.

"My parents are out of town this weekend so I am having a get together after the game tomorrow do you guys want to come?"

"That'd be great Kim," Vanessa said.

Ben nodded. "It would."

The next day at the game Ben scored the winning touchdown with seconds left. He ran over to Vanessa, who was waiting at the sidelines for him.

"Hey Ben you were fantastic today."

"So were you baby."

They started kissing.

"We should get to the party," Vanessa said as they parted.

"Yes you're right."

They went to the party and found a keg in the corner of the room. Ben was drinking a glass of beer.

"Do you want anything to drink angel?"

"Yes I'll take some beer."

Ben got another glass of beer and handed it to her. She took a sip and not long after started making out again.

0Baby want to go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Yes, please."

"Great maybe we can have sex?"

" I'd love that."

They found their way to a bedroom. Ben kissed Vanessa's neck and she giggled. He moved down and nibbled on her breast. She whimpered. Soon they are shown laying in bed after having sex.

"That was incredible," Ben said.

"It certainly was."

She looked at her watch and found it to be one am.

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"Absolutely doll."

Two months passed and Vanessa found that she was queasy. She ran to the bathroom and soon after her mom, Clare, found her.

"Morning sweetie, are all right?"

"No I've been throwing up."

"Do you feel any better?"

"A little."

Five days later Vanessa found out that she was pregnant. She immediately went to see=2 0Ben after her appointment.

"Hey baby," Ben said surprised to see her.

"Hey Ben."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No."

"You better go to the doctor."

"I just came from there."

"What did he say?"

"That I'm pregnant."

"That's great baby."

"I know."

They French kissed.

Ben and Vanessa were getting married six months later. Her stomach is very round with triplets. She just learned the news.

After the show the actor who played Ben walked out the stage door. Some of the audience, including Tracy, were standing by the door.

"You were incredible," Tracy told him.

"Thanks I am glad that you enjoyed it."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Absolutely."

He signed the autograph and moved down the line. A moment later the actress that played Vanessa walked out.

"You were incredible," Tracy told her.

"Thanks honey I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure."

She signed the autograph for Tracy then moved down the line.

They got everybody else's autograph.

The twenty-ninth arrived and Jessica dropped Tracy and Link at the train station.

"Bye guys thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. We had fun." Tracy had tears in her eyes as she hugged Jessica.

"Tracy you're coming to help out when I have my baby right?"

"Yes."

"Can I come too?" Link asked.

"Do you mind Jessica?" Tracy inquired.

"Not at all."

"Then you can."

"Thanks angel."

"You're welcome."

Tracy hugged Jessica again and together with Link got on the train.

They arrived back in Baltimore on schedule and Beebe picked them up. She then took them to the Turnblad house. Edna hugged them both as she let them in.

"Mama!" Adam said when he saw her.

"Hey sweetie boy we missed you."

She picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"He missed you too," Edna said.

"Where is Linda?" Link asked.

"I put her down for a nap."

"Dada Linda called. She had heard him but couldn't see him."

Link went to her and picked her up.

"Hey sweetie."

He kissed her cheek.

November eighth arrived and Beebe had missed her periods for the past two months. She went to her doctor, Dr. Rodgers. Being in her late twenties she was a young doctor.

"Hey Beebe how have you been feeling?"

"Good the only thing is that I haven't had my last two periods and I have been feeling especially tired lately."

"Seems like you may be pregnant."

"I can't be pregnant."

"Yes you can, you're still young. Come back in two days."

"Will do."

On the morning of the eleventh Beebe found that she was indeed pregnant. All she needed to do now was tell Eric.

She called him. "Eric I was wondering if you'd be able to meet me at the smoke house for lunch today there is something that I'd like to talk to you about."

"All right. What time should I meet you?"

"Is noon all right?"

"It's perfect it isn't something bad right?"

"No it's something good, but surprising."

"Surprising huh?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at noon."

"All right."

Eric arrived at noon and spent a couple minutes waiting for Beebe. He was sitting at a table. Beebe sat down opposite him when she arrived.

"Hey handsome sorry I'm late."

"It's all right."

They kissed as their waitress walked over.

" Afternoon folks what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a cherry coke," Beebe answered.

"So will I," Eric added.

The waitress walked away.

"What did you want to tell me beautiful?"

" I haven't had my periods lately so I went to see my doctor three days ago and when I went back yesterday she told me that I am pregnant again."

He smiled "Really?"

"Yes."

"Are we ready to be parents again?"

"Well we already raised one amazing son. Who says we can't raise another child?"

Eric leaned over the table and French kissed her. She kissed him back. The waitress returned with their drink.

"Are you ready to order?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese and sauce with an order of chili cheese fries," Beebe said.

"So will I," Eric told her.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"I can't believe that I am going to be a father again."

"And I can't believe that I am going to be a mother again."

"Have you told your boss yet?"

"Not yet, but I have an appointment with her later. That is why I wanted to tell you now so that you'd be the first to know."

"Thanks gorgeous."

The waitress brought their food.

"Can I get anything else for you?" she asked.

"Can I have a refill?" Beebe asked.

"Sure."

"Can I have one too?"

"Absolutely."

She took their glasses and when she returned Beebe and Eric had cleared their plates.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?"

"Yes I'll have a piece of chocolate pie," Beebe said.

"Make that two," Eric added.

The waitress nodded.

Later Beebe went to her boss's office. She is a jovial lady in her late fifties.

"What can I do for you Beebe?"

"Well Mrs. Sullivan I found out a few days ago that I am pregnant with a baby due in either May or June."

"I didn't know you wanted more children."

"This took me by surprise. I mean I have grandchildren and here I am going to be a mom again."

"But Link has turned into a fine young man."

Beebe smiled. "He has. I am so proud of him."

"Will you return to work after the baby is born?"

"Yes I will."

"Good was your husband happy with the news?"

"Yes he was also surprised."

"At least he didn't faint or anything did he?"

Beebe chuckled. "No, he didn't."

"If he had at least there would have been a doctor in the restaurant," Mrs. Sullivan added smiling.

Beebe chuckled again. "Yes there would."

Saturday November fourteenth arrived. Tracy and Link were having a birthday party for Adam, Linda and Mathew. They had invited all of the council members. Tracy made burgers and fries while Beebe made two German chocolate cakes. Tracy awoke early and went downstairs. The dogs followed her. She bent down and scratched them both and in return received licks. She began making chocolate chip pancakes and sausages. When it was ready she put everything on a tray and headed back to her bedroom. Link was still asleep so she leaned over and brushed her lips against his. He smiled under her lips and parted them before slipping his tongue between them. He pulled her close as he did so.

"Morning angel."

"Morning Linky."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes and sausage."

"Smells delicious. Can we make out after breakfast?"

"Read my lips."

She French kissed him.

They ate the food and Link climbed atop Tracy and French kissed her. She eagerly returned the kiss as they began heavily making out. Link soon moved to her neck, attacking it with kisses. She giggled. He then moved to her breast and nibbled on it. She whimpered at his touch.

"Mama bottle," Adam called.

"I'll go warm up the bottles." Link said.

"All right."

Tracy goes into the nursery, and sees two pairs of eyes starring at her. She went over to Adam and picked him up, kissing=2 0his cheek.

" Morning sweetie happy birthday."

" Mama birthday."

" No sweetie your birthday and we are going to have a birthday party for you guys latter."

" Party."

" Yes sweetie party. And you'll get new toys."

" Toys."

Link enters with bottles and they feed the twins then they burp them.

It is now latter and their parents are there to help decorate.

" Before we start I have an announcement to make. Beebe said."

" What's that mom? Tracy asked."

" I'm pregnant again."

E2Do you plan to go back to work after the baby is born? Tracy asked."

" Yes and I will drop my child off at a day care center."

" You can never trust those people. Edna said."

" I have no choice."

" Yes you do I'll be happy to baby sit your child two."

" Won't at least four kids be hard on you?"

" No it won't."

" Then I'll leave=2 0it with you."

" You won't regret it."

" I know. Tracy I want you to be in the room when my child is born."

" I will be."

" Great."

It is now latter that day. And Amber, Corny, Margaret, all four dogs, Penny, Seaweed, Mathew, and some of the council members are there the dogs have hats that read happy birthday on them. As the scene begins there is a knock at the door. Tracy opens it to revile Tammy and Shelly. She hugged them

" Tracy are you pregnant again? Tammy asked."

" Yes I am."

" We need to have another baby shower for you. Shelly said."

" Yea Tammy agreed."

" We need to do it quick because I am due in February."

0 Really? Tammy asked."

" Yes."

" We really do need to plan it quick when did you find out?"

" In the middle of July."

They are now eating everybody but Tracy, and Beebe get two burgers, while Tracy and Beebe get three each.

" Your awfully hungry aren't you Mrs. Larkin Noreen asked."

"Yes I had a light breakfast."

" That's not the only thing is it? Tracy asked."

" No I found out a few days ago I am pregnant."

" We need to have a baby shower for you two Shelly said."

" Yea Tammy agreed your stuff is proberly out of date by now."

" Can I invite a few people from my office? Beebe asked."

" I can't see why not Amber said."

They are now finished with lunch and are now singing happy birthday to the twins and Mathew Marley, and Julia are howling along. Tracy, Link, and Penny prepared to help them blow out the candles but Mathew got scared and started crying blowing out one of the candles Tracy, and Link helped blow the other one out. Beebe then cut a pi ece for everybody including a small piece for each dog, the twins, and Mathew even a small piece for Margaret Tracy fed Adam. Link Linda. Amber Margaret. And Penny Mathew. Mathew, and Margaret ate their cake, but the twins smeared it in their hands then got it on their clothes.

" Linky we better get them cleaned off."

" I'll do it. Beebe said."

" All right mom."

Beebe cleans the twins off. Then it was time for gifts. Beebe went first and handed them each a gift Mathew, and Adam got toy trucks while Linda got a doll. They immediately started playing with them Edna went next she gave them stuffed rabbits, but they were two busy playing with there first toys to play with them. Tracy went next she gave each of them a coat blue for Adam, and Mathew, and pink for Linda/ Noreen and Doreen went next they gave them each matching tigers they instantly started playing with them.


	15. It's twins

It's twins.

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and L T Freak, for reviewing chapter thirteen. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter.

Thanksgiving arrived. Tracy had been taking care of the kids all morning, allowing an exhausted Link to sleep in. Their parents arrived in the late morning and Tracy noticed it was around eleven. Wilbur and Eric were watching their grandkids while Trace, Beebe and Edna cooked. Tracy was working on the turkey. Her back was turned towards the door when Link walked into the kitchen. He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck, making her giggle.

"Morning sexy something smells delicious."

"I'm making the turkey."

Turkey had always been Link's favorite food at Thanksgiving and Tracy knew it.

"I mean my hot yummy wife."

He bit her neck.

"Linky behave our parents are here."

"Sorry," he said though his voice didn't sound remorseful at all.

He found his way in front of her put his hand on her stomach and kissed it.

"Morning little one, how are you feeling?"

"It's doing great and can't wait to taste the delicious turkey that I am making."

"It's not the only one."

"You two aren't the only ones," Edna said.

"Morning mom," Link said.

"Morning Link."

"Dada," Linda said as she crawled to him.

He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Morning sweetie." He then put her down.

"Dada," Adam said.

" Morning buddy," Link told Adam.

"Morning sweetie," Beebe told Link.

He smiled. "Morning mom."

When all the food was prepared everyone sat down at the table. Adam and Linda were in their highchairs. Tracy was having chocolate sauce with her meal.

"Mama turkey," Adam said.

She smiled. "Here let me cut some for you."

She cut some for him and put it on his plate.

Linda spoke next. "Dada sweet potato casserole."

Link put some on a plate for her.

When it was time for dessert Tracy placed two pies on the table; a pumpkin and chocolate pie.

"Adam would you like whipped cream on your pies?" Tracy asked.

"Whipped cream," Adam repeated happily.

"What about you Linda?"

"Whipped cream," Linda answered.

Saturday December twentieth arrived. It was the day of the baby shower. Both Tracy and Links grandparents were in Baltimore through Christmas. Beebe didn't know that her mom and mother-in-law were coming. Beebe, Edna, Amber and Penny arrived at nine thirty to help decorate. Noreen, Doreen, Tammy and Shelley came at eleven, half an hour after Edna had called for pizzas. Link was in the park with the twins during the baby shower.

She hugged everyone when they arrived. "Hey girls I'm glad that you could make it."

"Hey Tracy we wouldn't have missed it for the world," Noreen said.

"Yeah," Doreen agreed.

"Hey," Tracy, Shelley, and Tammy said.

The dogs ran to greet them. They were wearing Christmas outfits. Jack, of course, wasn't happy about being dressed up and tried to paw his red nose off but Edna had fixed it so that was impossible. There was another knock at the door. Tracy opened it to see Marianne Turnblad and Sue Thomson. Sue was Edna's mother.

"Grandma I am glad that you could make it!" Tracy said as she hugged Sue then Marianne. Tracy began crying at seeing them, her pregnancy hormones making her emotions more pronounced.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," Sue said.

"Definitely not," Marianne agreed.

"Where are our great grandkids?" Sue asked.

Tracy wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "Link took them to the park."

"Do you have any pictures of them?" Marianne inquired.

"Absolutely."

She went to the bookcase and grabbed a photo album. There was another knock at the door and Edna answered it. She paid the pizza guy and brought the pizzas to the table.

"Which baby is which?" Sue asked Tracy.

Tracy pointed to each twin. "This is Adam and this is Linda."

"They are adorable," Marianne cooed.

"Yes they are precious," Sue agreed.

"They get more adorable as the pictures come."

Marley are and greeted them.

"You make a cute Santa Marley," Sue said.

Tracy nodded. "Yes he does."

Julia ran over.

"Well who do we have here?" Marianne asked.

"This is Link's dog Julia."

"She makes a cute Mrs. Clause."

"She does," Edna said agreeing as she walked over to them.

"Hey sweetie," Sue said as she saw her.

"Hey mom," Edna said.

"Hey sweetie," Marianne said.

"Hey Mrs. Turnblad," Edna said.

"How have you been doing?" Marianne asked.

"I have been fine and you?"

"I've been fine, where is that dog you told us about?"

"Not sure let me find him for you."

Beebe opened the door as her boss arrived.

"Hey Mrs. Sullivan."

"Hey Beebe. Where is that daughter of yours? I can't wait to meet her."

"Let me find her for you."

"All right."

She soon found Tracy sitting in the living room.

"Mrs. Sullivan this is my daughter-in-law Tracy. Tracy this is my boss Mrs. Sullivan."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Sullivan," Tracy said.

"You too."

Thirty minutes later, more people arrived including Beebe's co-workers, Wendy, Mary, Kerry and Lucy. Another knock was heard.

" I'll get it Tracy said."

"Let Mrs. Larkin get it," Edna said.

"All right."

Beebe went to the door and opened it to find her mom Martha Williams, and Eric's mom Justine.

"Mom, Justine what are you doing here?" Beebe asked incredulously. Tears were in her eyes from her heightened emotional state.

"You don't think we'd let you have a baby shower without us being here ," Martha said.

Justine nodded in agreement.

Tracy went up to them.

"Grandma I am so glad that you could make it," she said.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," they said.

"Let's all eat," Edna said.

"Lets," Tracy agreed.

"Tracy do you have any caramel?" Beebe asked.

"In the fridge."

"Can I use some of it?"

"Sure."

They all walked to the table and grabbed slices of pizza. Beebe and Tracy grabbed four while the others had three.

"Before we start I have an announcement to make," Amber said.

"What's that Am?" Tracy asked.

"I found out a few days ago I am pregnant again."

"That's great Am," Penny said.

"Thanks Pen."

"What did Corny say when you told him?" Tracy asked.

"He was really happy."

"That's great have you told Margaret yet?"

"Yes she said no, but she doesn't have any choice."

"No she doesn't."

"How do the twins get along with the dogs?" Martha asked.

"They get along great! In fact they play together a lot."

"That's great!" Sue said.

"I know."

Martha turned to Sue when they finished eating. They were sitting next to each other.

"Let me tell you about the first time I took Beebe swimming."

"All right."

"Mom not that story!"

"I am sorry sweetie, but I need to tell it."

"Please," she practically begged. She was almost angry. Pregnancy she thought as she noticed her anger subside as quickly as it came on.

"Sorry sweetie."

She sighed. "All right."

"The first time I took Beebe swimming she got so scared that she peed in the pool so they had to close the pool so that they could clean it. Beebe was so red I thought her skin would permanently stay like that. It took her weeks to gather up the courage to go back into the pool again."

"You must have been very embarrassed."

"Yes I was."

"Let me tell you about the first time that I gave Edna a bath."

"All right."

"The first time I gave Edna a bath she was so afraid of the water she bit me as I tried to put her in. Let me tell you that my daughter is quite strong. She left a red mark where her teeth went."

"That must have hurt."

"Yes it did."

Justine turned to Marianne who was sitting next to her.

"Let me tell you about the first time I gave Eric ice cream."

"All right."

"The first time I gave Eric ice cream I made the mistake of giving him chocolate ice cream so he was wild the rest of the afternoon and I had a hard time getting him to go to sleep that night. He was too busy running around the house in a cape like he was a superhero or something."

Marianne laughed. "I bet. Want to hear about the first time I gave Wilbur pizza?"

"Sure.'"

"The first time I gave Wilbur pizza he was so excited that he got sauce all over his clothes. I had to take him to the bathroom and clean him off. He wasn't angry or anything. He just picked up another slice and ate as if nothing happened."

"I bet the sauce was hard to get out."

It was, but I managed to get his clothes cleaned."

They ate and were soon finished.

"Tracy do you have any pictures of our great grandchildren?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Justine said.

"It just so happens we have a whole photo album full of pictures of them. Let me get it for you."

Justine and Martha sat down on the couch and Tracy brought over the photo album. Martha opened it.

"Well who do we have here?"

Tracy pointed at the picture. "This is Adam, and this is Linda."

"I see the family resemblance," Justine said.

"So do I," Martha told them.

"We'll get to meet them later right?"

"Yes you will."

Beebe walked over to them.

"So mom, how long are you here for?"

"We're staying through Christmas."

"That's great is daddy here?"

"Yes he is."

"So mom what names are you thinking about for your child?" Tracy asked.

"Stacy and Robby."

"Those are great names," Tracy said.

"Thanks what about you?"

"Angela and Chris."

"Those are nice names hun," Edna told her.

"Thanks ma."

There was a knock at the door, ending the conversation.

"I'll get it," Tracy said.

"All right."

Tracy opened the door to see Wilbur dressed as Santa.

"Ho, ho, ho Rudolph told me that there was a baby shower here."

Tracy smiled and began giggling. She knew it was her father and seeing him dressed that way made her laughter only grow. She blamed it on her hormones.

"Indeed there is come on in Santa."

Wilbur entered with a sack in his hands.

"Santa would you like any pizza?" Tracy inquired.

"No thanks."

Wilbur sat down in a comfortable chair.

"Who wants to sit on my lap?" he asked.

"I do," Tracy said as she sat there.

He grinned at her. "Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes Santa."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want my baby to be healthy and there is a pair of earrings that I have had my eyes on."

He winked. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Santa."

Wilbur gave Tracy a candy can e and she got up and sat on the couch.

"Who's next?" he asked.

Beebe got up there.

"Have you been a good girl this year Beebe?" he asked.

"Yes Santa."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want my baby to be healthy, and there is a necklace that I have had my eyes on."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Santa."

Wilbur handed her a candy cane and she stood up. Noreen sat down next.

"Have you been a good girl Noreen?"

"Yes Santa."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want to marry Will instead of being his live in fiancée."

"I will try my best to see that happen."

"Thanks Santa."

She got her candy cane and moved so Doreen could sit on his lap.

"Have you been a good girl Doreen?"

"Yes Santa."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want to become engaged."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Santa."

She took her candy cane and stood allowing Amber to sit next.

"What do you want for Christmas Amber?"

"I want the baby in my belly to be a boy and to have his daddy's eyes."

"I'll try my best to see that happen."

"Thanks Santa."

She kissed his cheek and took her candy cane**. ** Brenda gets up next

"Have you been a good girl Brenda?"

"Yes Santa."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"There is a bracelet that I have had my eyes on."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Santa."

She grabbed her candy cane and got up allowing Tammy to go after her.

"Have you been a good girl Tammy."

"Yes Santa."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"A baby of my own."

"I'll see what I can do."

She smiled. "Thanks Santa."

She obtained her candy cane, kissed Wilbur's cheek and left. Edna walked over and sat down next.

"Have you been a good girl Edna?"

"Yes Santa."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a pair of diamond earrings, and alone time with you under the mistletoe."

"I don't think Mrs. Claus will be happy about that ma."

"Neither do I Mrs. Turnblad," Penny said.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Santa."

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a French kiss. He handed her a candy cane and she left. Shelley was next.

"Have you been a good girl Shelley?"

"Yes Santa."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want to become engaged."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Santa."

She was handed her candy cane and stood up. Penny then sat on his lap.

"Have you been a good girl Penny?"

"Yes Santa."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want my mom to accept Seaweed and start spending time with her grandson."

"I'll see what I can do."

Penny stood and went to sit by Tracy.

"Who's next?" Wilbur asked.

Everyone looked around but no one stood up.

"Hold on."

Tracy left and returned with two dog treats and gave them to Wilbur. He showed them to Marley and he hopped onto his lap.

"Have you been a good boy Marley?"

"He's been a great20boy," Tracy answered.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Marley barked.

Wilbur smiled. "A bone I'll see what I can do."

Marley licked Wilbur and he gave him a dog treat. Marley tried to steal the other treat.

"Let somebody else have the other one."

Marley jumped down. Julia and Reba jumped up.

"One at a time."

Beebe took Reba off his lap.

"Have you been a good girl Julia?"

Julia wagged her tail.

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

Julia barked.

"Oh! You want a new chew toy?"

Julia licked him.

"I'll see what I can do."

Julia got her cookie and jumped down. Reba jumped up. Beebe brought more cookies for the other dogs.

"Have you been a good girl Reba?"

Reba barked.

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

Reba barked again.

"Oh! You want your mom to have a baby so that you can have someone to play with?"

Reba licked him.

"I'll see what I can do."

Reba got her cookie then jumped down as Jack jumped up.

"Have you been a good boy Jack?"

Jack wagged his tail.

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

Jack barked.

"Oh you don't want to be dressed up anymore."

Jack licked him

"I'll see what I can do."

Jack got his cookie and jumped down to go over to the other dogs.

Wilbur and Edna headed over to the mistletoe and after several minutes kissing and embracing he left. Tracy and Beebe started opening gifts. Beebe received a baby gate from Tracy and in return she received a crib from Beebe. Mrs. Sullivan bought then each a highchair. Sue gave them both a car seat. Amber got them each a stuffed dog.

Tracy hugged Amber. "He's so cute Am.

"I'm glad that you like him Tra and hope that the baby does as well."

She placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm sure it will."

The rest of the baby shower was fun and after it was over, Tracy and Link's grandfathers, Kenneth Thomson, David Turnblad, James Larkin, and George Williams joined them. James and George sat on the couch looking at the baby book. Tracy, Edna, and Beebe were cleaning up. Link walked in pushing the stroller. When he saw Tracy she had her back towards him. He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. She giggled.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey Linky how was the park?"

"It was great thanks.'

Beebe took the twins out of their strollers and put them on the floor. Adam immediately crawled to Tracy.

"Mama."

She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Hey sweetie did you have fun with daddy?"

She put him back down and Marley walked over with a ball in his mouth. He dropped it in front of Adam and he threw it.

"What did you teach my great grandkids to call me?" Martha asked.

"We taught them to call you nana."

"Adam can you say nana?" Martha asked.

"Nana," Adam said.

"Way to go sweetie. Can I hold him?"

"Absolutely."

Martha picked him up as Linda crawled to Tracy.

"Mama," Linda said.

"Hey sweetie," Tracy told her as she picked her up and kissed her cheek.

Sue came over to Tracy.

"Can I hold Linda?"

"Sure."

Tracy handed Linda to Sue.

"Linda can you say nana?"

"Nana," Linda said.

She took her over to the couch. Justine was holding Adam. A moment later, James took Adam from Justine.

"What did you teach the twins to call me?" he asked Link.

"We taught them to call you papa.

"Adam can you say papa?" James asked.

"Papa," Adam says.

James smiled. "Way to go!"

"Mom, Justine everybody is going to the prime rib restaurant on the night before Christmas. Do you want to come with us?" Beebe asked.

"Eric has already invited us and we'd love to go."

Beebe had tears in he r eyes. "Why'd he not tell me?"

"Oh honey, he was going to its all right."

"I'm sorry. My emotions are all over the place."

Her mom nodded.

Christmas Eve arrived. Link had the twins dressed up. He was wearing a blue suite.

"Sexy we need to get going."

"I'm coming Linky."

She walked downstairs in an enticing blue dress. She had on a pair of earrings and a necklace. Link drooled when he saw her. When she was close enough he kissed her neck.

"Hey sexy my you look ravishing this evening."

She kissed him. "Thank you for noticing Linky."

"Let's get the twins in their car seat because we are late."

"All right."

They put the twins in their car seats and after sitting in their seats drove to the Prime Rib Restaurant. Their parents and grandparents were already there when they walked in.

"Here let me take Adam," Justine said taking him.

"All right."

"And let me take Linda," Sue said as she took her.

"Sure."

"Tracy your mother told us about the cute thing that Link did on Thanksgiving and we were wondering if he'll show us tomorrow," Martha said.

"Absolutely you mean telling the baby good morning right?"

"Yes we do."

"I'll gladly show you tomorrow," Link told them.

"Thanks," Justine said.

The waiter walked over, noticing Adam and Linda.

"Evening folks let me grab a couple of high chairs and kids menus then I'll take your drink order."

"Thanks," Tracy said.

The waiter walked away.

"Tracy, can I be the one to feed Adam?" Martha asked. She was sitting on the other side of Tracy."

"Sure," Tracy said.

"And can I feed Linda?" Sue asked. She was on the other side of Link.

"Absolutely."

The waiter returned with two high chairs and kids menus.

"What can I get you to drink he asked."

"We'll take milk for the kids. And I'll have a cherry coke light ice, Tracy said.

"I'll have a coke," Martha answered.

"So will I," George said.

"I'll have a cherry coke," Beebe added.

"I'll have a beer," Eric told him.

"I'll take a sprite," James said.

"So will I," Justine added.

"I'll take a coke. Kenneth said."

Marianne nodded. "So will I."

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Wilbur said.

"I'll take a cherry coke," David said.

"So will I," Sue said.

"And I'll take a cherry coke light ice."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"I am really looking forward to spending Christmas with my great grandkids," Martha said.

Beebe smiled. "I know that you are mom."

Their waiter returned with their drinks and a basket full of bread, with the help of one of his colleagues.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

They all nodded.

He took out a pen and a pad. "What can I get for you?"

"We'll take two kiddy burgers with fries, and kiddy sundaes for the kids. I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato and a side of chocolate sauce."

"Chocolate sauce?" the waiter inquired.

Tracy sneered at the guy. "Yes chocolate sauce."

The waiter backed away a few steps and looked at her belly.

"All right," he stammered.

"I'll have the new York strip with mashed potatoes," Martha said.

"So will I," George said.

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato," Beebe told him. "I also want caramel sauce."

The waiter raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am?"

"You heard me right sir," she said harshly.

He looked around the table then noticed her bulging stomach. "Right away ma'am."

"So will I," Eric said.

"I'll have the Roquefort Steak with French fries. Justine said."

"So will I," James added.

"I'll have that too but with potato skins," Marianne said.

"So will I," David told him.

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato," Wilbur said.

Edna nodded. "Make that two."

Kenneth smiled. "That sounds good to me too, make that three."

"I'll have that as well," Sue added.

"I'll have that as well," Link finally said.

The waiter nodded and walked away. They all grabbed a piece of bread.

"Mama bread," Adam said.

"Can I feed him the bread?" Martha asked.

"Sure but break it into bites as well as his food."

"Of course."

"Dada bread," Linda said.

"I'll feed her the bread," Sue said.

"All right."

They began feeding the twins.

Soft music began to play. Link stood and offered his hand to Tracy. "Want to dance my lady?" he asked.

"Oh Linky I'd love to."

She took his hand and together they headed to the dance floor. His arms circled her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. She pressed up against him as they started moving to the music. Link leaned down and placed a kiss on Tracy's neck. She giggled. He also gave her breast a playful squeeze. She pulled him to her and French kissed him. He quickly responded as they continued to dance and make out on the dance floor. Back at the table Adam was trying to get Martha's attention.

"Nana diaper," Adam stated.

Beebe grabbed him a bit more vigorously than she had intended . "I'll take care of him mom."

"Nana diaper," Linda repeated.

"And I'll take care of her," Edna said.

The next morning came and Tracy decided to allow Link to sleep in. She awoke around eight and made her way downstairs to make breakfast. She checked on the twins and saw that they were awake. The dogs followed her into the nursery. She went to Adam first.

"Morning sweetie Merry Christmas," she told him as she kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas," Adam told her.

Tracy then went over to Linda.

"Morning sweetie Merry Christmas," she told Linda.

"Merry Christmas."

"What would you guys like for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Adam, said.

"Please," Linda said.

Tracy took one twin in each arm and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and placed them in their highchairs. She then grabbed eggs and milk from the fridge and started making the pancakes. Link came in and kissed Tracy's neck. She giggled as she leaned back and French kissed him.

"Morning Linky."

"Morning sexy something smells delicious."

"I'm making your favorite breakfast."

"I'd rather snack on something a lot more tempting."

He bit Tracy's neck leaving a hickey.

"Linky behave the twins are in the room, and I bet they are staring at you."

"Sorry. I hope breakfast will be ready soon because I am starved."

"It will be. No more snacking on my neck though."

"Yes ma'am."

He walked over to the Linda.

"Morning sweetie Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas dada," she told him.

He kissed her cheek then went over to Adam.

"Morning buddy Merry Christmas he told him."

"Merry Christmas Linky," Adam replied.

Link kissed his cheek before heading back to Tracy. He kissed her hickey making her giggle. She leaned back and French kissed him again and he kissed her back. This kiss was more forceful than the previous. Tracy thought it was due to her ever changing hormones

They all grabbed some pancakes and began eating.

"Let's do stockings," Tracy said after they had all finished.

"All right doll face."

Around nine-thirty their parents and grandparents arrived. Tracy covered up her love bite, not wanting her mom to see it.

"Merry Christmas," Tracy said.

"Merry Christmas," everybody answered.

Jack went over to Marley and sniffed him. They started chasing each other around the house.

"Be careful guys," Tracy told them maybe a bit too harshly.

"I am sure that they will be sexy."

Tracy sighed which was unlike her. "Let's start gifts."

Justine smiled. "I want to see Link tell the baby first."

"So do I," Sue said.

Link smiled. "All right."

He put his hand on Tracy's stomach and kissed it. "Morning little one how are you doing?"

"It's doing great and says to tell you Merry Christmas."

It was eleven when they finished gifts. They had all received what they wanted from Santa. Tracy got a new necklace from Marianne and David.

In New York Nick and Jessica were at the stage deli with their mothers. Their waitress walked to the table to take their orders.

"Afternoon folks what can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have a coke," Jessica answered.

"I'll have a beer," Nick said.

"So will I," Maureen added.

"And I'll have a cherry coke," Eleanor said.

The waitress nodded and walked away after writing down their orders.

"Mom I am so glad that you could come for Christmas," Jessica told Eleanor.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world especially since my first grandchild is due any day now and I want to be there when it is born."

"I know that you do and I want Tracy around when it is born too."

"All right."

The waitress returned with their drinks and placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a roast beef sandwich with fries and a side of pesto sauce and a piece of chocolate cheesecake," Jessica said.

"Pesto sauce?"

Jessica snarled at her. "Yes pesto sauce."

The waitress looked at her belly.

"All right."

"I'll have that without the pesto sauce," Nick told her.

"I'll have a pastrami sandwich with fries and a piece of chocolate cheesecake," Maureen said.

"And I'll have a corned beef sandwich, fries, and a piece of chocolate cheesecake," Eleanor said.

The waitress nodded. As she walked away Jessica felt something wet between her legs.

"Nicky."

He turned to her. "Yes angel."

"I think my water just broke."

"That's all right I'll get you a new one."

"She means that the baby is coming," Eleanor said.

"We better get out food to go," Maureen said.

An hour later in Baltimore the phone began to ring. Link picked it up.

"Hello."

"Link Jessica is in labor," Nick told him.

"Can you give me about an hour to try and get train tickets up there?"

"Sure and I'll try to find you guys a hotel. Do you want one bed or two?"

"One please."

"That's what I thought. I'll talk to you in about an hour."

"All right."

By the end of the hour Link had bought tickets on the six-thirty train to New York. It would arrive at nine. Link answered the phone again.

"Hello."

"I found you a room at the hotel you stayed at last time any luck finding train tickets?"

"Yes we get in at about nine."

"That's great. Jessica will be so glad to see you."

"We'll be glad to see her too."

Tracy and Link packed quickly and made it to the train station in time. It arrived in New York at nine. They spotted Nick waiting for them

"Hey Nick," Tracy said as she hugged him.

"Hey Nick," Link added.

"Hey guys."

Nick took them to the hospital. Tracy and Link went to the waiting room while Nick went straight to Jessica's room. Eleanor was in there with her.

"Hey Nicky."

"Hey baby."

They French kissed. Nick next kissed Jessica's neck causing her to giggle before sitting down next to her.

"Did Tracy, and Link make it?"

"Yes they are in the waiting room with my mom."

"How are they?"

"Looking forward to seeing you and the baby."

The doctor checked on Jessica at eleven that night.

"It's time to push," the doctor told her.

Jessica started pushing.

"A few more should do it."

Jessica pushed a few more times until a baby's cry was heard.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed!

Nick put his hand in the air.

"Yes."

" I know you're happy Nick want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

"Sure."

Nick cut the cord and the doctor handed their baby girl to a nurse to get cleaned up and weighed.

"Let me get everybody else," Eleanor said.

"All right," Jessica said.

Five minutes later the nurse handed Jessica her daughter.

"We'll name her Elizabeth," she told them.

The nurse wrote the name on her birth certificate. Eleanor walked in with Tracy, Link and Maureen.

"Well who do we have here?" Tracy asked.

"This is Elizabeth Jessica Edwards."

"She's precious," Tracy said hugging Jessica but being careful not to hurt Elizabeth.

"Here let me hold my granddaughter," Maureen said.

"Let your son hold her first."

"And then I get to hold her Jessica promised," Eleanor told her.

"Oh all right. But I get to go before Tracy, and Link."

"That's fine," they said.

Nick took Elizabeth from Jessica. She instantly reached out for him.

"You're precious he told her."

"Yes she is," Eleanor said as she took Elizabeth from Nick. He took a picture of Eleanor holding his daughter.

"Tracy, are there any baby tips that you can give me?"

Tracy's neck felt stiff. Link noticed her discomfort and started massaging her neck and shoulders. She tilted her head and placed a kiss on his lips as a "thank you" before turning back to a smiling Jessica.

"I do. Babies should be put on their back to sleep, and they like being rocked. It calms them. When Elizabeth takes a nap you should too since you won't be getting much sleep in the next few months."

"Thanks Tracy."

"You're welcome," Tracy said in a deep moan. Link was massaging her back now.

Nick took his cue and rubbed Jessica's shoulders. She leaned back and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was late so everyone left to give Jessica her rest. Nick stayed behind. Tracy told her that they'd be back in the morning.

"Let's go see Jessica," Tracy said after they had breakfast.

"Okay," Link agreed.

They grabbed a cab outside their hotel and within minutes they were at the hospital.

How is she?" Tracy said.

"She is good. I was wondering if you guys would like to go see school days with me tomorrow. Jessica's mom said that she would keep her company when we are gone"

"We'd love to, wouldn't we Linky?"

"Absolutely sexy."

They walked into Jessica's room.

"Hey Nicky."

"Hey baby."

"Hey Jessica," Tracy and Link both said.

"Hey guys."

"How are you feeling today Jessica?" Tracy asked.

"Great and you?"

"Good, thanks."

Nick had bought three front row seats for the new play "School Days" for the next day. When the curtain lifted a young girl and boy were seen. She was attractive with blonde hair. They were both wearing uniforms from Saint Mary's Catholic School. The audience soon found that their names were Kelly and Jerry and that they were both fifteen years old. They were best friends who wanted to date one another. Jerry was dating another girl but he had recently found that she had cheated on him with one of his best friends.

"Hey Kel."

"Yes Jar."

"How about we ditch school and go back to my house?"

" I'd love to."

The next scene was in Jerry's bedroom where they were seen cuddling under the covers. As the scene began Jerry kissed Kelly. She returned the kiss and soon they were French kissing.

"I wish that Laura had more time for me and hadn't cheated on me."

"If I were your girlfriend I wouldn't do either."

"I know that you won't."

"I really wish that we could have sex."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"What Laura doesn't know won't hurt her"

"Yeah you're right."

They dived under the covers and clothes are thrown to the floor and they started making out again. They were getting hot and heavy and soon Jerry moved on to Kelly's neck attacking it with kisses before nibbling on it.

"Ouch!" Kelly said.

"Sorry."

"It's all right I really liked it."

"Then you'll love this."

He began to nibble on her breast causing her t o whimper.

They made out some more and lay next to each other once they finished.

"I wish that we could have sex again."

"I know one way."

"What's that angel?"

"Break up with Laura."

"Give me time and I will."

"All right I'll be waiting when you do."

"That's good to know."

A week later after classes had ended Jerry was kissing another girl, Laura his girlfriend. She is as attractive as Kelly. She is the same age as Jerry and Kelly along with being sworn enemies with her. When the scene began Jerry broke the kiss.

"What's wrong Jar?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I'd rather be with Kelly then you."

"I'll get that bitch," Laura said.

She walked over to Kelly who was sitting on a bench talking with two boys.

"I'll get you," she told her as she hit her.

Kelly hit her back and they started fighting on the ground. Other people including Jerry gathered around as the guys made cat calls. The teachers noticed the fight and Laura pulled Kelly's hair.

"My hair," she whimpered.

"You deserve it you little slut."

"Well you deserve this."

She hit Laura in the nose causing it to bleed. Laura began to pummel Kelly with her fist. Jerry pulled Laura off of Kelly and she hit him in response. They started fighting. When Kelly got she had a black eye and a bloody lip. After a few minutes a teacher finally separated Laura and Jerry.

"You three are coming with me."

"Yes sir," they told him.

They were shown to the head nun's office.

"What happened?" Mother Francis asked.

"These three were fighting."

"What started it Kelly?"

She shrugged. "To tell you the truth Laura ran over to me and attacked me so I have no idea what started it."

"Yes you do."

"What then?"

"Jerry told me he'd rather be with you."

"I'd much rather be with you."

"Kelly and Jerry you two are suspended for a week, and I will be calling your parents. Laura you had been warned reputedly about fighting so you are expelled."

"I'm glad to be out of this hell hole," Laura said.

Kelly and Jerry left the office. Mother Francis made a phone call.

"Hello," Kerry said.

"Mrs. Connors I need you and your husband to come to the school as soon as possibly."

"What did Laura do now?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"I hope it's nothing bad," she said.

Kerry and her husband Jeff arrived at the school half an hour later.

"What did you do?" Kerry asked her daughter when they saw each other.

Mother Francis answered for her. "She got in another fight so she is expelled."

"Is there anything that we can do to get her back in?" Jeff asked.

"No there is not."

"I don't want back in this dumb school anyway."

"Since you were expelled you are being sent to boot camp."

"You can't send me there you slut."

"Yes I can and there is nothing that you or Jerry can do about it."

"I don't care about him anymore."

"What happened?"

"He dumped me for Kelly."

"Is that what the fight was about?"

"Yes that's what they were about."

"They?"

"Yes I fought both of them. And they deserved it"

Later that evening Kelly's mom Jenny was on the phone.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady," Jenny said.

"I know that I do."

"What caused you to get in a fight?"

"Laura attacked me because Jerry told her that he'd rather be with me."

Two months passed and Kelly found herself not feeling well. She thought she had a case of the stomach flu. So she went to the doctor and he ran some tests. When she went back for the results, she was told that she was pregnant . After leaving the doctor's office she went straight to Jerry.

"Hey baby," Jerry said as he kissed her.

"Hey Jar." She kissed him and it turned to a French kiss.

"We need to talk," Kelly said as she broke the kiss.

"What's on my little baby doll's mind?"

"She's pregnant."

"It's mine right?"

"Yes it is."

Jerry grabbed her and French kissed her.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Jerry asked when he broke the kiss.

"The truth of course."

"All right I can't believe that I am going to be a father so young."

"And I can't believe that I am going to give birth at such a young age."

"We are going to keep it right?"

"Absolutely."

Jerry was over at Kelly's house for dinner later that night.

"Before we eat I have an announcement to make," Kelly said.

"What's that sweetie?" Jenny told her.

"I am pregnant with Jerry's baby."

"You're what!?" Jenny exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant with Jerry's baby.

"That's what I thought."

"How could you let this happen?"

"It just happened mom. We love each other."

After dinner Jerry had to leave.

"Bye angel," Jerry told Kelly as she French kissed her.

"Bye Jar."

They began to really make out. When they parted, Jerry left. She turned back to see her mom.

"Sweetie I am sending you to boarding school for three months."

"You can't send me there."

"I can do anything that I want."

The night passed all too quickly and soon it was the next day.

"Hey baby," Jerry said as he picked Kelly up.

She sounded unlike herself. "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"My mom is sending me to boarding school this weekend."

"That's not fair."

"I know there is nothing that we can do about it though."

He sighed "You're right. Your mom isn't one to change her mind."

The curtains closed signaling the start of intermission.

"Are we going to stage door after the show?" Tracy asked.

"We can if you want," Nick answered.

"I do."

Link stood. "I'll go find out where the stage door is angel."

"I'll go with you Linky."

When intermission ended the show started again. Kelly was seen with a suitcase, ready to leave for boarding school. Her parents took her. Jerry, unknown at the time, followed them to find where she was headed.

A cheery counselor greeted them. "Let me show you where your cabin will be Kelly."

"All right."

Kelly was shown to her cabin. Jerry stayed hidden as he watched where they went.

The following Saturday Jerry appeared outside Kelly's window and whispered her name. She awoke and went out to greet him.

"Jar what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Kel but I couldn't last any longer without seeing my baby doll."

"We'll get in a lot of trouble if were caught so we better go somewhere more private."

"All right any idea where?"

0The cafeteria would be a great place."

"All right."

They made their way to the cafeteria and started heavily making out.

"I've really missed you Kel," Jerry told Kelly as he kissed her neck causing her to giggle.

"I missed you too Jar."

They started getting hot and heavy again. A counselor walked into the room while they were distracted. She coughed and Jerry bolted out of the room. Kelly stayed since she knew she'd be in more trouble if she ran.

"Kelly what are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't last any longer without making out wit h my boyfriend."

"You know the rules."

"I know I'm sorry."

"I tell you what this time I will let you off with kitchen duty, but if it ever happens again I will have no choice, but to have you expelled."

"Yes ma'am."

Three months passed and Jenny picked up her daughter.

"I am so glad to see you mommy."

"You too sweetie and I bet Jerry will be glad to see yo u as well."

"Yes he will. Can you drop me off at his house on the way home?"

"Absolutely. Would you rather go back to school or be home schooled?"

"Home schooled of course."

"That's what I thought."

The next scene was at Jerry's house. As the scene started Kelly and her mom drive up.

"Tell Jerry I said hello."

"Will do mommy."

She rang the doorbell and Jerry opened it a second later. They instantly threw their arms around each other and start kissing passionately.

"Boy I missed you Jar."

"I missed you too baby. How about we go somewhere more comfortable for some alone time?"

"I'd love to where is that?"

"My bed of course."

"I should have known. Race you to the bedroom."

"You're on."

The next scene was in Jerry's bedroom. Jerry was seen lying on the bed. Kelly lay down with him on the bed and they began making out under the covers. Jerry reached into the dresser draw and pulled out an engagement ring as he pulled away.

"Kelly will you marry me?"

"Oh Jerry it's beautiful I thought you'd never ask."

"Thank you."

"Will we be making out all afternoon?"

"Don't you want to?"

"I have something I'd rather do."

"What's that?"

"Have sex."

"Don't worry I was going to do that a little later."

"Can we do it now though?"

"Absolutely."

They dove under the covers and clothes were thrown to the floor. They began making out again. Soon Jerry moved on to Kelly's neck attacking it with kisses causing her to giggle non-stop. He next nibbled on her neck.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

"It's all right I missed the feeling of having a fresh hickey."

"I'll give you a few more then."

"A little later."

"All right."

Jerry moved on to Kelly's breast, nibbling it, causing her to whimper.

Months passed and it was time for Kelly to go into labor. She bore a daughter. She laid in bed as Jerry held their newborn daughter. She was smiling at them.

The show ended and Nick picked up an extra playbill for Jessica on the way out. Along with Tracy and Link they headed to the side door to get the playbills signed. The actors that played Jerry and Kelly exited first.

"You guys were incredible," Tracy told them.

"Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it," the actress that played Kelly told them.

"Can I have your autographs?" Tracy asked.

"Of course."

They signed t he autograph and moved down the line. They got everybody else's autographs before leaving.

December thirtieth quickly came.

"Guys Jessica and I have a tradition of going to Stella's for New Years eve and I was wondering if you two would like to come with me since she's not able to?"

"We'd love to wouldn't we Linky."

"Absolutely sexy."

The three of them went to Stella's the next evening. As soon as they were seated a waitress came over to take their orders

"Evening folks what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke light ice," Tracy said.

"And we'll have a bottle of wine," Nick said.

Tracy pouted her mood changing as quickly as the wind. "Linky please don't drink you know it will make me want to drink."

"All right I'll take a cherry coke light ice."

"Make that a glass of wine then," Nick said.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"I miss having sex with Jessica."

"Don't worry she'll be having it with you again soon."

"Yeah," Link agreed.

"I am really dreading when the new baby arrives because I know that means no sex for a month," he added.

The waitress returned with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

0What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the lasagna with a side of chocolate sauce."

She raised her eyebrow. "Chocolate sauce?"

"Yes chocolate sauce." Tracy looked like she was ready to brawl. She had grown tired of hearing that question.

The waitress looked at her belly.

"All right."

"I'll have the ravioli," Link said.

"And I'll have the veal parmagian."

The waitress walked away and they each had a slice of bread

"Nick do you mind if I danced with my hot wife?"

"Not at all."

Tracy and Link headed over to the dance floor and put their arms around each other. Tracy pressed herself against Link and they started dancing. Link bent down and kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. He also gave her breast a playful squeeze. Tracy responded by getting on her tiptoes and French kissing Link. He kissed her back and they started heavily making out.

After dinner Tracy and Link went to their hotel room. Link was sitting in a chair as Tracy walked in, wearing sexy red lingerie. Link drooled upon seeing her. She motioned for him to get up and threw him onto the bed, barking playfully.

"Good doggy."

He scratched her. She nipped at his ear before attacking him with kisses. He fought his way up kissing her. She kissed him back as they hopped under the covers, their lips never leaving the others. They helped each other shed their clothes. Link lingered atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily befo re pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while falling asleep in each other's arms.

January fifth arrived and Tracy and Link were at the doctors with Beebe.

"Want to hear the baby's heart beat?"

"Please."

The doctor hooked up a listening device and two heartbeats are heard.

"Seems like you are having twins."

"I can't be."

"I could be wrong though."


	16. A valentines day arrivel

A Valentines Day arrival.

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, PhoebKay, and LT Freak, for reviewing chapter fifteen. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter.

An hour later Beebe was on the phone with Eric.

"Hello?"

"Eric, I was wondering if you'd be able to meet me at the prime rib restaurant for dinner my treat."

"All right, but I wish that you would let me pay."

"I really want to pay tonight."

"All right. How did your doctor's appointment go?"

"It went well."

"You can tell me about it when I see you. What time should I meet you there?"

"Six thirty."

"I'll see you then gorgeous."

"All right handsome."

Beebe went home after work that night and put on a provocative red dress. She added earrings, necklace and a French twist to finish her look. She drove to the restaurant and met Eric. He pulled her chair out for her when they got to their table.

"Hey doll."

He kissed her lips before moving to her neck. She giggled as he placed kisses along her skin.

"Hey Eric."

She sat down and Eric pushed her chair in. He then went to sit in the other chair across from her.

"How was your day?" he asked her.

"It was good."

"Did anything interesting happen?"

"Yes my doctor heard two heart beats at my doctor's appointment so she thinks I am having twins."

"Wow."

"I know, but we'll be able to handle them."

He nodded. "I know it will be hard on us though."

"Yes it will."

"Did the doctor say whether the twins are healthy?"

"Yes she did and they are."

"That's great."

He reached across the table and kissed Beebe.

"Can we have sex after dinner?" Eric asked Beebe.

"You read my lips."

She reached across the table and French kissed Eric. Their waiter walked to the table and smiled at them.

"Evening folks welcome to the prime rib restaurant what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke," Beebe answered.

"And I'll have a glass of wine," Eric added.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"How was work for you?" Beebe asked.

"It was good but I missed you."

"I missed you too."

The waiter returned with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato, and a side of caramel."

"Caramel?"

She sighed. "Yes caramel."

The waiter looked at her protruding stomach.

"All right."

"I'll have that without the caramel."

"All right."

He nodded and walked away. They both had a slice of bread.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" Eric asked after they each had bread.

"Oh Eric I'd love to."

They headed over to the dance floor. Eric arms encircled Beebe's waist as hers snaked around his neck. She pressed her body against his as they swayed back and forth. He leaned over and kissed her neck. Beebe giggled. He gave her breast a playful squeeze as they continued dancing. Beebe got up on her tiptoes and French kissed him. Soon they were really making out; acting like newlyweds. After they pulled apart they headed back to the table.

"Pass the bread handsome."

"Here you go beautiful," he said as he handed her the breadbasket. She grabbed a piece and handed it back to him. He took another and a moment later the waiter came with their dinners.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"Can I have another cherry coke?"

"Sure."

"And I'll have another glass of wine."

"I'll be right back with those," he said taking their empty glasses and turning away.

Eric began to eat as Beebe poured the caramel onto her food. She joined Eric in eating a moment later. Their waiter returned with their refills. He left and returned several minutes later when noticing that their plates were empty.

" Did either of you save room for dessert?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a piece of chocolate mousse pie," Beebe said.

"Would you like caramel on it?"

"Please."

"And I'll take a piece of mudd pie."

There was some light conversation as they finished their desserts. Reba greeted them at the door when they arrived home. They both bent down and scratched her head and back. She licked Beebe.

Beebe turned to Eric. "Let me slip into my lingerie then we can have sex."

"All right."

Beebe headed into the bedroom and put on sexy blue lingerie. Unbeknownst to her Eric was in the closet waiting for the right moment to appear. While she had her back turned he walked up to her and d grabbed her. He kissed her neck and she giggled before leaning back and kissing him. She grabbed him and threw him on the bed. She meowed like a cat.

"Good kitty," Eric said as she petted her.

Beebe got in bed and held the covers for Eric to join her. He instantly went to her. They helped each other dispose of their clothing. Eric lingered atop Beebe and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before kissing them then he began placing kisses all along her arm.

Beebe moaned. Oh Eric."

Beebe then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Eric's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Eric's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Eric's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Eric's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while falling asleep in each other's arms.

February thirteenth arrived. Tracy was close to her due date so she was staying home with Edna. Link decided that he would make Tracy her favorite breakfast and let her eat it in bed. Even though she was nine months pregnant he still thought that she was the sexiest woman in existence. He checked on the twins, finding them asleep. He had to work so he walked down to the kitchen with the dogs following. He bent down and patted their heads. He received licks in return. He fed them and cooked the food. Placing everything on a tray he walked back upstairs to the bedroom. The dogs again followed. Tracy was still asleep so he put the tray down on the nightstand and kneeled beside her before placing a kiss on her lips. When she responded by slipping her tongue inside his mouth he knew she was awake.

"Morning sexy."

"Morning Linky you're so sweet to bring your pregnant bride her favorite breakfast in bed."

"You deserve it angel."

He placed the tray on the bed and together they ate, feeding bits to the dogs. When they finished Tracy laid back down with Link above her. He was supporting his weight with his arms. He leaned down and kissed her. He ran his tongue along her lips and she instantly parted them. Their lips remained molded together for a while until he decided to kiss her neck. Tracy giggled. Satisfied with her response he moved to her breast where he nibbled on it. She whimpered.

"Mama breakfast," Adam said. He was heard from his room.

"Looks like its time to start childcare," Tracy stated.

"Yeah any chance we can pick up where we left off later?"

"We'll have to see how much energy that I have."

"All right is there much of a chance?"

"As of right now yes."

"Can you take it easy today so that you can hopefully have energy for it?"

"Absolutely because I want to do it too."

Tracy was lying on the couch reading a book an hour later. Edna was playing with Linda and Adam.

"Ma do you mind getting pizza for lunch?"

"Not at all hun."

"Can we also go to the store to get something to make for dinner?"

"I tell you what tell me what you need and I will get it when I get the pizza."

"All right. Can you take the twins with you so that I can have a little alone time?"

"Absolutely hun."

Lunchtime arrived and Edna had left to go get pizza. Tracy lay on the couch again.

Edna walked through the door. "Hun I'm home."

"Can you bring the pizza in here?"

"Sure I got a large so that I can have a few slices."

"All right."

"Also I hope you don't mind but I got a sucker for each of the twins."

"That's fine you sure spoil them."

"I know but they are my grandchildren and I have every right to."

"That you do will you spoil every grandchild that I give you just as much."

"Absolutely."

Edna brought the pizza in the living room with a bowl of chocolate sauce and two bottles of cherry coke.

"Thanks ma."

"You're welcome hun."

Tracy started eating.

"Do you need for me to help you with dinner?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself. Can I at least stay for it?"

"If you like."

They finished eating and Tracy lay back down on the couch. Adam was playing beside her on the floor.

"Mama play."

" I'm sorry sweetie but I don't have the energy."

"Mama play."

"I don't have the energy."

"Mama play."

"Ma can you please play with Adam because I am too tired."

"Absolutely hun."

"Thanks ma. I think I am going to try to take a nap so can you help me to the bed first?"

"Sure thing hun."

Link arrived home later that afternoon.

"Hey Mrs. Turnblad where is your daughter?"

"In the kitchen."

Link entered the kitchen and saw Tracy cooking with her back turned to him. So he snuck up behind her and kissed her neck earning a giggle from her.

"Hey sexy."

She kissed him. "Hey Linky."

"What's for dinner?"

"Prime rib, backed potatoes, and chocolate pie."

"Yum I'm starved."

"Good."

He helped her place everything on the table and held out her chair. She sat and he did the same as they began to eat.

"Cutie I thought I told you to take it easy today."

"I did."

"I don't call cooking taking it easy."

"I was resting the rest of the day."

"Does that mean you may have energy for sex?"

"I do have energy for it."

"That's great."

They talked more as they finished dinner.

"That was delicious."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Let's get the twins bathed and have sex."

"Can you do it tonight?"

"Absolutely cutie."

Link got the twins bathed and ready for bed. Meanwhile Tracy put on a bikini and headed outside to the hot tub. Fifteen minutes later Link walked out.

"Well there is my hot wife mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

"Let me put on my swimsuit then I'll come back out."

"All right. I'll be waiting."

Link headed inside returning a few minutes latter wearing a blue swimsuit. He got in the hot tub and sat next to Tracy. They began to make out.

"Let me relax in here for half an hour then we can have sex."

"All right."

Half an hour later they got out and dried off. Tracy put on red lingerie. Link came up behind her and kissed her neck. She giggled. She turned around and took his hand to lead him to the bed. She threw him on it and playfully barked.

"Good doggy."

He scratched her. She nipped at his ear before attacking him with kisses. He fought his way up kissing her. She kissed him back as they hopped under the covers, their lips never leaving the others. They helped each other shed their clothes. Link lingered atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while falling asleep in each other's arms.

At four the next morning Tracy awoke feeling something wet between her legs.

"Linky."

She shook him with no response. She kissed him waking him up.

"Come on angel it's the middle of the night."

"But Linky."

Tracy heard a snore so she kissed him again.

"I said let me sleep."

"But I am going into labor."

Link didn't hear her since he fell back asleep. So she kissed him again.

"That's it your sleeping somewhere else."

"But Linky."

"I said out."

Tracy got up and took her pillow. Marley followed as she walked out of the room. She went straight for the phone.

"Hello," Beebe said.

"Mom I am in labor and when I tired to tell Link he kicked me out of the bedroom."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks."

Twenty minutes later Beebe was at the door.

"It's open."

Beebe entered.

"Let's grab your suitcase then we can go."

"It's in the bedroom."

"Let's get it then."

"Link locked the bedroom."

"Let me leave a note for Link then we can go."

She nodded. "Can you help me to the car?"

"Sure."

Beebe helped Tracy to the car, forgetting to leave the note.

"I'll lie down in the back."

"All right sweetie."

Beebe got in the driver's seat and quickly drove to the hospital. Tracy felt contractions every so often and made a note to herself to time how long each took. It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital.

"Wait here I'll go get a wheelchair."

"All right. I don't think I'm in any condition to go anywhere by myself."

Beebe smiled encouragingly at her then headed inside to find a nurse.

"My daughter-in-law is in lab or."

The nurse nodded. "Let me grab a wheelchair."

She walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a wheelchair. She quickly returned to Beebe and they headed outside to Tracy.

"Where is your husband?" the nurse asked Tracy as she helped her into the wheelchair.

"He was more interested in sleeping then bringing me here."

"Does he normally put himself first?"

"Not normally usually he puts his family first."

"That's good. At least you were able to get a hold of your mother-in-law to take you here."

Tracy nodded. "I know."

Beebe walked beside them as they entered the hospital.

Link awoke around six thirty. It took a moment to realize what he had done and he felt remorse. He got up and started looking for Tracy.

"Cutie I am sorry that I kicked you out of the bedroom"

After a few more minutes of searching, Link started to become worried. "Cutie?"

Marley ran to greet him.

Link bent down and patted his head. "Hey boy where is your mama?"

Marley headed towards the front door. Link let him out back thinking he needed to go out. Julia followed. Link picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Edna said.

"Mrs. Turnblad have you seen your daughter?"

"No I have not why?"

"She kept waking me up last night so I kicked her out of the bed room and now I can't find her."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I really hope so. If you hear from her can you let me know?"

"Of course dear."

Beebe's stomach began to growl around seven. She looked to Tracy who was resting comfortably in bed.

"I am going to get some breakfast."

"Bring me something," Tracy told her.

"All right."

Beebe left. She returned fifteen minutes later with a tray full of pancakes, sausages and two glasses, one filled with orange juice, and the other with coffee. She placed it on the bedside table and wheeled it over to Tracy's bed.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Tracy was getting restless a couple hours later.

"I thought Link would have been here by now," she told Beebe.

Beebe looked at the clock then back at Tracy; she placed her hand atop her daughter-in-laws. "So would I."

"Can you go get me some juice?"

"Let me check you first."

Tracy nodded.

She performed a quick examination of Tracy and discovered that she was at five centimeters.

"Would you like an epidural?"

"Please."

Beebe left. A few minutes later a nurse came into the room and administered the epidural.

Beebe went back to the cafeteria. She stood in front of the counter looking through her purse for change. She felt around and found a note. Opening it she realized that it was a note to Link about Tracy being in labor. She had meant to leave it on the kitchen table but forgot to. She internally berated herself for not doing so then felt guilt y about what she had done. Stupid mood swings she thought. She found enough change and after finding a payphone took the phone in hand and dialed.

"Hello?" Link said.

Beebe's voice was louder than she meant it since she was unhappy with her son and her mood swings kicked in. "Link Tracy was trying to tell you that she was in labor when she kept waking you up last night."

"Did she make it to the hospital all right."

"Yes she did."

"Has she given birth yet?"

"Not yet"

"Thank god I'll be there as soon as I can."

"All right sweetie please bring Tracy's suitcase."

"Will do mom."

Beebe hung up the phone and after buying the juice headed back to the room.

"Tracy you are going to kill me."

"What happened?"

"When getting money out of my purse for the juice I found the note that I should have left for Link."

"Why don't you call him and tell him then."

"I already have and he will be here soon."

Link arrived around ten thirty. He was carrying Tracy's suitcase in one hand and flowers, chocolates and a bag in the other. On his way to the maternity ward he saw a cutes stuffed dog in the gift shop. He bought three, one for Tracy and the others for the twins hoping that they' help the twins adjust to having a new baby. He placed them in the bag that he already had and made his way to Tracy's room. He first asked which one she was in before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Tracy said.

Link entered and walked straight to Tracy.

He kissed her. "Hey angel I am sorry that I kicked you out of the bedroom."

"It's all right Linky."

Link French kissed Tracy. He then kissed her neck which caused her to giggle before sitting beside her.

He handed her the flowers, chocolates, and the stuffed dog. "Here I brought you a few things."

"Oh he's so cute."

"Glad you like him I also got one for each of the twins so that they will have a new friend to play with."

"That was a great idea."

"Thanks."

"Are you all right that we can't go out tonight?"

"Yes because I'd much rather be by your side besides we can go out in a few nights."

"That we can."

"And I am going out later to pick up food from the smoke house for dinner."

"Dessert too?"

"Yes dessert too."

"You're so good to me."

"So are you cutie."

"Where are the twins?"

"Mrs. Wilson is watching them for us ."

"That's nice of her."

"She was happy to help."

Beebe entered the room.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom."

Beebe examined Tracy and noticed the flowers.

"Here let me put the flowers in water for you sweetie. Beebe told Tracy."

"Thanks mom."

Before they knew it the clock was saying that it was noontime. Tracy was still having contractions and she was urged to eat to keep her strength up.

"Linky will you get your wife some lunch?"

"Absolutely sexy."

It took Link ten minutes to get to the cafeteria and back. He returned with two roast beef sandwiches, plates of fries and two brownies.

She French kissed him. "Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome angel."

Beebe came to examine Tracy at two that afternoon. She smiled before grabbing a nearby nurse.

"Time to push sweetie."

The nurse helped Tracy position herself so she could start pushing.

"A few more should do it," Beebe said after several pushes.

"All right."

She pushed again and again till a baby's cry is heard.

"It's a boy. Link want to cut the cord?"  
"Chris Eric Larkin."

"That's a great name hun."

"Thanks ma."

A few hours later Link and Tracy found themselves alone in the room. She motioned for him to lay down next to her on the bed. He walked over and positioned himself next to her. She grabbed him and pushed her lips to his. She slipped her tongue between his lips when they parted turning the kiss into a French kiss. Link's hands roamed her body and squeezed her breast. They parted for air and Link leaned over to her neck and attacked it with kisses. She started giggling, not being able to stop.

Link arrived with dinner at six thirty. He gave Tracy hers and took out some candles from the bag he brought earlier, lighting them.

"Oh Linky this is so romantic."

"Glad you like it. Let me get a nurse to take Chris so that we can eat."

"All right."

The next morning arrived and a nurse walked in carrying a tray full of delicious smelling food.

"Good morning Mrs. Larkin I am Kim and I will be your nurse today."

"Nice to meet you Kim."

Tracy uncovered the tray to find a Belgium waffle and bacon. She also had juice.

Tracy started eating. Link awoke a few minutes later.

"Morning sexy."

He French kissed her.

"Morning Linky."

"I'm going to get breakfast."

"All right."

Link gets up and kisses Tracy's neck making her giggle he then leaves the room.

Tracy was released later that day. Edna had been caring for the twins while she was in the hospital. She dropped them off when she knew that Tracy and Link would be home. The dogs greeted them the moment they stepped into the house.

"Hey guys I'd like for you to meet Chris."

The dogs sniffed Chris then Marley licked him causing him to giggle.

"Mama," Adam said crawling into the room.

"Hey sweetie I'd like for you to meet your new brother Chris."

"Chris."

Chris reached out for Adam. Linda crawled into the room a moment later.

"Linky I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie."

"Linda I'd like for you to meet your new brother Chris."

"No," Linda said.

"Would you have rather had a sister?"

"No baby."

"I'm know it will take some getting used to. But we don't have any choice."

"Let's give the twins their stuffed animal."

"Ok."

"Stuffed animal," Adam said.

Link got their stuffed animals and handed them to the twins. They immediately started playing with them.

By the next afternoon Tracy and Link had decided that they would go out on the nineteenth. Amber was having a baby shower on the twenty-second. Jessica was arriving on the twenty-first unbeknownst to Amber. Tracy was in the living room with Linda. She was playing with some blocks. Other toys were scattered across the floor.

"Linda pick up your toy," Tracy told her.

"No."

"That seems to be your favorite word these days."

"No."

"If you don't pick up your toys I'll have no choice, but to put you in time out."

"No."

"Time for time out young lady."

"No."

Tracy picked her up and she struggled to be let down.

"No time out."

She bit Tracy's arm.

"Ouch!"

Linda tried to bite her again but Tracy moved her arm before any contact was made. Tracy took her to the time out area. Adam walked by and stuck out his tongue. Linda charged at him and knocked him to the ground where a fight started. In the middle of the fight she bit his arm.

"Ouch!"

Tracy ran in to see what happened and noticed the twins fighting.

She saw Adam rubbing his arm. "What happened Adam?"

"Linda bit me."

"Adam you have time out in the den. Linda you have a double time out in the dining room."

The nineteenth arrived and Tracy was waiting for Link dressed in a sexy blue dress with a French twist in her hair.

Link kissed Tracy's neck causing her to giggle when he saw her. "Hey cutie my you look ravishing this evening."

"Thank you for noticing."

"We better get to dinner."

"I'm starving so let's go."

Link helped Tracy into the car and after getting in himself drove to Sofia's. They gave their name to the hostess and were soon seated.

"Evening folks welcome to Sofia's what can I get you to drink?" their waiter asked upon walking to their table.

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Tracy answered.

"Sounds good Trace," Lin k agreed.

"Very good madam, sir ."

He walked away. Link put two gifts and a card on the table next to Tracy. She opened her first gift to find a gift certificate to her favorite store and the next to see pink lingerie.

"Oh Linky you're such a bad boy."

"I know, but I couldn't resist since you look more stunning in lingerie."

"That's so sweet."

She opened her card next. It read-

Dear Tracy,

I love you. I couldn't imagine my world without you. I hope that this evening goes off without a hitch. Happy Valentine's Day.

Love,

Link

She leaned over and kissed him. "This evening has been wonderful, thanks Linky."

Tracy placed four gifts and a card on the table next to Link. He opened the first to find a tie, the next chocolate, the third an Elvis record and the last a gift certificate to his favorite store. H then opened the card. It read-

Dear Link,

My heart belongs to you now and forever. Happy Valentines Day!

Love,

Tracy

Their waiter returned with their wine and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the lasagna," Tracy said.

"And I'll have the veal parmigiana."

The waiter nodded and walked away. They each had a slice of bread. Music began to play as they finished their bread. Link looked to Tracy and smiled.

"Would you care to dance my lady?"

"Oh Linky I'd love to."

Tracy and Link headed over to the dance floor and put their arms around each other. Tracy pressed herself against Link as they started dancing. A few minutes later Link bent down and kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. He gave her breast a playful squeeze. Tracy responded by getting on her tiptoes and French kissing Link. He kissed her back and they started to make out on the dance floor. When the song ended they walked back to their table.

"Linky pass the bread."

He hands her the basket. "Here you go angel."

Tracy grabbed a slice of bread then handed it back to Link. He took one too. Their waiter came back and placed their dinners in front of them.

"Would either of you care for extra cheese or black pepper?"

They nodded and he grated some cheese and pepper for them both.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"We'll take another bottle of wine," Tracy said.

The waiter nodded and walked away as they started eating.

"Want to split a chocolate brownie sundae for dessert cutie?"

"I'd love to."

The waiter returned with their wine and they continued eating enjoying light conversation, mostly about the kids.

Their waiter came over once they finished. "Did either of you save room for dessert?"

"Yes we'll take a chocolate brownie sundae," Tracy told him.

"Good choice."

There was a snowstorm that night and the twins were fascinated by it the next day when they awoke.

"Look snow," Adam said to Linda and Tracy.

"Can we go out to play?" Linda asked.

"Please?"

"In a little bit."

Link came from behind her and kissed Tracy's neck. She giggled.

"Morning cutie."

"Morning Linky. It doesn't look like you will be able to get to work today."

"I know. I'd much rather spend the day with my family then go to work anyway."

"That's great because you're stuck here."

"Dada, can we go out to play?" Linda asked.

"Let's have breakfast then we can."

"I agree with your father, breakfast first," Tracy said.

An hour later everyone had eaten. Tracy had checked on Chris and found him to be napping.

"Who wants to go out to play?" Tracy asked.

"I do," Linda said.

"So do I," Adam said.

They bundled up in their warmest clothes and even made sure the dogs were warm enough. They then all headed outside. The dogs barreled into the snow.

"Let's make a snow family angel."

"All right dogs included?"

"Yes what's a snow family without man's best friend?"

"Incomplete."

They all helped make the snow family. When they were almost done Link threw a snowball at Tracy.

"I am going to get you."

She threw one hitting him square in the chest. He threw another and she retaliated. They fought using snowballs until they were both out of breath.

"Let's go in for some hot chocolate," Tracy said.**  
**

"**All right angel."**

They rounded up the kids and the dogs before heading inside.

"I'll make the hot chocolate."

"All right cutie."

The next evening Tracy, Link and Chris went to pick Jessica up at the train station.

"Hey Jessica," Tracy and Link both said.

"Hey guys! Well who do we have here?

Tracy held out Chris so Jessica could see him. "This is Chris."

"He's adorable."

"He is," Tracy said.

"With us as parents why wouldn't he be?" Link stated.

"How is Elizabeth?" Tracy asked.

"She's good."

"Is she starting to adjust to sleep?"

" She's well adjusted now thanks for your advice."

"You're welcome."

"Have you been ready for sex yet?" Link asked.

"Yes on Valentines Day Angela watched Elizabeth for the night while we went out for a romantic dinner. Afterwards we went back to our place and had sex."

"I wish that we would have been able to do it then," Tracy said.

"You didn't get to?"

"No we didn't get to go out for it till the nineteenth because I went into labor that morning."

Edna was watching the twins while Tracy and Link went to pick up Jessica. It is now back at the house Edna was watching the twins while they were gone.

"We're home," Tracy said as they walked through the door.

Adam crawled over to Tracy. "Mama!" he said.

"Hey sweetie."

"Can Aunt Jessica hold Chris?" Jessica asked.

"Sure."

She took Chris from Link as Julia ran over to them.

"Hey girl my I've missed you."

Julia licked her.

Tracy watched them. "She missed you too."

The next morning Tracy made her special orange pecan waffles. Link walked up behind her and kissed her neck. She giggled before turning to French kiss him.

"Morning sexy."

"Morning Linky."

"What is my hot wife making for breakfast?"

"Orange pecan waffles and sausage."

"Yum. Are the twins up yet?"

"They're in their high chairs."

Link walked over to Linda.

"Morning sweetie."

He kissed her cheek. Julia trotted into the room a minute later, followed by Jessica.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Jessica," Tracy and Link said.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Orange pecan waffles and sausage."

"Yum I was really hoping that you'd make them while I was here."

"I would never let you stay with us without making them for you."

They all sat down and ate when the food was ready.

"Amber will be so surprised to see you," Tracy told Jessica.

"She doesn't know?"

"No we kept it a secret."

"She is the only one pregnant right?"

"No Link's mom is pregnant with twins."

"I guess she saw you girls having babies and decided that she wanted another one too."

"I guess."

"Do you mind if we leave for the baby shower a little early to get a gift for her children as well?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

Jessica then looked at Julia and back to Tracy with a frown. "I really want a puppy but Nick is afraid of how it would do with Elizabeth so I was wondering how the dogs do with the kids?"

"They do wonderfully."

"I'll be sure to tell Nick that."

After they all finished Jessica started picking up the dirty dishes.

"I'll do the dishes," she said.

"All right."

Tracy and Jessica arrived at Beebe's house before the baby shower was to begin. Beebe met them at the door.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi Mrs. Larkin."

"Hi Jessica."

"I brought a few gift for your twins."

"You didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to."

After they all walked inside Jessica handed Beebe her gifts. She opened them to find stuffed dogs.

"Oh they're so cute."

"Glad you like them."

Jessica hugged Beebe.

Edna was in the kitchen making roast beef and cheese sandwiches an hour later. She was also making a chocolate cake while Tracy cooked fries. Beebe heard a knock at the door and upon opening it saw Amber.

"Hey sweetie."

Jessica walked over to Amber.

"Hey Amber."

"Jessica what are you doing here?"

"You don't think I would let you have a baby shower without showing up do you?"

Amber smiled. "I guess not."

Tracy came into the room and hugged Amber.

"Hey Am."

"Hey Tra you guys did a great job decorating."

"Thanks."

Edna looked to Tracy. "Hun can you help me carry the food in the living room."

"Coming ma."

She helped Edna carry the food in and they along with the others grabbed a plate and started eating.

"Amber would you like a boy or a girl?" Jessica asked.

"A boy with his daddy's eyes."

"What names are you considering?"

"Joel, and Lucy."

"Those are great names."

"Thanks."

"What would you like Mrs. Larkin?"

She shrugged. "I don't care as long as both kids are healthy."

"What names are you considering?"

"Heather, Stacy, Jimmy, and Robby."

"Those are great names."

"Thanks."

"When did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"A few days before the twin's birthday."

"I will never forget how she told us," Tracy mused.

"How did she tell you?"

"She told us as we were getting ready for the twin's birthday."

"That must have been interesting."

"Yes it was."

" Mrs. Larkin do you plan to go back to work after your twins are born?"

" Yes I do."

"Amber when did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"A few days before the baby shower for Tracy, and Mrs. Larkin."

"Margaret must be excited about being a big sister?"

"No she hates it."

"Give her time," Jessica said.

It was time for gifts. The first gift that Amber received was a crib from Beebe.

"Thanks Mrs. Larkin."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Jessica went next. She handed Amber a small gift and she opened it to find a stuffed dog.

"Oh it's so cute."

Jessica smiled. "Glad you like it."

The rest of Jessica's time in Baltimore flew by and soon it was time for her to leave. Tracy and Chris dropped her off at the train station.

"Jessica you will still come this summer right?"

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it."

"Can you please bring Elizabeth with you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'd like to see her again."

"Can we go to the prime rib restaurant when I come?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks."

She hugged Tracy.

"Bye Jessica."

"Bye Tra."

Jessica grabbed her ticket and got on the train.

Nick was waiting for her when she got off the train in New York a few hours later. Elizabeth was in the stroller next to him.

"Hey baby doll."

"Hey Nicky I missed you."

They French kissed before Nick kissed Jessica's neck causing her to giggle.

"I missed you too."

Jessica went over to Elizabeth.

"Hey sweetie I missed you."

"She missed you as well."

"Did you enjoy your alone time with her?"

"We had a great time."

"That's great."

"Let's go get dinner."

"Where are you taking us?"

"The stage deli of course."

"My favorite restaurant."

"I know."

Nick helped her with her suitcases and they went to the stage deli. It took moments before they were shown to a table and their waitress arrived.

"Evening folks welcome to the stage deli what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of wine."

"All right."

She walked away.

"Nicky I was talking to Tracy and she said that the dogs do great with the kids so can we please get a puppy?"

"Sure, but we need to make sure it does well with Elizabeth."

"Thanks Nicky."

She French kissed him.

"You're welcome angel."

"Can it sleep with us?"

"I can't see why not. Can we have sex after dinner?"

"You read my lips."

She French kissed him as their waitress brought their wine.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a roast beef and cheese sandwich an order of fries, and a piece of chocolate cheesecake."

Nick nodded. "I'll have that as well."

"Very good."

The waitress retreated and about ten minutes later came back w ith their food. Jessica and Nick both ate and soon they were back at their house.

"Let me put on lingerie then we can have sex."

"I'll put Elizabeth to bed while you do that."

"Let me do that tonight."

"All right."

Jessica took Elizabeth to her nursery and changed her into pink pajamas. She placed a kiss on her cheek before putting her in her crib.

"Night sweetie mommy loves you."

Nick snuck up from behind he r, grabbed her and kissed her neck. She giggled.

"I'm sure she loves you too."

Together Jessica and Nick made their way to the bedroom. They began making out as Nick maneuvered so that he was lingering above Jessica. He began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Jessica moaned. "Oh Nicky."

Jessica then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Nick's inner thigh, making him whimper. She then kisses his chest. She moved to Nick's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Nick's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Nick's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.


	17. A new puppy and a huge fight

A new puppy and a huge fight

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and L T Freak, for reviewing chapter sixteen. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter.

A few days later Nick and Jessica were walking around the streets of New York. She was pushing Elizabeth in her stroller. As they ambled down the street they passed by a pet store. Jessica gazed into the window and noticed a cute golden cocker spaniel looking back at her. The puppy's eyes pleaded with her saying "please take me home".

"Isn't that dog cute?" she said pointing the puppy out to Nick.

Nick looked to where she was pointing. "Yes want to go in and play with her doll face?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he told her shaking his head.

"Then can you take the stroller so that I can do that?"

He walked over to the stroller and placed his hand on it. "Absolutely angel."

They headed inside and Jessica found a young man behind the cashier.

He smiled at her. "How may I help you miss?"

"I'd like to see the golden cocker spaniel in the window," she answered as she motioned to the puppy.

"All right let me get her for you."

"Can I have a ball or something to throw for her too?"

"Of course but be careful, I wouldn't want to see anything broken."

"I'll be careful," she told him.

He walked over and took the puppy from the window. She was wagging her tail at the attention. He brought her over and placed her at Jessica's feet.

"I'll be right back with a toy."

"All right."

The puppy jumped up and licked Jessica. She then bent down and scratched her. The store guy handed a ball to Jessica. She threw it for the puppy and she brings it back with a yelp of happiness and a wag of her tail. Jessica threw it again and yielded the same reaction.

Jessica looked up at Nick with a smile. "Nicky this is the puppy I want."

"Let's see how she does with Elizabeth first."

Jessica brought the puppy over to her and she licked her. Elizabeth giggled and reached out and touched her.

"They seem to like each other so can we get her?" Jessica asked gleefully.

"I can't see why not."

She French kissed him. "Thanks Nicky."

"You re welcome go and pick out her things."

"All right. Come on girl let's go pick out your toys."

She wagged her tail as she followed Jessica..

They bought food, bowls and some toys before returning to the car. The puppy fell asleep on Jess's lap.

"So what are you going to name our new dog?"

"I was thinking Lucy."

"That's a great name."

"Do you like the name Lucy?

Lucy licked her and wagged her tail

"I think she likes it."

"So do I."

When they arrived home Lucy awoke. She hopped out of the car with Jessica not far behind. Nick took Elizabeth from her car seat.

"I'll be out back with Lucy," Jessica said.

"All right angel. I'll get her things inside."

Later that day Jessica made burgers and fries. There was also a chocolate pie for dessert. Lucy lay at her feet as she cooked. Nick saw that her back was turned to him so he snuck up and placed a kiss on her neck. Jess giggled.

"Hey Nicky."

"Hey angel something smells delicious."

"I am making your favorite dinner."

"Yum. Can we make out after dinner?"

She French kissed him. "You read my lips."

Upon finishing dinner Jessica put Elizabeth to bed. Once again Nick snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. Jessica giggled. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom tossing him onto the bed. She lay atop him and they shared a French kiss as they moved under the covers. Nick pulled away and attacked her neck with kisses causing nonstop giggles. She took his lips again and placed them firmly on hers. Liking her neck he sucked on it leaving a hickey as they continued to make out.

At three the next morning Lucy woke up needing to go to the bathroom so she began licking Jessica, who woke up a moment later.

"What is it girl?"

Lucy whimpered.

"Do you need to go potty?"

Lucy wagged her tail. Jessica put on her bathrobe and took Lucy outside. Nick was awake when she returned.

"Is everything all right angel?"

"Yes Lucy had to go to the bathroom."

"How about we go back to sleep?"

She snuggled next to him. "All right."

They closed their eyes hoping for sleep but it didn't come.

Jessica looked to him. "Nicky are you asleep?"

"No."

"Want to make out till we fall asleep?"

"Sure," he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

The next morning in Baltimore Tracy was getting Adam from his crib.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning mama."

"Morning," Linda told Tracy.

"Let's make breakfast."

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yes."

Tracy placed the twins in their high chairs before heating the griddle. Link came from behind and kissed her neck. Tracy giggled She turned and gave him a French kiss

"Morning sexy."

"Morning Linky."

"Something smells delicious."

"I'm making your favorite breakfast."

"I'd much rather snack on something much more delicious," he said as he bit her neck, leaving a hickey.

"Linky how many times must I tell you not to do that when the twins are in the room."

"Sorry."

He walked over to Linda and kissed her forehead.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning Linky."

Link went over to Adam next.

" Morning buddy."

"Morning dada."

Once the pancakes were cooked everyone was around the table. Adam took a pancake piece and threw it at his sister. She retaliated but hit Tracy instead.

"Linky aren't you a little old for food fights."

"I didn't do it."

"Then who did?"

Adam threw another at Linda. This time Tracy saw him.

"Adam, don't throw food."

Linda threw some more pieces at Adam but Link caught her.

"That goes for you too young lady."

"Time for time out guys."

"No," Adam said.

"Yes," Tracy replied.

"Can you handle them so that I can get ready for work?"

"Absolutely."

Tracy placed the twins in the den. The second she left the room Linda hit Adam with a toy truck. He charged her and they hit the floor making a loud thunknoise. They started fighting once again. Tracy ran into the room and saw them fighting.

"Knock it off you two."

They don't listen so Tracy pried them apart. Linda bit her as she tried to get away.

"Ouch."

She finally got them apart.

"Linda you are coming with me for the rest of your time out."

"No."

She hit Adam with the truck again. This time Adam scraped her knee on the floor making it bleed.

"Ouch."

"Bad girl Linda."

"I'm a good girl."

"Well good girl don't hut their brothers with trucks."

"He made me mad."

"I don't care."

"Well you should. I need for you to stay in here while I try to get the bleeding to stop."

"NO."

She ran out of the room. Tracy decided that she didn't want to catch her and focused on getting the bleeding to stop but to no avail.

"Looks like it's time to pay a visit to grandma to see if she can get the bleeding to stop."

"Grandma."

"Yes sweetie grandma."

Tracy got Linda and Chris and the four of them went to Beebe's office. She placed Adam and his car seat in the passenger seat even though she knew it was dangerous to do so. But she had to do something so they wouldn't fight. When she got to Beebe's office she went up to the secretary.

"How may I help you Tracy?" she asked.

"Does Beebe have any openings anytime soon?"

"She's free now let me get her for you."

"Thanks."

The secretary left and returned a minute later with Beebe.

"Mary can you give me a hand and keep an eye on Chris and Linda?"

"Sure things Mrs. Larkin."

Tracy followed Beebe back to an exam room holding onto Adam.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"The twins were fighting and Adam hit his knee agents the ground and I can't get the bleeding to stop."

"Let me take a look at it."

"All right."

Beebe sat Adam down on the table and examined his knee.

"Looks like he'll need stitches."

"Can you do it for him?"

"Yes."

She walked over and got the needle and medical thread needed. She walked back over and using a small amount of alcohol cleaned the wound. She then stitched it up, wrapping it in some gauze for protection. Adam was quiet throughout the whole procedure.

"Here we go."

"Thanks."

Beebe handed Adam a sucker. He happily took it.

"Can I have another one for Linda so that another fight doesn't break out?"

"Sure here is one for you too."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Tracy headed out to the waiting room and gets Linda and Chris.

Linda took the sucker from Adam. "Mine!"

"Linda that is Adam's here is one for you."

"Sucker."

"Yes sweetie sucker. I want for you to apologize to Adam."

"I'm sorry I hit you with the truck and made you scrap your knee."

"It's all right."

"Linda you have time out when we go home."

"No."

"Yes."

"Do I need another timeout?" Adam sobbed.

"No you do not, but I need for you to stick around with me to make sure you don't make Linda mad."

"Hey no fair," Linda said.

"Very fair."

Around noon Tracy was trying to decide what to do for lunch.

"What do you want for lunch Adam?"

"Pizza."

"Let's call grandma and see if she wants to come with us then."

"All right."

Tracy picked up the phone and dialed her parent's number.

"Hello," Edna said.

"Ma I was wondering if you'd like to go to Vincent's pizza with the twins and I for lunch?"

"Sure hun I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"Great see you then ma."

Tracy got everyone ready and took them to the restaurant. She got three highchairs for the kids. They didn't have to wait long for Edna.

"Hey ma."

"Hey hun."

She greeted her grandkids with kisses. Chris reached out for her when she kissed him.

"What happened to Adam's knee?"

"He skinned it earlier."

"Any idea how?"

"In a fight with Linda."

"Was he brave about it?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should take him to Beebe's after lunch to have her take a look at it?"

"I already did. She's the one who stitched him up."

Their waitress walked over.

"Afternoon folks welcome to Vincent's what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke light ice," Tracy answered.

"I'll have a cherry coke," Edna said.

"And we'll have milk for the kids," Tracy added.

"I'll be right back with those," she said before walking away.

"Ma, want to split a pizza with me?"

"Absolutely hun."

The waitress came back with their drinks and a basket of bread.

"Are you ready to order? she asked.

"Yes we'll take two kiddy pizzas with sausage and tomato, and a medium pizza with sausage, green peppers, and tomato."

"All right."

She walked away. Tracy and Edna each took a piece of bread. Tracy also broke some into small pieces for Adam and Linda.

"Mama diaper," Adam said.

"Ma can you keep an eye on Chris while I change the twins?"

"Sure thing hun."

Tracy took the twins to the bathroom and was soon headed back to the table. She passed Edna and Chris. Chris was crying.

"Seems like he needs a new one too."

"I'll take care of him."

"Thanks ma."

"You're welcome hun."

Tracy handed Edna the diaper bag before heading back to the table. She placed Linda and Adam back in their chairs before sitting down in hers. Tracy ate another piece of bread as she waited for her mom and Chris. They returned a couple minutes later. The waitress came by with their pizzas and placed them down on the table.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"I'll take another cherry coke light ice," Tracy said.

"I'll have another cherry coke," Edna added.

The waitress nodded and walked away. Tracy cut Adam's pizza slice for him and Edna cut Linda's. They all began to eat and Tracy was pleased at how everyone behaved themselves. The waitress stopped by and gave them their refills and they asked for more milk for the kids. When they were finished the waitress returned and cleared the empty plates off of the table.

"Did any of you save room for dessert?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"We'll take two kiddy sundaes. I'll take a piece of chocolate pie as well," Tracy said.

"I'll take a piece too," Edna added.

"All right. Let me take these plates and I'll be right back with your desserts."

After they finished their desserts Tracy returned home with the kids. Edna went to cook dinner for Wilbur. Link arrived home that evening with a bag from the smoke house. Upon stepping into the house he saw Chris with his favorite stuffed dog. He moved further inside and found Linda in the time out area. Tracy was facing towards Linda and had her back turned to him. He went up to her and kissed her neck making Tracy giggle.

Hey Linky," she said as she turned around and French kissed him.

"Hey sexy."

"Where are the twins?"

"Linda is in time out as you can see and Adam is playing somewhere."

"How much longer does Linda have?"

"She can come out now but find Adam first."

"All right."

Link found Adam playing with some blocks in the living room. When he picked him up he noticed the gauze around his leg.

Link walked back to Tracy. "What happened to Adam?"

"Linda hit him with a truck making him skim his knee on the ground."

"Poor thing."

"I know luckily your mom was able to get him stitched up."

Two days before Tracy was to return to work, on March thirteenth, Edna was keeping her three grandchildren for the night so Link and Tracy could have some time together. She prepared his favorite dinner before putting on a sexy dress. When he saw her he kissed her neck. She giggled before leaning back and French kissing him.

"Hey cutie."

"Hey Linky."

"What's for dinner?"

"Burgers, fries, and chocolate pie."

"Sounds delicious. Where are the kids?"

"My mom took them for the night so that we can have some mommy daddy time."

"That was nice of her."

"She knows we've needed some time away from the kids."

Link helped her set the table and pulled out her chair once the food was ready.

"Linky can we have sex after dinner?"

"Absolutely angel, is that why your mom took the kids?"

"Yes."

They ate their dinner and put the dishes in the sink. Tracy gave Link a seductive smile before grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and let out a playful bark.

"Good doggy."

He scratched her. She nipped at his ear before attacking him with kisses. He fought his way up kissing her. She kissed him back as they hopped under the covers, their lips never leaving the others. They helped each other shed their clothes. Link lingered atop Tracy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. T hen he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while falling asleep in each other's arms.

Tracy went to work early on the fifteenth. She wanted to get a start on some leftover work. Be fore leaving she fed the dogs and left a note to Link letting him know that he should drop the kids off at her moms. Link saw the note when he awoke and as soon as he left the Turnblad's he drove to the studio and went straight for Tracy's office. The door was closed so he knocked.

"Come in," she said.

Link opened the door and walked inside. Tracy smiled and walked to him.

"Morning sexy."

He kissed her and started attacking her neck with kisses. This made her giggle non stop.

"Morning Linky."

She threw Link on the desk and lay down on him as they started making out.

"Did you get my note?"

"Yes they tried to lie to me again."

"Those little liars. Did you drop the kids off?"

"Yes."

"Good I've missed our morning make out sessions when I come in early."

"So have I."

They began making out again. A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in," Tracy said.

Corny opened the door and walked in.

"Tracy we need to get started."

"I'm coming Corny."

"Hi Link," he added smiling.

"Hey Corny."

Cory left closing the door behind him.

Tracy walked out of the room. The new council girl, Jill, came up to her when she saw her.

"Welcome back Tracy."

"Thanks Jill I'm glad to be back."

Another new council member, Greg, approached her next after Jill left.

"We're glad to have you back Tracy."

"Thanks Greg I'm glad to be back."

"How are your kids doing?"

"They're good thanks. "

After work Link picked up the kids so Tracy could stay and finish some work.

Edna answered the door and let him in. "Hey sweetie."

He looked over at the kids. "Hey mom how did the kids do?"

"They did well but Chris had a hard time when you left."

"Did he do all right once he settled down?"

"Yes he settled quickly with the help of Jack."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Linda heard his voice and crawled to him.

"Dada."

"Hey sweetie. Boy daddy missed his little girl."

He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

Edna smiled. "She missed you too."

Adam crawled to Link as well.

"Linky."

"Hey buddy."

He picked him up and kissed his cheek. Edna helped him get everyone into the car and Link drove home.

A couple months later, on Saturday May twentieth, Eric was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Beebe was cleaning the kitchen. She had been tirelessly cleaning the whole house for the last few months. Even if she wiped the table clean it was never clean enough.

Eric looked up. "Angel I think the kitchen is clean."

She scowled at him. "No it's not."

"You've been cleaning all day."

"Do you want our babies to live in this filthy house?" she said in a stern voice.

"I bet there isn't a speck of dust left in this house," he answered.

She paused and looked at him. "There's still some dust left, I can see it."

"Honey, this place is so clean we can eat off the floor," he stated.

"Eric that's disgusting."

"But it's true."

She gave a loud sigh and went back to work on the kitchen counter.

She brushed a loose strand of hair from her forehead. "It's never going to be clean enough."

"Yes it is. I will really be glad when you back to your normal self."

" I know but being pregnant does have one perk," she said turning giving him a mischievous smile.

"What's that angel?" he asked enjoying her sudden mood swing.

Beebe French kissed Eric.

"You're right that is a perk."

Beebe French kissed Eric again. They soon found that they were making their way to the bedroom as they continued kissing. She pushed him back on the bed once they reached in and meowed like a cat.

"Good kitty," Eric said as she petted her.

Beebe got in bed and held the covers for Eric to join her. He instantly went to her. They helped each other dispose of their clothing. Eric lingered atop Beebe and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before kissing20them then he began placing kisses all along her arm.

Beebe moaned. Oh Eric."

Beebe then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Eric's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Eric's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Eric's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Eric's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while.

On May twenty-seventh Beebe and Eric's mom were arriving in anticipation of their new grandchildren's birth. They were going to stay and help Beebe and Eric adapt to being parents again. Tracy and Link20had extra rooms so their grandmothers were going to live with them during their stay. Beebe and Eric went to pick their moms up at the airport.

"Hey mom, Justine," Beebe said when she saw them. She hugged them as well.

"Hey sweetie," Martha and Justine both said.

"Hey mom, Martha," Eric told.

They both hugged him while they greeted him.

"Let's go see the kids," Beebe said.

"All right how are they doing?" Martha asked.

"They are good and looking forward to you staying with them."

Justine nodded. "We have really been looking forward to it too."

After getting suitcases everyone got into the car and Eric drove to Link and Tracy's house. Tracy opened the door and let them in.

She hugged everyone. "Hey mom dad, grandma."

"Hey sweetie," Beebe said.

"Hey Tracy," both Justine and Martha told her.

"Where are my great grandchildren?" Martha added.

"Your new great grandson is taking a nap and Link took the twins to the park."

"Can you get my new great grandchild," Justine asked.

"I'll see if he's awake."

Tracy left and returned moments later with Chris in her arms.

"Well who do we have here?"

"This is Chris Eric Larkin."

"He's adorable," Martha said.

"So cute," Justine added in agreement.

Link returned pushing the twins in their strollers. Tracy handed Chris to Beebe before helping Link with the twins.

"Mama," Adam said as she picked him up.

"Hey sweetie," Tracy said as she kissed his cheek.

Adam looked around the room. "Nana," Adam said as he noticed Justine and Martha.

Justine and Martha went over to him.

"Hey sweetie," they said.

"I'll go get the gifts," Justine added.

"Gifts," Adam repeated.

"Yes gifts," Justine said.

She left the room and returned with three wrapped gifts. She handed one to each of her great grandkids. Adam received a toy police car. Linda got a doll and Chris got a stuffed lion.

Link and Tracy showed their grandmothers to their room and let them settle in before dinner. After the sun set that night, Martha headed to bed. Justine followed shortly after.

"Night guys," Justine said.

"Night grandma," they both said."

Justine headed to the room. Marley followed her.

"I guess he wanted to sleep with her."

"He must let's allow him."

"Okay."

Saturday June third Beebe and Eric went to a Baltimore Orioles baseball game. In the seventh inning they were creaming the New York Yankees.

"Eric, will you get me a chilly dog and cheese fries?"

"Absolutely doll."

He stood and headed to the concession stand. Beebe looked back at the field but paused when she felt something wet between her legs. He returned a few minutes later and kissed her neck. Despite knowing she was in labor pain Beebe giggled.

"Eric, the babies are coming," she told him.

His eyes widened a bit then softened. "We better get you to the hospital then."

She nodded. "I'll still eat but in the car."

He chuckled. "All right angel."

Beebe waddled out of the stadium while Eric held her arm in assistance. She waited at the curb while he found the car. Once he did he drove right up to the curb and helped Beebe inside. She was breathing in and out focusing on the contraction she felt. They arrived at the hospital in record time.

Eric hopped out of the car. "Wait here angel and I'll go get a wheelchair."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Eric smiled before heading inside. He found the receptionist.

"My wife is in labor with twins."

Let me grab a nurse and a wheelchair."

She walked through a nearby door and returned with a nurse pushing a wheelchair. She followed Eric outside and helped him get Beebe out of the car and into the wheelchair. He held Beebe's hand as the nurse pushed her inside and to the elevators. Once on the right floor she was given a room. Eric had to fill out some forms.

"Beautiful after I finish with these forms I am going to call everybody."

" All right handsome."

He began to fill out the forms while the nurse took Beebe to her room. He handed them to the older nurse at the nurse's station and went to find a payphone. He rustled around in his pocket and found the change he needed. He picked up the phone.

"Hello," Tracy said on the other line.

"Tracy Beebe is in labor."

"We'll meet you at the hospital within half an hour."

"All right."

While he was on the phone with Tracy the nurse at the desk called Beebe's doctor. Eric didn't know that she did so he called the doctor as well. He then headed found the nurse who wheeled Beebe in and she told him his wife's room number. He walked in and noticed that she was still dressed in the clothes she was wearing at the game.

She heard him and turned. "Eric is that you?"

"Yes."

"Can you help me with my hospital gown?"

"Sure."

He closed the door before helping her unzip her dress and tying the hospital gown at her waist.

"There all set," he said as he kissed her neck. Beebe giggled and thanked him. With his help she made her way to the bed and lay on it. He found a chair and sat beside her.

Tracy and Martha both appeared in the door half an hour later.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Martha asked.

"The kids are ready to come out. Is everybody else here?"

"They're in the waiting room."

Doctor Rodgers walked into the room ten minutes later.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired.

Beebe winced in pain as another contraction hit her. "I'm ready for the twins to be born."

After the contraction passed Dr. Rodgers went to the end of the bed. "Let's see how far along you are."

She placed her hand under the sheet so she could examine Beebe.

"You're at three centimeters so you have a ways to go."

"I'll be back later to check on you again," she said before leaving.

"I'll go get you some ice chips," Tracy told her.

"Thanks sweetie."

Tracy went out in the hall to ask for ice chips. She came back with them a minute later.

She handed the cup to Beebe. "Here you go mom."

Beebe popped a couple into her mouth. "Thanks sweetie."

Four hours into her labor Beebe awoke from a short nap. Dr. Rodgers walked in the room to check her progress.

"Let's see how far along you are."

She was done a moment later. "You're six centimeters so you can have an epidural if you like."

"Yes, please."

Dr. Rodgers walked out within ten minutes an anesthesiologist came in the room and administered the epidural. By ten that night Beebe had been in labor for seven hours. Dr. Rodgers came in to check her progress and found that she was at ten centimeters. A nurse was called in to assist.

"All right Beebe it's time to push. Now I want you to push after your next contraction," Dr. Rodgers told her.

Beebe was positioned in a semi sitting position and pushed after the next contraction. She pushed for several minutes until a cry was heard.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

"She has a powerful cry," Eric said.

"She certainly does," the nurse agreed.

Dr. Rodgers looked to him. "Eric do you want to cut the cord?"

"Sure."

Eric cut the cord and Dr. Rodgers handed the baby to the nurse. She was then taken out of the room to get cleaned up and weighed.

"Push at the next contraction."

Beebe nodded her head. "All right."

Beebe pushed a few more times until another cry was heard.

"It's another girl! Congratulations!"

Eric cut the cord again and she was handed to another nurse so she could be cleaned up and weighed.

Tracy hugged Beebe. "Two girls! Congrats mom! I'll go get everybody."

Beebe rested her head against the pillow. "All right sweetie."

Five minutes later the nurse returned with the older of the twins wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She's five pounds five ounces," the nurse told them as she handed her to Beebe.

"What shall we name our little angel?" Eric asked.

"How about Stacy Beebe Larkin?"

"I love that name," Martha said.

Stacy let out a cry.

Beebe giggled. "Seems she likes it too."

Eric smiled and nodded.

The nurse returned with their other daughter wrapped in a green blanket. Beebe handed Stacy to Eric so she could hold their other daughter.

"This one here is five pounds three ounces," she said as she handed her to Beebe.

"What shall we name our other daughter?"

"How about Heather Tracy Larkin?"

"I love that name."

Martha smiled. "So do I."

Tracy entered the room followed by the others.

"We'd like for you all to meet Stacy Beebe Larkin, Eric said as he held her up so everyone could see her.

Beebe smiled. "And this is Heather Tracy Larkin."

"They're adorable!" Justine said.

"They are so little," Tracy added.

"Here let me take Stacy," Justine said.

"And I'll take Heather," Martha said.

They visited for a few more minutes before everyone left for the night to let Beebe and the twins get some rest. Beebe had the paper in hand the next morning. Eric sat beside her with a book. Tracy and Link walked in pushing the kid's strollers.

"Morning guys," Beebe and Eric greeted.

"Morning," they both said.

Eric took Chris from his stroller and held him.

"Hey Chris," he told him.

Chris reached out and touched his nose.

"Where is everybody else?" Beebe asked.

"They'll be here soon."

"Where are my new baby sisters?" Link asked.

"The nurse took them so that I could read the paper."

"I'll go ask the nurse to bring them in here," Eric said.

He walked out of the room and several minutes later returned holding Stacy. A nurse followed with Heather and she handed her to her mom. Eric stood by Beebe with Stacy still in his arms.

"Who's that?" Linda asked pointing to Heather.

Tracy smiled. "Linda, Adam, Chris I'd like you to meet Heather and Stacy. They are your new aunts."

"What are aunts?" Adam asked.

"Aunts are family members that let you get away with things that your mom and dad won't," Eric said. He winked as he said this.

"I think I might like that," Linda replied.

"Linda, they are just babies so they won't be doing much for some time," Link reminded her.

She frowned.

"But I am sure you'll have lots of fun when they are a little older," Beebe20told them.

That following Saturday, June tenth, Tracy and Link's grandmothers were going to watch the kids so that they could have a nice meal at the prime rib restaurant to celebrate Tracy's birthday. Link awoke early and quietly fetched Marley from the guest room. Julia followed as they went to the kitchen. Link fed them before making breakfast. When everything was ready he placed it on a plate. He placed the plate on a tray along with two glasses of juice and a vase full of rises. The dogs eagerly anticipated getting to eat bits of the food so they followed Link back to the bedroom. Tracy was still asleep when he arrived so he gently set aside the tray and kneeled in front of her so that he could kiss her. She awoke and deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue in his mouth.

He moved the tray so she could have access to it. "Morning sexy."

"Morning Linky you're so sweet to bring your wife her favorite breakfast in bed on her birthday."

"You deserve it cutie."

Tracy noticed the flowers.

"Roses! Thank you!"

"You're welcome you also have the day off child care."

"Can at least play with my kid's right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good can we make out after breakfast?"

"Absolutely doll."

They ate the delicious meal and put the tray aside. Link hovered atop Tracy and French kissed her. Her lips moved against his as they made out in bed. Link moved onto Tracy's neck. He attacked it with kisses and she started giggling with no hope of stopping. He then continued down her neck and chest until he reached her breast. He moved the fabric of her nightgown so that he could nibble on her breast, causing Tracy to whimper.

"Mama breakfast," Adam called from his room.

Tracy and Link parted before getting out of bed.

"It's your day off remember?"

"I know but I have every right to tell them good morning."

"That you do and I am not about to take that right away from you."

They headed into the nursery. Tracy went over to Adam while Link went to Linda.

"Morning sweetie," Tracy told Adam.

"Morning mama," Adam said smiling.

"Morning sweetie," Link greeted Linda.

"Morning Linky."

"What do you want for breakfast Adam?" Tracy asked.

"Waffles."

"What about you Linda?" Tracy asked.

"French toast."

"I am only making waffles," Link said.

"I know today is my day off but can I make the French toast?"

"I can't see why not."

Martha and Justine were in the kitchen when Tracy and Link walked in with the twins.

"Morning Tracy happy birthday," they both said.

She hugged them. "Thanks grandmas."

"Would you guys like any breakfast?" Justine inquired.

"Can you make the French toast so that I can have the day off of cooking?" Tracy asked.

"Absolutely Tracy."

"Thanks grandma."

Justine and Link started cooking. Martha walked out of the kitchen and came back with a gift and card. She handed them both to Tracy. She opened the card first. It read-

Dear Tracy,

Happy Birthday Sweetie! This is a day to reflect on the years past and look forward to the next.

Love,

Justine and Martha

Opening the gift Tracy saw a pair of dancing shoes.

"Thanks grandmas."

"You're welcome sweetie," they said.

That afternoon Link made roast beef and cheese sandwiches for lunch. Martha made her famous chocolate brownies. Tracy and Link were watching TV while there grandmothers were sitting on the floor playing with there great grandchildren. The dogs barked at the door bell ringing.

"I hear it guys," Tracy said.

She opened the door to see Beebe, Eric and their twins.

Beebe hugged her. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks mom."

Beebe handed Tracy a gift and a card. She opened the card first and read it-

Tracy,

Happy Birthday honey! We are so proud of the woman you are and how you've changed this family for the better. I hope that you can find time to relax and just enjoy the day. You deserve it!

Love,

Mom and Dad

Tracy then opened the gift to find a gift certificate to her favorite store.

"Thanks!" she told them.

You're welcome. How has your birthday been so far sweetie?" Beebe asked.

"It has been great."

"I am so glad to hear that."

Tracy smiled. "I finally have my birthday off from work."

"More time to relax right Tracy?" Eric said.

"Yeah."

Martha took Heather into her arms.

"Hey sweetie."

Heather reached out for Martha.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Before six that evening Tracy and Link went upstairs to change. Link was downstairs before her so he had to wait.

"Cutie we need to get going."

"I'm coming," she called to him.

She came down the stairs wearing a seductive blue dress. She had blue sapphire earrings and necklace to match. When Link saw her he couldn't help but drool.

He kissed her neck. "Hey sexy my you look ravishing this evening."

She giggled. "Thanks Linky."

He offered her his arm and she took it. He escorted her to the car and drove to the restaurant. They gave the hostess their name and were seated soon after. Their waiter arrived not a minute later.

"Evening folks welcome to the prime rib restaurant what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Tracy answered.

The waiter nodded and walked away. Link handed her three gifts and a card. Tracy opened the card first. It read-

Trace,

I am glad for the day you were born because if the world didn't have you in it, it wouldn't be much of a place to live in. You make the world a better place just by being here and I hope you have a wonderful birthday.

Happy Birthday!

Love,

Link

She kissed Link before opening the first gift. It contained a locket. The second had records full of make out music and the third was a box of chocolates.

"Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome cutie."

The waiter returned wit h their wine and a basket full of bread.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked holding his pas and pen.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link added.

The waiter nodded and walked away as they each had a slice of bread.

Link heard soft music and turned to see the dance floor. A small band was playing. "Would you care to dance angel?"

"I'd love to."

They headed over to the dance floor. Tracy wrapped he arms around his neck as his found her waist. Their bodies were close together as they began dancing. Link gave her breast a playful squeeze before kissing her neck. She giggled and pulled his mouth to hers. Their tongues mingled as they continued swaying to the music. When they were out of breath they returned to the table.

Tracy picked up the locket and looked at it.

Link smiled. "I forgot to tell you to open your locket."

Tracy opened it to see a picture of their three kids and the dogs.

"It must have been hard to get everybody in the picture."

"Yes it was especially Marley because he kept wanting to lick Chris."

"I bet, but he managed to stay still."

"Yes, but it took several tries," Link told her.

"I love it thank you again," she said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"I'm glad that you like Trace."

She placed the locket back in its box before looking at the bread basket. "Pass the bread."

He handed it to her. "Here you go angel."

"Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome. You know I can't wait to get you out of that dress," he said as he grabbed her free hand in his and twined their fingers.

"Later," she told him.

"Promise?"

Tracy nodded.

The waiter came by with their dinners and placed the plates in front of them.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"We'll take another bottle of wine," Tracy said.

The waiter nodded and took their empty bottle. He returned a minute after they began to eat with the new one. He uncorked it and refilled their glasses for them. The rest of dinner passed in companionable silence.=2 0When it was time for dessert the waiter reappeared.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?"

"Yes I'll take a piece of chocolate mousse pie."

"That sounds good, so will I," Link answered.


	18. Double wedding

Double wedding

A/N I would like to thank I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and L T Freak, for reviewing chapter seventeen. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter. I would like to thank everybody who has read this story. And will get right started on my next story which I am so excited about.

Beebe returned to work on July fifth and found that she had lots of work to do. She left around seven so she left a note for Eric on her way out to remind him t o drop the twins off at the Turnblads. Her boss, Mrs. Sullivan walked by her office at eight.

"Morning Beebe welcome back," she said.

"Thanks Mrs. Sullivan."

"Do you have any pictures of the twins with you?" she had not seen them when Beebe brought them by the office.

"Yes I do."

She took a picture out of her purse and handed it to her boss.

"What are their names?"

"This here is Stacy and this is Heather," Beebe said as she pointed to each twin.

"They are adorable."

"Thanks."

Mrs. Sullivan smiled before turning towards the door. "I'll let you get back to work."

"All right."

Mrs. Sullivan walked out the door leaving Beebe to her work. An hour later, Lucy sauntered in while Beebe was deep in paperwork.)

"Morning Beebe welcome back."

"Thanks."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch today."

"I'd love to." \

Lucy smiled. " Great I'll meet you at the smoke house at noon."

"See you then."

(Beebe was still in her office awaiting Melanie Maguire ninety minutes later. Melanie was one of her patients)

"Hey sweetie," Beebe said.

"Hey," Melanie answered.

""So you think you may be pregnant?")

"Indeed I do."

"Let me take a blood sample."

"All right."

Beebe walked out and a nurse came in to get the blood. When it was done Beebe came back into the room. "Come back in two days," she told Melanie.

"Will do. By the way do you have any pictures of your twins?"

"Yes I do."

She gets a picture out of her purse.

(Beebe took a picture out of her purse and gave it to her.)

After a couple minutes of looking at the picture Melanie looked up and smiled. "Well who do we have here?"

"This is Heather and this is Stacy."

"They're so cute! Who else is in the picture?"

"This is my dog Reba, my husband Eric, my son Link, and my daughter-in-law Tracy."

"What a lovely family."

"Thank you. I love them all so much."

She patted her arm. "So I'll see you in two days."

"See you then."

(At noon Lucy was sitting at a table in the smoke house awaiting Beebe. She arrived a few moments later.)

"Sorry I'm late."

" It's all right. How are your twins doing?"

"They are great thanks."

"You're welcome how is everyone doing?"

"They are all good as well"

"I've been well"

" So have I."

The waitress came over as they spoke.)

" Afternoon ladies welcome to the smoke house what can I get you20to drink?"

" I'll have a cherry coke," Beebe said.

"I'll have one as well."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"So what have you been up to?" Lucy asked.

\

Before the twins arrived, Eric and I had to make sure the nursery was ready and we had enough diapers, clothes, bottle and other supplies. After their birth we spent a lot of time with our moms as they helped me adjust to having the new babies in the house. The twins are definitely a handful."

"I bet. Are they adjusting to sleep?"

"Yes they are."

Lucy grinned. "That's wonderful considering when they sleep you can get sleep as well."

Their waitress returned as she was speaking and placed their drinks on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese and sauce with an order of chilly cheese fries."

Lucy nodded "That sounds good to me two."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Where are the twins while you are at work?"

"And maybe use "Tracy's mom takes care of them."

"That's nice of her."

"I know. I was originally going to leave the kids at a day care center but she said that she would watch them as well as her grandkids"

"That works out perfectly. The twins stay with someone they know and you save money."

"Yes it is."

As she says this the waitress brings there lunch.

"Can I have another cherry coke?" Beebe asked.

"Sure."

"Can I have one too"

"Absolutely."

She took their empty glasses and returned a minute later with them newly filled as they began to eat. It didn't take long for Lucy and Beebe to finish

The waitress walked by their table and stopped before she says that

" Did either of you ladies save room for dessert?"

"Yes I'll take a piece of chocolate pie," Beebe said.

" So will I," Lucy said.

"All right."

They had their dessert, paid their bill and headed back to the office to finish out the workday.

Around five Beebe picked up the twins on her way home. Eric had asked her to so that he could make her dinner, though he hadn't told her about the dinner part. When she got in the door, Heather smelled prime rib, stuffed potato and chocolate pie. She placed the twins in their playpen before following the delicious scent into the kitchen. Eric was standing by the stove as stepped in the door. When she got close enough she grabbed him and gave him a French kiss.

"Hey angel how was work?" he asked when they parted.

"It was nice but busy. I missed having the twins around."

"You have never been away from them for so long in one day but it'll get better I promise. How'd they do over at Edna's?"

"They were upset at my leaving them at first but they settled down quickly when Jack ran into the room."

He smiled. "I hope you are hungry because I made your favorite dinner."

"I'm starving. Thanks for making it."

He kissed her neck and she giggled. "You deserve it angel. Want to make out after dinner?"

"You read my lips."

She French kissed him.

Eric served Beebe before sitting beside her at the table. They delved into the delectable food and after finishing put the twins down for a nap. They then headed to their bedroom and climbed on the bed and under the covers. Beebe kissed Eric on the lips as they began making out. He then placed a kiss on her neck and she giggled before moving to her breast. She whimpered as he gave them a good nibble.

Melanie returned two days later and was shown to Beebe's office. Beebe opened the door and walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Beebe. So am I pregnant?"

"Yes you are."

" Wonderful."

"I'm so glad you're excited about it! Some patients are devastated by the news."

"I've wanted a baby."

It was Tracy and Link's second wedding anniversary and Corny gave them the day off and Link had arranged for Edna to watch the twins for the entire day and into the next morning. Link awoke at seven thirty that morning and wet to look in on the twins. The dogs were awake and followed him.

When he noticed them Link bent down and scratched them. "Morning guys."

Marley jumped up and licked him. Link continued onto the kitchen with the dogs at his heel. He got out all the ingredients and began making chocolate chip pancakes and sausages. He fed bits to his four legged friends as he did so. Once everything was cooked he placed everything on a tray along with a vase of flowers. He carefully walked to the bedroom. He found that the dogs again followed him. Tracy still had her eyes closed so he placed the tray on a table and leaned in to place his lips on hers. A moment later he felt her tongue dart across his bottom lip and he gladly gave her entrance.

"Morning sexy Happy Anniversary."

" Morning Linky you too."

He placed the tray over her lap and sat next to her. She looked at the food and licked her lips before noticing the flowers.

"Thank you for the flowers."

"You deserve them angel."

He leaned over and kissed her neck and she giggled. She attacked him with kisses the first chance she got.

"What are we doing for our anniversary?"

"Your mom is watching the kids so I thought we spend the day making out. Tonight I am taking you to Sofia's then see 'Is This My Happy Ending?' at the drive in then I thought we'd come back here and have sex."

"That sounds great especially the sex."

"I thought that would be your favorite part. We better eat before breakfast gets cold."

"Yes we better."

They eat then Tracy mounts Link and starts attacking him with kisses again he pushes her away and French kisses her she kissed him back and they started getting hot and heavy soon he moved onto her neck attacking it with kisses causing her to giggle non stop he then moved onto her breast giving them a good nibble causing her to whimper.

Mama breakfast," Adam called from his room.

"Let's feed the twins then get them ready to drop off," Tracy said.

"Okay," Link agreed.

Later that day after they had dropped off the twins Link was waiting for Tracy.

"Cutie pie we need to get going."

"I'm coming Linky!"

She came downstairs wearing an elegant yet sexy red dress. Drool formed in the corner of Link's mouth when he saw her.

He kissed her neck and she giggled. "Hey sexy my you look ravishing this evening."

"Thank you for noticing."

"Shall we go?"

"I'd be delighted."

They let the hours arm and arm and slid into the car. They drove to Sofia's and Link helped Tracy out of the car before allowing her to take his arm again. They walked inside and found the hostess. Link told her that they had a reservation. She found their name and led them to a table. They had just opened their menus when their waiter walked over.

"Evening folks welcome to Sofia's what can I get you to drink?"

"We'll take a bottle of wine," Tracy said.

The waiter wrote down their order before leaving. Link handed three gifts and a card to Tracy. She opened the first to find lingerie adorned with little red hearts.

"Oh Linky you're such a bad boy."

"I know but I couldn't resist."

Tracy continued with her gifts. She also received a record of her favorite singer and a box of assorted chocolates. She opened her card next. It read-

Dear Tracy,

I couldn't be happier when I am with you. Happy Anniversary!

Love,

Link

She put three gifts and a card on the table. Link opened his first to find a Rolex.

"Thanks cutie I needed another one."

"You're welcome."

Link continued with his gifts. He also discovered a gift certificate to his favorite store and a box of assorted chocolates before opening his card. It read-

Link,

These past two years have been the happiest of my life. I never imagined that being a wife could be so rewarding. Happy Anniversary!

Love,

Tracy

"Thanks for your gifts cutie."

"You're welcome thanks for yours."

They shared a French kiss. As they parted the waiter returned with their wine and a basket of bread. He uncorked the wine and poured some into their glasses.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take the lasagna," Tracy said

"And I'll take the veal parmesan."

The waiter wrote down their orders and left as they each grabbed a slice of bread.

Soft music started to fill the air

"Would you care to dance my lady?"

"Oh Linky I'd love to."

Link stood and Tracy took his hand as she got out of her chair. He led her to the dance floor and put his arm around her waist. Hers round around his neck as they stood close together, so close that Tracy was pressed up against him. Together they began dancing in time with the music. Link leaned over and kissed her neck receiving a giggle in return. As he did so his hand roamed until in found her breast and he gave it a playful squeeze. She gently pulled on his neck and French kissed him. They remained lost in their own world making out until the need for air parted them. The song had ended so they decided to make their way back to the table.

"Linky pass the bread."

He passed her the bread. "Here you go sexy."

Tracy thanked him with a French kiss and the waiter arrived with their dinner.

"Would either of you care for extra cheese or black pepper?"

They both nodded and he grated some of each for them.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"Can we have another bottle of wine?"

The waiter nodded, took the bottle and walked away. They started to eat as they waited for him to return. The waiter brought another bottle of wine a minute later.

"Linky want to split a chocolate brownie sundae for dessert?"

"I'd love to angel."

They filled the rest of dinner with light conversation as they finished their meal. The waiter noticed that their plates were empty and picked them up.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?"

"Yes we'll take a chocolate brownie sundae," Tracy said.

"All right."

He left with their empty plates and soon returned with their desserts. Link paid the bill once they were done and they left the restaurant for the drive in. They found a spot close to the screen.

"Linky can you get your wife a large cherry coke."

"Sure would she like a tub of popcorn too?"

"Please."

"I thought so."

Link went to the concession stand and returned a few minutes later with a tub of popcorn and two large drinks. They were going to share the popcorn.

"Here you go sexy."

"Thanks Linky."

Link placed the tub of popcorn between them and handed Tracy her soda. She put it down and picked up a handful of popcorn.

"Yum popcorn," she said as she munched on some.

Link grabbed some and put it in his mouth. "Popcorn is delicious."

The screen lit up as the movie started. A young couple is seen making out. They appear to be fourteen. The girl was insanely pretty with blonde hair and her boyfriend was equally handsome. Ad the movie progressed Link and Tracy found that their names were Lucy and Larry. In one scene they were talking about a party at a friend's house.

"Angel, want to go to Ann's make out party?"

"That sounds great."

Later that same day Lucy visited with her older sister Lilly. Lilly lived on her own.

"Lilly there is a make out party next week and Larry and I are going and I am thinking about going all the way with Larry there."

"I would wait until you are older if I were you."

" Come on I really want to do it and all my friends are trying to talk me into doing it."

"If all your friends jumped off a bridge would you do it too?"

"No."

"Then why do you want to give in to peer pressure now?"

"Not just peer pressure. I also can't wait to experience it."

"I still say that you should wait Lu."

Two weeks passed. Lucy and Larry were making out on the couch at Ann's party. Lucy was sitting on his lap, giving him a lap dance.

"Want to go somewhere more comfortable doll?"

"I'd like that."

She got off his lap and he stood before helping her up. They walked upstairs and found an empty bedroom. They continued from where they left off as they got underneath the covers. Lucy began to unbutton Larry's shirt.

"Are you sure you're ready for this doll?"

"I'm sure."

He began to help her out of her clothes as she continued with his. He attacked her neck with kisses. Larry next nibbled on her breast and she whimpered. In the car Link mirrored Larry's actions receiving the same response from Tracy.

Two months later Lucy found that she wasn't feeling very well. So she went to the doctor to see what was wrong. After the tests were run the doctor told her that she was pregnant. Once they were finished she went straight to Larry.

"Hey doll face, are you feeling any better?"

"Not yet."

"Maybe you should go to the doctors."

"I just came from there."

"What did they say?"

"That I am pregnant."

"I am not the father."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

He crossed his hands over his chest. "We're through."

Tears formed in her eyes and her lip began to quiver. "But Larry."

He hated seeing her cry but stood his ground. "I said we're through."

Lucy was somber as she made her way home. She went straight to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, allowing her tears to flow freely. Some time later her mother, Heather, walked by and heard her cries. She sat beside her daughter on the bed and stroked her hair hoping that it would help calm her down.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Lucy sniffed as she looked up at her mother. "There was a make out party at Ann's two months ago. Larry and I went all the way there and now I am pregnant with his child and when I told him he broke up with me."

A moment passed before Heather spoke. "I want you out."

"Where do you expect me to go?" Lucy asked as new tears sprung from her eyes.

Heather was angry. "I don't care you but have twenty-four hours to get your things packed up."

Lucy sniffed but hung her head in acquiescence. She knew not to argue with her.

"Yes ma'am."

The next day Lilly heard a knock on her door and opened it to see Lucy with three suitcases at her feet and tears streaming down her face. Lilly grabbed two suitcases and ushered her inside. They put the suitcases on the floor near the door and Lilly placed a warm hand on her sister's back. She gently guided her to the couch and offered her something to drink. Lucy declined.

"What's wrong sis?" Lilly asked as she sat next to her and offered her a Kleenex.

Lucy took it and wiped her eyes. "Everything."

"Start at the beginning."

"Well Larry and I went all the way at the make out party and now I am pregnant with his child. When I told him we got in a fight about whether he is the father and he broke up with me. Then mom kicked me out of the house when I told her that I was pregnant. So I was wondering if I could move in with you."

Lilly shook her head. "I told you that going all the way was a bad idea."

Lucy nodded. "I know, but I didn't listen."

"You never listen," Lilly shot back.

"So can I stay here?"

"You can but you do need to go to school."

Lucy hugged her sister. "I will thanks Lil."

"You're welcome," she said before helping her carry her suitcases to a spare bedroom.

Lucy was at school two days later. Larry spotted Lucy and started walking towards her carrying a bouquet of flowers and chocolates. Her heart was still broken so she really didn't enjoy the sight of him coming towards her.

"Hey Lucy," he said confidently.

She was hesitant to speak but decided that a simple "hi" wouldn't hurt. "Hey Larry."

"I'm sorry about our fight."

"So am I but you were the one who didn't trust me."

"I trust you; I was just in shock from the news."

Her face turned red with anger. "You could have fooled me. You are my first serious relationship and I love you why would I ever cheat?"

He gaped at her. "You still love me?"

She frowned but nodded. "Despite you shattering my heart into pieces I still do."

"Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

Despite her previous anger her heart melted at his forlorn look. "Yes," she said before jumping into his arms and French kissing him.

He smirked as he held her in his arms. "Want to skip school?"

She grinned at him. "What do you want to do?"

"I thought we'd go back to my house, and kiss, and make up."

She French kissed him. "I like the sound of that."

They discreetly left the school grounds and walked to Larry's house. He used his house key to get in and they headed to his bedroom. Their days apart only made them more eager to be together as they made out on his bed. Neither could resist keeping their paws off of each other.

As they breathed in some fresh air Lucy ruffled his hair. "Are we going to do this all day?"

He looked confused. "Yes what's better then making out?"

She smiled. "Sex."

He returned the smile. "You're right that is better."

They began undressing and threw their clothes on the floor. Lucy giggled as Larry assaulted her neck with kisses. Link did the same to Tracy.

"You get more incredible every time baby," Larry said when they were satiated.

"You do too."

Months pass and during that time Lucy reconciled with her mom. She was living with Larry so that they could be a real family. Lucy's water broke one day and she was taken to the hospital where she gave birth to a daughter named Stacy. She rested against her pillows while Larry held their new daughter in his arms.

"You're so precious," he cooed.

"Yes she is just like her mother," Heather said as she gazed lovingly at her granddaughter.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Larry asked.

The movie ended soon after. Link drove back to the house and as they walked through the doors both he and Tracy could feel the effects of the wine.

"Let me put on the lingerie that you gave me then we can have sex."

"All right doll face."

Tracy went into the bedroom and put on the lingerie that Link gave her. He was outside her line of vision as he waited for her. When the moment came Link came up behind her and kissed her neck. She giggled. She turned around and took his hand to lead him to the bed. She threw him on it and playfully barked.

"Good doggy."

He scratched her. She nipped at his ear before attacking him with kisses. He fought his way up kissing her. She kissed him back as they hopped under the covers, their lips never leaving the others. They helped each other shed their clothes. Link lingered atop Tra cy and he began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while falling asleep in each other's arms.

Amber was at the spa on the twenty-first. Around noontime that Saturday she was getting a massage when she felt water between her legs. She decided against going straight to the hospital knowing that she was in labor and it could take hours. She wanted to finish her massage. She did however ask the massage therapist to call her cab when they were done. While she waited for the cab she used a nearby payphone to call Corny.

"Hello," Corny said.

"Corny I'm in labor."

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Can you call everybody else first?"

"Absolutely doll."

Forty-five minutes after the massage Amber was in her room. Corny had been they're awaiting her when she arrived and went upstairs with her. He was given some forms to sign and quickly found his way back to her. She was having trouble tying her hospital gown when he stepped into the room.

"Hey doll."

She turned and smiled upon seeing him. "Hey Corny can you help me change into my hospital gown?"

"Absolutely beautiful."

He was by her side a moment later and tied the strings together before kissing her neck. She giggled. He then helped her to the bed.

"Where's Margaret?"

"Edna is watching her."

"That's nice of her."

He nodded. "I know she also has her grandkids as well as Beebe's twins there too but she said handling her two wouldn't be a problem."

"She seems to like having a lot of kids around."

"I think except for the number it reminds her of when Tracy was a baby."

Beebe walked in as he said this.

"Are you talking about Edna?"

Corny nodded.

"She's very good with all of the kids."

"She is," Corny agreed.

Beebe turned and hugged Amber as well as she could. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey Mrs. Larkin."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like the baby is ready to come out."

She patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Let's see how far along you are."

She gave her a nod. "Lets I'd like to know too."

Beebe walked to the end o f the bed and put gloves on before sticking her index and middle finger under the sheets. Amber squirmed slightly as she did so. Beebe took the glove off a minute later.

"You're at three centimeters so you still have a ways to go."

Corny noticed an orange cup and took it from its place on the table next to her. "I'll go get you some ice chips," he told her.

"Thanks Corny."

He leaned over and gently kissed her before walking out of the room. He returned a few minutes later and handed her the cup. Amber popped a couple ice chips into her mouth and crunched them between her teeth. Corny pulled a chair beside the bed and brushed a tendril of hair from her forehead. She grabbed his hand as a contraction hit her and he couldn't help but wince at the tight grip she held. When it was over she pulled him close and French kissed him.

She looked down at his reddened hand and frowned as he sat in the chair. She brought it to her lips and placed kisses on it. "Is your hand okay?"

He smiled at the tender caresses from her soft lips. "It is now."

Beebe came in to examine Amber again when she had been in labor for three and a half hours.

"You are at seven centimeters so you can have an epidural if you like," Beebe told her after the exam was completed.

Amber vigorously nodded her head. "Yes, please."

Beebe went out to the nurse's station and arranged for the epidural.

Two hours later she returned and looked at Amber. "Are you feeling any better with the epidural?"

Amber smiled and nodded.

"Let's see how far along you are now."

She stuck her fingers under the sheet once more and grinned. She went to the door and called for a nurse to come in the room.

"It's time to push sweetie."

Amber waited until her next contraction passed then began to push. She repeated the push again and again until the baby's head was out.

Both the nurse and Beebe were excited. "The baby's head is out! A few more should do it," they said in unison.

Amber pushed two more times and a cry was heard.

"Congratulations! It's a boy! Corny want to cut the cord?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

He cut the cord and Beebe handed the baby to the nurse. She took him to get cleaned.

Beebe went over and kissed Amber's forehead in a maternal way. "You did superbly today sweetie. I'll let you rest and go get everyone from the waiting room."

"All right thanks."

Five minutes later the nurse walked in with their son. He was wrapped in a blue blanket. She handed him to Amber and she ran her fingers along his forehead in a loving gesture.

Corny sighed happily as he gazed at them. "What shall we name our new buddle of joy?"

Amber gave him a pensive look before answering. "How about Joel Corny Collins?"

"I love that name."

Joel let out a loud cry.

Amber chuckled. "Seems like he likes it too."

Corny joined her in laughing. "Yes it does."

Beebe, Eric, Tracy and Link came in and went to stand by the bed.

"Well who do we have here?" Tracy asked.

Amber held him up slightly so they could properly see him. "This is Joel Corny Collins."

"He's so adorable!" Tracy cooed.

"I think he looks like me but with Amber's nose and lips," Corny said as he took Joel from Amber."

"I think he does too," Eric told them.

"How did the spa go?" Tracy asked.

"I enjoyed the parts that I experienced. I was getting a message when my water broke so I had to leave right after."

"I will get you another gift certificate there then."

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course."

"Can I hold Joel now?" Link asked.

"Absolutely Link."

Corny stood as Link walked next to him. Joel let out a small cry when Corny gently passed Joel to him. Link soothingly bounced Joel and he soon fell asleep in his arms.

Everyone left an hour later. Amber had asked Tracy and Link if they would take Margaret for the night and bring her to the hospital in the morning. She and Corny wanted her to meet her new brother.

"I hope they bring dinner soon," Amber said after her stomach growled.

"Want me to go get something for you?"

"That would be great."

Corny kissed her before leaving. He returned fifteen minutes later with a tray holding two burgers and two fries. There were also two brownies and cokes on it. He placed the tray on the moveable table and they began to eat. When they finished Amber motioned for Corny to sit beside her on the bed. She kissed him once he did and he grazed her bottom lip with his tongue. She parted her lips as the kiss deepened into a French kiss. Corny attacked Amber's neck and she giggled for several minutes. When she stopped they continued making out for a bit longer until she yawned.

"Time for sleep," Corny said.

Amber yawned again and made laid back on the bed. Corny placed a kiss on her forehead before moving back to the chair.

Joel was taken to the nursery for the night so Amber could get some rest. The nest morning the nurse came in with a breakfast tray. She placed it on her moveable table and placed it over her lap.

"Good morning Mrs. Collins I'm Ann and I will be your nurse today."

Amber sat up and stretched. "Nice to meet you Ann."

"You too. Here is you're breakfast."

"Thanks."

"Let me know when you are finished and I will bring your son in here."

"All right."

Corny awoke as Amber took the last bite of food.

"Morning doll."

"Morning Corny."

They French kissed before Corny kissed Amber's neck. She giggled.

"I am going to get some breakfast."

"All right can you ask Ann to bring Joel in here on your way there?"

"Ann?"

"The short nurse with red hair."

"Okay. I will."

Ann came in minutes later and handed Joel to her.

Amber was told that she could go home later that day by eleven that morning. It is now eleven a clock that morning. Tracy brought Margaret at that time. She was happy to see her father and mother. Corny picked her up and placed her on the bed so she could see her brother.

" Margaret I would like for you to meet your brother Joel."

"No."

"Would you have rather had a sister?" Amber asked.

"No baby."

"I am sorry sweetie but you don't have any choice."

"She'll get used to it in time," Tracy told her.

"I hope it's soon."

"It will be."

"How did Margaret do last night?"

Tracy smiled. "She did very well. You missed the cutest thing."

Amber looked at her curiously. "What did I miss?"

"You know how Adam never shares his stuffed dog?"

"Yes I do."

"Well he was playing with it last night. Margaret was sad as she played nearby and he noticed so he went over with his stuffed dog and they started playing with it together."

"Awe how cute. I'm sorry I missed it. It seems like he may have a crush on her."

"It seems that way."

Nick, Elizabeth and Jessica came into Baltimore on August tenth for a ten-day stay. Angela was keeping Lucy while they were away. They took the train down from New York City. While on it a woman came up to them.

"Your daughter is adorable."

Jess smiled. "Thanks."

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Hey Elizabeth."

Elizabeth reached out for her and the woman grinned and let her hold her finger for a moment. She then went back to her own seat. The train was still in the station at that point and steamed rose from the tracks as it started to move. The movement scared Elizabeth and she cried.

"Hush little baby don't say a word…" Jessica sang to her. She rocked her gently in her arms as she did so and soon Elizabeth settled down.

Tracy and Link picked them up at the station when they arrived in Baltimore.

"Hey guys," Tracy said as she hugged them.

"Hey," they said.

Link greeted them and they warmly returned the greeting. Elizabeth looked up at Tracy and she picked her up.

"Do you remember Aunt Tracy?"

Tracy giggled when Elizabeth reached out for her.

Jessica laughed. "It seems like she does."

"Let's go home," Tracy said.

"Beebe and Amber will be over later with their kids," she added.

"Good we brought dinner from the stage deli."

"You didn't need to," Link said.

"We wanted to," Nick told them.

Link helped them with their suitcases as everyone headed for Link's car. After dinner Tracy sat on the floor playing a game with Elizabeth as she and Link chatted with Nick and Jessica. Their conversation was halted when they heard a knock at the door. Link stood and went to open it so Tracy could remain on the floor. When he came back he was holding Linda while Edna followed with Adam and Chris.

"Jessica," Adam said.

"Hey sweetie," Jessica said.

"Nick," Linda said.

"Who's that big girl?" Nick playfully asked.

"Linda," she said.

He smiled. "Ah yes Linda." Nick took her in his arms and blue raspberries on her stomach. She giggled hysterically.

"Chris I would like for you to meet Nick and Elizabeth."

Chris reached out for Nick.

"And Elizabeth we'd like for you to meet Chris Adam and Linda," Jessica said.

The kids all watched each other for a few minutes before wanting to be left to play. They visited for a while longer until there was another knock at the door. Tracy opened it to see Amber, Margaret, and Joel. They walked in and greeted Nick and Jessica.

"Well who do we have here?" Jessica asked.

"This is Joel Corny Collins."

"He's adorable."

"Thanks."

Joel opened his blue eyes and looked around. Amber smiled. "Joel, I would like for you to meet Nick, Jessica, and Elizabeth."

She handed him to Jessica and he let out a cry of protest at being removed from his mother. Amber then walked over to Elizabeth and picked her up.

"Hi Elizabeth."

Elizabeth reached out for Amber and she let her hold her index finger.

"How is Margaret liking being a big sister?"

" She hated it as first but she is starting to get used to it."

"I knew she would," Tracy said.

Another knock was heard and Tracy found Beebe pushing Heather and Stacy in their strollers. She moved so they could come in and they joined the others.

"Who are these two beautiful girls?" Jessica said.

"This is Stacy and this is Heather," Beebe said pointing to each.

"They're adorable."

"Thanks."

"Do you ever mix up who is who?"

"I haven't yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if it did happen," Beebe answered.

Tracy took Stacy out of her stroller while Beebe picked up Heather. Stacy reached for Tracy and grabbed her nose, making all the adults in the room laugh.

The next morning Tracy woke up early so she could make breakfast for everyone. Marley woke too and followed her out of the bedroom. Tracy bent down and scratched his back. She received a lick in return. She walked into the nursery and noticed that Elizabeth had crawled from her side of the crib to Chris's and they were both sleeping cuddled up next to each other.

"How cute!" she murmured softly as not to wake them.

Tracy walked out and returned two minutes later with a camera. She took a picture of them as they slept. After checking the others she walked downstairs with Marley at her heels to the kitchen and started making her special orange pecan waffles. Julia came in when she was almost finished and greeted Marley with a sniff. Jessica came in a minute later.

"Morning Tracy."

"Morning Jess. I saw the most adorable thing."

"What happened?"

"Elizabeth crawled over to Chris's side of the crib and cuddled up next to him."

"How cute!"

"They were still in the same position when I left so there's still a chance for you to see them."

She nodded. "I'll go in a minute."

"All right."

"What's for breakfast?"

"My special orange pecan waffles and sausages."

She licked her lips. "Smells delicious."

Jessica left the room and headed for the nursery. Link walked in after she left and grabbed Tracy's waist and she giggled as he kissed the side of her neck. He bit her neck leaving a hickey.

"Morning sexy."

"Morning Linky."

She leaned back and French kissed him.

"What is my yummy wife making for breakfast?"

"Her special orange pecan waffles and sausages."

"Looks scrumptious."

Jessica returned and smiled.

"Did you take a picture of them?"

"Who?" Link asked.

Tracy nodded to Jess before turning to Link. "Chris and Elizabeth are cuddled up next to each other in their crib."

"She must like him."

"I think he likes her too," Tracy said.

Tracy and Link each took a plate and placed a waffle and some sausages on it. They sat down at the table. Jessica was about t sit when Nick kissed her neck. She tried not to drop her plate as she giggled.

"Morning beautiful."

She smiled. "Morning Nicky."

"Good morning Nick, Tracy and Link told him.

"Morning guys. What's for breakfast?"

"My special orange pecan waffles and sausage," Tracy answered.

"I was hoping you'd make that," he told her. He went to grab a plate and place a waffle and sausages on it. He came back and sat next to Jessica.

"What are we doing today? Jessica asked as they ate.

"Going to the zoo."

Jessica's eyes lit up. "I love the zoo so that sounds like a good plan."

That afternoon they were strolling around the zoo.

"Where do you want to go first?" Tracy asked.

"How about we go to the lions?" Nick suggested

They headed to the lions cage and saw two majestic beasts resting along side one another; one male and one female. One lifted his head and let out a roar when he saw them watching him. The loud sound scared Chris and he started crying. Tracy was holding him already so she gently rocked him back and forth hoping to sooth him. As she rocked him she softly sang "Hush little baby don't say a=2 0word".

The sound of her voice calmed him and he smiled up at her.

"Is he ok?" Link asked.

"Yes, he seems relaxed now but we should probably go to another cage," Tracy answered.

"I think that's wise. Where shall we go next?" Jessica said

"The whales," Link suggested.

The others nodded in agreement.

They walked past the lions and went into the nearby building where all the aquariums were housed. As they came to the whale tank they saw a small baby that looked to be no older than a month old.

Jessica smiled "Oh the baby is so cute."

They watched the baby swim for a few minutes then walked around looking at the other mammals and fish in the different aquariums before heading outdoors again.

"Where shall we go now?" Link asked.

"The tigers."

"Sounds good."

They walked over to the tiger area and saw one adult tiger and a fluffy baby. According to the information tablet in front of the cage the baby was two months old and named Keira.

"Kitty," Linda told them.

"Big kitty," Link said in agreement.

Linda tried to get out of her stroller.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Tracy asked when she noticed her trying to unbuckle the belt around her waist.

She pointed towards the cage. "I want to see kitty."

Tracy went over and touched her hand to make her stop.

"We should probably go to another animal before she gets herself into trouble," Link said.

"I think you're right those that tiger looks like she'll eat Linda if she gets too close to her baby," Jessica stated.

Link kneeled in front of Linda to make sure she was securely in the stroller. "We wouldn't want that would we Linda?"

"No," she answered.

"Lets have Linda pick the next animal then Adam," Tracy proposed.

There was a general agreement amongst the others and Link looked to his daughter. "What do you want to see next sweetie?"

"Elephants."

"All right then that's where we'll go."

They made their way to the elephant area and saw four. One was sitting on the edge of the lake the zoo had built for them.

"Look that baby elephant looks like he was just born," Jessica said.

Tracy smiled and pointed him out to Chris. "He seems so sweet. See Chris the elephant is taking a bath."

She earned a small cough in response.

"Seems like he's not too impressed," Nick told her.

"He might like them when he's older," Link said.

"Its Adam's turn to choose," Jessica mentioned

"Adam what should we see next?" Tracy asked.

"Monkeys," he answered.

"All right."

When they got to the monkey's one swung right over to them. Elizabeth was frightened and looked like she wanted to cry but Chris reached out to her and made a sound like he was saying something and she relaxed. For the rest of the day they walked around visiting the other animals.

The next evening Link and Tracy were going to the prime rib restaurant with Nick, Jessica, Amber, Corny, Penny and Seaweed. Edna was watching Adam, Linda and Chris. Beebe took Elizabeth and Motormouth Maybelle babysat Margaret and Mathew.

"Cutie we need to get going," Link said loudly. He was waiting downstairs with Nick and Jessica.

"I'm coming Linky."

She stepped downstairs in an appealing blue dress. Her hair was styled in a French twist. Drops of drool formed at the corner of Link's lips when he saw her.

"Hey sexy, my you look ravishing this evening."

She giggled. "Thank you for noticing."

Tracy, Link, Jessica and Nick were the last to arrive at the restaurant. They were shown to the table and greeted the others.

"Hey guys," Amber said.

"Hey Am sorry we're late," Tracy told her.

"It's all right Tra."

"How do you like being back in Baltimore Jessica?" Penny asked.

Jess smiled. "I love it! In fact I want to move here someday."

"So do I," Nick said.

"If you moved here we could see each other more often!" Tracy exclaimed.

"I hope that you do come to live in Baltimore," Amber and Penny said in unison.

"I'm pretty sure that we will," Jessica told them. The other girls practically squealed with excitement.

"I bet the kids will love it when you do," Link mentioned.

"Yeah they seem to like Elizabeth."

"Yes they do and she seems to like them too especially Chris."

"He likes it when she's near," Tracy said.

Their waitress came over and Tracy ordered two bottles of wine. She wrote the order down and disappeared into the back of the restaurant.

Tracy turned to Jessica while they waited for the waitress to return. "What do you want to do tomorrow Jessica?"

"I want to go to the museum."

"Then we shall go to the museum," Nick said. He couldn't deny her anything which was something he shared with the rest of the men at the table and their respective women.

The waitress came back and placed a basket of bread in the middle of the table. She uncorked one of the bottles and poured some into each glass. She then placed both bottles in an ice bucket to keep chilled.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic cheese prime rib with a stuffed potato," Tracy told him.

"That sounds good. Make that two," Link said.

"I'll have that as well," Amber added.

"So will I," Corny said.

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze filet with the potato skins."

"So will I. Penny said."

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze New York strip with an order of potato au gratin," Nick said.

"And I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato."

The waitress nodded and walked away. Everyone took a slice of bread and some butter.

A small band made its way to a little stage in the middle of the restaurant. Soft music filled the room as they harmonized their instruments and began playing a tune.

"Would you care to dance angel?"

"Oh Linky I'd love to."

Link stood and Tracy took his hand as she got out of her chair. He led her to the dance floor and put his arm around her waist. Hers round around his neck as they stood close together, so close that Tracy was pressed up against him. Together they began dancing in time with the music. Link leaned over and kissed her neck receiving a giggle in return. As he did so his hand roamed until in found her breast and he gave it a playful squeeze. She gently pulled on his neck and French kissed him. They continued to make out until the need for air parted them. The song had ended so they decided to make their way back to the table. They noticed that the others had joined them on the dance floor and they soon w ere heading back to the table.

Tracy saw the bread and decided she wanted another piece. "Linky would you pass the bread?"

He picked the basket up and handed it to her. "Here you go angel."

She thanked him with a French kiss.

"I hope the food comes soon because I am starving," Jessica said as Link poured them more wine.

Nick passed her the bread basket. " Have some more bread angel."

She smiled as she took it. "Thanks Nicky."

"You're welcome."

The waitress walked in along with a colleague and together they served everyone their dinners. During the course of eating Nick opened the second bottle of wine and poured some in everyone's glass. By the end of dinner they had finished both their bottles. The waitress returned and cleared their empty plates from the table.

"Did any of you save room for dessert?"

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a piece of chocolate mousse pie," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link told him.

"I'll have that as well," Amber added.

"I'll have a piece of pecan pie," Corny said.

"Make that two," Seaweed told him.

"I'll have a hot fudge sundae," Penny added after Seaweed.

"I'll have a piece of Mudd pie," Nick told her.

"And I'll have a hot fudge sundae," Jessica said.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

The rest of the trip passed by quickly for Jessica and Nick and they soon found it was time for their departure back to New York. Chris seemed to sense that Elizabeth was going and was a bit fussier than normal that morning before Tracy and Link took them to the train station.

"Bye guys come back soon," Tracy said as she hugged them and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.

"We will," Jessica said.

"And bring Lucy with you so that we can meet her," Tracy added.

Jessica smiled as she waved goodbye. "Will do."

Over the course of the next twenty one years there were many changed. Nick, Elizabeth and Jessica had moved to Baltimore when Elizabeth was eleven years old, all of the kids had become great friends, and Edna had passed away from a heart attack. Her death hit Wilbur, Tracy and Link the hardest and at the funeral they said their final goodbyes together

The fifth anniversary of her death turned out to be bittersweet. Two of her grandchildren, Adam and Chris, were marrying their childhood sweethearts Margaret and Elizabeth. The guys had grown to be as handsome as their father and the girls were beautiful, just like their mothers. They had decided on a double wedding since they were all so close to one another. Linda and her boyfriend Joel acted as the maid of honor and the best man. Mathew was there with his sweet girlfriend, Isabelle as well. He looked like Seaweed but with lighter hair and complexion. Isabelle was from a multi racial home as well. Heather and Stacy Larkin were also there with their dates, Will and Ed. Will and Ed were twins as well and had blonde hair and green eyes. The girls were the splitting image of their mom. As a gift Tracy and Link booked two honeymoon suites for both couples.

When all the guests were assembled Wilbur left the chair to his right empty as a sign of respect for Edna. When Tracy and Link sat on his left a robin came and sat between Wilbur and Tracy. In their hearts they knew that it was Edna. Chris and Adam stood at the altar awaiting the arrival of their brides. Their mouths both dropped and drool formed in the corners of their lips when they beheld the girls for the first time. Their fathers escorted them down the aisle and gave them a kiss on the cheek before handing them over to their grooms.

The minister turned to Margaret. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do, Corny answered.

The minister next turned to Elizabeth. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Nick said.

Nick and Corny sat next to Jessica and Amber.

"Are there any objections to Adam marrying Margaret?"

The only sound that could be heard was sobbing from Tracy, Amber, and Beebe.

"Are there any objections to Adam marrying Elizabeth?"

Jessica started sobbing along with the other women.

The minister first turned to Adam and Margaret "Do you Adam Link Larkin take Margaret Amber Collins to be your wife?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Who wouldn't?"

"Do you Margaret Amber Collins take Adam Link Larkin to be your husband."

The robin chirped at Margaret's reply of "I do."

The minister looked to Chris and Elizabeth next. "Do you Chris Eric Larkin take Elizabeth Jessica Bell to be your wife?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you Elizabeth Jessica Bell take Chris Eric Larkin to be your husband?"

"Who wouldn't?"

The robin chirped again.

With the power invested in me I now pronounce you men and wives you may now kiss your bride."

Both Elizabeth and Margaret popped their feet back when they French kissed their husbands. The robin chirped once again before flying away.

The newlyweds walked down the aisle together and out to their awaiting cars. When they arrived at the hotel they walked to the reception hall where they began making out once again. Tracy and Link saw them and coughed loudly to make them stop.

"Are you lovebirds ready to be introduced?" Tracy asked.

"Give us five more minutes mom," Adam said.

"Yeah," Chris agreed.

"There'll be plenty of time for making out later," Tracy told them. Link nodded in agreement.

They smoothed their clothes and stood up straight. "All right were ready," Chris said.

Tracy pulled a handkerchief out of her purse.

"Not quite you guys need to clean the lip stick off of your face and neck first."

"I'm surprised that Elizabeth didn't catch it before you," Chris said.

"Nor Meg," Adam added.

The girls didn't answer. Chris took the handkerchief first and wiped the lipstick off then handed it to Adam so he could do the same.

"And you two have a few hickeys that could use to be covered up," Tracy said pointing at Margaret and Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took out a small mirror and looked at them. "You can barely see them."

"They will show up anytime a light shines on them," Tracy told her.

"Then we 'll just stay away from windows," Margaret said.

"What about the receiving line when people are as close as we are standing right now?" Tracy inquired.

"They'll be looking at our faces and not our necks," Margaret answered.

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "I remember seeing a picture where you had a noticeable red mark on your neck at your wedding mom."

"Yes that was a hickey and if I had known about it I'd have covered it up like you two should be doing now," Tracy retorted.

Chris put his hand on his wife's arm. "You better listen to her cuddle bunny."

Elizabeth and Margaret both looked at Tracy and knew that it was a losing argument for them. "Oh all right. Let us go into the bathroom so we can see them better," Margaret told them. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"I'll help you," Tracy said. She also wanted to make sure that they kept to their word.

They walked into the bathroom and came out ten minutes later with their necks free of any redness. Chris and Adam too their new brides by the hand and Tracy went inside as they waited. She walked over to the MC and he handed her a microphone.

"It is now my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Adam Larkin and Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Larkin."

The room filled with cheers as the happy couples entered the room. The grooms kissed their brides cheeks before sitting down at the head table. Beebe and Eric walked over and gave everyone a hug.

"Congratulations guys!" Beebe said.

Chris grinned. "Thanks grandma."

Tracy walked over to them sat in an empty chair.

"Did you guys know that your other grandmother was at the wedding ceremony?"

"How can she be when she is dead?" Chris asked.

"There was a bird that flew in right before the ceremony started and sat in the empty seat that was reserved next to grandpa. Grandma would've sat there if she was able to attend. When you said your "I do's" the bird chirped."

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked. He walked over followed by Will, Heather and Stacy.

"The spirit of my other grandma was at the wedding as a bird," Adam said.

"I wish I could have met her," Will told them.

"Yeah we heard some great stories about her," Ed added.

"She was a really nice lady," Heather said.

"It was sad when she died," Stacy agreed.

"Speaking of grandma's what was yours like? Isabelle asked Mathew.

"To tell you the truth I never met her, but my mom said she was very religious and sometimes tied her up in her room only allowing her to eat crackers and drink tang. I hope that I never meet her," he answered.

"That sounds horrible! For your sake so do I, Isabelle said.

The caterers walked by with a tray full of drinks and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Can I get you anything to drink ma'am?"

"Yes I'll take a glass of wine."

"That sounds good to me too," Chris said.

Margaret and Adam wanted the same so the caterers handed each a glass of wine.

"Cuddle bunny have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

Elizabeth giggled. "You told me that earlier but you can never say it enough times."

They French kissed. When they parted Chris kissed her neck and she giggled again. More caterers arrived at the table and served them with bread and salad for an appetizer. Fifteen minutes later the main course of either prime rib and mashed potatoes or burgers and fries was brought out and placed in front of each person according to what they had chosen. After a couple bites Linda stood and clanked her knife against her glass.

"My brothers and new sister-in-laws have always played a big part in my life. The five of have been there for each other through the good and the bad times and I'm sure that it'll continue to be that way. I wish them all the joy I can give them and I hope that you guys have an amazing time on your honeymoons. Congratulations!"

She received hugs from the brides and grooms and sat down. Joel stood to make his speech.

"I've known Adam, Margaret, Chris and Elizabeth for years and we have had some fun times together. I saw them when they still had crushes on each other and when they were nervous about their first date. When Chris and Adam told me that they were going to propose I wasn't surprised at all. They are so in love with Elizabeth and Margaret I would've been shocked if they didn't. Now they are finally married after months of planning and I couldn't be happier. I wish you guys all the happiness in the world."

The first dance came after they ate. Chris and Adam led their new wives to the dance floor and the MC played "It Takes Two". Holding each other close the couples swayed back and forth with the music. Adam sang the words in Margaret's ear. Chris captured Elizabeth's lips. Margaret and Adam were soon kissing as well as they got lost in each other while making out on the dance floor. The other four in their tight knit group and their significant others copied the newlyweds. The other guests joined them on the dance floor and danced as well. Adam and Chris dipped their wives at the same point in the song, just after "Romeo had Juliet" was sung and kissed their wives necks before nibbling on them and leaving hickeys. Elizabeth and Margaret both giggled as they did so.

After a couple of songs the cake was brought out and placed in the center of the room. The newlyweds each took a knife and sliced a small piece for each other. They looked like they were going to feed each other but ended up smearing the cake all over each others faces instead. They cleaned it off using their tongues while placing kisses everywhere.

The reception started to wind down after several more songs and it was time for the bouquet toss. Elizabeth and Margaret threw their flowers at the exact same time. Linda and Stacy caught them. When Joel saw Linda with the bouquet he got on one knee.

"Linda you are the most beautiful woman in the world will you do the honor of being my wife?"

She had tears in her eyes. "Yes!"

She jumped into his arms and French kissed him. Tracy saw Joel kneel and walked over to them.

"Mama Joel just asked me to marry him."

"Congratulations sweetie! I knew you'd be next!" She hugged them both. Link walked over to see what was happening.

"Linky guess what! We have another wedding to plan!"

He looked at Linda and frowned. "I am not about to let my only daughter get married so quickly as my boys."

"Aww daddy I will always be your little girl."

" I know but it seems like this is all happening too fast," he told her.

"But daddy it's Joel. We've known him a long time."

"We have but we fathers never like our daughters getting married and leaving."

Linda hugged him. "I'm not leaving. We'll still be in Baltimore."

Tracy saw her sons and daughter-in-laws a few feet away. She decided that it was time to give the keys to the suites.

"It looks like things are winding down. You guys can go to the suite now," she said handing them the keys.

"What rooms are they?" Chris asked.

"508 and 805."

"Come on cuddle bunny we have a very busy evening."

Elizabeth smiled. "That we do."

Chris picked up Elizabeth and after a short goodbye left the hall.

"We have a busy evening planned to Margaret."

"Yes we do I have been looking forward to it since we started going out."

"You're not the only one."

A couple days later Adam and Margaret left for Italy on their honeymoon. Chris and Elizabeth headed to New York for theirs the same day. Chris had always wanted to see the city and Elizabeth wanted to take him to her favorite restaurants like the stage deli and show him all of the sights that New York had to offer. Nine months to the day of the wedding Margaret gave birth to twins and over the course of the next few years had three more. They named the twins Edna and Joseph. A year after the wedding Elizabeth and Chris had a daughter named Alice. They added two more to their family before deciding to not having anymore children. A few years after her brother's wedding Linda wed Joel and they had four children together. Mathew and Isabelle were married a year after. They ended up having three kids. Heather and Stacy married Will and Ed in another double wedding a couple years after Mathew and Isabelle. Heather added five kids to their already large family and Stacy furthered the number of relatives with three of her own children.


End file.
